


The Abominable Fright

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 94,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: Diese Geschichte beginnt Ende März 2020. Auch Sherlock kämpft gegen den Corona-Koller, denn John tut Dienst an der Covid-Front und hat sich mit einigen Kollegen in einem alten Schwesternwohnheim einquartiert und die inzwischen fünfjährige Rosie ist auf dem Land bei Johns Tante Stella und ihrem Mann Ted untergebracht. Kein Wunder also, dass dem Consulting Detective die Decke auf den Kopf fällt! Und das gerade, als er und John anfingen, einander näher zu kommen. Nun bleibt dem Detektiv nichts anderes übrig, als sich um Martha Hudson zu kümmern und regelmäßig seine Schwester zu besuchen, wofür er ziemlich viel Geige üben muss. Wenigstens gibt es Skype...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Abominable Fright
> 
> Staffel 5 vielleicht...?  
> (Hoffentlich nicht...)  
> Jedenfalls spielt dies hier nach S4;   
> das heißt, alles ist so, wie uns die Show damals zurückgelassen hat. 
> 
> In diesem seltsamen Frühjahr 2020 nimmt diese Geschichte ihren Anfang.  
> Ihr Ende ist ungewiss!
> 
> Gewidmet: Anna91

  
❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  
Wiedereinmal starre ich hinunter in die Baker Street.  
In Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel.  
Ich denke an damals, John, wie du hinausgestürmt bist in die kalte Märznacht,  
wie du aus dem Haus kamst,  
türenschlagend,  
über die Straße marschiert bist, Richtung Tube Station.

Du musst sie gerade noch erreicht haben...

Und gleich darauf: BUMM!

Das war herrlich!

  
Zehn Jahre ist das nun her.  
Ein paar Tage mehr, um genau zu sein.

Diese Nacht (okay, abgesehen vom 29. Februar!)  
Diese Nacht vor zehn Jahren genau, wäre ich fast gestorben.  
Um Jim zu stoppen.  
Doch ich hätte dich mitnehmen müssen, John...  
Aber vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen.  
Und du warst ja einverstanden...

  
Aber dieser Aprilscherz heute ist noch viel, viel schlechter...!

Und auch diese Langeweile ist anders. So ganz anders...  
Alles ist fremd und unwirklich in dieser Zeit.

– und das von mir, der doch immer daran gewöhnt war, sich fremd auf diesem Planeten zu fühlen;  
und wie der einzig Normale, ausgesetzt in einer verkehrten Welt...! –

Aber ausgesetzt ist immer noch besser als eingesperrt.

  
Weißt du was, John?  
Ich beneide dich!  
Nein, wirklich!

Diesmal ist es kein Sarkasmus.

Du hast es gut; hast einen triftigen Grund, rauszugehen.  
Tausende Gründe!  
Eigentlich sogar über acht Millionen...  
Du kannst kämpfen und Leben retten.

Und inzwischen weiß ich, ich habe mich geirrt damals:  
Selbst an den Betten Sterbender zu sitzen  
und deren Hand zu halten  
selbst das hilft etwas.  
Ich lag falsch, John.

Um genau zu sein: Ich lag ziemlich oft falsch...

Und wenn es doch Helden gibt,  
dann bist du einer von ihnen, John.

...und dein alter Kamerad Murray, den ich immer noch nicht kennengelernt habe,  
ist auch einer. Und seine „Mrs Right“.  
Mike schult immerhin die Rekruten an der Covid-Front:  
Medizinstudenten; weist sie in die Bedienung von Beatmungsgeräten ein und so...  
Und Molly, natürlich – unermüdlich dem Mörder auf der Spur.  
Wie bei einem Psychokiller, dessen Beuteschema man untersucht, seine kleinen Riten und Markenzeichen...  
Molly, die Corona-Profilerin...

Ich hatte angeboten, als Assistent zu arbeiten,  
aber sie wollten mich nicht in der Pathologie!  
Das warst doch du, Mycroft!

  
Da draußen treibt ein Massenmörder sein Unwesen!  
In MEINER Stadt!  
Und ich kann nichts tun!  
Obwohl er überall seine Spuren hinterlässt, entkommt er stets.  
Vor aller Augen unsichtbar.  
Das perfekte Verbrechen!  
Ha!  
Bald sind es 2000 Opfer – und das sind ja bloß die Getesteten.  
Das jüngste Opfer hierzulande bis jetzt war dreizehn.  
13...  
Und mindestens zehn mal so viele ringen gerade mit diesem Killer um ihr Leben.

  
Nein, John.  
Nein, das war nur so dahingesagt im Frust –   
Nein, natürlich denke ich nicht, dass du glücklich sein müsstest, verzeih, bitte:

Mary...!

...und die kleine Watson, die so viel Spaß hatte in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, ist jetzt bei Stella und Ted.  
Sicher und gut versorgt.  
Aber schier unerreichbar...  
Natürlich weißt du, dass sie gut aufgehoben ist...  
und wahrscheinlich sogar ganz ordentlich unterrichtet wird;  
so für den Anfang zumindest...  
So ähnlich muss das gewesen sein, damals bei der Kinderlandverschickung im Zweiten Weltkrieg.  
Nur dass die Angriffe dieser Tage die Häuser verschonen  
und lautlos erfolgen.

  
Aber wenigstens ist Rosie schon alt genug,  
um es zu verstehen, wieso sie dich nur noch im Computer zu sehen und zu hören bekommt.  
Jedenfalls hat sie mehr Einsehen wegen all dieser Einschränkungen  
als viele von den erwachsenen Idioten...

Aber denk nicht, dass ich nicht verstehe, dass es hart ist für euch beide...

  
Noch sieben Stunden.  
Noch sieben Stunden bis der Tesco am Melcombe Place wieder öffnet.

Das ist dieser Tage das einzige Ziel, das ich ansteuern kann,  
ohne dass Mycrofts Wachhunde gleich alarmiert sind.  
Oder Boots an der Tube Station.

Der einzige Fall, den ich habe, ist, dass ich für Mrs Hudson einkaufen gehe!  
(Dabei ist es eigentlich völlig witzlos, denn sie trifft sich ständig mit Mrs Turner zum Tee oder hängt bei dem alten Bigamisten Chatterjee im Speedy's rum – das natürlich zu hat, aber immer noch Catering macht! Oder sie cruiset mit ihrem Aston Martin durch die Gegend...  
Ich schätze, Mycroft weiß das alles. Er denkt, dass mir das etwas Struktur gibt, etwas Halt, wenn ich für die alte Gangsterbraut einkaufen gehe...)

Weißt du noch, John?  
Ich habe mich immer darum gedrückt, einkaufen zu gehen.  
Und wenn ich mich dann tatsächlich mal dazu herabgelassen habe, dann hab ich mich nie an deine Liste gehalten, weswegen du dann anschließend wieder wochenlang selbst einholen gegangen bist.  
Ein uralter, kinderleichter Trick.  
Dazu braucht es wahrlich kein Genie.  
Aber Milch hab ich eigentlich immer mitgebracht.  
Und Tee, Kaffee und Zucker, wenn nötig.  
Toast meistens auch.  
Aber da du niemals Zigaretten besorgt hast, hab ich dir auch kein Bier geholt!  
Hab ich ja gar nicht eingesehen!  
Sorry, John...  
Okay, das mit den Zigaretten im Supermarkt hat sich ja inzwischen eh längst erledigt...  
(Verdammt, jetzt hätte ich gerne eine – oder besser gleich mehrere...)

  
Jetzt ist der Gang zum Supermarkt für mich DAS Highlight innerhalb von drei oder vier Tagen!  
Sogar trotz all dieser Idioten...!  
Wie armselig!

  
Nein, das ist nicht fair!  
Da gibt es noch dieses andere Highlight, täglich.  
Naja, beinahe, du schaffst es nicht immer,  
schließlich schiebst du oft Doppelschichten...  
Aber das ist auch schwierig und...schmerzlich.  
Ja, John, das meine ich: Dich, wenn du mich anrufst.  
Um zu überprüfen, ob ich noch vernünftig bin und noch nicht durchgedreht,  
oder ob ich...mir eventuell mal wieder was besorgt haben könnte...  
...oder die Wand anschieße...  
(womit denn? Mrs Hudson rückt meinen alten Revolver nicht wieder raus seit damals...)  
Ein Teil von mir sehnt diesen Moment herbei –  
der Rest will sich verstecken. Weiß nicht, wie er sich dir stellen soll.

Natürlich sage ich dir nicht, wie es mir wirklich geht.  
Du hast genug Probleme.

Ich vermisse es, dich zu sehen,  
aber gleichzeitig bin ich froh, dass ich mein Gesicht vor dir verbergen kann.  
Wir wissen ja beide wie man skypet und ähnliches.  
Aber keiner von uns hat es vorgeschlagen.

Pass auf dich auf, John.

Ich meine natürlich, weil Rosie dich braucht.

tbc


	2.  ♩ ♪ ♫ Yesterday versus Mad World

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  
♩ ♪ ♫ Yesterday versus Mad World

Habe es mit Geige spielen versucht  
selbstverständlich.

Aber es kommen keine Melodien mehr.  
Alles klingt gleich.  
Alles klingt nach Lockdown,  
nach Mundschutz,  
nach Latexhandschuhen  
ja, genau: selbst die Violine und der Bogen fühlen sich so fremd an.  
Heraus kommt bloß blutleeres Geschrammel...  
öde,  
fad...

Ich klimpere ein Pizzicato vor mich hin und dann ertappe ich mich selbst und erkenne es wieder:  
Das ist Yesterday* von den Beatles.

Wie war das noch...?

[style type="italic"]  
Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday! …  
[/style]

Nicht, dass ich früher keine Probleme gehabt hätte,   
aber von heute aus betrachtet, kommt es mir fast so vor.  
Verkriechen will ich mich eigentlich nicht: Ich soll es.  
Aber da ich ohnehin nichts tun kann, dann eigentlich doch...  
Wenn ich mich vor mir selber verstecken könnte – das wäre es!  
Und dass ich nur noch halb der bin, der ich früher war oder zu sein glaubte – da ist etwas dran.

Warum du gegangen bist, du mit Rosie, ist mir kein Rätsel.  
Es war vernünftig, logisch.  
Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, ob du zurückkommen wirst,   
wenn dieser Spuk vorüber ist.  
Falls er vorüber geht...  
Es ist schwer, an ein Morgen zu glauben   
– aber an Gestern zu glauben, kann nicht weiterhelfen, nicht wahr?

Ich breche das Stück ab.  
...vielleicht bin ich drauf gekommen, weil es schräg gegenüber diesen Beatles-Shop gibt? (Natürlich hat auch der aktuell geschlossen.)  
Das wird es wohl sein.  
NLP, was Jim?   
Neurolinguistisches Programmieren.  
Hast du doch auch versucht. Damit du sicher sein kannst, dass ich es tun werde, indem ich springe.  
Oder war es Eurus...?

Nein: Auch das Gestern war nicht gut.  
Nicht so viel besser jedenfalls.  
Mein Leben war eine Farce.  
Ich hab es bloß lange Zeit nicht gewusst.  
Aber jetzt fühlt es sich so an, als wäre es früher gut gewesen.  
Viel, viel besser jedenfalls.  
Vielleicht werde ich aber auch einfach alt...  
Sind es nicht immer alte Leute, die behaupten, früher sei alles besser gewesen?

  
Hab dann im Internet nach Musik gesucht,  
erst nach Anregungen,  
später nur noch nach Ablenkung,  
Berieselung...  
Hab Autoplay einfach machen lassen...

Dann bin ich über diesen alten Song gestolpert.  
Nicht so alt wie Yesterday, aber ich muss noch ein kleines Kind gewesen sein, als er rauskam.  
Über verbrauchte Plätze und Gesichter,  
ausdruckslos und doch heulen sie,  
heulen in ihre Brillen  
oder doch eher in ihre Gläser,  
weil ihr Alltag ist, als müssten sie Meerwasser trinken oder  
weil sie dauernd erfolglos versuchen, sich das Leben erträglich zu saufen?  
Man weiß es nicht...  
von Menschen, die sinnlos im Kreis herumrennen,  
Jeden Tag zu demselben Wettlauf starten...  
irgendwie ulkig, irgendwie traurig  
Verrückte Welt.  
Vielleicht gibt es kein morgen,  
denn kann man das ein Morgen nennen, wenn dieses Morgen wieder wie das Heute ist?

[style type="italic"]  
All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world**, mad world...  
[/style]

Ja: Verrückt gewordene Welt

(Noch nicht mal zwei Wochen geht das so, eigentlich –   
und schon jetzt fühlt es sich an, als wären es Monate...!  
Ich habe schon einmal zwei Jahre warten müssen – und da hatte ich alle Hände voll zu tun!  
Aber sich untätig verkriechen zu müssen?  
Das ist wie Überwintern mit Schlaflosigkeit...!   
Und es droht ein verdammt langer Winter zu werden.)

Und dann diese Zeile; sie ist jetzt wie eingebrannt in mein Hirn, der Hausfluch am Portal meines Gedächtnispalastes:  
[style type="italic"]Die Träume, in denen ich sterbe, sind die besten die ich je hatte...[/style]

Nunja...  
Es war eigentlich ein Traum, wo du mich vor dem Tod gerettet hast, John.  
Oder davor eigentlich schonmal.  
Aber das erste war kein Traum, damals war ich wirklich tot.

Schlafen. Schlafen,vielleicht auch träumen...?***   
(Nein, denk das nicht.  
Verboten. Streng verboten!)

Ich war nie gut darin, zu schlafen  
Einzuschlafen, durchzuschlafen.  
...erholsam zu schlafen...  
Aber zurzeit ist es schlimmer denn je...  


Natürlich habe ich es mit Lesen versucht.  
Sind ja doch noch ein paar unter all diesen Wälzern,  
in die ich noch kaum mehr als bloß einen Blick geworfen habe...  
Dazu noch ein paar alte Medizin-Schinken, die du hier hast stehen lassen...

Aber ich kann mich nicht lange konzentrieren.  
Geht einfach nicht.  
Meine Gedanken schweifen ab  
schon nach ein paar Minuten bin ich irgendwo anders  
irgendwann anders.

[style type="italic"]Say hello to the virus![/style]

  
Was?  
Wo ist das hergekommen...wo habe ich das her...?

Es liegt mir auf der –

Oh, ja natürlich!  
Nein, diesen Schwachsinn will ich nur noch vergessen.

Mich vergessen?  
Aber nein, [style type="italic"]Sexy![/style]  
Du vermisst mich!  
[style type="italic"]You miss me...!  
And, honey: You should see me in a corona...! [/style]

Ach, sei still!  
Ja, du hättest so etwas tun können: Die Welt mit so einem Virus überziehen! Aber wozu?  
Du hättest vorausgesehen, dass du dich dann bloß noch mehr langweilst...!  
Nicht mal du hättest so etwas veranstaltet.  
Allerdings nicht aus mangelnder Boshaftigkeit.  
Andererseits...  
So als posthumes Spiel 2.0?  
Schließlich musst du das hier nicht mehr mitmachen.  
Also vielleicht doch...?  
Sagt man nicht, wenn jemand sehr zornig ist, dass es ist, als wolle er die ganze Welt vergiften?

Aber ich denke nicht wirklich, dass du das warst.  
Ich lasse bloß ein bisschen meine Fantasie spielen.

  
Nein, lesen hilft mir überhaupt nicht...!

  
Nur diese eine Lektüre...  
die war anders.

Naja...  
Ich habe neulich mal wieder deinen Blog gelesen, John.  
Und als ich durch war, war es wie aus einem Traum aufzuwachen,  
einem ausnahmsweise mal schönen Traum.  
Ein Schock.  
Die buchstäbliche Enttäuschung.  
Wieder auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen.  
Oder nur auf dem harten, glitschigen Felsvorsprung eines weiteren Albtraums?  
Das wäre schön gewesen,  
dann wärst du gekommen, um mich zu retten.  
Und dieses Mal wäre ich bestimmt mit dir durchgebrannt.  
Aber natürlich kommt das bei dir nicht vor und das ist auch gut so.

Und dann war nichts mehr übrig von deinem Blog.

Da wurde mir bewusst: Ich habe mich nicht gelangweilt;  
kein Stück.  
Meine Gedanken sind nicht abgeschweift  
sie sind auf den alten Pfaden gewandelt.  
Gelustwandelt, wie man früher sagte.  
Nicht ein einziges Mal habe ich abgesetzt, immer nur weiter, weiter....!

Und nun liegt wieder alles hinter mir, was gut war.  
Zumindest um so vieles besser als jetzt.  
Vorbei.

Vielleicht glaube ich ja doch an Gestern.  
Vielleicht weil das der einzige Glaube ist, der mir wenigstens ein bisschen Halt gibt.  
(Sag das bloß nicht laut! Mycroft hat bestimmt die Bude verwanzt...!)

  
Ob ich es doch auch nochmal mit Schreiben versuche?

Nur für mich natürlich.  
Bin es gewohnt, dass mich niemand versteht.

Und selbst wenn:  
Wer will denn heute noch mehr über das lesen, was er gerade selbst im Übermaß erlebt...?

  
Ich brauche einen Titel...

[style type="italic"]  
A Journal of the Plague Year  
[/style]  
Ja, natürlich weiß ich, dass das von Daniel Defoe ist und obendrein bloß fiktiv.  
Und es wäre natürlich großartig, wenn wir wüssten, dass dieser Albtraum in einem Jahr vorbei sein wird....!

Ach, Quatsch...!  
Wieso soll ich mich festbeißen an dem, wovon ich weg kommen will?

[style type="italic"]  
...when people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world...[/style]

  
Verrückt, ja – aber ein Plan!

Ich werde rausgehen und in Kreisen laufen  
– oder eher in Carrés und Polygonen – und schreiben  
wie schon einmal...

Nicht BOLLOCKS oder FUCK OFF dieses Mal.  
Sondern  
FUCK CORONA  
vielleicht mehrmals.

Ich hab ja Zeit...

  
Bloß Chips werde ich diese Nacht wohl keine bekommen.

Aber etwas Geld sollte ich trotzdem mitnehmen  
Vielleicht kann ich ja ein paar von meinen Leuten vom Netzwerk was zustecken...

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Paul McCartney 1965
> 
> ** Tears for Fears 1982
> 
> *** ein klitzekleiner Ausschnitt aus dem berühmten Hamletmonolog "Sein oder Nicht Sein" von Shakespeare.   
> Grob gesagt ist die Frage: "Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich mich umbringe?"
> 
> ❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉
> 
> Und bevor ihr euch oder mich fragt: Nein, mir ist der neue Song der Rolling Stones nicht entgangen.  
> Kommt noch; ist ja noch zu früh.  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNNPNweSbp8"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNNPNweSbp8[/link]


	3. CORONAtion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Mal zur Erklärung der Widmung: Neulich (okay, es ist schon wieder fast 5 Wochen her...) mit Anna91 (von Fanfiktion.de), die ja dankenswerter Weise seit einiger Zeit bei NfdB auf Fehlerjagd geht, hier PN geschrieben und ein bisschen herumgesponnen, wie die nächste Sherlockfolge (S5 oder weiteres Special) anfangen könnte, wenn das in diesen Tagen spielen würde  
> (darauf will ich jetzt aber nicht genauer eingehen).  
> A. meinte dann, dass am Ende rauskäme, dass Jim das Virus losgelassen hat (und doch noch lebt)  
> Naja: Ich hatte ihm ja schon angedichtet, dass er für den Tsunami im März 2011 verantwortlich gewesen wäre, weil er in dem Erdbebengebiet im Pazifik heimlich Tiefsee-Fracking betrieben hat...
> 
> Nur so viel: bei mir war es Jim nicht.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  
Nicht mal eine Stunde später bin ich wieder zurück.  
Eingesammelt von Mycrofts Schergen.  
Fuck you, Bro!  
Danke für gar nichts!  
Du denkst natürlich, dass ich mir Stoff besorgen wollte,  
wollte ich gar nicht!

oder vielleicht doch,  
wer weiß...?

Ich kann meinem Unterbewusstsein nicht mehr trauen.  
Niemand kann das.  
Erst recht nicht, seit – 

Nein, ich will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken!

  
Ich bin nur bis FUCK COR... gekommen.  
(nächstes Mal beschränke ich mich auf FUCK COVID, vielleicht schaffe ich das...)

...und bis zu dem Laden, den Angelos Neffe und Ex-Kellner Billy letztes Silvester eröffnet hat:  
Bill Shakes Beer  
hat er den genannt, wollte groß rauskommen mit Longdrinks auf Bierbasis...  
Wird wohl pleitegehen.  
Nun gut, es gibt Schlimmeres.

Aber diese leeren Straßen, die vielen verrammelten Pubs und Restaurants...  
Die Nobelhotels...  
Die Theater...  
Alles tot.  
Und doch locken sinnlos die großen Leuchtreklamen am Piccadilly Circus...

Obwohl...  
Tagsüber ist es vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer:  
Die Arkaden und Malls, die Einkaufstempel, die kleinen Geschäfte, die vielen Museen und Gallerien...  
Die meisten hab ich nie besucht, dachte, dass ich sie nicht brauche, auch nicht vermissen würde – aber das tue ich!  
Sie sollen einfach wieder da sein, wieder offen sein und gut laufen und ihre Leute ernähren – und Scharen lästiger Touristen erfreuen, denn nur so wäre es richtig...

Ja, meinetwegen auch die Pickpockets und Ladendiebe...  
(Die müssen ja auch von was leben und es gibt weitaus üblere Kriminelle...)

Der Tower ist verschlossen, das Riesenrad steht still.  
Die Möwen debattieren  
Und die Tauben staunen über den Mangel an Futter.

  
Kopfschüttelnd wende ich mich vom Fenster ab und werfe mich aufs Sofa.

Was sind das bloß für spießbürgerliche Gedanken...?  
Sieht mir nicht ähnlich.

London sieht sich nicht mehr ähnlich. 

Dabei ist es mir schon so oft viel zu voll gewesen hier.

  
John hat es kommen sehen...   
Schon bei den allerersten Meldungen, die aus China zu uns durchgedrungen waren, ist er hellhörig geworden.   
Vogelgrippe, Schweinegrippe, Sars...  
Mich hat es anfangs überhaupt nicht interessiert – war ja weit weg: und vor allem kein Verbrechen – obwohl: Inzwischen schon!   
Da wurde vertuscht, was das Zeug hielt – wird es sicher immer noch.  
Man hat die Warner mundtot gemacht, sie verschwinden lassen...

Und was hättest du getan, Mycroft...?

Nein, ich will es lieber nicht wissen.

  
Viertel vor acht werde ich Lestrade wieder anrufen. Da ist er für gewöhnlich schon im Büro, aber sein Dienst hat noch nicht angefangen.  
Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein, sagt man ja; und ich hab ihm schon vor über einer Woche vorgeschlagen, dass er mich doch bei den Kollegen, die Cold Cases aufarbeiten, als Berater ins Gespräch bringen soll. Alte Fallakten wälzen, das wäre immerhin besser als nichts. Aber bis jetzt habe ich noch keine Zusage bekommen.   
Sind sie alle vorsichtig geworden? Obwohl ich vollständig rehabilitiert wurde?   
Oder gibt sich Lestrade einfach keine Mühe?

...ich könnte ihn erpressen...  
Seit John nicht mehr bloggt...

Nein, natürlich werde ich das nicht tun!  
Erpressung ist ein zu abscheuliches Verbrechen und so viel Selbstachtung habe ich dann doch noch übrig, dass ich mich nicht auf dieses Niveau begeben werde!

  
Rumms!

Irritiert öffne ich die Augen, verwundert darüber, dass ich wohl doch mal eingenickt bin.

Jetzt geht das wieder los...!

Rhythmisches, dumpf-hölzernes Klopfen, gepaart mit kurzen Quietschlauten von einem ganzen Ensemble überstrapazierter Metallfedern. Darüber in stetigem Crescendo Stöhnen.  
Zweistommig.

Mrs Turners Mieter aus 219 sind schon wieder aktiv.

Genervt raffe ich mich auf, latsche über den Couchtisch und verziehe mich in mein Bett.  
Dort höre ich sie wenigstens bloß halb so laut.

Natürlich habe ich jetzt nicht mehr geschlafen. Hat sich auch kaum noch rentiert zeitlich.

Durch mein gekipptes Schlafzimmerfenster und das sperrangelweit geöffnete Küchenfenster im Erdgeschoss höre ich das kleine Transistorradio und weiß, dass Mrs Hudson ihren erste Tasse Tee an diesem Morgen einnimmt.

Also schön...

  
Zurück im Wohnzimmer, wo mein Smartphone noch auf dem Beistelltisch am Kamin liegt, kauere ich mich in meinen Le Corbusier-Sessel, Beine angezogen, Füße auf dem Sitz.

Als mir dieses fröhliche „Hallo, Sherlock! Guten Morgen, mein Lieber!“ ins Ohr flötet, möchte ich direkt wieder auflegen.  
Ja, ich weiß, es soll mich aufmuntern, aber damit erreicht sie bei mir das Gegenteil!

„Morgen, Mrs Hudson. Wie ich höre, geht es Ihnen gut...“  
„Und Ihnen auch – Sie sind gewohnt brummig“, freut sie sich mit diesem nachsichtigen Unterton.  
„Zu recht. Oder haben Sie Kenntnis von einem mysteriösen Todesfall? Oder wenigstens ein verschwundenes Haustier? Man muss ja bescheiden sein dieser Tage....“

Was rede ich da eigentlich...?

„Oh, glücklicherweise nicht! Sie könnten natürlich mal nachforschen, ob es sich bei den Diebstählen von OP-Masken und Desinfektionsmittel um organisierte Kriminalität handelt.“  
„Indem ich mich in einem Karton verpacke, auf dem Dettol Antiseptic Wash steht?“  
Sie lacht natürlich. „Könnte klappen!  
Aber ernsthaft: Es ist eine Schande!“  
Ja, zweifelsohne. Aber die Zore dürfte wohl kaum wiederzubeschaffen sein, also wären meine Bemühungen sinnlos. Die müssen eben aufpassen auf ihr Zeug!  
Aber vor allem will ich darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken!   
„Also, Mrs H., was ist meine Mission heute?“ erkundige ich mich schicksalergeben.  
„Haben Sie John gesprochen?“  
„Gestern Nachmittag“, gebe ich wortkarg Auskunft.  
„Stimmt es, dass er jetzt zwei Schichten hintereinander macht?“  
„Nachtschicht und Frühschicht, ja.“  
„Schrecklich! Hoffentlich übernimmt er sich da nicht!“

Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?!

„Er wird wissen, was er tut...“, behaupte ich. „Und ich sollte dann jetzt los. Sie wissen doch: Der frühe Vogel fängt das Toilettenpapier und so.“   
„Gut. Schauen Sie doch bitte mal, ob Sie heute Mehl und Hefe bekommen. Und... Sie wissen schon... Milch auf alle Fälle. Und Eier. Und Bitter Orange Marmelade wäre schön. Dann Tomaten, und Äpfel. Blattsalate sind ja derzeit keine gute Idee. Und eine Stange Porree. Und Cheddar in Scheiben.“  
„Hm. Was ist mit Tee? Kartoffeln? Würstchen? Speck? Corned Beef? Toast? Tomaten? Karotten? Shampoo? Seife? Waschmittel?“  
„Habe ich alles noch.“  
„Biscuits?“  
„Ah, gut, dass Sie mich daran erinnern: Also, falls es Mehl gibt, auch ungesalzene Butter. Nehmen Sie ruhig ein Pfund.  
Aber schauen Sie unbedingt gleich nochmal bei mir rein, EHE Sie gehen, ja? Ich habe da nämlich noch was für Sie!“   
  
Wieso schwant mir nichts gutes...?  
Ich hoffe, ich habe das nicht laut gesagt!

„Sherlock?“

Oh, gut: Habe ich nicht!

„Sie wissen doch, dass Sie mir kein Geld mitgeben müssen. Mach ich alles mit Karte. Ist sowieso hygienischer. Und gewaschen haben Sie doch vorgestern schon. Danke übrigens.“  
„Wenn ich sage, dass Sie VORHER nochmal bei mir reinschauen sollen, dann tun Sie das, junger Mann.“  
„Zu Befehl, Ma'am“, antworte ich sarkastisch und lege auf.

Sie teilt sich das doch absichtlich alles so ein, dass sie mich jeden Tag wenigstens zu Tesco oder zu Boots schicken kann.   
Um mich zu kontrollieren, zu beschäftigen. Um meinem Tagesablauf etwas Struktur zu verpassen.  
Schön, soll sie glauben, dass ich das nicht merke.

  
Widerwillig unterziehe ich mich meiner Morgentoilette: Pott Kaffee mit zwei Löffeln Zucker, duschen, Zähne putzen, rasieren, kämmen, frische Sachen anziehen.   
Nun noch Brieftasche, Mantel, Schal...  
Und die Beutel. Ich stopfe drei in meine Manteltaschen, das muss reichen.

  
Die Hausherrin erwartet mich bereits in der Tür.   
Will sie mir mal wieder ihren Hackenporsche aufschwatzen?   
Den werde ich bestimmt nicht nehmen!  
Nein, es muss etwas anderes sein.   
Eine sogenannte Überraschung...  
Sie lächelt schon so erwartungsvoll und platzt beinahe vor Stolz!  
Oh, nein – ich ahne es...!

„Stopp! Auf dem Sessel“, bremst sie mich breit grinsend. „Sie sehen doch sonst alles!  
Ja, nun sehen Sie schon nach...!“

Argwöhnisch öffne ich den großen, gebrauchten Briefumschlag, darin kommt ein Gefrierbeutel mit Zip zum Vorschein und darin ein Union Jack, knapp sieben Inches lang, an den beiden Schmalseiten je eine schwarze Gummischlaufe vom einen Eck zum anderen. 

„Hab beim Ausmisten Baumwollstoffe gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, diese Fähnchen könnten sogar noch von der Krönung sein – na, das wäre doch passend, was? Sind aber noch gut! Ich hab noch so zwei für Sie, damit Sie immer eine Frische parat haben. Zwischen die beiden Stofflagen können Sie noch einen Filter schieben, wenn Sie mögen. Und zur Desinfektion genügt ja heiß bügeln eigentlich, aber bei all dem Feinstaub sollte man sie natürlich doch von Zeit zu Zeit auch waschen. Aber nicht mit so einem scharfen Desinfektionsmittel – dann ist die Schönheit bald dahin. Aber nicht in die Mikrowelle, hab ich gelesen! –   
Und? Passt sie...?“

Ich mache gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und streife mir den patriotischen, handgenähten Mundschutz über die Ohrmuscheln, ziehe das Mittelteil vorschriftsmäßig auseinander.

„Ah! Fantastisch sehen Sie aus! So verwegen! Wie ein richtiger National-Superheld! Damit können Sie sich wirklich sehen lassen!“

Ganz sicher nicht, Martha Louise Hudson! Ganz sicher nicht!

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc


	4. Im Labyrinth

...oder  
The Buying Detective

(Ja, okay, den Titel hatte ich anderswo schonmal, sorry!)

  
❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Während hinter mir die Tür zufällt, lasse ich die Maske heimlich still und leise in einer Innentasche meines Mantels verschwinden und gehe los; da kann ich es auch schon sehen:  
Bis auf die Baker Street stehen die Kunden Schlange. Den ganzen Block entlang.  
Schlange stehen mag ja zur britischen Kultur gehören und ist hier kein ungewohntes Bild. Aber nicht draußen vor einem Supermarkt und mit zwei Yards Abstand zwischen Einzelpersonen oder Paaren!  
Grotesk!  
Aber inzwischen kenne ich das ja schon und weiß, was mich gleich erwartet.  
Der ganzen Bürgersteig bis zur Ecke Glentworth Street ist in zwei schmale Streifen gespalten, denn an der Häuserfront entlang ist ein schmaler Korridor mit Pylonen auf dem Bürgersteig markiert worden; ab dem Punkt, wo dich dann monströse Fotos von Nahrungsmitteln überfallartig darüber informieren, dass du nunmehr an der Grenze zum kostenpflichtigen Schlaraffenland angelangt bist, werden diese Verkehrshütchen dann von nicht mal hüfthohen, mobilen Kunststoffhürden abgelöst. Dies- und jenseits der automatischen Schiebetür lungert je ein Anstandswauwau herum, und bemüht sich dienstbeflissen, die allzu eifrig hereinströmende Kundschaft zu bremsen. Gelbschwarze Flatterbänder lotsen die entnervte Klientel dann schnurstracks zu den Einkaufswagen. Die Körbe sind seit einer Woche auf wundersame Weise verschwunden, da man sich von der Benutzung der Wagen einerseits mehr Abstand, andererseits größere pro Kopf Einkäufe und damit seltenere Gänge in den Laden erhofft. Drinnen erwarten mich weitere Flatterband-Absperrungen und schier unzählige, runde, blaue Verkehrsschilder mit einem weißen Pfeil, die auf den Fußboden geklebt worden sind: Die Kunden werden also durch ein klassisches Labyrinth geschleust. Eine Einbahnstraße aus lauter Spitzkehren an ausnahmslos allen Regalen vorbei bis zum bitteren Ende – dem Kassenbereich.  
Du brauchst eigentlich nur Äpfel, Zucker und vielleicht Toilettenpapier, falls welches da ist, und wärst dann ja auch ruckzuck wieder draußen? – Nichts da! Kreuz und quer durch den Laden rennen is' nich'!  
Du willst lieber einen Bogen um Knabberzeug und Süßigkeiten machen? – Keine Chance, da musst du jetzt durch!  
Du brauchst gerade keine Putzmittel? – Pech gehabt, musst du trotzdem besichtigen!  
Du bist trockener Alkoholiker und gehst schon seit Jahren konsequent nicht mehr bei Bier, Wein und Schnaps vorbei? – Tja, jetzt wirst du dich dieser Expo eben stellen müssen!  
Bezahlen sollst du natürlich möglichst an den unbemannten Kassen – was ich normalerweise ja auch vorziehe – aber wenn du so viele nicht stapelbare Artikel hast, dass du gar nicht weißt, wo du sie neben dieser elektronischen, scannenden Waage abstellen sollst, wird es wirklich ungemütlich, auch wenn bloß noch jede zweite Kasse benutzt werden kann, denn die anderen sind nicht bloß lahmgelegt worden, um das Abstandhalten zu gewährleisten, nein, obendrein ist vom oberen Rand des Displays bis zur vorderen Kante der Waagschale Klebeband gespannt. Zusätzlich sind einige Gänge mit diesen Rollwagen verbarrikadiert, weil es immer wieder Kunden gibt, die den Parcours abkürzen wollen.  
Hinausgegängelt wirst du dann auf einem bislang verborgenen Pfad, einem wiederum längs halbierten Flur, der in Richtung Lieferanteneingang und Notausgang auf die Glentworth Street hinausführt und ebenfalls von einem stabil aussehenden Mitarbeiter streng überwacht wird. Dabei musst du dann noch aufpassen, dass du mit all der Beute in deinen Beuteln nicht an der Absperrung hängenbleibst, wie der vollgefressene Wolf in der Grimm'schen Fabel, der zuletzt auf der Flucht in der Kellerluke feststeckt.  
Ich habe Einkaufen schon gehasst, als es noch einfach war!  
Die ganzen Abstandsregeln mögen ja sinnvoll sein, keine Frage – und nicht bloß die vielen Idioten hier müssen immer wieder daran erinnert werden; auch ich verliere sie manchmal aus den Gedächtnis, weil mir eben andere Dinge durch den Kopf gehen. Trotzdem: Dieses Labyrinth mit all den Schildern ist demütigend; komme mir vor wie eine Laborratte...  
Stopp! Nicht daran denken.

Natürlich würde auch ich gerne die albernen Grenzen überschreiten, schließlich schrecke ich, wenn es mir sinnvoll erscheint, auch nicht vor Einbruch und vor Polizeisiegeln zurück. Aber ich möchte keinen Ärger, keine vermeidbaren Verzögerungen, das alles ist lästig genug! Also halte ich mich brav an alle Regeln und ärgere mich gleichzeitig über meinen Gehorsam. Auf jedem Gefängnishof geht es lockerer zu.  
Jetzt bin ich genau im Blick dieser CCTV-Kamera über dem Eingang zur Apotheke und schaue mit einem deutlich angewiderten Grinsen in ihr Objektiv,  
Siehst du mich, Mycroft?  
Nein. Dazu ist es zu früh – aber in ein paar Stunden wirst du dieses Material sicherlich sichten.

Während ich so die Gedanken schweifen lasse und die Schuhabsätze und die Kleidungsfalten der Rückansicht meiner Vorderfrau deduziere, darf ich gefühlt alle drei bis fünf Minuten zwei Schritte nach vorn machen – auf den nächsten Streifen Bodenmarkierung. Selbstverständlich ist mir klar, dass es so lange nicht dauern kann. Dann und wann durchkreuzt jemand die Schlange, um Backwaren bei La Gauloise zu kaufen, oder beim Verlassen der Apotheke, aber das ist weniger problematisch als man meinen sollte, denn als hier diese Schlangenbeschwörung nötig geworden ist, wurde auf dieser Straßenseite ein Parkverbot verhängt.

Links neben mir erscheint nun ein Rudel Croissants, bereit, über mich herzufallen. Die Dimension des Fotos soll wohl ihren Gehalt an gesättigten Fettsäuren verdeutlichen! Und rechts neben mir befindet sich nun die erste von diesen Plastikhürden, was bedeutet, dass ich zumindest das Gebäude schonmal erreicht habe. Zeit, sich mental vorzubereiten (wenn sich meinem Intellekt schon sonst nichts bietet!), und meinen Gedächtnispalast-Tesco zu visualisieren. Den habe ich letzte Woche erst angelegt, komplett mit den Markierungen zur vorgegebenen Laufrichtung. Rasch sortiere ich die gewünschten Waren in den Grundriss ein und habe nun die Einkaufsliste mit einer zweckdienlichen Reihenfolge im Kopf.  
Kann losgehen.

Die Preise sind zum Teil ganz schön gestiegen – und es liegt nicht am Brexit – ebenso wenig wie die klaffenden Lücken, die die Abwesenheit mancher Produkte, ja wie es scheint sogar ganzer Sparten verursacht. Da fällt mir ein: Es ist es ziemlich genau ein Jahr her, dass das Vereinigte Königreich vor drohenden Lieferengpässen vor allem beim Toilettenpapier gewarnt wurde, sollte es Ende März '19 ohne Abkommen die EU verlassen, denn wie es hieß, seien wir Europameister im Klopapierimportieren und bei der üblichen Just in Time Lieferfrequenz würde der im Land befindliche Vorrat angeblich bloß einen einzigen Tag vorhalten.  
Was tatsächlich eingetreten ist, ist eine anscheinend landesweit grassierende Aktion Eichhörnchen betreffs Toilettenpapier, nun ist der Brexit zwar pro forma vor zwei Monaten vollzogen worden, aber die Verhandlungen sind noch lange nicht abgeschlossen – ebenso wie unser Teil an dieser Pandemie, was auch Brexit-Boris nun am eigenen Leib erfahren hat, denn vor wenigen Tagen ist auch der Premier positiv getestet worden, wie mir Mrs Hudson letzten Freitag brühwarm und beinahe begeistert berichtete. Kurz darauf hörte ich sie dann in Discolautstärke den finalen Satz von Beethovens Neunter abspielen. Auf Deutsch.  
Das weckte bei mir buchstäblich üble Erinnerungen an eine magenverdrehende Fahrt in einem Kofferraum...  
Schnell sperre ich auch dieses Erinnerungsmonster wieder in seinen Käfig und konzentriere mich auf meine Liste.  
Es gab Zeiten, da führte ich Listen über Drogen und deren Dosierung. Diese ist dagegen natürlich enttäuschend banal.  
Ich schneide eine weitere Grimasse in eine Überwachungskamera.  
Mag sein, dass sich der Sicherheitsfuzzi von Tesco darüber wundern wird, das ist mir egal.

Zügig arbeite ich meine Liste ab. Wieder sind weder Frisch- noch Trockenhefe erhältlich, also beschließe ich, wenigstens Backpulver mitzubringen. Das ist zwar kein echter Ersatz, aber immerhin ist es vielseitig einsetzbar und demonstriert meinen guten Willen.

Mrs H. behauptet ja, dass sie bloß zum Zeitvertreib backen will, aber das ist es nicht allein: Die Ware vom Bäcker kann man schließlich nicht spülen oder mit Desinfektionsmittel abwischen. Höchstens nochmal kurz in den heißen Ofen schieben.  
Früher hat sie sich nie dran gestört, wenn die Verkäuferin abwechselnd Geld und Backwaren in den Händen hatte. Hab sie mal mit Mrs Turner darüber reden hören.  
Aber dieser Tage ist alles anders.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Hefe im Internet bestellen. Die würde zwar vielleicht auch erst in einer Woche eintreffen, aber dann müsste ich ihr wenigstens nicht mehr hinterherrennen. Und natürlich könnte ich selbst Hefe ansetzen – aber das würde zu Anfang auch eine Woche oder länger dauern...

Oder –

Verärgert bleibe ich stehen. Wieso bin ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen?  
Vielleicht weil diese Idee schlicht zu einfach war?  
Wie auch immer –

Ein Stoß von hinten.

„Hey, Sie! Hoffentlich fahren Sie nicht so nicht auch Auto!“ schnauzt mich eine Frauenstimme an.  
Ich drehe mich um.   
Anfang Vierzig, Homeoffice, alleinerziehend, Kinder aber schon...13 und...na? 11? Ja, 11, müsste hinkommen; kümmert sich noch um...ihren Vater...

Wenn Sie nicht mehr bremsen konnten, sind Sie zu dicht aufgefahren! will ich ihr schon entgegenhalten, doch da ich gerade nicht auf Krawall gebürstet bin, sondern eher auf diese für mich ganz untypische, peinliche Folgsamkeit, denke ich noch rechtzeitig um, ehe ich den Mund aufmache:

„Verzeihung. Geistesblitz. Ich sollte Hefe einkaufen, wissen Sie...“  
Sie seufzt empathisch: „Da werden Sie kein Glück haben. Hefe ist aus. Immernoch – oder schon wieder, was weiß ich.“  
„Eben! Aber mit Bier, Zucker und Mehl kann ich welche herstellen Und zwar schon bis heute Abend.“  
„Was, das geht? Das müssen Sie mir verraten!“ ruft sie aus.

„Würden Sie bitte die Regeln beachten? Sie halten viel zu wenig Abstand!“ schimpft gleich ein Mitarbeiter, der urplötzlich hinter dem Regal hervorgekommen ist.  
„Offensichtlich gehören Sie nicht zusammen, da Sie beide einen eigenen Wagen haben. Also, bitte, ich muss darauf bestehen!“  
„Sie sind doch auch gerade gegen die Einbahnstraße gelaufen!“ platzt die Frau heraus.  
Ich mache unterdessen lieber einen Schritt von ihr weg und warte ab, bis sich dieser Büttel wieder verzieht.  
Sie schaut verlegen lächelnd und zuckt die Schultern: „Sorry. Ich fürchte, diese ganze Situation macht mich gerade etwas übellaunig. War mein Fehler, in Sie reinzufahren. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht so hart gerammt...“  
„In 100 Gramm Bier einen Esslöffel Mehl und einen Teelöffel Zucker unter ständigem Rühren einrieseln lassen und dann in ein Schraubglas oder ähnliches füllen. Einfach bei Zimmertemperatur ruhen lassen. Sollte schon nach zwölf bis sechzehn Stunden gebrauchsfertig sein. Ihre Nase wird es Ihnen sagen“, erkläre ich ihr sotto voce und mache mich auf den Weg zum Bier.  
„Danke!“ruft sie mir noch überrascht nach.

  
Reiß dich zusammen! sage ich mir.  
Inzwischen ist mir nämlich klar geworden, weshalb ich nicht eher daran gedacht habe, Hefe selbst herzustellen. Eine weitere schmerzliche Erinnerung, der ich nicht erlauben kann, mich unvorbereitet heimzusuchen.  
Aber da ist er natürlich nun doch, der Gedanke an Mary, die ihr eigenes Brot gebacken hat, und dafür auch die Hefe selbst herzustellen pflegte...

  
Obwohl ich mich zweieinhalb Gänge weit als „Geisterfußgänger“ durch den Gegenverkehr schlängeln muss, werde ich kein weiteres Mal gerügt. Vielleicht, weil ich trotzdem genügend Abstand halte, vielleicht auch, weil das Personal Verständnis hat, ich weiß es nicht.

Und dann stehe ich also vor dem Bier...  
Eigentlich ist das so gar nicht mein Getränk. Wenn schon dann eher mal ein Glas guten Weines.  
Ich glaube, dass ich das letzte Mal Bier getrunken hab, das muss wirklich bei Johns Junggesellenabschied gewesen sein...  
Nun ja! Wenn es doch nur bloß ausschließlich Bier gewesen wäre...!  
  
Einmal habe ich John ein paar Dosen gekauft, um ihn milde zu stimmen.  
Lang, lang ist's her...

Also, was nehm' ich denn...?  
Corona extra? Sicher nicht!

Mein scannender Blick bleibt an einer deutschen Marke hängen: Franziskaner****.  
Ein naturtrübes Hefe-Weißbier? Perfekt!

Mit ein wenig Genugtuung lege ich die braune Flasche auch noch zu meinen bisherigen Jagdtrophäen.

Der Artikel wurde Ihrem Einkaufswagen hinzugefügt! blödelt eine kleine vergnügte Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wieso weiß ich nicht. Sie klingt ein bisschen wie Mary, wenn sie mich neckte...

„Donny! Schau mal wer da ist! – Hallo, Sherlock! Na, auch schon so früh unterwegs, Nachbar?!“ dringt ein hoher, fröhlich-überdrehter Tenor hinterrücks an mein Ohr.

  
Oh, nein! Ausgerechnet!  
Mrs Turners Mieter! Und auch noch im Doppelpack!

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Jetzt weiß ich natürlich nicht, wie es aktuell genau im Tesco in der Melcombe Street aussieht, aber ich habe mir Clips wie diesen hier angeschaut (Gut, das ist wohl eher ein Superstore, bei Sherlock um die Ecke dürften sie eher diese Plastikkarren haben, die man hinter sich herziehen muss. In TBB sieht man bloß grüne Plastikkörbchen. Aber ich stelle mir jetzt mal die größeren vierrädrigen Drahtwagen vor, die man vor sich herschiebt):  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6M8BZOhEow"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6M8BZOhEow[/link] und noch ein wenig Fantasie walten lassen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie nicht durch die normale Eingangstür beliefert werden, auch wenn jetzt in der Glentworth Street entsprechende Hinweisschilder fehlen.
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.grimmstories.com/de/grimm_maerchen/der_wolf_und_der_fuchs"]https://www.grimmstories.com/de/grimm_maerchen/der_wolf_und_der_fuchs[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.spiegel.de/politik/ausland/brexit-klopapier-krise-droht-briten-voellig-von-der-rolle-a-1256771.html"]https://www.spiegel.de/politik/ausland/brexit-klopapier-krise-droht-briten-voellig-von-der-rolle-a-1256771.html[/link]  
> (Allerdings habe ich in anderen Quellen gelesen, der pro Kopf-Verbrauch sei etwas niedriger als bei uns – nicht 17-18 sondern „nur“ um die 12 kg. Vielleicht unterschiedliche Zählung bezüglich Feuchttüchern oder was auch immer... Letztere verursachen ja gerne mal Fettberge in der Kanalisation, wie 2017 das „Monster von Whitechapel“  
> [link href="https://www.spiegel.de/panorama/london-rekord-fettberg-in-kanalisation-beseitigt-a-1176490.html"]https://www.spiegel.de/panorama/london-rekord-fettberg-in-kanalisation-beseitigt-a-1176490.html[/link])
> 
> ****  
> Doch, sowas gibt es bei Tesco: [link href="https://www.tesco.com/groceries/en-GB/products/268277048"]https://www.tesco.com/groceries/en-GB/products/268277048[/link]  
> XD (naja, zumindest in den großen Märkten)


	5. Gottle o' Geer

oder  
Lasche Gier und Deduktionen

Noch immer mit dem Rücken zu meinen Nachbarn am Bierregal stehend, zaubere ich taschenspielergleich Mrs Hudsons Mundschutz aus dem Mantel und indem ich so tue, als würde ich mir in Stereo seitlich die Locken durchwuscheln, streife ich sie mir über die Ohren, bringe sie über Nase und Kinn in Position; dann wende ich mich um.  
"Allan - Donald..." Ich nicke ihnen zu.  
"Hallo, Sherlock! Sie haben Mrs Hudsons Handarbeit eingeweiht! Sieht gut aus!" grinst Donald, ein großer Schwarzer hinter einem Mundschutz, aus einer kleinen Pride-Flag. Allan trägt einen in Pink und hat silberne Gummi-Schnüre verwendet, um sie an den Ohren zu befestigen.  
"Die frühe WC-Ente fängt das Klopapier", sage ich trocken mit Blick auf ihren Einkaufswagen und Allan fängt an zu kichern.  
"Und was deduzierst du noch aus unserem Einkauf?" erkundigt er sich kokett und streicht sich geziert durch das blondierte Haar, um die Hand dann für ein, zwei überflüssige Momente in seinem eigenen Nacken liegen zu lassen, wodurch eine Wolke von nach künstlichem Moschus riechendem Deo und das dezente Aroma von ein wenig noch frischem Achselschweiß entgegenwabert.

Ist das Absicht?

Ich verbiete es mir, mit den Augen zu rollen – denn das wäre ja nach wie vor sichtbar!  
"Sex-Holiday zuhause", antworte ich in gelangweiltem Ton.   
Ein 'Weiterhin' liegt mir noch auf der Zunge – aber das verkneife ich mir auch noch.  
Es ist so offensichtlich! Zwar kann ich neben Toilettenpapier und einem großen Netz Kartoffeln eine moderate Menge an Obst, Gemüse, Eiern, Milch und Aufschnitt in ihrem Wagen ausmachen, weiter zwei Steaks, zwei Kabeljau-Filets, perfekt für Fish'n'Chips, Pizzateig und diverse Getränke; – doch was sie geradezu plakativ obenauf verteilt haben, sind Erdbeeren, Sekt, Austern, Spargel und verschiedene Sorten Mikrowellenpopcorn – und ganz vorne eine geradezu verräterisch umfangreiche Palette an Artikeln wie diverse pikante Fertig-Salsas, Schokoladen- und anderen Dessertsoßen, flüssigen Honig und Ahornsirup – alles in Quetschflaschen, sowie drei Dosen Sprühsahne.

Wie kriege ich diese Bilder wieder aus meinem Kopf?  
Ich kann es direkt vor mir sehen, wie Allan seinem Donald ein Sahneherz auf die Brust sprüht, um es dann mit diesem armseligen Kunsthonig zu beschriften und dann –   
Wuääh!  
  
"Also, was sagst du dazu? Ist er nicht genial?" freut sich Allan. "Genau! Wir werden uns jetzt gleich mal ein hübsches kleines Heimkino-Programm zusammenstellen, dann lecker was zusammen kochen und – "  
"Und zum Dessert vernaschen wir einander dann gegenseitig", schließt Donald, um seinen Mann daran zu hindern, auch noch ins Detail zu gehen. "Man muss halt das Beste aus dieser verrückten Situation machen."  
"Und du hast ein Bier für deinen John ausgesucht? – Ah, warte! Ich weiß! Du hast gerade erst angefangen und ihr werdet ein Biertasting machen? hm? Eine Bier-Weltreise? Witzige Idee! – Tja, wir hatten ja eigentlich mal diese Ostern nach Paris gewollt und im Sommer dann... – naja, egal! Es könnte schlimmer sein, nicht...?“

Zwei widerstreitende Arbeitsaufträge verlangsamen mein Kommunikationsprogramm bis zum Stillstand.   
Der eine lautet: Sag:   
John wird nicht kommen, er hat sich in einem Schwesternwohnheim einquartiert, gleich neben seiner Klinik. Das Bier ist, um Hefe zum Backen herzustellen.  
Der andere: Sei still! Sag einfach:   
Falsch – das ist einfach für Bierteig, für Mrs Hudsons Fish 'n' Chips übermorgen... –   
...oder soll ich sagen Haarpackung???

Derart lahmgelegt muss ich die beiden weiterreden lassen; hilflos höre ich, wie Allans Tonart von Dur nach Moll wechselt und er sagt:  
„...aber du machst dir sicher schreckliche Sorgen, stimmt's? Man hört ja jetzt immer mehr von Schwestern und Ärzten, die sich anstecken! Und bei denen es – "  
"Tja, Ally, die sind davor halt auch nicht gefeit...! Und dann so quasi an vorderster Front ohne ausreichend Schutzkleidung und so...!“ Donald will seinen Mann bremsen – wirklich widersprechen kann er ihm nicht. Weil er nun mal recht hat...  
„ – Aber John ist ein robuster Bursche, den haut sicher so schnell nichts um! Natürlich sollte er trotzdem gut auf sich aufpassen...   
– Oh, und wir sollten uns etwas beeilen – wir erwarten nämlich heute eine Bestellung, die wir Marie nicht zumuten wollen annehmen zu müssen..."  
"Genau: Ein zweites Ergometer! Dann können wir im Wohnzimmer gemeinsame Radtouren unternehmen!“ grinst Allan. „Fitnessclub hat ja sowieso so so seine Nachteile: Diese ganzen Heten immer – diese intoleranten...!"   
"Du, wir könnten doch auch im Wohnzimmer zelten! Das wäre doch – "  
"Au ja! Das wird kuschelig! Da reißen wir aber alle Fenster auf und machen Lagerfeuer im Kamin! – Dann musst du aber auch mal wieder deine Gitarre rauskramen!" jubiliert Allan.  
In einem Radius von zehn Yards mindestens sind schon die Kunden stehen geblieben und starren die beiden an wie einen Verkehrsunfall.  
Also, mir reicht es wirklich für heute mit der Nachbarschaftspflege!  
"Wie überaus kreativ!" lobe ich – sicher, dass sie den Sarkasmus nicht bemerken werden und habe dabei das Gefühl, dass ich mir ein paar Gehirnwindungen verrenke.   
"Aber ich fürchte, Sie müssen nochmal zurück, oder..." ich mache eine dramatische Pause und fixiere die beiden lauernd – unterbrochen durch einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Schokosoße u& Co, "...haben Sie noch genügend Wasch-... und Reinigungsmittel...?"  
Ich sehe, wie die Blicke der beiden erst Richtung Einkaufswagen huschen und sich dann treffen.  
"Wow! Stimmt! Äh, haben wir...?" fragt Donald verunsichert.  
"Ich...bin...nicht sicher...?!" gesteht Allan verdattert.  
Hätte ich mich erfolgreich als Hellseher betätigt und ihnen gerade wiedergegeben, wie ihr erstes Date abgelaufen ist, könnten sie kaum beeindruckter sein.  
Dabei war das mehr ein Schuss ins Blaue angesichts all dieser Soßen!  
"Okay, komm! – Danke, Sherlock! Bis später...!"

Puh! Ich hätte sie auch keine Sekunde länger mehr ertragen!  
Jetzt würde ich gerne was zerschlagen...! Also, schnell weg von all den Glasflaschen!

Ich versuche, mich zu sammeln..., rufe den interaktiven 3D-Plan des Ladens wieder auf – einige Markierungsfähnchen blinken noch.  
Das wird keine Rekordzeit heute...

Ohne weitere Störungen klappere ich meine restlichen Stationen auf der vorgeschriebenen Route ab und reihe mich dann in Richtung Kassenzone ein.   
Letzte Woche habe ich mal das Experiment gewagt, mir vollständig ausgeklappte Zollstöcke zwischen den einzelnen Personen vorzustellen, aber das war kein so guter Einfall! Einen pedantischeren und labileren Geist als den meinen hätte diese Übung leicht zum Ausrasten bringen können. Vor allem wenn er sich dazu noch den Atem der Leute als farbige Wölkchen vorstellt, und es zulässt, alles, was wir über derartige Viren wissen und nicht wissen, einmal ganz ernst zu nehmen.

Manchmal ist Denken eine ganz schlechte Idee!

Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal denken würde.

  
Dann bin ich endlich an einer der Maschinen angelangt, wo ich nun auch noch den Kassierer spielen und mit mir selber abrechnen muss.

  
Ich hätte das ja zu gerne gesehen, wie du damals mit so einem Automaten gestritten hast, John!  
Welcher war es?  
Das wüsste ich gerne; welcher hat dich so geärgert?

Vielleicht ist es genau der hier gewesen...?

Ehe ich alles zusammenraffe, packe ich auch meine Maske wieder ein, denn gleich werde ich keine Hand mehr frei haben, um mich ihrer zu entledigen.   
Hoffentlich wird das Tragen dieser Maulkörbe nicht demnächst noch Pflicht in den Geschäften...!  
Mit vier überquellenden Baumwollbeuteln bepackt und einem Sack Toilettenpapier unter dem Arm, laviere ich mich endlich ins Freie und mache mich auf den Rückweg. Den größten Teil der Strecke lege ich auf der Fahrbahn zurück, denn so bin ich gefühlt dreimal breiter als sonst. Immerhin erleichtert das das Abstandhalten enorm! Und da sowieso deutlich weniger Autos unterwegs sind, gestaltet es sich weit weniger gefährlich, als es sich vielleicht anhören mag.

Inzwischen habe ich fast schon so etwas wie Routine – was sich seltsam anfühlt.  
Früher hat es mich oft gestört, wenn mir Leute zu dicht auf den Pelz gerückt sind – aber das jetzt, kommt mir absurd vor. Nach wie vor ist mir Einkaufen lästig und selbstverständlich ist es nicht gerade einfacher geworden – aber noch vor einer Woche habe ich mich sogar mal bei dem beschämenden Gedanken ertappt: Die Leute vom Tesco haben's gut, die kommen wenigstens mal raus, sind eine Weile beschäftigt. Ich könnte doch ein paar Stunden die Woche an der Kasse arbeiten und die Kunden deduzieren...! ...allein anhand ihres Warenkorbs...!

Dieser Lockdown wird uns noch alle in den Wahnsinn treiben!

Wie John sagen würde: Gut, dass das niemand mitbekommen hat!

  
Jetzt wäre ich wirklich reif für den Rückzug in die heimischen vier Wände!  
Doch so weit bin ich leider noch nicht.

Schon von weitem sehe ich drei Fahrradkuriere vor dem Haus stehen. Wahrscheinlich die ersten heute. Zwei von Deliveroo, einer von Just eat. Mr Chatterjee und eine von seinen Mitarbeiterinnen kommen aus dem Café mit einer großen Kunststoffwanne, aus der sie dann einzelne, beschriftete Schachteln in die Kühltaschen der Radler räumen; die Adressen bekommen sie direkt auf ihre Navis geschickt...

Und ab geht’s...!  
Um geschlossene Fitnessstudios müssen sich diese Jungs und Mädels keine Gedanken machen – !

Chatterjee sieht mich, hebt die Hand zum Gruß, schaut dann hinüber auf die andere Seite..., dann nach links, die Straße rauf, wo es nicht mehr weit ist zum Regent's Park.  
...ich könnte endlich mal hingehen und mir diese Skulpturen vom letzten Sommer mal ansehen. Zum Beispiel den Tudor Ball: Ein kugelrundes Fachwerkhäuschen mit einem kegelförmigen Reetdach und Blumenkasten voller Geranien vor dem Fenster – es liegt schräg auf dem Rasen und sieht aus, als wolle es gleich davon rollen... 

Ob Chatterjee davon weiß?   
Bestimmt.  
Schließlich hat mir Mrs Hudson von diesen Skulpturen erzählt – letzten Sommer –   
...letzten Sommer...!  
Es wäre natürlich kompletter Unsinn zu behaupten, damals wäre alles noch in Ordnung gewesen, aber...  
...das heute, das ist eine ganz andere Welt, hier...  
...was sage ich: „hier“? Es ist überall so. Mehr oder weniger, zwar, aber überall.  
Chatterjee schickt die Kollegin wieder in seinen Laden, bleibt alleine in der Morgensonne zurück, dann geht er zur Haustür, zückt den Schlüssel..., wartet noch, bis ich am Lichthof vor dem Souterrain angelangt bin und steckt dann erst den Schlüssel ins Schloss, um mir zu öffnen und sogar die Tür aufzuhalten. Doch ich sehe an seinen Bewegungen, dass das überflüssig gewesen ist. Mrs Hudson hat mal wieder diesen kleinen Schieber in der Zarge verstellt, so dass sich die Tür einfach von außen aufdrücken lässt.

Trotzdem nickte ich Chatterjee höflich zu, ehe ich eintrete.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Erklärung:  
> Weder das Rad noch bereits besetzte OCs, bzw bisher nur namentlich erwähnte Figuren müssen ständig aufs Neue erfunden werden, deshalb sind die „married ones“ von Mrs Turner hier wieder einfach meine Chandlers aus NfdB – aber dazu muss man im Grunde nichts weiter wissen.
> 
> Die erwähnten Skulpturen:  
> [link href="https://secretldn.com/regents-park-frieze-sculpture/"]https://secretldn.com/regents-park-frieze-sculpture/[/link]


	6. Maskenball

„...oh, ich bin wirklich gespannt, was sie sagen wird! Eine Rede außer der Reihe!“  
„Was soll sie schon sagen? Durchhalte-Parolen, sie ist die Queen. Trotzdem werde ich natürlich gerne bei dir vorbeikommen; das wird eine nette Abwechslung! Ach es wird noch so vieles abgesagt werden, dieses Jahr!“  
„Ja, nicht!? Ich meine, mich interessiert Tennis nicht wirklich – aber Wimbledon – ABGESAGT? Das muss man sich mal vorstellen...!“  
"Lizzy hätte besser doch mal was zum Brexit sagen sollen...", grummelt Mrs Hudson.

Im dämmrigen Hausflur fällt es mir zuerst schwer, etwas zu erkennen. Die Tür zwischen Windfang und Treppenhaus ist bloß angelehnt, so dass ich sie mühelos aufstoßen kann. In dem alten Sessel neben der schmalen abgewetzten Holzstiege sitzt Mrs Turner – inzwischen übrigens Mitte Fünfzig und seit ich sie kenne, langsam aber stetig in die Breite gegangen, eine Teetasse in der Hand; von ihrem rechten Ohr baumelt ein selbst genähter Mundschutz in Himmelblau mit einem Wölkchenmuster, das vor etwa fünfunddreißig Jahren mal aktuell war. Etwas weiter hinten stehen zwei von Mrs Hudsons Küchenstühlen: Der eine, auf halber Strecke, gerade noch in ihrer Reichweite, dient als Tisch für Teekanne, Milch und so weiter, der andere steht in der Wohnungstür – auf seiner Sitzfläche eine Teetasse. Mrs Hudson lehnt neben der Abschlusstür zum Café und blättert im Evening Standard vom Vortag. Auch ihr pendelt ein Mundschutz am Ohr – passend zu dem abgelegten und dabei fast ungetragenen Sommerkleid ihrer Schwester, das sie sich in den letzten Tagen geändert – vor allem gekürzt – hat.

„Ah, da kommt er! Guten Morgen, Mr Holmes!“  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs Turner“, antworte ich artig und lade meine Einkäufe am Fuße der Treppe ab.  
Wieso muss sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt hier herumlungern und diesen Sessel blockieren, den ich jetzt gut zum Abstellen all der Taschen hätte gebrauchen können?!  
„Leisten Sie Mrs Hudson beim Auf der Lauer Liegen etwas Gesellschaft?“

Seltsamerweise lieben es die Leute, wenn man beim Smalltalk das Offensichtliche anspricht – verstehen werde ich das wohl nie...!

„Gewissermaßen!“ freut sie sich, „Möchten Sie vielleicht auch ein süßes, kleines Corona-Virus?“

Sie hat ein Schüsselchen von dem Stuhl neben sich genommen und streckt es mir entgegen: Es enthält kugelige Pralinen, gespickt mit gestifteten Mandeln – selbstgemacht, offenkundig.

Findet sie das etwa witzig?  
Ja, sie findet das witzig!  
Ich spare mir die Korrektur, dass es sich, wenn schon um ein riesengroßes Modell des Virus handeln muss! Zirka Dreißigtausendfach vergrößert.

Mrs Hudson schneidet unterdessen eine dezente Grimasse in meine Richtung und lässt dann ihre Augen demonstrativ nach rechts zu Mrs Turner wandern, die davon nicht das Geringste bemerkt.  
„Gefährlich...!“ Sie zieht die Hand mit dem Schüsselchen wieder an sich und nimmt sich selbst noch eine Praline. „Diese Mutation geht besonders auf die Hüften...“  
„Das liegt daran, dass Sie Ihren Mundschutz nicht tragen!“ kontere ich in leicht tadelndem Ton.  
Mrs Hudson lässt das Tube-Blättchen sinken und stellt fest: „Das hat gesessen, Marie! –  
Kommen Sie Sherlock, zeigen Sie doch Marie mal, wie Sie mit dem neuen Mundschutz aussehen!“ bettelt sie und dabei klingt sie, als wären wir inzwischen kaum enger, als damals als ich hier einzog. Ich möchte das nicht zur Schau stellen und sie versteht das inzwischen.  
„Ich warte...“, erkläre ich in Mrs Turners Richtung herausfordernd.  
Sie legt ihr „süßes, kleines Corona-Virus“ auf ihrem Unterteller ab, stellt dann aber die Tasse daneben, damit die Schokolade nicht schmilzt.  
„Also schön...!“  
Folgsam spannt sie sich ihren Mundschutz ordentlich um, Mrs Hudson folgt ihrem Beispiel. Erst dann hole ich auch meine Maske wieder hervor und lege sie an.

„Oh, ja! Sie sehen wirklich großartig aus; du hast recht, Martha! Richtig patriotisch! Ist dir gut gelungen! Könntest du Geld mit verdienen.“  
Sie salutiert – bleibt dabei aber natürlich gemütlich sitzen.

„Ja, und er gibt sich ja solche Mühe mit den Einkäufen! Bringt immer mindestens doppelt so viele Dinge mit, wie ich ihn gebeten habe! Beim ersten Mal dachte ich, er habe vielleicht einfach nicht zugehört! Sie sind ein richtiger Schatz, Sherlock! Wenn Sie nur wollen! Aber Sie hätten sich ruhig an mir vorbei in die Wohnung trauen können! – naja, macht ja nichts...! – Augenblickchen, bin gleich wieder da!“  
"Moment, könnten Sie mir...", setze ich dazu an, sie um die klischee-behaftete Tasse Mehl zu bitten, aber da verschwindet sie auch schon kurz in ihrer Wohnung und kommt gleich mit einem Korb wieder heraus – dieser ist allerdings nicht leer; eher schon halb voll und ich mache hastig zwei Schritte rückwärts, denn jetzt kommt sie herüber zu den Einkaufstaschen und beginnt zu räumen.  
„Im blauen Beutel befinden sich unten meine eigenen Einkäufe“, informiere ich sie. „Übrigens, wenn Sie mir vielleicht etwas Mehl – “  
„Das ist recht, dass Sie sich auch etwas mitgebracht haben – manchmal habe ich Angst, dass Sie sich bloß von gezuckertem Kaffee ernähren! Weißt du, Marie, wenn er mir manchmal was aus meinem Kühlschrank mopst, dann bin ich direkt erleichtert, dass er mal was isst! Oder mich anbrüllt, dass ich ihm Biskuits zum Tee reichen soll!“  
„Einmal, Mrs Hudson!“ stöhne ich peinlich berührt, „Das ist beides jeweils genau ein Mal passiert!  
Und ich brauche wirklich kein...“  
„Ich hab Ihnen auch ein paar Karotten geputzt..."  
...kein Irish Stew, habe ich sagen wollen, aber nun wird die Tupperdose im Korb bleiben und Mrs Hudson packt mir ein paar von den soeben eingekauften Eiern und Tomaten dazu.  
„Übrigens, wenn es keine Umstände macht, dann hätte ich gerne so eine halbe Tasse von – “

"Ach, Martha, wie ging es denn mit deinem Skype-Anruf, gestern, hat das geklappt?" will Mrs Turner wissen – und gleich verklärt sich Mrs Hudsons Gesicht und ich weiß sofort, mit wem sie gesprochen hat und möchte mich am Liebsten sofort in Luft auflösen  
"Oh, ja! Es ist wirklich toll! Ich hätte mir ja nie träumen lassen, dass ich nochmal so – so technikaffin werden könnte! Ach, die Kleine ist ja so süß! Und so aufgeweckt! Schon eine richtige kleine Dame – und auch ein Schelm...!"  
Sie drückt sich die Oberkante ihrer Maske unter die Augen, um sich die Tränen abzutupfen.   
"Ach, ich hätte sie so gerne mal wieder hier! – und sie hat nach Ihnen gefragt, Sherlock! Sie müssen sie unbedingt mal anrufen, schließlich sind Sie ihr Patenonkel! Sie hat mir den Regenbogen gezeigt, den sie gemalt hat, und erklärt, dass sie aufgepasst hat, dass die Farben in der richtigen Reihenfolge sind – damit sich Onkel Sherlock nicht für sie schämen muss. Sie hat sogar einen Teller als Schablone verwendet, damit die oberste Linie auch ein richtiger Halbkreis wird! Und darunter hat sie geschrieben: "Alles wird gut!" Den haben sie dann ins Fenster geklebt. Und, Sherlock, sie hat so davon geschwärmt, wie sie mit Ihnen und Molly zusammen Weihnachtsplätzchen gebacken hat!"  
"Ach, Gottchen, wie süß!" jauchzt Mrs Turner hingerissen.   
"Ja, das war zu drollig! Sie war so eifrig dabei – und überall hat Mehl geklebt – kannst du dir ja denken...! Und sie wollte ganz viele Herzchen ausstechen und die hat sie dann verschenkt..."

KEIN WORT MEHR ÜBER ROSIE! schreie ich innerlich.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finde! Hi, Marie!“ platzt Allan herein.  
"Guten Morgen, Mr Chandler!“  
„Hallo, Allan!“ Mrs Turner winkt, wobei sie die Finger wellenförmig vor und zurück bewegt, weil sie das für tuntig und somit für Allan angemessen hält.  
„Oh, herrscht hier Maulkorbpflicht?“ grinst er und legt seinen auch wieder an. „Donny bringt gerade deine Einkäufe an die Tür. Eilt ja nicht, hast ja kein TK, heute.“  
„Ach, danke, Schätzchen! Das ist so lieb von euch!“  
"Kein Ding! – Oh, Marie!? Hast du mal wieder Pralinen gezaubert? Aaah, sind das etwa Corona-Viren? Wie cool ist das denn?!“ quietscht Allan.

Er geht mir so auf die Nerven...!  
Wenn sie jetzt bloß nicht wieder von Rosie anfangen!

„Ach, jetzt hast du sie schon gesehen! Ich hab euch doch auch welche hingestellt!“ mault Mrs Turner enttäuscht.  
„Oh, das ist aber lieb! Hast du sie schon auf Facebook gepostet?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich!“  
„Durch solche Zeiten kommt man halt nur mit Humor!“

„Mrs Hudson, könnte ich – “  
Stopp.  
Wenn ich jetzt von Mehl anfange, dann...  
Oh! Aber natürlich...! Wie blöd! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Aber selbstverständlich HABE ich noch etwas Mehl...!

"Aber keine Aprilscherze heute!" mahnt Mrs Turner. "Das war so abgemacht. In diesem Jahr nicht!"  
"Versprochen, Marie", bestätigt Allan ernsthaft und klingt fast wie ein Durchschnitts-Hetero.

Draußen klappt die Tür. Jetzt kommt auch noch Donald dazu!  
„Hi! ...ist ja ein richtiger Maskenball hier...“ Er setzt sich seine Marke ebenfalls wieder auf.

Ich komme mir vor wie im Tollhaus!

„Es gab 3-Kilogramm-Netze Kartoffeln im Angebot – wir können Ihnen doch sicher welche abtreten...?“ schlägt Donald vor.  
„...und Obst...  
Vielleicht auch ein paar Äpfel, Sherlock?“ bietet er mir an.  
„Aber Donny! Natürlich will er keine: Die halten doch den Doktor fern!“ funkt Allan dazwischen und kichert dann über seinen eigenen uralten Kalauer.  
– und ich möchte ihn anschreien: REDE NICHT ÜBER JOHN!!!  
Es ist, als würde ich neben mir stehen und mein reales Ich würde sich auf Allan stürzen, ihn am Kragen seiner affigen, schwarzen Lacklederjacke packen und durchschütteln...! Und ich würde dabei zusehen und nicht wissen, ob ich es genießen oder entsetzt über meine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung sein soll...

Nur einen Moment – aber es ist gruselig!  
...doch dann geht es wieder.

„Ach, es ist schlimm, nicht...!?“

Ich kann nicht sagen, wann die Stimmung so plötzlich umgeschlagen ist: Gerade eben, oder in dem Moment, in dem ich Allan NICHT angeschrien habe.

„Ich meine, alles wegen dieser Chinesen! Jetzt ist sogar ein sechs Wochen altes Baby gestorben! Wo es doch erst hieß, dass es bei Kindern gar nicht schlimm wäre. Man kann sich aber auch auf gar nichts mehr verlassen!“ ruft Mrs Turner aus. „Und das ist erst der Anfang! Diese grässlichen Tiermärkte, dort...! Und vor allem diese Vertuschung!“  
„Ja – geht uns genauso! Aber das hätte auch hier einem Labor passieren können! – Nicht wahr, Sherlock? Ich meine, du weißt das ja um vieles besser als wir, hm? Baskerville...“ unkt Allan. Einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er seine Stimme nicht verstellt.  
„Schon gut, verstehe...du darfst nicht drüber sprechen...“

Mrs Hudson schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Wer hätte denn noch vor zwei Wochen gedacht, dass sie uns hier jetzt auch dicht machen werden?  
Ich meine BoJo? So wie der dahergeredet hat? Aber dieser Epidemologe – Ferguson, nicht? – Ja, Neil Ferguson. Der hat ihn dann doch noch überzeugt, dass es doch nicht bloß ein besserer Schnupfen ist! Nun, Johnson würde noch viel dümmer dastehen, wenn er diese Kehrtwende erst hingelegt hätte, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass es ihn selbst erwischt hat...!“  
„Karma, könnte man meinen! So unvorsichtig, wie die alle die Köpfe zusammengesteckt haben in den letzten Wochen!? Kein Wunder! Übrigens, Lady Smallwood ist jetzt auch positiv getestet worden, hab ich gelesen...“  
„Mrs Hudson, wenn es keine Umstände macht, dann – “, setze ich dazu an, mich zu verabschieden, als sich die Abschlusstür zum Café öffnet.  
Mr Chatterjee erstarrt, als wären wir hinter sein großes, bestgehütetes Geheimnis gekommen. Dabei ist es seit zehn Jahren ein alter Hut.  
Na, gut: Fast zehn.  
Auf einem kleinen Chromtablett trägt er zwei herzförmige Puddingteilchen mit Erdbeeren vor sich her, mit denen er zweifellos eben zu Mrs Hudson hinüberhuschen wollte.

„Mr Chatterjee!“ ruft Mrs Turner: „Labor oder Tiermarkt? Was meinen Sie?“  
„WAS?!“  
„Das Virus! Wo es herkommt!“ hilft sie ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Ich...?!  
Ich bin britischer Staatsbürger mit pakistanischen Eltern, die indische Wurzeln haben! Es käme mir nie in den Sinn, ein Raubtier oder einen Aasfresser zu verzehren oder auf meine Speisekarte zu setzen!  
...womit ich nichts gegen Menschen, die Schweinefleisch essen, gesagt haben möchte – “

Jetzt wird es mir aber wirklich zu voll hier!

„Oh! Oh, nein, so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint! Natürlich ist mir klar, dass Sie kein Chinese sind! Und es ist ja auch deren Politik, nicht die Menschen selber, die – naja: Ich meinte bloß: Sie sind ein erfahrener Mann, der viel in der Welt herumgekommen ist!“ versucht sich Mrs Turner herauszureden.  
„Genaugenommen Islamabad, Doncaster. Cardiff und London“, platze ich heraus.  
Bloß weg hier!  
Nicht, dass ich auch noch anfange, mich an diesen Spekulationen zu beteiligen...!  
„Es tut mir leid, diese illustre Runde verlassen zu müssen, aber ich habe gleich eine Reihe von Telefonkonferenzen auf meiner Tagesordnung – und da möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen – Mrs Hudson? Sie melden sich, falls Sie noch etwas benötigen sollten, ja? Haben Sie alle einen schönen Tag...!“

Damit greife ich schon nach dem blauen Beutel und dem Korb...  
Tatsächlich will ich ja um kurz vor acht Greg mit meinem täglichen, kleinen Telefonat stalken – und dann wird Mycroft seinen Skype-Anruf einfordern.

Ansonsten ist das natürlich maßlos übertrieben!

  
tbc


	7. Homeoffice

(eigentlich ist das bloß der erste Teil Homeoffice an diesem Tag. Und zwar der Unangenehmere...  
Übrigens ist Home Office auch so ein denglisches Wort. Eigentlich steht das für Innenministerium oder auch für den Hauptsitz einer Firma...)

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  
„Aber trinken Sie doch noch einen Tee mit uns!“ ruft mir Mrs Turner noch hinterher, als ich die schmale Holzstiege hinaufpoltere.

Nur weg hier!

„Lass ihn, Marie...“, kann ich Mrs Hudson gerade noch hören.

Oben angekommen, schlage ich die Wohnzimmertür hinter mir zu, raste einen Augenblick an dieselbe gelehnt und atme kurz durch. Natürlich bin ich nicht wirklich wegen der siebzehn Stufen ins Schnaufen gekommen – sondern weil mir die ganze Bagage so auf die Nerven geht...!

Ich stoße mich von der Tür ab und bedauere zum gefühlt millionsten Mal, dass ich nicht abschließen kann. Rasch in die Küche – ja, die Tür ist auch eingeklinkt, gut.

Natürlich ist diese Privatsphäre ungefähr genauso trügerisch wie wenn ich darauf vertraute, dass Geschosse diese Türen nicht durchschlügen...

Ob John angenehm überrascht wäre, wenn er unsere Küche sähe? Sie ist nämlich immer noch vergleichsweise ordentlich. Klar, ich räume das Geschirr nicht weg, sondern spüle immer wieder dieselebn zwei Teller, drei Kaffeebecher und ein paar Messer und Löffel und eine Gabel, die sich immer entweder im oder neben dem Spülbecken oder auf dem Tisch befinden – doch niemals im Schrank. Und stellenweise ist es staubig oder gar etwas klebrig (nicht auf den horizontalen Flächen in eineinhalb bis drei Fuß Höhe).  
Doch ansonsten sieht es fast vorbildlich aufgeräumt aus.  
Aber wozu eigentlich...?

Okay..., wenn ich nicht bald einen anständigen Fall bekomme, fange ich wieder mit den Experimenten an. Sagen wir...: Montag!

Und warum auch nicht? Das einzige Motiv, das mich dazu bewegen könnte, keine Säuren, Gifte und Explosiva auf dem Küchentisch stehen zu haben, ist weit weg bei Johns Tante und ihrem Mann... 

Trödle nicht rum!

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass ich noch ein paar Minuten habe – es ist erst 7:33. Rasch verstaue ich meine Einkäufe und räume dann Mrs Hudsons Korb aus: Karotten, bereits geputzt, vielleicht 300 Gramm, ein Glas Himbeerkonfitüre und ein kleines mit Quittengelee – von Mrs Hudsons Schwester eingemacht, zwei Tupperdosen, eine mit Irish Stew, die andere mit einem halben, bereits aufgeschnittenen Marmorkuchen, dazu eine Flasche Wein...?

In meinem Hinterkopf meldet sich ein irres, schrilles Lachen:   
“Rotkäppchen verkehrtrum!   
Die Großmutter hat dir Wein und Kuchen mitgebracht! Da fehlen ja bloß noch die Blümchen!“

„Klappe, Moriarty!“

  
Ich koche mir noch eine Kanne Tee, dann beziehe ich mit Smartphone und Laptop am Schreibtisch Stellung und rufe Lestrade an.

„Sherlock. Was gibt es?“ Er klingt bereits genervt.  
„Das wollte ich Sie fragen.“  
„Nichts. Nicht für Sie.“  
„Aber mein Geist braucht Beschäftigung!“  
„Das mag ja sein! Lösen Sie das Times Crossword!“  
Ein unwillkürliches Schnauben ist meine reflexartige Antwort.  
„Hören Sie, es gibt keine interessanten Fälle, okay?  
Das Gesindel, das sich nachts herumtreibt, findet niemandem zum Überfallen und selbst der dümmste Brutalo weiß, dass der Verdacht auf ihn fallen wird, wenn überhaupt niemand sonst in der Nähe gewesen sein kann, um seine Frau zu vermöbeln! Es gibt ein paar Ladendiebstähle und eine Hand voll Idioten hat sich eingebildet, dass das eine gute Zeit für bewaffnete Raubüberfälle sein müsste, weil sich niemand etwas Böses dabei denkt, wenn ein Kunde mit einem Mundschutz in die Bank oder den Lebensmittelladen kommt, aber das ist natürlich komplett schwachsinnig.  
Aber warten Sie mal ab – in ein, zwei Wochen spätestens werden die ersten durchdrehen – vielleicht haben Sie ja dann Glück?  
Ich befürchte allerdings eher eine Selbstmordwelle und Scharen von verprügelten Ehefrauen – an die Kinder will ich lieber gar nicht erst denken...“

Nein – ich auch nicht!

„Und Ihre Kollegen? Die mit den cold cases – die müssen doch irgendwas für mich haben!“   
„Hm, ich hab Rush und Stillman gestern noch angerufen – wenn die nicht wollen, kann ich da auch nichts machen – und, nein: Ich gebe Ihnen die Nummer nicht raus!“

Als ob ich die nicht selbst herausbekommen würde!

„Es muss ja nicht mal ein Fall sein, den sie aktuell wieder aufrollen! Einfach ein paar alte Akten!“  
„Sherlock, Sie rauben mir den letzten Nerv, noch bevor mein Dienst überhaupt angefangen hat!“

Er übertreibt nicht, er klingt jetzt schon reichlich gequält. Beinahe quengelig.

„Also...Ihre Frau ist tatsächlich nicht mit Ihnen im Lockdown. Machen Sie sich nichts draus, da haben Sie Ihre Ruhe.

Dieses Mal ist es Lestrade, der schnaubt.

„Nicht gut? Wissen Sie was? Sie wird diesem Yoga-Lehrer in den nächsten Wochen so auf die Nerven gehen, dass der sie Ihnen schneller zurückschickt, als Sie sich an den Zustand gewöhnen können!“

„Also, bevor Sie jetzt auch noch in Eheberatung machen, müssen wir uns wirklich etwas für Sie einfallen lassen!“ spottet der DI.

„Ja, tun Sie das!“ gebe ich zurück.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Sherlock, Sie sind auch nicht mehr der Fitteste“, rät er – plötzlich überraschend milde gestimmt; oder ist er bloß müde? „Ich muss jetzt arbeiten.“ 

Aufgelegt. Dabei ist es erst 7:51.

Großartig, das wird also ein weiterer nutzloser Tag!

Mein Blick fällt auf Johns leeren Sessel...  
Wir hätten damals zwei zueinander passende Sitzmöbel kaufen können, aber das haben wir nicht getan – ganz ohne Absprache...

Ein Seufzen entwindet sich meiner Brust.  
Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie es damals war, als wir dann alles wieder eingerichtet hatten – klar, der Couchtisch ist deutlich kleiner und oval – ebenso wie das neue. antike Schränkchen, an der Stelle neben der Tür, wo ich vorher einen Stapel aus alten Unterlagen und Musiknoten sitzen gehabt habe, aber sonst hätte alles sein sollen wie vorher. Doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren – als wäre mein Leben bloß noch eine Attrappe des verlorenen Originals.   
Wie sehr sich das in den letzten wenigen Jahren verändert hatte!   
Inzwischen war es unser Heim! Und das war mit einem Schlag geschehen, als du mit Rosie hier eingezogen bist...! Als wäre plötzlich ein Zauberbann gebrochen.

Zugegeben, ich hatte kräftig nachgeholfen – und eigentlich ist das Mollys Idee gewesen.

Ein warmes, weiches Gefühl öffnet sich mitten in meiner Brust wie eine Knospe im Sonnenschein und jetzt muss ich sogar lächeln, trotz allem.

Wie du damals vorbeigeschaut hast und ich dich fragte, ob du einen Moment Zeit hättest – ich wäre oben am Renovieren und würde es dir gerne mal zeigen...  
Weil die Küche so ordentlich war, hast du geschlussfolgert, dass ich mir oben ein Labor einrichte, aber weit gefehlt!

„Wow...! Mrs Hudson ist bestimmt begeistert! Habt ihr die Wohnung schon angeboten? Da werdet ihr euch vor Interessenten kaum retten können...“ 

Aber dann hatte ich die Tür zu dem Raum geöffnet, der sich über meinem Schlafzimmer befindet. Die Vorhänge an den beiden Fenstern sind mit rosa Rosen bedruckt, die Wand links ist komplett blassrosa gestrichen und gut einen Fuß unter der Decke verläuft ringsum ein Fries, in dem Kätzchen und Welpen abgebildet sind. Die Zimmerdecke ist himmelblau mit weißen Wölkchen und die Deckenlampe sieht wie eine Somme aus, der Teppichboden ist grasgrün. Unter den beiden Fenstern hatte ich auch schon ein weißes Eckregal aufgebaut. Die Kanten sind abgerundet und die Ecken mit Kunststoffkappen bestückt und vor dem rechten Fenster saß der Plüsch-Elefant, den Rosie immer hier gelassen hatte, damit er auf mich aufpassen soll.   
Ich hatte mir gedacht: Sicher ist sicher – John ist manchmal so wahnsinnig begriffsstutzig!

„Du sagtest doch neulich, du suchst einen Käufer für dein Haus...“ 

Da bist du auch schon herumgewirbelt und hast mich spontan umarmt. Was hättest du auch sonst machen sollen – es hat nämlich eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis du wieder einen Ton herausbekommen hast! 

  
Seither sind wir tatsächlich so eine Art Familie geworden.   
Wie erwartungsvoll und zuversichtlich wir vor einem Vierteljahr noch auf 2020 angestoßen hatten! Mrs Hudson, du und ich mit Sekt und Rosie mit Limonade aus Sprudelwasser und Himbeersirup. Rosie zuliebe hatten wir „Bleigießen“ mit Kerzenwachs veranstaltet und Knallbonbons besorgt. Ich glaube ja aus Prinzip nicht an solche Dinge, aber dieses Mal habe ich mehr als bloß gehofft, dass sich die guten Wünsche erfüllen würden.

Und jetzt sieh sich einer an, was daraus geworden ist...!

Mein Smartphone reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Mycroft, kannst du's mal wieder nicht abwarten!“  
„Wieso hast du deinen Computer noch nicht an?“  
„Die Frage müsste doch wohl lauten: Wieso bist du noch nicht online?“  
„Du bist doch IMMER online, sobald du den Computer einschaltest! Oder besser gesagt: Ihn aus dem Energiesparmodus holst.“  
„Touché. Aber ich war heute bereits zum Einkaufen, wie du inzwischen erfahren haben dürftest. Ich bin vorbildlich früh aufgestanden, habe auch die Hygiene nicht vernachlässigt, mich ordentlich bekleidet und bin sogar einer gewissen Dosis an sozialer Interaktion nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Das sollte doch wohl genügen!“  
„Hältst du mich jetzt schon für senil? Denkst du, ich hätte deine nächtlichen Buchstabierversuche bereits vergessen?“  
„Nein, so hyperoptimistisch bin ich nicht. Das würde ja schon an Wunderglauben grenzen!“

Leises, etwas mattes Seufzen.

„Mach deinen Laptop an!“  
„Wenn du darauf bestehst...“ Während ich seinem Befehl Folge leiste, plaudere ich weiter: „Was macht unser ungeschätzter PM?“  
„Als ob dich das interessieren würde! Weißt du überhaupt, wie er heißt?“  
„Alexander Boris de Pfeffel Johnson, geboren in den USA in New York, wo er leider nicht geblieben ist. Seinen türkischen und seinen jüdischen Urgroßvater aus dem damaligen Zarenreich hat er leider nie kennengelernt, sonst wäre er heute vielleicht nicht ganz so verdammt ...patridiotisch! Er war acht Jahre Bürgermeister von London und anschließend Außenminister. Seiner Schwester Rachel zufolge hat er schon als kleiner Junge gesagt, er wolle einmal der König der Welt werden – “  
„Genug! Das reicht!“ stöhnt Mycroft und dann wählt er mich bei Skype an. Zähneknirschend nehme ich an und lächle ihm süß-sauer entgegen.  
„Einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen!“ flöte ich.  
Neulich nachts hatte ich ja mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn an diesem Morgen bleich geschminkt mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und völlig verwahrlost zu begrüßen – vielleicht sogar mit einer im Arm steckengebliebenen Spritze, scheinbar stoned bis in die Haarspitzen, kaum ansprechbar – und dann zu schreien: April! April!  
Aber er ist da ja so schrecklich humorlos! Er würde mir sofort seine Bluthunde auf den Hals hetzen, meine Bude filzen und mir Blut abzapfen lassen...  
Unfair wie er ist, lässt er mich ohne Bild. Seine Kamera hat er ohnehin immer zugeklebt.  
„Genehmigt...zeig mir den Rest der Wohnung.“  
Ich drehe den Laptop zur Küche und dann in Richtung Couch. „Mehr gibt’s nicht, Big Brother.   
Du siehst krank aus.“  
Er kann es nicht ganz verhindern, dass er erschrickt; das kann ich hören, denn er schnappt leicht nach Luft.   
Hab ich dich!  
Dabei ist er doch sicher, dass ich ihn gar nicht sehen kann!  
Nun geht er dazu über, so zu tun, als hätte er den letzten Satz nicht gehört.  
„Du hast deine Eltern diese Woche noch nicht angerufen.“  
„Unsere Eltern“, korrigiere ich ihn. „Und du?“  
„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann, wissen sie.“  
„Achja? Ich habe zwei Jahre lang nahezu pausenlos James Bond gespielt und habe es überlebt. Was hast du vorzuweisen?“  
„Dass ich niemals Drogen genommen habe?! Abgesehen von mit den üblichen studentischen Gepflogenheiten verglichen moderaten Dosen Alkohol und winzigen Mengen Nikotin...“  
„Dafür hast du seinerzeit vergeblich versucht, Bulimie zu bekommen und dein Ehrgeiz und dein Machthunger sind auch nichts anderes als Süchte! Außerdem wollen DEINE Eltern doch nur deshalb nichts von dir wissen, weil du nicht bloß unsere Schwester sondern jetzt auch noch sie selbst eingesperrt hast! Womöglich AUCH für den Rest IHRES Lebens!!“ fauche ich – und ich weiß: Das sitzt!  
...wenn es dabei nur nicht so weh tun würde! Aber ich werde mich hüten, ihm das zu zeigen.

Wieder ein Seufzen.

„Ich werde sie heute Nachmittag...besuchen. Oder Abend – sobald ich hier herauskomme.“  
„Ich würde ja sagen, gib Mummy einen Kuss von mir – nur um dich zu ärgern, aber das wäre viel zu riskant und obendrein noch geschmacklos, bei all den verlogenen Idioten, mit denen du immer abhängst!“  
„Sehr richtig!“ kontert er ungerührt. „Deshalb werden ja auch eine Glasscheibe und eine Gegensprechanlage zwischen uns sein.“  
„Wo liegt der Bunker, in den du sie gesperrt hast? Es ist Chislehurst, habe ich recht? Du hast eine Schwäche für historische Orte, schon allein deshalb würde ich wetten, dass es Chislehurst ist!“  
„Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, sich deswegen aufzuregen. Sie sind dort optimal versorgt!“  
„Physisch vielleicht...“  
Lauernd lausche ich auf seinen Atem, auf jede noch so kleine Frequenz...  
„...ah...? Urban Gardening, ist es das? In einem stillgelegten U-Bahn-Tunnel – und du denkst wirklich, urban farming könnte einen richtigen Garten unter freiem Himmel ersetzen? Du bist wirklich ein Esel und ein beschränkter dazu!“  
„Und selbst wenn du wüsstest, wo ich unsere Eltern untergebracht habe, würde es dich überhaupt nichts nützen“ knurrt er.  
„Du hast dein Testergebnis noch nicht.“  
„Wieso sollte ich mich testen lassen?“  
„Wie ich hörte, wurde Lady Smallwood positiv getrestet.“  
„Es gab seit Wochen kein Meeting dieses Gremiums.“  
„Ist das so – und was hat das mit dir und Lady Smallwood zu tun? Die lustige Witwe, die als ehemalige Profi-Turnerin*** immer noch sehr beweglich ist...?“  
„Auf was für einem Trip bist du?!“  
„Oh, du willst den Spieß umdrehen? Ich sage bloß Mohooo...hoho...hohohoohohondenschein!***“ Letzteres singe ich ungeachtet dessen, dass es ein reines Klavierstück ist (wenn auch durch ein Gedicht von Paul Verlaine inspiriert) – in Besitz eines absoluten Gehörs – selbstverständlich ganz korrekt in D-Dur. „Und ich rede nicht von Schwarzarbeit. Als du mich letztens heimgesucht hast, habe ich es zum wiederholten Male an dir gerochen; war nicht ganz leicht zu identifizieren neben deinem Aftershave, dem Deo und dem fürchterlichen Mundwasser.“  
„Du fantasierst ja!“ knurrt Mycroft. „Sieh mal lieber zu, dass du dich bei deinem kleinen Super-Fan-Boy meldest! Der ist dieses Mal wirklich dabei, jeglichen Boden der Tatsachen unter den Füßen zu verlieren! Das Einzige, was ihn derzeit noch davon abhält, ist seine Unentschlossenheit: Soll er sich Piers Corbyn anschließen und das 5G- Mobilfunknetz verantwortlich machen – oder ist SARS CoV-2 doch eine späte Rache von Moriarty?“  
„Vielleicht stammt es ja ursprünglich aus Baskerville?“  
„Absurd!“  
„Wie würdest du damit umgehen, wenn das bei uns passiert wäre: Ein biologischer Kampfstoff aus einem britischen, militärischen Forschungslabor? Hm?“  
„Das widerspräche der Biowaffenkonvention, der im Übrigen auch die Volksrepublik lämgst beigetreten ist!“  
„Schnickschnack Biowaffenkonvention! Die betrifft bloß tödliche biologische Waffen! Und im Übrigen hat China diese Konvention bloß unterzeichnet – nicht ratifiziert!“  
„Und ich dachte früher immer, es sei ein FEHLER, dass du dich nicht für Politik interessiert hast...!“ stöhnt Mycroft. „Trotzdem ist schon das bloße Gedankenspiel vollkommen grotesk!“  
„Wäre SARS CoV-2 aus einem hiesigen Labor entwischt, hätten du und deine Bande dieses Missgeschick doch auch vertuscht! Was war denn mit der Maul-und-Klauen-Seuche 2007? Die Erreger entkamen aus einem Labor in Pirbright!****“ trumpfe ich auf.  
„In welchem Schmierblatt hast du DAS denn gelesen?!“ verlangt Mycroft in schrillem Ton zu wissen.  
„In einer alten Fachzeitschrift von Molly!“ brülle ich zurück. „Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass ICH für deine Beschönigungsversuche empfänglich wäre!“  
„...gut..., wir sind im Augenblick alle etwas gereizt..., die Situation ist völlig neu für unsere Generation und...nun: Nicht angenehm, aber wir müssen alle Opfer bringen...“  
Ich will ihn gerade anschreien, dass er dieses beschwichtigende Gefasel bleiben lassen soll, als: „Hab bitte etwas Geduld, Sherlock! Und in Oxford sind sie ja schon dran, einen Impfstoff zu entwickeln und auch – “  
„Es ist mir egal, ob dieser Impfstoff aus England, aus Deutschland oder sonst wo her kommt!“ donnere ich. „...zugegeben, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihn nicht ausgerechnet die Chinesen entdecken, auch wenn man dann da eine gewisse Wiedergutmachung hineindeuten könnte...!" füge ich leise und zunehmend sarkastisch ein, „aber das wird verdammt nochmal mindestens bis nächstes Jahr dauern!“  
„Ja. Das wird es sicher. In Ordnung, Sherlock – die Arbeit ruft. Und vergiss nicht: Übermorgen ist Freitag! Pünktlich acht Uhr, wie immer.“

Obwohl ich das natürlich nicht vergessen habe, ist es wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Ja doch! Ich weiß!“ brumme ich.  
„Hast du geübt?“

Nein! Mir war nicht danach!

„Sherlock!

Ob du geübt hast?!?!?

Herrgott! Das ist deine vornehmste Pflicht! Das ist DIE Aufgabe, die in den nächsten Jahren und vielleicht Jahrzehnten von nationaler, ja globaler Bedeutung sein wird, und die kein Mensch erfüllen kann außer dir – geht das denn nicht in deinen großen, hohlen Schädel?!?!?  
Sherlock, du bist ohnehin um so vieles schlechter als sie! Aber wenn du obendrein noch nicht einmal übst, dann verärgerst du sie! Und du weißt, was das heißen kann!!! ...wenn das überhaupt irgendjemand auch nur im Mindesten ahnen kann..., wozu sie wohl noch fähig ist...!“

Danke, Mycroft, jetzt ist mir schlecht!

„Du wirst jetzt sofort anfangen zu üben. Heute mindestens acht Stunden und morgen nochmal sechzehn.  
Und wenn du dir die Finger blutig spielst!  
Ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen!  
Und sei pünktlich!  
Der Helikopter startet um acht!“

„Sicher nicht ohne mich!“ spotte ich und trenne die Verbindung, dann springe ich auf, stürze zum Fenster und schiebe es auf..., halte mich zitternd daran fest und ringe nach Luft. 

Mir ist wirklich schlecht! 

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.vice.com/de/article/wn7md4/in-diesem-luftschutzbunker-wird-gemuse-angebaut"]https://www.vice.com/de/article/wn7md4/in-diesem-luftschutzbunker-wird-gemuse-angebaut[/link]
> 
> **   
> [link href="https://arianedevere.dreamwidth.org/45865.html"]https://arianedevere.dreamwidth.org/45865.html[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNcsUNKlAKw"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNcsUNKlAKw[/link]  
> Obwohl ich Debussy mag, ziehe ich da doch das Lied für Sopran von Gabriel Fauré vor, aber das nur so nebenbei...
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://www.zeit.de/online/2007/32/bericht-mks"]https://www.zeit.de/online/2007/32/bericht-mks[/link]


	8. Texten und richtig reden

Und noch eins aus Sherlocks Homeoffice:

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

„Ganz   
bestimmt  
werde ich  
keine  
vierund-  
zwanzig  
Stunden  
Geige  
üben...!“ keuche ich in die kühle Londoner Morgenluft hinaus.

Auch keine zwölf. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Außerdem, was weiß denn Mycroft überhaupt über das seltsame und gruselige Band zwischen mir und Eurus...?

Ich wanke zum Sofa und werfe mich darauf, balle meine Hände zur Faust, lasse wieder locker, spanne sie an – das Beben lässt nicht nach.  
Eine ganz andere Art von Turkey – und doch erinnert es mich daran. Kalter Schweiß lässt mich frösteln.  
Gut, dass ich noch nichts gegessen habe!

Dabei ist es nach einer Weile ganz gut gelaufen mit Eurus.  
Zunehmend weniger nervenaufreibend und einschüchternd,  
immer ein bisschen entspannter...

Ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, zuletzt hatte es sogar angefangen, ein klein wenig Spaß zu machen. 

Aber übermorgen wird alles anders sein.   
Ich werde zwar kommen, mir anhören, was sie mir vorspielt, es wiederholen und variieren, so lange üben, bis sie es gelten lässt.  
Aber dann wird niemand dazukommen, um das Konzert zu hören – so wie sonst an jedem ersten Freitag im Monat.  
Unsere Eltern werden nicht kommen  
und Mycroft...

Vielleicht weiß sie aber auch längst Bescheid?

Sicher, sie hat keinen Zugang mehr zum Internet, so wie damals. Oder eben zum Darknet.  
Aber bei ihr würde ich glatt alles für möglich halten.  
Naturgesetze sind für Eurus doch bloß Kindergartenregeln.

  
„Ahhh...!“

  
Oh, nicht doch!   
Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das macht! Das ist jetzt seit damals mein VIERTES Handy und trotzdem kündigen sich ihre Textnachrichten immernoch mit diesem verwünschten Stöhnen an!  
Ich vermute ja, dass es Moriarty war, der ihr gezeigt hat, wie das geht.   
Aber wer weiß?  
Inzwischen habe ich es aufgegeben, darüber nachzugrübeln, mit wem sich Eurus alles getroffen haben könnte – je nachdem, ob Mycroft das mit den fünf Jahren noch richtig weiß. Aber wieso sollte sie seine Erinnerung, seine Gedanken nicht auch manipuliert haben?  
ER hält sich freilich für immun...!

Sie hat wahrscheinlich auch Magnusson getroffen...und Mary...  
und ganz sicher war sie die Kannibalin, gegen die ich Poker spielte...!

  
„Ahhh...!“

„Ja doch...!“ jammere ich und raffe mich auf, um zu lesen, was sie getextet hat. 

„Wie geht es Ihnen in diesen verrückten Zeiten, Mr Holmes?“

„Wenn es das Ende der Welt wäre, wenn es der allerletzte Abend wäre... – wissen Sie noch?“

  
Ich schreibe: „Es ist immer noch nicht das Ende der Welt.“

  
„Ahhh...!“  
„Oh, welch eine Ehre! Ich erhalte eine Antwort!“

Erwarte jetzt keinen Chat!

„Ahhh...!“  
„Ich habe mich heute Morgen noch nicht angezogen. Und was tragen Sie?“

Trauer, antworte ich in Gedanken: Ich trage Trauer – aber hoffentlich nur auf Zeit...

„Ich vermute, diese Zeiten sind schlecht für's Geschäft?“ schreibe ich.

„Ahhh...!“  
„Ganz und gar nicht! Erhöht die Nachfrage! Ich könnte jeden Preis verlangen. Wenn ich bereit bin, mich eventuell zu infizieren. Diese Art von Glücksspiel ist nicht nach meinem Geschmack.“

„Tja, Miss Adler...!“ murmle ich vor mich hin, „wir müssen alle Opfer bringen, wie mir eben gerade jemand sagte...!“

„Ahhh...!“  
„Sie haben doch wohl noch nicht das Interesse verloren? Ich würde ja vorschlagen: Lassen Sie uns essen gehen – bloß wo?“

„Wenn man Sie so sieht, sollte man gar nicht meinen, dass Sie so verfressen sind. Oder Sie bekommen viele Körbe...“

„Ahhh...!“  
„Wie überaus ungalant! Welche Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen!“

„Vielleicht, weil ich immer noch verstimmt bin, wegen Ihres Timings damals, als Sie genau wussten, dass John mich das erste Mal seit Marys Tod besuchte?“ schlug ich vor.

„Ahhh...!“  
„Touché. Das ist wirklich volle Absicht gewesen. Wie hat er denn reagiert, Ihr kleiner, eifersüchtiger Armydoc?“

Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! grolle ich.  
Er ist – wie du so richtig bemerkst – MEIN kleiner Armydoc!  
Wieso habe ich überhaupt davon angefangen?

„Er hat aus diesem seltenen Gruß gefolgert, dass es ein besonderer Tag sein müsse. Da es das laut Kalender nicht war – und auch nicht der fünfzehnte September, jenes verhängnisvolle Datum, an dem ich Ihren Namen zum ersten Mal hörte, verfiel er auf die Idee, es müsse mein Geburtstag sein. Ich ließ ihn zunächst mal in dem Glauben.“

„Ahhh...!“  
„PMSL!!! B-Day? Gegen diese Flunkerei haben ja Corgies Storchenbeine! Diese Schlussfolgerung ist ja geradezu niedlich!“ 

„Da ich Sie ja nun gut unterhalten habe, entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe zu arbeiten. Und ziehen Sie sich was an, es ist noch frisch.“

„Ahhh...!“  
„Sie können nicht wissen, ob ich in England weile!“

„Doch, kann ich. Ich weiß, in welcher Geschwindigkeit Sie zu schreiben pflegen und wie lange eine Textnachricht braucht, wenn sich Sender und Empfänger beide im Großraum London befinden.“

„Ahhh...!“  
„Wenn Ihr Küchenfenster nicht fest verschlossen ist, könnte ich vorbeikommen und wir bestellen uns was zum Dinner, was sagen Sie?“

„Ich sage: Verpiss dich!“

ES REICHT!!!

  
Ich hätte niemals damit anfangen sollen, ihr zu antworten!

Wozu auch? Ich habe mich nie mit ihr treffen wollen in diskreten Restaurants..., romantische Nächte verbringen in Motels...   
Sie ist für mich ganz und gar nicht unwiderstehlich.   
Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie hat sie mich von Anfang an angewidert...abgestoßen...   
Diese Aufdringlichkeit, diese Arroganz, diese Selbstverliebtheit – ich hab daran denken müsse, wie John mir geschildert hatte, wie unangenehm das damals gewesen war, als diese knochige, nackte Katze – Conny Prince' Sphinx namens Sekhmet – auf seine Schenkel stieg und sich dann plötzlich Kenny so dicht neben ihm auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ, dass er schon befürchten musste, die alte Tucke würde auf seinem Schoß landen...!  
Irene hat eine ähnliche Wirkung auf mich.

Und jetzt...?

Seufzend lasse ich mich wieder am Schreibtisch nieder, gieße mir noch eine Tasse Tee mit Milch ein.

Ich könnte in den Zeitungen stöbern.

...es darf bloß nicht wieder darauf hinauslaufen, dass ich wieder auf dieser Seite der Johns Hopkins Universität strande und versuche, den Zahlen beim Klettern zuzusehen.  
Absolut kontraproduktiv!

  
Die Hefe...  
Ja, gut, wieso nicht. Ist zwar zu knapp, als dass Mrs Hudson damit heute Abend noch backen kann – das ginge frühestens um Mitternacht – aber wieso soll ich das nicht schon erledigen?

Ich mache eine Mischung fertig, will die angebrochene Flasche Bier in den Kühlschrank stellen...  
...aber aus irgendeinem Grund zögere ich.

Dann wiege ich nochmals 100 Gramm ab – als Reserve, falls es schiefgeht – oder falls Mrs Hudson mehr backen will, als ich erwartet habe.  
Dann – ungeachtet der frühen Stunde:  
„Auf dich, John...!“  
trinke ich den Rest aus der Flasche.

Missmutig setze ich mich wieder vor den Laptop.

Wenigstens hat Irene Adler Ruhe gegeben.

Vielleicht habe ich sie ja jetzt endgültig vergrault. Das wäre doch immerhin etwas!

  
Gerade will ich Skype wegklicken – was ist das? John? John ist erreichbar?  
Wieso das?! Er hat doch Dienst?!  
Es sei denn...!?

  
Ich will es nicht mal in Gedanken aussprechen...!

Ohne recht zu wissen, was ich tue, rufe ich John an – erst als sein Konterfei auf meinem Bildschirm erscheint, begreife ich, was ich getan habe – und dass auch er mich jetzt sehen kann.  
Doch auch John wirkt überrumpelt und entsetzt – ein bisschen zumindest.

„Hey, Sherlock...! Mit dir...hab ich nicht gerechnet...!“  
„Das ist nicht schwer zu erkennen! Alles in Ordnung? Hast du nicht...Frühschicht?“  
„Achso, nein, hab getauscht.  
Und gerade eben hab ich Rosie was über Biologie erzählt. Deshalb hast du mich hier erwischt!“  
Er lächelt ein wenig künstlich.  
„Erm.., dann...: Danke, dass du rangegangen bist, schätze ich. Du siehst müde aus.“  
„Grandios beobachtet! Und du? Hast du was zu tun?“  
„Nein...“  
„Ein Jammer.“  
„Ja. Du kannst immerhin helfen!“

Ein bitteres Lachen antwortet mir.  
– Alles in Ordnung, John?  
– Ha! - Was? Alles in Ordnung? Nein, bestimmt nicht...!  
Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Es bleibt uns nur das...  
zu akzeptieren; es ist, was es ist; und das ist...Scheiße.  
Ja, es klingt fast genauso schneidend und vor allem bitter; und zuletzt resigniert.

„So schlimm, hm?“  
„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Anfänger, Sherlock! Wie ein verdammter Scharlatan, so sterben uns hier die Intensivpatienten unter den Händen weg! Es ist wie in einem verfluchten, apokalyptischen Horrorfilm!“

John klappt den Mund zu – öffnet ihn dann wieder, aber nur um durchzuatmen; dann hat er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff.

„Das ist...sicher frustrierend...“, entgegne ich hilflos und frage mich, was ich sagen kann.  
Seine Augen sind gerötet. Wohl nicht nur vom Schlafmangel – oder weil ihm vor wenigen Minuten mal wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden sein muss, wie sehr er Rosie vermisst...  
„Ja, allerdings...  
Und du? Was fängst du an mit dir und deiner Zeit...Mycroft nervt dich, wann immer er Zeit findet, möchte ich wetten...“  
„Oh, ja – er ist eine rechte Plage! Nun, ich...kaufe für Mrs Hudson ein und sie passt auf, dass ich nicht vergesse zu essen...neulich haben wir es doch mal wieder mit Cluedo versucht – aber das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn!“

Ah – das bringt dich jetzt doch ein wenig zum Lachen, gut!  
Ich sehe zu, wie sich dein vertrautes, inzwischen so zerfurchtes Gesicht ein wenig entspannt, und wünsche mir, dass du dich ausruhen könntest – nicht bloß ein paar Stunden...

„Du hast es viel eher kommen sehen...“  
„Ich bin ja auch Arzt.  
Allerdings ist das auch nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet! Wenn sie nur nicht so lange versucht hätten, es kleinzureden!“  
„Wie...sieht es bei euch aus...mit Schutzkleidung und so, meine ich...“, druckse ich herum.  
„Mau. Wie überall.   
Ja, einige Kollegen haben es sich schon eingefangen. Aber die Pfleger sind natürlich noch stärker gefährdet – viel mehr Kontakt...  
Kleine, geschlossene Räume, Sherlock. Das ist am übelsten. Schon jetzt sind jede Menge Busfahrer erkrankt. Sogar schon welche gestorben.   
Du weißt ja auch, dass es durchaus einen Unterschied macht, ob man bloß ein paar zehntausend Viren abbekommt, oder ob man einer großen Menge – vielleicht sogar von mehreren Wirten – ausgesetzt ist.  
Und auch bei denen, die sich wieder erholen – das zieht sich! Und viele werden Schäden zurückbehalten – und über Spätfolgen wissen wir natürlich noch gar nichts.  
Du musst auch aufpassen, versprich mir das, ja? Covid-19 greift nämlich auch insbesondere die Nieren an – und...deine sind nicht mehr die besten...  
Sorry...“

Wie du unter dich schaust und schluckst...  
Ich möchte meine Finger unter dein Kinn legen können, und deinen Kopf heben, damit du mir in die Augen schaust...

„Hey, das war meine Entscheidung. Und ich wusste, was ich riskiere.“

Da stehst du plötzlich auf – erschrocken befürchte ich schon, dass du jetzt gleich den Laptop zuklappen wirst, ich möchte dich zurückhalten, aber ich bringe keinen Ton heraus.

Doch dann setzt du dich wieder hin.

„Rosie hat mir geschrieben. Und ein Bild gemalt. Hier – erkennst du's?“

Es ist ein Mann im weißen Kittel mit Stethoskop um den Nacken, sein Haar ist gelb-grau gemischt und seine Augen von durchdringendem Blau. Mit einem Revolver schießt er auf Coronaviren, die mindestens drei Fuß Durchmesser haben müssten: Sie haben Augen mit dicken Augenbrauen und sehen ein bisschen aus wie Angry Birds – nur noch finsterer. 

„Aber natürlich! Das ist großartig! – und beängstigend!“  
„Nicht wirklich. Die wären leicht zu treffen!“ konterst du.  
„Stimmt...!  
Ist...das okay, mit deinem Quartier, dort...?“  
„Hast du Bedenken, dass ich mich in eine der Schwesternschülerinnen vergucke?  
Nein, Scherz beiseite, Sherlock – es ist besser, ich bleibe auf Distanz... Zumal Mrs Hudson es auch nicht lassen könnte, bei uns hereinzuschneien...“  
„Es ist so langweilig ohne euch...“, gestehe ich ein.  
„Ja.  
Ich schätze, das ist es...“, stimmst du mir ratlos zu und ich überlege krampfhaft, was ich noch sagen könnte.  
„Oh, warte – ich muss dir auch was zeigen!“  
Ich eile zu meinem Mantel, ziehe die Maske auf und komme zurück vor die Kamera.

„Was?!“ frage ich, um Empörung bemüht, als du zu kichern anfängst – und muss gleich breit grinsen: Ich liebe es, wenn du so kicherst; so wie damals nach der Taxi-Jagd...

„Kompliment an die Schneiderin!“ bemerkst du nach einem Räuspern mit einem ehrerbietigen Neigen deines Kopfes.

„...übrigens... Du siehst besser aus, als ich befürchtet hatte...vielleicht hätten wir das längst einmal machen sollen...“  
„Ja..., genau das...dachte ich auch...“, gebe ich zu, denn natürlich hat es jeder von uns bisher tunlichst vermieden, dem anderen sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Keinem von uns beiden geht es gut – aber doch auch nicht so schlecht wie vom jeweils anderen befürchtet.  
Noch nicht...

„Fliegst du Freitag wieder hin? Nach...Sherrinford...?“  
„Ich muss wohl...“  
„Sie wird es doch rauskriegen, oder? Ich meine, trotz all der Isolation, die ganzen Pfleger, Wärter und so – die wissen doch, was im Rest der Welt los ist...“  
„Ja, das schätze ich auch.“  
„Und es ist der Erste im Monat! Da rechnet sie mit euren Eltern als Publikum, nicht?  
Um ehrlich zu sein: Das macht mir Sorgen. Was, wenn sie das wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt?“  
„Wir haben unsere ganz eigene Sprache entwickelt, John. Oder besser gesagt: Eurus hat sie entwickelt – schon vor über fünfunddreißig Jahren. Deshalb hat sie mir Geigespielen beigebracht. Und langsam lerne auch ich diese Sprache zu verstehen und vielleicht auch zu sprechen...“

Das ist nicht ganz korrekt dargestellt, aber ich will jetzt nicht weiter ins Detail gehen...!

„Das...lässt mich hoffen...“, sagst du, vorsichtig optimistisch.   
„Du solltest zusehen, dass du noch etwas Schlaf bekommst – vor halb eins?“  
„Genau, ja. Und du: Ruf Rosie mal an, sie wird sich bestimmt wahnsinnig freuen!“  
„Ja, mach ich...“, sage ich zu – obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich dann mit ihr reden soll – vor allem, wenn Stella und Ted dabei sitzen – da bin ich immer gehemmt, die beiden sind mir so fremd. Ob ich sie bitten kann, mich alleine mit Rosie reden zu lassen...?  
Versuchen kann ich es ja zumindest...

„Wir können ja auch mal mailen, wenn es von der Uhrzeit sowieso nicht passt...“  
„Klar.   
Dann...  
Bis bald, Sherlock.“  
„Bis bald...  
John.“

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc


	9. "Timing, Sherlock!"

„Wir können ja auch mal mailen, wenn es von der Uhrzeit sowieso nicht passt...“  
„Klar.   
Dann...  
Bis bald, Sherlock.“  
„Bis bald...  
John...“  
  
WARTE! BLEIB...! schreit es tief in mir.  
Dabei war es meine Vernunft, die das Ende dieses Gesprächs angesteuert hat:   
Du solltest noch schlafen,   
wir können ja auch mal mailen...  
Dabei will ich doch gar nicht, dass du gehst. Und dass du wieder an die Arbeit gehst!  
Andererseits...wüsste ich nicht, was ich dir noch sagen könnte...  
...außer...  
...außer so etwas Unaussprechliches wie:   
Bitte, hör auf, dein Leben zu riskieren und komm nach Hause!  
  
Denn selbst ich weiß, dass ich das jetzt nicht zu dir sagen darf. Nicht zu einem Arzt...  
  
Und nun sitze ich da und habe den passenden Moment versäumt – und bin wie erstarrt.  
Ich KANN das Gespräch nicht trennen!  
Dich wegklicken, abwürgen...  
Aber es muss getan werden – will ich das DIR zumuten?   
Ernsthaft, Sherlock?  
  
  
«...jetzt müssten wir zufällig getrennt werden (…)   
Jetzt bin ich tapfer, jetzt darfst du auflegen... Leg auf, rasch! Leg auf. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich...!»  
  
  
Ganz plötzlich drängen sich diese Worte in mein Bewusstsein: Der Schluss jenes Einpersonenstücks von Jean Cocteau* über diese Frau, die ein letztes Mal mit dem Kerl telefoniert, der sie verlassen hat. Und weil das Stück schon neunzig Jahre alt ist – genau neunzig Jahre, Glückwunsch, Monsieur Cocteau! – wird die Verbindung mehrfach getrennt – oder vielleicht ist es doch der Kerl, der immer wieder unterbricht und hofft, dass sie dann endlich Ruhe gibt...  
  
Aber das ist blanker Unsinn, denn du hast mich nicht verlassen und ich hab auch nicht vor, ein Röhrchen Schlaftabletten zu schlucken oder sowas.  
Nur, dass dieses Gespräch jetzt wirklich getrennt werden müsste.  
«Coupe!»   
sagt sie natürlich im Original: Schneide! Trenne!   
Das hat viel mehr Brutalität als bloß „Hang up“...  
Wenn man daran denkt, dass sie bereits versucht hat, sich mit Schlaftabletten umzubringen und sie sich ganz am Ende möglicherweise selbst mit der Telefonschnur erdrosselt, dann klingt das nach: Töte mich!  
  
Ich sehe, wie du nochmals zum Sprechen ansetzt – der kleine Schnappatem, der dabei unwillkürlich erzeugt wird, dringt an mein Ohr.  
Dackelfalten auf deiner Stirn, der Schimmer in deinen Augen –   
LÄCHLE, verdammt!  
Ich spüre, wie sich mein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen formiert.  
Bestimmt eine groteske Maske, die Karikatur eines Lächelns – ich könnte in dem kleinen Fenster in der Ecke nachsehen – aber das ignoriere ich.  
Dagegen tun kann ich nichts. Es ist wie ein Reflex, aber mir fehlen die Worte.   
Abgesehen von so etwas wie: Komm da sofort raus! Ich brauche dich hier!  
  
  
„John, da ist etwas, das...ich noch sagen sollte, ich wollte es schon immer gesagt haben, hab's dann aber doch nicht. Da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir uns wiedersehen, will ich es dir jetzt sagen:  
…  
…  
Sherlock ist eigentlich ein Mädchenname.“   
  
Damals hat es funktioniert – so idiotisch es im Grunde war – ich hab dich zum Lachen gebracht.  
Um es dir leichter zu machen, oder weil ich dich lachend in Erinnerung behalten wollte? – nicht so wie damals...  
Nacht für Nacht hatte ich deine Stimme im Ohr; sobald ich für dieses Mal wieder für ein paar Stunden in Sicherheit war und hätte zur Ruhe kommen sollen...  
immer und immer wieder:  
  
„SHERLOOOCK...!!!   
...ich bin Arzt, lassen Sie mich durch! Lassen Sie mich, bitte, durch. Nein, er ist mein Freund..., er ist mein Freund, bitte...!  
Lassen Sie mich los, lassen Sie mich...los...!  
...  
...oh, Gott, nein...! Nein, nein...“  
  
  
Inzwischen ist es dir natürlich klar geworden: Dass ich jedes Wort gehört haben muss.  
Und dass es mit zum Plan gehörte, dass du bloß mein Handgelenk zu fassen bekommen darfst, dass du keinesfalls meinen Hals erreichen darfst, um an der Carotis nach meinem Puls zu tasten...  
Und gewiss auch, dass es letztlich weder mein, noch Mycrofts Plan war, noch Moriartys – wie ich dachte –   
sondern Eurus'.   
  
Dass ich dich an meinem Grab gehört habe, das habe ich zugegeben.  
Aber nicht, wie sehr mich deine ohnmächtige Verzweiflung heimgesucht hat – rund um den Globus, zwei Jahre lang.  
Mir geschah das ja auch ganz recht, aber du hast dir zu allem Überfluss noch Vorwürfe gemacht.  
  
Scherze waren nie meine Stärke, oder Witze erzählen...  
Jetzt würde ich dringend einen brauchen, um dich aufzumuntern...  
  
„Hey..., ich hab die letzten Tage...einigen Unsinn...aufgeholt. Unnützes Zeug. ...oder...Allgemeinbildung, wie du es nennen würdest...  
Filmklassiker zum Beispiel...“  
  
Was, zur Hölle, tust du da? fragt mich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf, doch ich rede einfach weiter.  
  
„Naja, damit ich dir das nächste Mal nicht mehr so peinlich bin, falls wir auf einer Party plötzlich Scharade spielen müssen...  
Und dabei bin ich über...folgendes Märchen gestolpert, pass auf...:“  
  
Dein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich ein wenig gelockert..., aber nun glaube ich, da Skepsis zu erkennen und – ich weiß nicht – etwas, das ich nicht benennen kann, etwas wie: „Sag das nicht...!“  
Aber dazu ist es zu spät und so rezitiere ich die Stelle wörtlich, mit den gleichen Kunstpausen und ähnlichem Tonfall – wie ich sie abgespeichert habe: Natürlich so zwei Oktaven tiefer.  
  
„Also, diese Fabel geht so:   
„Es war einmal ein Spatz, der zu spät nach Süden geflogen ist und in der Luft gefroren ist. Er ist auf die Erde geplumpst und zu allem Übel hat auch noch 'ne Kuh draufgeschissen. Aber in diesem Dunghaufen war es so schön warm, dass der Spatz aufgetaut ist. Tja, und weil ihm so warm ist und er froh ist, am Leben zu sein, fängt er an zu singen. Das Geträller hört zu seinem Pech 'ne hungrige Katze, die sich den Fladen genauer ansieht, ihn prompt entdeckt und frisst.  
Und die Moral von der Geschichte: Nicht jeder, der dich mit Scheiße überhäuft, ist dein Feind. Nicht jeder, der dich aus der Scheiße befreit, ist deswegen gleich dein Freund.  
Und wenn du's gemütlich warm hast und zufrieden bist – unabhängig davon, wo du steckst – – – reiß bloß dein Maul nicht auf!“...“   
  
Schon während des ersten Satzes, hast du ein wenig zu schmunzeln begonnen. So wie Sylvester Stallone in dem Film, als er das erzählt bekommt. Du erkennst es – aber natürlich bringe ich es trotzdem zu Ende.   
  
„Assassins. Sylvester Stallone, Antonio Banderas und, erm..., Julianne Moore, Regie: Richard Donner, 1995.“  
  
Früher hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich gesagt: Das ist ja furchtbar! Bist du ein Filmlexikon?  
Jetzt bringt es mich zum Schmunzeln. Das zeigt bloß einmal mehr, wie sehr ich dich bei meiner Arbeit und im täglichen Leben in dieser Welt brauche...  
  
„Und was willst du mir damit sagen, Sherlock?  
Haben wir den Schnabel zu weit aufgerissen...?“  
  
Jetzt bist du fast schon wieder ernst.   
Es war eine dumme Idee, dich so völlig unvorbereitet anzurufen...!  
Aber hätte ich es nicht spontan gemacht, hätte ich es überhaupt nicht gemacht...  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, gestehe ich und schimpfe innerlich: Du bist so dumm, Sherlock! Deine große Klappe! JETZT EBEN hättest du sie nicht aufmachen sollen!   
  
Du nickst nachdenklich. „Nun..., es stimmt insofern, als...ich es sehr gemütlich und warm hatte...und zufrieden war...mehr als das... bei dir...“  
  
Großartig gemacht, Sherlock! Jetzt hast du die Situation noch verschlimmert!  
„Ich doch auch!“ platze ich heraus. „Bei dir, bei euch...!   
Bloß weil ich zuerst an diese Wohnung rangekommen bin..., seid ihr doch keine...Untermieter...!“  
  
Nein, fang jetzt nicht auch noch an zu heulen!  
Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich meine...  
John, ich weiß doch, dass du das tun musst. Und ich sollte...sollte es dir nicht noch schwerer machen...  
Und ich komm ja auch zurecht!“ setze ich rasch hinzu.  
  
Himmel, das klingt so total unglaubwürdig...!  
  
„Du weißt, ich bin nie gut mit Untätigkeit klar gekommen, ich langweile mich schnell.   
Aber ich hab mich schon gebessert!  
Naja, ein bisschen...“  
  
Nur dass ich jetzt weiß, was ich mit meiner Zeit anfangen kann, wenn ich gerade keinen Fall haben...  
Jedenfalls, wenn du da bist.  
Und Rosie.  
  
„Ja, das hast du...  
Und...was du...am Freitag wieder tun wirst...,  
das kann kein Mensch außer dir. Auf der ganzen Welt nicht...  
Sorry, das sagt dir Mycroft sicher auch jede Woche. Bloß in besserem Sprachstil.  
Sherlock...,  
Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“  
„Jeden – wenn ich kann!“  
„Nur einfach..., dich melden, wenn du übermorgen von...IHR zurück bist...  
Und dann...dann sag mir irgendetwas, das sie...nicht wissen kann!  
Wenn es so etwas überhaupt gibt...“  
„Und was?“  
„Tze! Keine Ahnung! ...war bloß so eine Idee...  
Ach, vergiss es...!“  
  
Du greifst dir an die Nasenwurzel und drückst zu. Dann schüttelst du den Kopf.  
  
„Sherlock, ich weiß, dass mein Intellekt es nicht mit deinem aufnehmen kann – bei weitem nicht, aber...“  
Du schluckst..., musst zweimal schlucken, ehe du weiterreden kannst.  
„Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen...ich werde es mir nie verzeihen können...  
Aber inzwischen weiß ich..., erinnere ich mich, dass SIE es war!   
Nicht an alles, natürlich...  
aber sie – als E. und als ...Elsa hat definitiv solche Dinge gesagt, wie:  
– nein, ich will sie nicht zitieren. Und...ich fürchte, ich bin damals eben auch leider sehr empfänglich dafür gewesen..., all meinen Zorn auf dich zu projizieren...  
Statt auf mich...und...“  
  
Auf Mary. Aber das sprichst du natürlich nicht aus.  
  
„John! Das weiß ich doch!   
Irgendwie hab ich es auch damals gewusst...  
Das...warst einfach nicht du...!“  
  
Ich will noch sagen, dass es doch auch wirklich Hybris gewesen ist, dass ich mir anmaßte, euch zu versprechen, ich würde Mary schützen können. Hybris, wie sie im Buche steht; bei den alten Griechen.  
Doch es geht jetzt nicht um mich  
  
Du schaust mich an.  
  
Wenn ich doch bloß vorhin die Verbindung getrennt hätte, verdammt nochmal!  
  
„Wer ich bin..., das habe ich erst von dir gelernt...und von Mary...oder wie ich sein sollte, sein könnte...  
Und ich bin langsam – ich bin immer noch langsam, Sherlock...  
Seit ich...hier hause...ist keine Nacht oder besser keine Ruhephase vergangen, in der ich...mir nicht gesagt habe..., wie dumm und wie feige ich gewesen bin...  
...und...bequem.“  
  
Ein knappes, kleines Nicken, als wollest du sagen: Geschieht mir ja ganz recht!  
  
„Wir...hätten...ihn wagen sollen, diesen Schritt.“  
„Ach, John! Das hätte es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch schwerer gemacht! Es hat mir eingeleuchtet, sofort! Ich war einverstanden...!“ pflichte ich ihm gleich bei.  
  
„...oder wolltest du..., dass ich dich überrede...?“ frage ich – plötzlich heiser.  
  
Dein Blick geht kurz Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Keine Ahnung! …vielleicht...  
Sherlock...  
Das wird jetzt noch lange so bleiben...  
Ich meine, diesen Lockdown, den werden sie in ein paar Wochen wieder lockern müssen, weil...die Wirtschaft das nicht aushält, und die Menschen erst recht nicht! Aber das ändert nichts an...der Pandemie...und...dem Risiko. Im Gegenteil. Für...euch da draußen, die ihr nicht in medizinischen Berufen arbeitet, wächst die Wahrscheinlichkeit, jemanden zu treffen, der gerade ansteckend ist. Zwar nicht exponentiell, natürlich, weil – ob genesen oder tot – irgendwann ist ein einmal Infizierter ja nicht mehr ansteckend... Aber diese Wahrscheinlichkeit wächst ja, auch wenn die Reproduktionsrate sinkt. Wir haben doch ohnehin bloß eine vage Vorstellung von der Dunkelziffer. Und dann kommt noch dazu, dass das Virus über kurz oder lang irgendwann mutieren wird...“  
„Ja, ich weiß!“ sage ich rasch.   
Und dass es vielleicht sowieso nie einen Impfstoff geben wird, auch abgesehen davon, dass man vielleicht ständig hinter neuen Mutationen wird her sein müssen...  
„Also, ich wollte bloß..., dass du weißt, dass ich es bedaure, okay?  
War falsch von mir.  
Punkt.“  
„John, vielleicht hätte ich ganz genauso reagiert.  
Wenn du es gewesen wärst, der davon angefangen hätte.  
Wirklich!“ beteuere ich.  
  
Ja, da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher.  
Vielleicht nicht mit genau demselben Hintergedanken...  
  
„...und...es war doch...  
Ich meine, es ist ja jetzt nicht so, dass wir... in dieser Nacht bloß in unseren Sesseln am Kamin gesessen...und dann in verschiedenen Stockwerken übernachtet hätten...“, erinnere ich ihn.  
  
Und vielleicht hattest du völlig recht, denn ich befürchte, dass ich dich enttäuscht hätte, John!  
Ich kann es mir noch immer nicht vorstellen...  
obwohl ich es möchte.  
Ein Teil von mir zumindest...  
  
„Nein...“, gibst du schmunzelnd zu..., musst dann fast schon grinsen.  
„Es war eine schöne Nacht..., perfekt eigentlich – so für sich genommen – wenn du weißt, was ich meine...“  
Ich atme hastig tief durch:  
„Wahnsinnig schön, ja! Weit mehr als nur warm und gemütlich. John, ich habe mich niemals so geborgen und aufgehoben und angekommen und angenommen gefühlt... niemals so glücklich. Dich im Arm zu halten, das ist...so unendlich viel mehr, als alles, was ich je hatte...oder zu...zu finden gehofft hätte...!“  
„Aber das geht mir doch genauso!“ stößt du hervor. „Sherlock, das war die beste Nacht – das beste Date meines Lebens!  
Doch!  
Du denkst, dass...  
...dass ich...in früheren Beziehungen...glücklicher gewesen sein müsste? Dass...es – ich...erfüllter gewesen wäre oder so?  
Ich versichere dir: Das war alles nichts dagegen, mit dir auch nur am Kamin zu sitzen, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten und schon gar nicht...  
mit dir zu kuscheln...  
Okay, jetzt ist es raus.  
Nun schau doch nicht so fassungslos!  
Also, was ist jetzt? Wirst du dich melden, Freitagabend?  
Sherlock?  
Hey, hältst du etwa die Luft an?“  
Tatsächlich!  
„Ich verspreche es!“ bringe ich nach einem Japsen heraus. „Aber nur, wenn DU...! mich. Morgen anrufst. Je nachdem, wann du frei hast. Deal?“  
„Deal. Es wird dann wahrscheinlich so neun Uhr abends werden, denn ich hab morgen und Freitag bloß spät und dann das Wochenende über Bereitschaftsdienst...“  
„Gut.   
Also ersteres. Achtundvierzig Stunden Bereitschaftsdienst nicht.“  
„...naja...“  
Das ist jetzt sehr unschlüssig herausgekommen.  
„Und ruf Rosie mal an, ja?“  
„Mach ich.   
Und du, pass auf dich auf.“  
„Klar. Du auch. Und versprich mir, regelmäßig – nein, warte: TÄGLICH zu essen. Du kommst mir schon jetzt dünner vor... Und sag jetzt nicht, dass das am Bildschirm liegt!“  
„Aber vielleicht tut es das. Deine Nase sieht ja auch größer aus.“  
Du willst etwas erwidern, aber dann hören wir ein Pieps-Signal.  
  
„Ich denke du hast frei! Ich meine: Wirklich Pause – für ein paar Stunden wenigstens!“ rutscht es mir heraus. Du hast also auch jetzt Bereitschaftsdienst?! Aber das geht doch nicht!!  
„Naja... Du, ich muss los!  
Bis später vielleicht...“  
  
Und dann springst du auf und rennst aus dem Bild und ich kann noch hören, dass du wohl gerade noch deine Schuhe wieder anziehst, die Tür aufreißt und sie dann hinter dir wieder einklinkst.  
Leise, denn da sind ja wahrscheinlich Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die gerade versuchen, ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen...  
  
Der obere Teil einer hölzernen Stuhllehne...., dahinter eine weiße Wand.   
Mehr ist nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Dem Lichteinfall nach, geht das Fenster ziemlich genau nach Süden raus.  
Wenigstens hast du jetzt noch das Bild, das Rosie für dich gemalt hat...  
  
Und natürlich weiß ich, dass auf dem Nachttisch das gerahmte Foto stehen wird, das wir für dich ausgesucht haben, Rosie und ich. Dabei hast du es selbst geschossen – aber wir haben es ausgewählt, um es für dich zu vergrößern – und drucken zu lassen, so wie man das früher hatte, als man sich seine Fotos noch entwickeln lassen musste!  
  
Ich habe es auch noch auf dem Desktop liegen.  
Rosie, bei mir auf dem Arm vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Sie hat den albernen Deerstalker auf und ich das Geweih. Dieses Mal wirklich. Schließlich haben wir Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer gesungen, da musste ich ja noch froh sein, dass ich nicht auch noch aufgefordert wurde, eine rote Clownsnase überzustülpen!  
(Gut, Rosie konnte ja auch nicht wissen, dass ich so etwas tatsächlich besitze, noch von einem alten Fall, über den ihr Daddy dann gnädigerweise doch nie geschrieben hat...!**)  
  
Und da ist auch das Pendant: Du, links auf dem Sofa unter dem Smiley mit Rosie, als Ärztin verkleidet auf dem Schoß. Ich hatte ihr nämlich eine Spielzeug-Arzttasche geschenkt, die Mrs Hudson noch durch einen Arztkittel, zurechtgeschneidert aus einem Herrenhemd, komplettiert hat.  
Es hat mich zwar damals völlig überrascht und dann zunächst mal stolz und glücklich gemacht, als Rosie zum ersten Mal gefragt wurde, ob sie auch mal Detektivin werden will, wenn sie groß ist!  
Aber nachdem sich das mehrfach wiederholte, begann ich mich zu wundern – und zu ärgern: Wieso wurde sie nicht wenigstens mindestens genauso oft gefragt, ob sie Ärztin werden will? Denn einige Leute fragten das auch dann, wenn John dabei war! Weil John die letzten Jahre auch wieder hauptsächlich mit mir zusammengearbeitet hat? Oder weil ich berühmter bin?!  
Jedenfalls hatte mich das auf die Idee für dieses Geschenk gebracht.   
  
Ich spüre, wie ich lächeln muss.  
Wir hätten wirklich mehr Fotos machen sollen...  
Immerhin gibt es inzwischen ein paar wenige Selfies. Vor dem New Scotland Yard zum Beispiel, kurz bevor sie aus dem Wolkenkratzer im Broadway rausmussten***. Auch von uns Dreien zusammen gibt es welche vom letzten Sommer.  
Im Augenblick fühlt es sich an, als sei das wirklich der letzte Sommer gewesen!  
Und seit wir zusammen zu Einladungen gehen, bekommen wir immer bald danach Fotos gemailt, wie wir dort herumgesessen oder gestanden haben – oder zum Beispiel von mir, wie ich versuche den Filmtitel Full Metal Jacket pantomimisch darzustellen.  
Nun weiß ich zwar besser als der Rest der damals Anwesenden, was ein Vollmantelgeschoss für eine Art von Munition ist – aber den Film habe ich natürlich nie gesehen und zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich keine Ahnung, worum es darin geht!   
Vor der nächsten Party hatte ich mir dann wenigstens ein paar Inhaltsangaben durchgelesen...  
  
Aber deine Posen und Grimassen auf den Schnappschüssen von diesem Scharade-Spiel...! Bei einigen muss ich immer noch lachen! Du kannst so herrlich komisch sein!  
Beim nächsten Mal muss ich dich wirklich heimlich filmen!  
Beim nächsten Mal...!  
  
Wann wird das wieder möglich sein...?  
  
  
Eine der neusten Aufnahmen hat Angelo gemacht: Bei ihm, als wir Ende Januar gefeiert haben.   
Zehn Jahre – leider mit Unterbrechungen...  
Wir haben so entsetzlich viel versäumt...  
  
  
Immer.  
Immer habe ich dich vor Gefühlen, vor Bindungen gewarnt, Sherlock...! höre ich Mycroft seufzen.   
Er klingt dabei kühl, herablassend und leicht gekränkt.  
  
„Kann dir doch egal sein!“ brumme ich und beschließe, mir noch eine Weile unsere Fotos anzusehen und dabei vielleicht eine Auswahl für eine Diashow für meinen Desktop-Hintergrund und Sperrbildschirm zusammenzustellen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *   
> La voix humaine, The Human Voice  
> Deutscher Titel manchmal auch „Die geliebte Stimme“  
> Findet sich in allen drei Sprachen komplett auf Youtube. Der Text ist natürlich noch nicht gemeinfrei, denn Cocteau ist erst seit 47 Jahren tot...
> 
> **  
> [link href="http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/03september"]http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/03september[/link]  
> „...Sie hätten das Geweih tragen können!“ sagt Mrs H. nachdem Sherlock „We wish you a merry Christmas! (und davor möglicherweise noch ein ganzes Potpourri) gespielt hat. (ASiB)
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.standard.co.uk/news/london/metropolitan-police-staff-move-out-of-new-scotland-yard-after-49-years-a3384081.html"]https://www.standard.co.uk/news/london/metropolitan-police-staff-move-out-of-new-scotland-yard-after-49-years-a3384081.html[/link]  
> Ende 2016. Nun wurde ja S4 erst kurz danach ausgestrahlt, aber TEH müsste im Herbst 2013 gespielt haben, so dass TSo3 im Mai (Blog: August, aber da stimmt vorher noch weniger überein) 2014 und HLV bald darauf im Rest des Jahres (oder bis 1./2. Januar – einschließlich TAB natürlich) spielen muss und S4 praktisch mit 2015 zusammen startet (auch wenn man in der ersten Szene das Gefühl hat, es müsse schon Frühling sein – wieso sollten sie diese Sitzung so lange aufschieben? Und Sherlock scheint gerade erst aus dem Gewahrsam entlassen worden zu sein.).


	10. Luftschloss und Bunker

Ich bin in meinem Mindpalace, schwebe durch die Räume und platziere Bilder an den Wänden. Bilder von dir natürlich, von uns...  
Glücklicherweise benötige ich dazu keine in der wirklichen Welt aufgenommenen Fotos.   
Erinnerungen funktionieren genauso gut.  
Auch Vorstellungen genügen.  
Ich brauche keine Nägel dazu – ich suche mir einfach eine Stelle aus und dann projiziere ich das gewünschte Bild dorthin, in der gewünschten Größe, rund, oval, rechteckig, was auch immer. Und dann konzentriere ich mich nochmal und anschließend bleibt es dort fixiert.  
Allerdings passiert es manchmal – wie gerade eben – dass irgendwo aus einer Ecke unter der Zimmerdecke eine Kamera hervorwächst und mein Treiben missbilligend beäugt.

„Jaja! Ich weiß, Mycroft! Dafür ist ein Mindpalace nicht gedacht!   
Das heißt aber nicht, dass man ihn so nicht verwenden kann.  
Diesen Unterschied verstehst du doch, nicht wahr?  
Du glaubst, du wüsstest, „was man mit dieser Art Memo-Technik leisten kann und auch, was man damit sicher nicht leisten kann“?   
Ernsthaft, Bruderherz?!  
Dabei wusstest du, als du das sagtest, dass wir eine Schwester mit einem unvorstellbar mächtigen, monströsen Intellekt haben.   
Auf der in dieser Welt üblichen I.Q.-Scala mag ich ja deutlich unter dir rangieren, aber ich würde wetten, dass dein Mindpalace kalt und öde ist wie ein langweiliger Aktenschrank und klinisch rein wie ein gigantisches Serverzentrum, ohne auch nur einen Blumentopf – und erst recht ohne Porträts von geliebten Menschen – denn so etwas kennst du nicht! 

Die frisch geschlüpfte Kamera dreht sich mit leisem Sirren in Position und schaut mich an.  
„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch“, erkläre ich trocken, hebe die Hand, in der jetzt die virtuelle Version von John's Revolver liegt, und erschieße die Kamera, die zu Boden stürzt und verschwindet.

Das hier ist nicht bloß ein Archiv oder ein Labor! Das ist auch mein Rückzugsort, mein Bunker, mein Panikraum mit einem Vorrat an guten Erinnerungen.  
Und in den nächsten Wochen, Monaten und vielleicht gar Jahren wird es meine Zuflucht sein. Hier wenigstens kann ich noch mit John am Kamin sitzen oder zu Angelo essen gehen; hier kann es uns gelingen, wie geplant, Ostern mit Rosie in den Zoo zu gehen. Hier können wir hinter Killern her durch Londons Straßen rennen...

Hier kann ich dich in die Arme schließen, John, dich spüren, deine Wärme, deinen Herzschlag...

Ich darf dabei nur nicht daran denken, dass du es nicht fühlen kannst.  
Vielleicht stellst du dir aber trotzdem so etwas Ähnliches vor?  
Vielleicht kannst du das auch ohne Mindpalace...  
Ich wünsche es dir.

Eine telepathische Verbindung..., das wäre fantastisch...!  
Natürlich ausschließlich mit dir – niemandem sonst!  
Ich könnte dich in meinen Mindpalace einladen. Wir könnten uns dort in deinen Pausen treffen und ich würde dann alles tun, um dir diese so angenehm und erholsam wie möglich zu gestalten.  
Wir könnten ein Picknick machen, was hältst du davon? Very british, isn't it?   
Wir nehmen den obligatorischen Korb mit und eine Decke, setzen uns ins Grüne – wir werden nicht einmal aufpassen müssen, keine Wespen mitzuessen!  
Und wenn du satt und müde bist, dann legst du deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und schläfst ein...

Und dann hätte ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen – so wie jetzt, da ich mir immerzu dessen bewusst bin, dass du von meinen Fantasien nichts weißt und vor allem nichts hast...  
Entschuldige bitte, das ist ja doch ziemlich unfair, nicht...?

Auf einem besonders tristen Korridor, der zur Kellertür führt, habe ich zum Beispiel eine Art Triptychon hängen – das niemals jemand im Bild festgehalten hat. Es ist mir eines der liebsten Meisterwerke unseres gemeinsamen Lebens.  
Der erste Flügel zeigt dich, John, kichernd und fast atemlos, der Mittelteil uns beide (ja, hier musste mir meine Vorstellungskraft zu Hilfe kommen – unterstützt durch einen Spiegel, zugegeben), wie wir im Hausflur an der Wand lehnen, ausgepumpt und aufgedreht – und unbeschwert, glaub ich. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du dein ach so schlimmes Bein vergessen würdest. Ich hatte auch bei mir eine Reaktion darauf erwartet: Genugtuung, Stolz, weil meine Rechnung aufgegangen sein würde.   
Aber ich war völlig überrumpelt von den Gefühlen, die da tatsächlich über mich herfielen: So eine Freude! Ein Glück, wie ich es vielleicht noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte – nicht bewusst, zumindest. Und Dankbarkeit. Dabei war es doch mein Verdienst, ein kleiner, gut vorbereiteter Trick und keine Wunderheilung!  
Der dritte Flügel des Triptychons zeigt wieder dich – wie du gerade von der Haustür zurückkommst, deine Krücke in der Hand, überrascht und glücklich lächelnd – leider war dieser Moment viel zu schnell zerstört worden...

Wie oft habe ich mir schon gewünscht, zu diesem Moment zurückkehren zu können und dort noch einmal ganz neu anzufangen...?  
Oder ein paar Stunden später zu dem Mitternachtssnack beim Chinesen...  
Dim Sum, wie du so richtig sagtest. Aber wusstest du, woher dieser Name kommt?  
Es heißt etwa „das Herz berühren“.  
Das hast du, John: Du hast mein Herz angerührt, das habe ich inzwischen verstanden.  
Damals noch nicht: Ich war viel zu beschäftigt, dir den Fall auseinanderzusetzen, dir meinen Disput mit Jefferson Hope wiederzugeben. Und du warst so ein dankbares, ja grandioses Publikum!  
Schon fast ein zu gutes Publikum, sonst hätte ich diesen unendlich kostbaren Moment vielleicht erkennen können...  
Nein, dazu bin ich einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen.   
Damals nicht und sogar nicht einmal zwei Monate später am Schwimmbecken, als uns Moriarty so unerwartet verschonte – und wir ihn. Und uns selbst und seine Scharfschützen...   
Was eigentlich eine Fehlentscheidung war;  
oder jedenfalls gewesen wäre, wenn diese Semtex-Weste nicht dieses eine letzte Mal ausnahmsweise eine Attrappe gewesen wäre.  
Hätte ich dennoch wissen können. Moriarty hätte nicht riskiert, verletzt zu werden. Oder auch nur Schutt und Staub auf seinen Westwood-Anzug zu bekommen.  
Ganz so irre war er nicht und dazu bequem und arbeitsscheu – und er wollte nicht sterben. Damals noch nicht.  
Natürlich nicht – es war Eurus, die ihm das eingeflüstert hatte.

Dr Taylor muss damals ihr Versuchskaninchen gewesen sein. Sie brachte ihn dazu, seine Familie und dann sich selbst zu töten.  
Dann war Moriarty an der Reihe.  
Seit mir das klar ist, tut es mir fast leid um ihn. Was, wenn das mit den fünf Jahren so gar nicht stimmt, weil Mycrofts Erinnerung auch korrumpiert wurde?   
Dann habe ich Moriarty vielleicht niemals wirklich kennengelernt...  
Noch scheußlicher ist allerdings der Gedanke, dass Moriarty eine reine Erfindung meiner Schwester gewesen sein könnte – und dass sie sich irgendeinen aufstrebenden und etwas labilen, jungen Schauspieler aussuchte, um ihrer Fiktion zur Fleischwerdung zu verhelfen...

Was weiß ich schon...?

  
Ein Schauder überläuft mich – wie eigentlich immer, wenn ich es zulasse, dass mein Gehirn neue Zugänge zum Thema „Eurus“ zu finden sucht...

Töne dringen zu mir durch...erst nach gedämpft und abgerissen, wie vom Wind herübergeweht.

a'-Viertel, a'-Achtel, fis'-Viertel, h'-Achtel.  
a'-punktiertes Viertel, fis'-punktiertes Viertel.   
a'-Viertel, a'-Achtel, fis'-Viertel, h'-Achtel.  
a'-punktiertes Viertel, Viertelpause + Achtelpause.

Pause.  
Da capo.

Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear*...

  
Oh...

Ich will das jetzt nicht, aber da werde ich natürlich rangehen müssen...

Widerwillig schüttle ich mich, massiere mir hastig und geradezu brutal die Schläfen, um wieder in die harte Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden und endlich mein Smartphone zum Schweigen bringen zu können.

„Hi, Emm-Elle!“  
„Hi, Emm-Elle!“ äfft sie mich nach. „Was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung, Junge! Bist du jetzt wieder sechzehn oder was?“  
Jetzt muss ich doch schmunzeln.  
„Schön zu hören, dass es dir gut geht!“  
„Ph! Was heißt hier gut? Dein Bruder hat uns eingesperrt, weißt du das?“  
„Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass dein missratener Erstgeborener mal wieder das tut, was er am besten kann. Seine Kompetenzen überschreiten und andere einschränken und kontrollieren, wo es nur geht. Oder was glaubt ihr, wer wirklich hinter diesem Coronavirus Act 2020** steckt?“  
„William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du unter die Verschwörungstheoretiker gegangen bist!“  
„Hi, Dad. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich sage ja nicht, dass das ich das Virus nicht für real, sondern bloß für einen Vorwand halte – aber für solche Geister wie Mycroft, ist es ein willkommener Anlass, mal ein ganzes Cluster von Machtfantasien auszuleben. Eine wahre Spielwiese für den kleinen Despoten in seinem kalten Herzen.“  
„BILLY!!! So spricht du nicht von Mykie, das erlaube ich nicht!“  
„Also habt ihr ihm erlaubt, euch einzusperren? Euch... – lass es mich drastisch sagen: lebendig zu begraben?“  
„Übertreib es nicht! Er meint es doch nur gut.“  
„Zweifellos, schließlich hält er sich für unfehlbar. Er sollte Papst werden!“  
„Auch wenn wir Gott sei Dank nie katholisch gewesen sind und dich agnostisch erzogen haben: Dieser Spott ist unangebracht.“  
„Schön, dann tue ich euch jetzt einen Gefallen und lege auf.“

Was sage ich denn da?! Ich hätte nicht rangehen sollen – unvorbereitet, schon wieder!

„Junge, du bist – mies drauf – sagt man das noch so? Das sind wir doch alle, mehr oder weniger...“, versucht mein Vater die Wogen zu glätten.   
„Dir fehlt dein John und die Kleine!“ bedauert mich Mummy, „es war so schön, euch am Boxing Day hier zu haben – und ich habe es so bedauert, dass Tim über ihren Geburtstag so erkältet war, dass wir nicht kommen konnten! Und wir hatten uns doch schon so schöne neue Verstecke für die Ostereier ausgedacht!“ jammert sie – fast wie ein trotziger Teenager!  
Ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass jedes Jahr Ostern ist – aber das wäre einfach nur dumm.  
„Ja..., das ist schade... Sie mag euren Garten...“, sage ich stattdessen. „Aber mit ihr skypen könnt ihr doch...“  
„Nicht wirklich!“ seufzt meine Mutter finster. „Wir kommen hier bloß mithilfe von halb korrodierten Leitungen und einem Modem aus dem vorigen Jahrtausend ins Internet. Mit anderen Worten: Bei Skype gefriert ständig das Bild und die Audioübertragung besteht bloß aus einzelnen Lauten – so dass jeder Zerhacker*** vor Neid erblassen würde, wenn er könnte!“  
„Na, das ist doch wirklich eine Schande!“ empöre ich mich. „Mycroft hätte sicher die Mittel und Beziehungen, dem umgehend abzuhelfen!“  
„Genau das, mein Junge, sage ich auch – und weißt du, was ich denke?  
Dass das volle Absicht ist!  
Damit wir – naaa?“  
„Damit eine Verbindung nach Sherrinford völlig nutzlos erscheint!“  
„Exakt! Hör zu, ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn wir dich anrufen und deine Kreise stören, Sherl, aber das ist eine ganz dumme und womöglich fatale Idee von ihm! Und wir wissen doch, dass du übermorgen wieder hinfliegst! Wenn wir nur wüssten, was wir dir raten sollen!“  
„Du könntest natürlich sagen, dass ich wieder erkältet bin. Aber diese Lüge würde höchstens vier Wochen halten“, schaltet sich mein Vater ein.  
„Dabei wäre der Aufwand auch nicht größer als sonst, wenn wir mit dir rüberfliegen würden! Atemmasken, Desinfektionsmittel, vielleicht noch Vinyl-Handschuhe?!  
Ich weiß, derlei Material ist knapp – aber es geht darum, Eurus seelisches Gleichgewicht vor Erschütterungen zu bewahren!“  
„Sie müsste halt denken, dass wir zuhören...übers Internet dieses Mal“, meldet sich mein Vater wieder.  
„Das klingt nach einem Plan...“, meine ich.  
Was mir tatsächlich durch den Kopf geht, ist: Ich fürchte, das stellst du dir zu einfach vor!

Dass er sich überhaupt einbildet, dass wir Eurus das vorgaukeln könnten, beweist doch wie herrlich naiv er immer noch sein kann!

...andererseits...  
Vielleicht zerbrechen wir uns völlig umsonst die Köpfe?  
Sie scheint so gefangen in ihrer eigenen Welt und so desinteressiert an schlicht allem außer ihr selbst und unserer Musik – vielleicht würde es sie überhaupt nicht berühren, sogar wenn der Rest der Welt unterginge, so lange ich sie noch regelmäßig besuche, um mit ihrem Geigenspiel in Dialog zu treten...?

Das wäre ja mal wirklich einfach ausnahmsweise!  
Nein, das glaube ich nicht.

„Ich verspreche, ich werde vorsichtig sein!“ versichere ich so ruhig und souverän ich kann. „Was treibt ihr denn so, wenn der Internet-Zugang so mies ist?“

Sie erzählen von Kabelfernsehen, DVDs und dass sie eine Stereoanlage mit einem ganz passablen Sound hätten, um ihre CDs abzuspielen. E-Book-Reader mit umfangreichen Bibliotheken und dass Mycroft ihnen alle alten Urlaubsfilme hat digitalisieren lassen. Außerdem spielen sie Scrabble. Scrabble ist das einzige Spiel, in dem Dad Mum nicht völlig aussichtslos unterlegen ist. Und dann hat sie ja noch den alten Schachcomputer.  
Im Gegenzug berichte ich von meinen Einkaufserlebnissen in den letzten Tagen, dass ich lese, Filme schaue und natürlich Geige spiele und so weiter...  
Zuletzt lasse ich euch noch von Mrs Hudson und von John und Rosie grüßen und meine Eltern sagen mir, dass sie sie auch herzlich zurückgrüßen. Weitere Ratschläge, wie genug zu essen, auch mal an die Luft zu gehen, mich regelmäßig bei John, Rosie und all meinen Freunden zu melden und nett zu sein, folgen und ein wiederholtes „Pass gut auf dich auf!“ rundet das Ritual ab. 

Dann bin ich wieder allein.

Gerne würde ich mich wieder zurückziehen, noch ein wenig träumen und noch ein paar Stunden dieser zähen Zeit unbemerkt vergehen lassen.  
Und doch wäre es verlorene Zeit, weil ich sie dir nicht schenken kann. Und auch Rosie nicht.

Ich sollte sie anrufen.  
Okay, spätestens morgen...   
Jedenfalls noch bevor ich nach Sherrinford aufbreche.

Aber üben sollte ich doch noch...

Inzwischen habe ich mir etwas Neues überlegt, was und wie ich üben werde; aber zuvor will ich noch einen anderen Plan verfolgen: Ich habe mich ja schon als Pfleger anbieten wollen oder als Assistent in der Pathologie, was mir beides verweigert wurde. Trotzdem rufe ich nochmals Mike Stamford an. Leider treffe ich bloß auf seine Mailbox.  
„Sherlock Holmes hier, folgendes: Hast du Verbindung nach Oxford? Zu Leuten, die dort am Impfstoff forschen oder an Medikamenten gegen Covid19? Auch wenn du nur Namen hast, wäre ich interessiert. Gib mir aber erst Bescheid.  
Achja und ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Grüße an deine Familie!  
Und danke schonmal.“  
Anschließend versuche ich es auch noch bei Molly – dasselbe Spiel leider.  
Jetzt könnte ich mich noch an Bill Murray wenden – aber damit will ich noch warten. So gut kenne ich ihn ja immer noch nicht.  
Ich habe mir nämlich überlegt, dass sie doch irgendwann auch menschliche Versuchskaninchen brauchen werden. Wenn ich mich zur Verfügung stelle, werde ich am ehesten herausbekommen, ob das Zeug etwas taugt und ob die Nebenwirkungen vertretbar sind.  
Natürlich muss ich an den ersten Fall dieser Miniserie denken müssen, die wir uns zusammen angesehen haben: New Blood****. Mal eine wirklich sehr gelungene Produktion mit drei interessanten Fällen; davon würde ich mich noch mehr ansehen!  
Also dann zu meiner neuen Strategie, wie ich mich auf das Treffen mit Eurus vorbereiten will:  
Keine Klassiker pauken, keine Notenbücher wälzen – oder kostenpflichtig downloaden; nein.

Zuerst lockere und dehne ich meine Finger, mache ein paar Geläufigkeitsübungen, spiele ein paar kurze, fingerbrecherische Stücke aus der Feder des Teufelsgeigers*****, aber dann – !  
...gehe ich erstmals auf Youtube Musik, in der Hoffnung so schnell und mit hoher Trefferquote auf Stücke zu stoßen, die ich nicht kenne.  
Denn das ist es, was mir zumeist passiert an diesen seltsamen Freitagen: Eurus spielt mir eine neue Melodie vor und ich muss sie mir nach Gehör aneignen – und dann...  
Nun, es klingt, als würden wir sie halt variieren, modulieren – was Musiker eben mit Motiven so tun,   
– eine Art Jam-Session sozusagen – aber...  
...es ist so unfassbar viel mehr als das.  
Ich könnte es nicht erklären, ich verstehe es ja selber nicht einmal ansatzweise!

Zum Üben jedoch... 

Top 100 Musikvideos?  
Legendäre Filmmusik?

Wieso auch nicht? Kommt auf einen Versuch an.  
Oder mehrere. 

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.pinterest.de/pin/396668679668212531/"]https://www.pinterest.de/pin/396668679668212531/[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk4H3_o4yoY"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk4H3_o4yoY[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="http://www.legislation.gov.uk/ukpga/2020/7/contents/enacted"]http://www.legislation.gov.uk/ukpga/2020/7/contents/enacted[/link]
> 
> ***  
> Natürlich ist so ein Zerhacker gemeint: [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zerhacker_"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zerhacker_[/link](Funktechnik)
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://www.zdf.de/serien/new-blood"]https://www.zdf.de/serien/new-blood[/link] Im Moment noch in der Mediathek verfügbar! "GUCK-BEFEHL!" falls ihr's noch nicht gesehen habt!
> 
> *****  
> Niccoli Paganini natürlich


	11. Konspirativer Musikunterricht

Wieso bin ich nicht schon längst auf diese Idee gekommen?   
Ich knöpfe mir einige weniger bekannte Komponisten aus verschiedenen Jahrhunderten vor – von Heinrich Ignaz Franz von Biber bis David Arnold und stelle mir jeweils verschiedene Aufgaben: Die Melodie nachspielen, selbstverständlich, von Dur nach Moll beziehungsweise umgekehrt variieren (aber nicht in der parallelen Tonart, sondern in der gleichen Tonlage), die zweite Stimme heraushören – oder auch die Dritte. Um es mir noch schwerer zu machen, nehme ich mir auch Zwölftonmusik vor – doch nach gefühlten dreieinhalb Stunden, beschließe ich, mich selbst von dieser Tortur zu erlösen. Um dann festzustellen, dass ich es gerade mal 23 Minuten ausgehalten habe.  
Wieder fällt mir eine der ersten Bemerkungen Eurus' ein. Sie hatte behauptet, sie wisse nie, ob es schön sei oder nicht, „nur ob es richtig ist“. Inzwischen bezweifle ich längst, dass sie das aufrichtig gemeint hat – und zwar aus verschiedenen Gründen. Zunächst: Eurus hat, seit ich sie vor gut drei Jahren wieder getroffen habe, abgesehen von ganz kurzen Sequenzen, niemals etwas gespielt, das nicht „schön“ geklungen hat – sowohl, was die Melodie an sich als auch ihre meisterliche Technik angeht. Dann: Diese kurzen, „hässlichen“ Ausnahmen haben durchweg dazu gedient, ihrer Missbilligung Ausdruck zu verleihen, ihrem Gegenüber zu vermitteln, dass es seine aktuelle Tätigkeit sofort einstellen oder sein Vorhaben keinesfalls in die Tat umsetzen dürfe – oder kurz gesagt, es war immer eine Warnung, sich nicht ihren Zorn zuzuziehen. Also hat sie durchaus ein Gespür dafür, was schön klingt und was nicht – zumindest dem Musikempfinden durchschnittlicher, abendländisch geprägter Zeitgenossen nach. Und schließlich: Was bedeutet denn „richtig“? „Richtig“, das wäre wohl: Genauso, wie die Noten auf dem Papier stehen, exakt das Tempo, exakt von Anfang bis Ende eines Tones permanent die physikalisch vorschriftsmäßige Frequenz usw. Aber Eurus spielt keineswegs wie ein Roboter: Sie macht durchaus Ritardandi, Accelerandi oder Fermaten, die nicht in den Noten stehen und wählt Stricharten nach eigenem Gutdünken. Darüber hinaus: Muss nicht in der Musik für ein solches Genie „richtig“ bedeuten, dass man aus einem Motiv in Variationen und Durchführungen das Äußerste herausholt? Oder eine im Ansatz schon recht ansprechende, beeindruckende Melodie noch „verbessern“ kann? So dass sie richtig grandios wird...! 

Hoppla – was ist das?

Einen kurzen Moment bin ich irritiert, dann kapiere ich natürlich, wo die unpassenden Töne in dem gerade erklingenden Stück wirklich herkommen. Es ist ein weiterer Skype-Anruf.  
Wie nachlässig von mir.  
Oder ist es ein Fall von Freudscher Fehlleistung?   
Weil ich insgeheim doch lieber ein wenig mehr soziale Interaktion hätte??

Stella und Ted.  
Oder besser gesagt: Rosie.  
Ja, natürlich gehe ich ran.  
Ich lege Geige und Bogen beiseite und setze mich wieder vor den Laptop – und dann bin ich sehr überrascht, als mittig auf meinem Bildschirm Rosie erscheint und sonst niemand mehr zu sehen ist. Im Hintergrund höre ich Tonleitern, die auf einem Keyboard gespielt werden.  
„Hallo Shello!“ grinst sie breit.  
„Good Afternoon, Miss Watson! Hast du mich gerade ganz alleine angerufen – oder soll es nur so aussehen?“  
„Pah, das ist doch babyleicht! Das Problem war Tante Stellas Passwort. Soll ich es dir sagen?“  
Offenbar kniet sie auf dem Bürostuhl und dreht sich leicht mit ihm hin und her. Sie trägt ein neues Kleid: Rot mit weißen Punkten. Bestimmt mag sie das überhaupt nicht. Sie findet Punkte kindisch! Ihre Löckchen sind gleich hinter den Ohrläppchen mit roten Haargummis zusammengefasst.  
„Da bin ich aber gespannt!“ ermutige ich sie. Rosie richtet sich auf und verkündet stolz:  
„...„aldebaran62“...!“  
„Aldebaran klingt arabisch. Ich glaube, es heißt so viel wie nachfolgend?“  
„Es ist ein Stern! Du bist wirklich immer noch superdumm in Astronomie, Sherlock! Da hast du mir ein Kinderbuch über Sterne und Planeten geschenkt und hast es noch nicht mal selber gelesen?“  
„Ein Stern also: Stella, Stern, ein Sternenname – schon klar.“  
„Ich habe nie richtig sehen können, wie sie es eingibt, aber weißt du, sie tippt nicht so wie Daddy, sondern sie macht das ganz – erm – also, wie sie es gelernt hat. Sie legt die acht Finger bei den Buchstaben auf die mittlere Reihe, so dass die Zeigefinger auf den Tasten mit diesen kleinen Strichen liegen, die man fühlen kann. Und dann hab ich mal genau aufgepasst: Für die ersten drei Zeichen muss sie die Finger fast gar nicht bewegen, dann hat sie mit der linken Hand einmal in die Reihe darüber und einmal in die Rehe darunter getippt, dann wieder einmal in die Mitte, dann wieder einmal rauf, Mitte und runter und dann ganz oben, wo die Zahlen sind zweimal, beides mit der linken Hand. Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass sie eine E-Mail-Adresse hat, die mit Astra62 anfängt. 62 ist nämlich ihr Geburtsjahr. Und sie ist Stier – auch wann sie manchmal eine dumme Kuh ist!“  
„Aber Rosie!“ unterbreche ich mit gespielter Empörung – doch sie kichert nur.  
„Also das Tierkreiszeichen natürlich! Und dann habe ich nachgesehen, wie das auf Latein heißt – aber das war zu kurz, also hab ich mir gedacht, dass es ein Sternenname sein muss.“  
„Das ist sehr clever von dir!“  
Sie zuckt verlegen mit ihren mageren Schultern und meint: „Ich wollte halt mal mit dir allein reden...“  
„Ja, du – das geht mir genauso!“ rutscht es mir heraus – aber dann bremse ich mich.  
„Sind Stella und Ted denn...doof zu dir? Irgendwie?“  
„Sie sind halt alt. Also so richtig alt – nicht wie Daddy und du...aber sie sind auch nicht wie Granny und Grandpa! Ich meine, bei denen ist das ja richtig – die müssen ja alt sein, und dabei sind sie trotzdem nicht so wie...wie die Zwei... Die sind so...von früher. Also, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll...“  
„Vielleicht: Strenger und...nicht so lustig?“ hake ich nach.  
„Hm, ja, das kann sein. Sie sind ziemlich langweilig, irgendwie. Und es gibt immer einen Stundenplan, aber für den ganzen Tag!“  
„Und zurzeit sollst du Tonleitern üben.“  
„Wie bist du da bloß drauf gekommen?“ fragt sie völlig übertrieben herausfordernd und schlägt dazu die Ärmchen ineinander.  
„Die beiden wissen wohl nicht, dass dein Klavier auch eine Speicherfunktion hat!“  
„Pst!“ macht sie ganz dicht am Bildschirm und legt den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen.  
Ich nicke und mache diese unsinnige Pantomime, wobei man so tut, als verschließe man sich sie Lippen und werfe dann den Schlüssel weg.  
„Und es muss immer alles ganz sauber sein, weißt du? Keine Krümel und kleine Flecken und wenn ich etwas ausschneide dann dürfen keine Schnipsel auf den Boden fallen und all sowas! Das ist voll nervig! Dabei haben die doch auch einen Staubsauger und eine Waschmaschine und all sowas!“  
„Und...wollen sie von dir, dass du Dinge tust, die du in der Schule nicht machen musst?“  
Vielleicht hätte ich es anders formulieren sollen? Ich weiß es nicht...  
„Hm. So...so altmodisches Zeug...“  
„Hm? Nenn mal ein Beispiel.“  
„Also...das Bettzeug ordentlich hinlegen obwohl es niemand außer mir und Tante Stella sieht. Alles mögliche Zeug aufräumen, obwohl ich es morgen wieder brauche. Oder Anziehsachen aufhängen und so...“  
„Hast recht, das kann ich auch gar nicht leiden“, stimme ich ihr zu. „Aber, weißt du: Stella und Ted wollen einfach alles richtig machen und dir das beibringen, was sie wichtig finden. Jedenfalls wollen sie dich bestimmt nicht ärgern.“  
„Aber so fühlt es sich manchmal an. Genau so! Ich würde viel lieber wieder in die Schule gehen!“  
„Ja, das verstehe ich. Dir fehlen deine Freunde...“  
„Du vermisst deine Freunde auch, nicht wahr?“  
„Besonders dich, Kleines, und deinen Daddy.“  
Sie nickt traurig.  
„Sherlock?“  
„Ja?“  
„Denkst du, dass es Daddy gut geht?“  
Dazu schaut sie mich mit so großen, besorgten Augen an, dass ich Mühe habe, mich zu beherrschen.  
„Dein Daddy muss kranken Menschen helfen – das hat er mal versprochen und das hält er auch. Aber natürlich wäre er jetzt viel lieber mit dir zusammen.“  
„Und mit dir – zuhause bei Tante Martha!“  
Zunächst nicke ich bloß, denn mir schnürt sich gerade ein bisschen die Kehle zu.  
„Daddy und ich haben heute früh telefoniert...“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab auch mit ihm gesprochen.“  
„Aber er ist da nicht gerne und er ist traurig und ganz müde!“  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Er vermisst dich und...diese Leute, um die er sich kümmert, die sind sehr krank, weißt du? Das macht viel Arbeit und sie tun ihm leid...  
Übrigens hat John mir das Bild gezeigt, das du für ihn gemalt hast! Das ist richtig toll geworden!“  
„Findest du wirklich? Weißt du, ich hab die Coronas so groß gemalt, damit man sehen soll, wie böse sie sind!“  
„Ja, sie sehen wirklich fies aus, das hast du gut dargestellt.“  
„Und natürlich weiß ich, dass man da nicht drauf schießen kann.“  
„Na klar, weißt du das!“  
„Tante Stella sagt, dass Daddy nicht krank werden kann, weil er immer so eine Maske auf hat und Handschuhe, aber irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben, weißt du? Wenn die Coronas doch so klein sind, dann passen die doch überall durch!“  
„Daddy passt bestimmt gut auf, dass er nicht krank wird!“ versichere ich ihr und denke: Fang jetzt bitte nicht an zu weinen – sonst heule ich gleich mit! Und das wäre bestimmt das Schlimmste, was ich jetzt machen könnte!  
„Wenn ich Halsweh und Schnupfen habe, dann dauert das so zwei Wochen, bis das wieder richtig weg ist...“, überlegt Rosie. „Aber das dauert viel länger, oder? Bis Corona wieder weggeht? – Das ist so doof!“  
„Ja, wirklich doof, da hast du ganz recht!“  
„Böse Leute fangen ist einfacher, stimmt's?“  
„Viel einfacher!“ versichere ich schmunzelnd.  
„...Tante Stella und Onkel Ted sind jetzt im Garten, da hören sie mich sowieso nicht üben...“   
Sie rollt sich seitlich aus dem Bild und dann hören die drögen Tonleitern auf. Als sie wieder in mein Blickfeld gleitet, hat sie ihr Kinder-Keyboard dabei. Es hat vier Oktaven und so zierliche Tasten, dass Rosies kleine Hände sogar schon Oktaven greifen können, wenn sie die Finger ganz weit auseinander spreizt. Die großen Tasten tragen die Farben des Regenbogens: Die Cs sind alle rot und die Hs alle violett.   
„Also: Intervalle!“ befielt sie mir.  
„Quinte.“  
Sie setzt den rechten Daumen auf das eingestrichene C und den kleinen Finger auf g'.   
„Terz“, sage ich.  
„Große oder kleine Terz?“ fragt sie zurück.  
„Oho, du hast etwas Neues gelernt.“  
„Onkel Ted hat mir erklärt, wieso es Lieder gibt, die froh klingen und andere klingen traurig.“  
„Dur und Moll.“  
„Ja. Erst wollte er nicht. Dann hat er aber doch erklärt – aber nicht richtig, glaube ich. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wie es geht. Aber nicht, warum!   
Das ist C-dur...und das ist a-moll...“  
Sie muss noch ein bisschen suchen, aber dann schlägt sie beide Akkorde auf Anhieb richtig an.  
„Genau! Das machst du sehr schön! Für A-Moll braucht man nämlich genau wie für C-Dur keine schwarzen Tasten. Aber, weißt du was? Ich glaube, Onkel Ted wollte dir das bloß deshalb nicht erklären, warum das so ist, weil er es auch nicht weiß. Und wahrscheinlich weiß das kein Mensch, wieso uns das so vorkommt.“  
„Aha! Und wieso sagt er das nicht, wenn er das nicht weißt? DU sagst immer, wenn du was nicht weißt!“  
„Ja, das stimmt. Manche Erwachsenen schämen sich, wenn sie was nicht wissen, verstehst du?“  
„Hm, ja...“  
Sie klimpert den ersten Teil von Beethovens Ode an die Freude. Natürlich bloß in C-Dur – aber meine Güte: Sie ist fünf!  
„Das, was danach kommt, finde ich viel schöner, aber das kann ich noch nicht.“  
„Du willst, dass ich dir was vorspiele, richtig?“ vermute ich.  
„Bist du aber schlau!“ zeiht sie mich auf.  
Also spiele ich die komplette Melodie einmal durch und denke dabei unwillkürlich:   
„Deine Zauber binden wieder, was Corona streng geteilt...“.   
Rosie klatscht und ich verbeuge mich artig.  
„Jetzt mach das Ratespiel, Sherlock, bitte!“  
Das Ratespiel ist ein Melodien-Quiz. Ich spiele ihr zum Beispiel den Anfang der kleinen Nachtmusik vor, Last Rose of Summer, The day Thou gavest, Lord, is ended, Land of Hope and Glory, Auld lang Syne oder auch Toreador t'engarde oder den Schwan aus dem Karneval der Tiere und sie sagt dann, um welches Stück es sich handelt. Und dann bringe ich ihr jedes Mal noch drei oder fünf neue Stücke bei. Unvorbereitet, wie ich bin, fällt mir eben nichts passendes ein, obwohl ich doch gerade so viel gespielt habe! Wie unsinnig!  
Ich spiele ihr Gustavs Holsts Jupiter vor – soweit man halt ein Orchesterstück auf einer einzelnen Geige wiedergeben kann. Dann ein bisschen Schwanensee und Griegs In der Halle des Bergkönigs aus Peer Gynt und schließlich Let it be. Dann komme ich wegen dieser einen Violinsonate von Biber, in der er Tierstimmen verarbeitet (was er aber, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, anderswo abgekupfert hat), noch auf Peter und der Wolf von Prokofjew.  
„Kennst du das eigentlich schon?“ frage ich und spiele ihr Peters Melodie vor.  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht.“  
„Gut, dann werde ich dir morgen eine Geschichte dazu erzählen.“  
„Und warum nicht nicht gleich?“  
„Weil ich noch ein bisschen üben muss.“  
„Achso.   
Sherlock, was gibt es denn bei dir zum Abendessen?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht. Weißt du schon, was du zu essen kriegen wirst?“  
„Ja, Tante Stella hat gesagt, sie will Qnowchee machen. Ich hab gefragt, was das sein soll. Da hat sie gesagt: kleine, italienische Klößchen aus Kartoffeln. Sie weiß nicht mal, dass das Njokki heißt! Da kann sie das doch bestimmt nicht machen!“ empört sie sich.  
„Hm, das gibt zu denken!“  
Bestimmt hat sie fertige Gnocchi gekauft. Da kann sie nicht so viel falsch machen, denke ich.  
„Da muss ich mich wohl drauf einstellen, dass die nicht so gut sind wie bei lo zio* Angelo... wenn man sie überhaupt essen kann!“   
„Ach, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.“  
Sie zieht eine Grimasse und streckt angewidert ihre kleine rosa Zunge heraus. „Wuäh!“  
Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu lachen anfange.  
„Das machst du heute Abend aber nicht, versprichst du's?   
Du kannst ja sagen..., dass es anders schmeckt als bei Angelo...“, schlage ich vor.  
„Ach, seit wann bist du den so duplimatisch!?“  
Ich kaschiere mein Grinsen mit einem Räuspern. „Diplomatisch heißt das. Ja, du hast recht, ich sage meistens, was ich denke – aber das ist manchmal nicht nett und wenn... wenn es außerdem nicht sein muss oder...wenn man nichts daran ändern kann...oder wenn man weiß, dass sich jemand Mühe gegeben hat, dann...kann man auch schon mal so tun, als ob es gut schmecken würde, oder...du kannst sagen, dass du dein neues, rotes Kleid schön findest, obwohl du viel lieber ein Blaues gehabt hättest...oder Hosen und einen Pulli.“  
„Ja, ich weiß, wie man das macht – aber das ist doch doof! Tante Stella hat gesagt, ich sehe aus wie ein Glückskäfer – dabei hat der doch schwarze Punkte! Und außerdem heißt das Marienkäfer. Das mit dem Glück ist doch Quatsch! Und das Kleid hat weiße Punkte! Ich bin doch kein Giftpilz!“ mault sie.  
„Hey, immerhin können dich deine Freunde nicht in dem Fliegenpilzkleid sehen.“  
„Haha. Sonst hab ich davon aber nichts! – Du, Shello, sie kommen jetzt gleich rein – ich mach mal aus! Rufst du morgen um neun an? Ja?“  
„Mach ich, Darling, versprochen!“  
„Bye-bye!“

Und dann ist sie auch schon weg und Stella und Teds Kontakt verschwindet aus meiner Skype-Liste – und da sitze ich nun. Es ist auf einmal so still und ich fühle mich richtig verlassen.

„Halt die Klappe, Mycroft!“ murmle ich schon mal prophylaktisch.

  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> italienisch für „der Onkel“. Da die Brindisa-Kette Tapas und vor allem spanischen Käse vertreibt, der Name Angelo aber eindeutig Italienisch ist, wird bei mir hier beides angeboten: Spanische und italienische Küche.


	12. Improvisationen in Dur und Moll

Dann merke ich, dass sich mein Nacken ganz schief und verkrampft anfühlt. Und links tun mir die Finger weh.  
Außerdem fühlt es sich etwas wirr an in meinem Kopf.

Mag sein, dass ich längst nicht genug geübt habe – oder überhaupt niemals genügend üben könnte; fest steht, das war schon bedeutend länger, als ich mir zumuten wollte. Ich brauche eine Pause...

Kein Wunder, dass Rosie ans Abendessen denkt.

Ich checke nochmals eine Mails.

Mike hat geschrieben: „Was hast du denn damit vor, Kumpel? Also, Beziehungen hab ich keine nach Oxford, aber ich kann natürlich rauskriegen, wer an diesen Forschungen dran ist, wenn dir das weiter hilft. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich John nichts davon sagen soll? Sonst hättest du ja gleich ihn fragen können. Mach keinen Quatsch, ja? Du wirst nämlich noch gebraucht. Natürlich würdest du auch gerne was zur Lösung des Problems beisteuern, aber glaub mir, wir hier fühlen uns auch nicht besser. Und sei froh, dass du nicht von diesem Kantinenfraß leben musst! Naja, du hast es ja sowieso nicht so mit dem Essen, nicht? Bis bald mal wieder! Und grüß John und Molly“

Letztere hat ebenfalls geantwortet:

„Hallo, Sherlock!  
Beste Grüße aus dem Tartaros sendet dir deine Persephone – haha! Es ist gruselig, in welchen Organen dieses Virus überall Schaden anrichtet.  
Denkst du, die Koryphäen in Oxford lassen dich mitmachen? Oder willst du dich als Versuchskaninchen anbieten?! Lass das bitte, das bringt doch nichts! Wie geht es unserer Patentochter? Ich will sie morgen mal anrufen. Meinst du, es wäre zu früh, ihr etwas über den Blutkreislauf zu erzählen? Oder doch lieber Verdauung? Oder ich erzähle ihr was über Katzen. Mein armer, alter Toby schimpft mich immer aus, wenn ich mal nachhause komme. Er ist viel zu viel allein. Und zu allem Überfluss muss ich mir auch noch Sorgen machen, dass ich ihn dann auch noch anstecken würde!  
Naja, pass auf dich auf und, wenn du magst, kannst du mir ja mal ein paar Zeitfenster nennen, wann es dir passt, dass ich dich mal anrufe. Martha hat mir erzählt, dass du jetzt immer so lieb für sie einkaufst, das finde ich richtig süß von dir! Was Neues von John? Ich hab neulich an seinen Blog gemailt, aber ich glaube, da schaut er eh nicht mehr rein. Ich versuch es einfach nochmal auf dem Handy. Aber jetzt muss ich mal wieder ein paar Kunden aufschneiden.  
Gib Acht auf dich, ja?  
Liebe Grüße!  
Molly“

Diese Nachrichten und nicht zuletzt Rosies Beschwerde über die bevorstehende Mahlzeit bringen mich auf eine Idee. Rasch schwinge ich mich in meinen Mantel und schlüpfe leise aus dem Haus.  
Es sind über zwei Meilen zu Angelo, aber das macht gar nichts. Im Gegenteil; tut mir ganz gut, mal eine Weile drauf los zu marschieren. Die Straßen sind deutlich leerer als sonst und wie mir scheint, bekommt die Spezies der Radfahrer täglich Zuwachs. Nachvollziehbar. Vielleicht sollte ich das auch tun...  
Unterwegs überlege ich mir, wie das noch gleich gewesen ist, mit Prokofjews Geschichte.  
Streiten sich nicht der kleine Vogel und die Ente:  
Was bist du denn für ein Vogel, dass du nicht fliegen kannst? und:  
Was bist du denn für ein Vogel, dass du nicht schwimmen kannst?  
Nur dass Enten sehr wohl fliegen können. Diese Hausente in der Geschichte wohl einfach deshalb nicht, weil man ihr gleich nach dem Schlüpfen einseitig ein Stück des Flügels amputiert hat.  
Dass der Wolf die Ente frisst und sie lebendig hinunterschlingt, ist EINE Sache. Wölfe sind eben so, man kennt das: Sieben Geißlein, Rotkäppchen, Großmutter – alles kein Problem. Aber dass der Großvater seiner Ente ein Stück Flügel abschneidet, damit sie nicht abhaut? Das geht gar nicht!  
Schon seltsam, worüber man sich Gedanken macht, wenn man es mit einem Kind zu tun bekommt.  
Ich könnte ein bisschen was ändern...

Rosie und der Wolf

Ja, klar. Und die Katze ist natürlich Toby.  
Die Vögel könnten sich ja auch darin überbieten, dass der kleine Vogel damit prahlt, dass er sieben Eier in seinem Nest liegen hat und die Ente, dass sie jedes Jahr weit über hundert Eier legt, die viel größer sind als der kleine Vogel selbst.  
Es könnte ein Fink sein...oder eine Meise...vielleicht ein Rotkehlchen.  
Sonst fragt sie mich doch sowieso gleich, WAS das für ein Vogel gewesen ist.  
Hinterher werde ich ihr freilich sagen müssen, dass das Stück Peter und der Wolf heißt.  
Und nicht Rosie...

  
Irgendwann stehe ich dann wirklich vor der Brindisa. Zettel mit Informationen und Warnhinweisen hängen im Fenster, dazu eine abgespeckte Speisekarte und die Telefonnummern von Deliveroo und JustEat. In der offenen Tür liegt ein umgekippter Tisch mit der Platte nach außen.  
Da ich Angelo und Billy am Tisch sitzen sehen kann, klopfe ich an die Scheibe.  
„Hola, Chef! Kundschaft!“  
Gleich lächeln sie verbindlich – aber dann erkennen sie mich und ihr professioneller Gesichtsausdruck weicht einem echten Grinsen. Beide kommen an die Tür und ziehen sich währenddessen Masken vor die Gesichter, Angelo voran:  
„Buona sera y ¡buenas tardes!“  
„Sherlock, schön, dass Sie uns die Ehre erweisen, in diesen finsteren Zeiten! Was wollen Sie haben?“  
„Ich nehme Tortellini mit Basilikum-Ricotta-Füllung, die lassen sich gut aufwärmen.“  
„Oh, Sie sind alleine? Wie sagt man: Strohwitwer, hm? Wie traurig! Der Doc muss arbeiten. Und die kleine Rosetta?“  
Ich verkneife mir die Bemerkung, dass man ein "Röslein" nicht noch zusätzlich mit dem Adjektiv „klein“ versehen muss.  
„Bei Verwandten, auf dem Land. Ist besser so. Großer Garten und so weiter.  
Sagen Sie: Wie viele Pizze können Sie auf einmal machen? Und wie viele weitere Portionen an, sagen wir, Pasta, Paella, oder was auch immer?“  
„Habe ich das grade richtig verstanden? Billy, kneif mich mal...!“  
„Sagen wir zwanzig Portionen ans King's College Hospital, schreiben Sie drauf, dass vor allem das Personal der Isolierstation versorgt werden soll und die andere Lieferung an das Barts, an die Pathologie. Und packen Sie noch ein paar Flaschen Coke dazu... Kann auch Käse, Wurst und Brot dabei sein.“ Ich hole die Scheine aus meinem Portemonnaie und blättere mich durch die Fünfziger: Sieben davon reiche ich nach drinnen. Angelo glotzt fassungslos, aber Billy greift beherzt zu.  
„Klar, Boss! Machen wir!“ strahlt er. „Und beehren Sie uns bald wieder!“ setzt er zwinkernd hinzu.  
„D-danke, Sherlock! Danke..., das...“, stammelt Angelo gerührt.  
„Ach was! Nachdem Sie mich schon seit zehn Jahren durchfüttern wollen? Aber eins versprechen Sie mir!“  
„Was immer Sie wollen.“  
„Sauber bleiben. Auch wenn's schwer fällt.“  
„Ich schwöre!“ beteuert er.  
Und schließlich hat er ja auch die letzten dreizehn Jahre nichts mehr angestellt. Okay: Fast nichts. Nichts, was der Rede wert wäre...  
„Na, dann ans Werk!“

  
Während ich mit meiner Portion Pasta heimwärts schlendere, spüre ich ein der Situation scheinbar völlig unangemessenes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht.  
Ein kleines Inselchen der Zufriedenheit ist in meinem Innern aus einem Meer an Trübsinn aufgetaucht.  
Wenigstens für kurze Zeit.  
Ich verstehe nicht viel von Kalkulation oder Unternehmertum, aber dass das nicht mal die Ladenmiete für diese Woche deckt, kann ich mir denken. Vielleicht ist es immerhin ein Lichtblick.

Aber zuerst hole ich mein Smartphone hervor und gebe Raz und Co Bescheid.  
„South Bank Skate Space. Halb neun. SH“ texte ich allen und dann gebe ich beim Chinesen am andern Ende der Baker Street eine Bestellung auf, die aber auf jeden Fall erst um 20:30 ausgeliefert werden darf. Natürlich zahle ich dieses Mal online.

Ich sollte vielleicht das nächste „Loch in der Wand“* ansteuern und mir wieder ein paar Scheine ziehen...

Die Verlockung ist groß: Wenn ich jemanden aufstöbern könnte, der in der Nähe eines Geldautomaten herumlungert und auf leichte Beute lauert, dann könnte ich ihn auf mich aufmerksam machen. Zum Beispiel könnte ich auf den Automaten zu torkeln, als wäre ich sturzbesoffen. Und wenn er mich dann überfallen will und mir die frisch gezapften Scheinchen gleich am Geldautomaten abnehmen – und die Karte gleich noch dazu! Dann könnte ich ihn so richtig verdreschen!

Oh, das würde einen Heidenspaß machen...!

Wenn da nicht die Ansteckungsgefahr wäre, denn man weiß ja nie. Auch wenn es immer noch wenig wahrscheinlich ist.  
Und außerdem wäre es eine vermeidbare Mehrbelastung für irgendeine Notaufnahme.  
Wirklich: Zu schade!

Und natürlich würde mir dann auch noch Mycroft gleich morgen eine Standpauke halten.  
So gesehen würde sich das kurze Amüsement dann doch nicht rentieren.

  
Zuhause stelle ich die Tortellini dann doch in den Kühlschrank.  
Später vielleicht...

Ich schaue nochmal nach meinen Mails.

Harry. Sie hat diese Nachricht sowohl an John, als auch an mich geschickt.  
„Hallo, Jungs! Hallo, Rosie!  
Mir geht's gut und ich hoffe, euch auch. Tja, was soll ich groß schreiben, aber ich wollte mich einfach mal melden und mich erkundigen, wie es euch geht. Grüßt mir auch Mrs Hudson und Molly.  
Vielleicht kann euch diese kleine Playlist ein bisschen aufheitern:  
Und Sherlock: Falls du von den Songs mehr als zwei nicht kennst, dann hast du Nachholbedarf, klar?  
Hab euch lieb! xoxo  
Harry“  
Und darunter folgt die „angedrohte“ Playlist.

Oh, bitte! Ich hatte heute genug Musikclips...!

Widerwillig klicke ich dann doch den ersten an – und zucke gleich zusammen:  
Das ist doch Stayin' Alive!  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmUXntGlqFI"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmUXntGlqFI[/link]  
Dann merke ich aber schnell, dass sie es umgeschrieben haben. Tatsächlich singen sie jetzt Stayin' inside...  
Auch das nächste Lied erkenne ich gleich bei den ersten zwei Tönen: Sound of Silence von Simon & Garfunkel, nur dass es jetzt mit „Hello Virus from Wuhan“ anfängt und „Fight the Virus“ heißt. Faszinierend und fast ein bisschen gruselig, dass die Zeile „10.000 people, maybe more“ einfach so stehen gelassen wurde.  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN8uJs1rUsg"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN8uJs1rUsg[/link]  
Dann sehe ich Father and Son beim Skypen  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVJxjNoGEWA&t=130s"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVJxjNoGEWA&t=130s[/link]  
Weiter geht es mit:  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_h1a1PxI-w"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_h1a1PxI-w[/link] I've got Corona virus (No toilet paper). Keine Ahnung, wie es richtig heißen müsste. Jedenfalls will er dann stattdessen das Telefonbuch benutzen. Gute Idee. Braucht doch sowieso niemand mehr.  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XikW-8AiV5E"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XikW-8AiV5E[/link] We didn't spread the Virus erkenne ich dagegen sehr wohl: We didn't start the fire.  
Es folgen zwei Nummern aus Rocky Horror, die mir auch so einigermaßen geläufig sind:  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhsvpDIdkoc"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhsvpDIdkoc[/link] Covid 19, it's a virus... (SciFi Double Feature) – wozu zu sagen wäre, dass das nicht korrekt ist, aber natürlich passt es so bedeutend besser von der Silbenzahl her.  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcvxmakkCHw"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcvxmakkCHw[/link] DON'T toucha toucha toucha touch me!  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbwO0upVNbU"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbwO0upVNbU[/link] Eine junge Dame fragt sich in komischer Verzweiflung, wie sie denn jetzt den Aufzug benutzen, durch die Tür kommen oder ihre Einkaufstüten anfassen soll. Leider kenne ich den Original-Song nicht, der anscheinend „Torn“ heißt. Aber es wirkt sehr gelungen auf mich.  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygdB-ZE0daY"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygdB-ZE0daY[/link] Auch die Vorlage zu „Quarantine is not quite over“ ist mir vertraut: Billie Jean is not my love. Spätestens, wenn man diesen Typen, der das übrigens sehr gut singt, dann moonwalken sieht, sollte wohl jeder drauf kommen. Sogar ich.

Und Harry ist immer noch nicht fertig:

"Und besonders für Rosie – vielleicht:  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI47Q_pfqsQ"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI47Q_pfqsQ[/link]  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51PzYil5VHc"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51PzYil5VHc[/link]“

„Oh, nein, jetzt reicht es aber wirklich, Harry!“ brumme ich halb genervt, halb lachend.

Und schließlich steht da noch:

„Bonus, wenn ihr mal wieder Lust auf eine Schlägerei hättet...  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGADmWK9nqE"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGADmWK9nqE[/link]  
Moment! Auch für Frauen, natürlich!  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx3t-i5aJDw"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx3t-i5aJDw[/link]“ 

„Da hat jemand aber wirklich zu viel Zeit...!“ murmle ich.

Eigentlich habe ich den 1. April 2020 doch ganz gut herumgebracht.  
Ich beschließe, ausnahmsweise mal früh zu Bett zu gehen, denn gerade bin ich vergleichsweise entspannt und ausgeglichen – morgen Nacht werde ich wieder vor Nervosität keine Ruhe finden!

  
Und morgen?  
Noch mehr üben...?

Und wenn ich es mal wieder mit komponieren versuche?  
Ich werde mir vorstellen, dass es für John ist und vielleicht auch etwas für Rosie...

Ja: Überhaupt! Ich könnte mir eine Musik für Rosie ausdenken – so wie für Prokofjews Peter!  
Dann ist es auch nicht so enttäuschend, wenn ich ihr sage, wie es richtig heißt.  
Falls sie nicht sowieso schon vermutet, dass wenn die Hauptfigur in einer Geschichte heißt wie sie selbst, ich das wahrscheinlich erfunden habe...

Aber zuerst muss ich natürlich wieder einkaufen, Lestrade nerven, mich bei Mycroft melden und mir im Netz eine Aufnahme von Peter und der Wolf suchen und mir die Geschichte zurechtlegen.

Seltsam – irgendwie ist es ganz...tröstlich? Ja, vielleicht ist das das richtige Wort – dass ich den morgigen Tag schon verplant habe. Mehr oder weniger.

  
Tatsächlich habe ich erstaunlich gut geschlafen.  
Jedenfalls dafür, dass ich John vermisse.  
Und Rosie.  
Und dass ich morgen zu Eurus muss und mir Gedanken mache, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie merkt, dass unsere Eltern nicht kommen...  
Inzwischen ist mir diesbezüglich eine Idee gekommen. Sie ist nicht gerade genial - vielleicht sogar fatal dumm! Aber wer weiß das schon.  
Ich will ein Handy zu Eurus reinschmuggeln. Zumindest will ich es mitnehmen.  
Ob ich es ihr wirklich gebe, darüber werde ich dann spontan entscheiden.  
Also... Zumindest werde ich vorbereitet sein. Irgendwie.

Als ich meine Einkäufe bei Martha abliefere, treffe ich sie glücklicherweise alleine an. Wenn wir unter uns sind, ist es ganz anders. Ich bin anders. Ich bin dann sowas, wie ihr Neffe vielleicht. Aber wenn Mrs Turner dabei ist oder Chaterjee oder Allan und Donald – dann kann ich das nicht.  
Aber sie versteht das. Oder akzeptiert es zumindest.

„So. mein Lieber! Vor Montag werde ich nichts mehr benötigen. Außerdem könnte ich Marie und ihre Jungs fragen. Du musst ja morgen wieder deinen Ausflug machen – und da wünsche ich dir viel Kraft und gute Nerven. Und danach ruhst du dich aus – und sag mir, wenn du was brauchst... Und vielen lieben Dank für deine Hefe! Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, sie zu verwenden!“

Nach den ersten Besuchen bei Eurus war es mir immer wieder ziemlich dreckig gegangen. Es war wie...Seekrankheit...wie Hirnhautentzündung...zeitweise sogar wie ein richtig beschissener Trip.  
Auch mir war schon in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht einmal wieder so übel werden könnte, wenn...  
Nunja, wenn irgendwas schief laufen sollte; wenn vielleicht etwas passierte, das Eurus erneut aus ihrer Flugbahn wirft...  
Vor zwei Wochen ist die Lage gerade noch normal gewesen. Scheinbar zumindest.  
Vielleicht werde ich wieder wöchentlich kommen müssen.  
Hoffentlich nicht noch häufiger...! Das würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht lange durchhalten.  
Und ich dachte immer, Mycroft wäre anstrengend!

„Wie auch immer!  
Martha...  
Es wird nicht nötig sein, Hilfe zu holen und es wird mich ganz bestimmt nicht umbringen – dazu gehört bedeutend mehr. Vor allem: Nicht John Bescheid sagen. Versprochen?“  
„Versprochen, mein Junge!“ Sie zerdrückt ein Tränchen und umarmt mich.

– Lestrade  
– Mycroft  
Nichts Neues.  
Dann schnell den Prokofjew vorbereiten.  
Der Anruf mit dem Musikunterricht bei Rosie läuft soweit reibungslos. Nur dass leider Tante Stella mit von der Partie ist und mir einen tadelnden Blick zuwirft, als ich zunächst behaupte, dass die Geschichte „Rosie, Peter und der Wolf“ heißt. Auch sonst hemmt mich ihre Anwesenheit ein bisschen. Glücklicherweise scheint Rosie das nachvollziehen zu können. Sie zwinkert mir aufmunternd zu und gibt sich als Musterschülerin. Und ich halte mich einfach eng an mein Konzept.  
Natürlich ist Peter ein neuer Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, aus dem Großvater mache ich Onkel Ted und die Katze ist Rosies fleischgewordenes Plüschtier Meowliet (im Sinne von „Miau“ + „Juliet“), die SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH nicht ernsthaft im Sinn hat, Nachtigall oder Ente zu fressen, sie wird ja gut gefüttert und will nur spielen. Und natürlich wird auch sie beim Einfangen des Wolfes mithelfen. Selbstverständlich ist dieser aus einem Tierpark ausgebrochen, denn bei uns gibt es keine freilaufenden Wölfe.  
Rosie ist dabei geistesgegenwärtig genug, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass wir einander am Vortag gesprochen haben. Außer den beiden Violinsoli - Peter und Rosie - kommen die Musikstücke natürlich aus der Konserve.

Stella bedankt sich für die Unterrichtseinheit, findet es reizend, dass ich ein Stück für Rosies Figur dazukomponiert habe, fragt aber auch, ob ich nicht nächste Woche mal ein wenig Sachkunde vorbereiten könne. Sicher wird sie mir dann per Mail vorschlagen, dass ich den Gefrier- und den Siedepunkt von Wasser und den Unterschied zwischen Celsius und Fahrenheit durchnehmen soll – oder die Versuchsanordnung, wo man ein Glasgefäß über eine in einer Schale Wasser stehende, brennende Kerze stülpt.  
„Gähn!“ wie Rosie sagen würde. Das weiß sie doch längst!

Als nächstes muss ich mich um den Plan mit dem alten Smartphone kümmern.

  
Den Rest des Tages will ich mich von Fotos und Erinnerungen an glücklichere Tage inspirieren lassen.  
„Zoobesuch mt Rosie“?  
„Taxi-Jagd“?  
...und eine ganze Symphonie über John.  
Naja, vielleicht...  
Immerhin habe ich inzwischen tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass meine Inspiration zurückkehrt.  
Oder zumindest, dass diese Phase, in der Musik für mich nicht mehr funktioniert hat, überwunden ist.  
Für dieses Mal jedenfalls.  
Ich improvisiere einfach drauf los und nehme alles auf. Dann kann ich mir in den nächsten Tagen anhören, ob etwas Brauchbares dabei ist...

  
Irgendwann klingelt es dreimal unten an der Tür.  
Noch ein wenig verwirrt tauche ich aus einem Strom von Erinnerungen, Träumen und Klängen auf.  
Wer kann das sein?  
Und wieso ruft er nicht an?  
Oder sie.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster und sehe einen Deliveroo-Boten davonradeln.

Na, schön. Jetzt sollte ich wohl wirklich mal was essen...

Unten angekommen, finde ich eine gekühlte Flasche Frascati und eine Pizza vor.  
Auf dem Karton steht in Angelos Schrift:

„Skype jetzt, wenn es dir passt.  
Wenn es dir nicht passt, skype erst recht! ;-)  
John“

  
Ich glaube, ich habe gleich ein Date...!

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> A "hole in the wall": Scherzhafte, gängige Umschreibung in UK für einen Geldautomaten (außen an einer Hauswand).  
> [link href="https://wordhistories.net/2019/12/18/hole-in-the-wall/"]https://wordhistories.net/2019/12/18/hole-in-the-wall/[/link]


	13. Tele-Dating

Während ich – rechts die Pizza, links den Wein – die Stufen hinaufstürme, habe ich zweifellos ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und gleichzeitig dämmert mir, dass Martha entweder außer Haus oder eingeweiht sein muss, denn sonst würde sie bereits nachsehen, was da in ihrem Haus los ist. Ich tippe auf Letzteres, denn wo, außer zu Mrs Turner, sollte sie zurzeit gehen? Und Mrs Turner entdeckt erst seit Freitag vor zwei Wochen die wunderbare Welt von Netflix, wovon sie sich anlässlich des Lockdowns den Probemonat gegönnt hat. Martha hat nach anfänglicher Neugier und einem – wie sie es nannte – „Schnupperabend“ lieber gleich wieder davon Abstand genommen, zumal der TV-Geschmack der beiden Ladys nur sehr begrenzt kompatibel ist.  
Noch auf der Treppe kann ich bereits die Signaltöne hören!  
Am Tisch angekommen, landen Karton, Flasche und mein Hinterteil gleichzeitig auf dem Tisch beziehungsweise dem Stuhl und dann bin ich auch gleich schon in meinem Skype-Account, um das Gespräch anzunehmen... 

„Bin gleich da!   
Sry! J.“

Das steht da mit schwarzem Edding geschrieben auf einem – offenbar leeren – Pizzakarton im gleichen Design, der leicht geöffnet, aufrecht von Johns Laptop gestellt worden ist. Sicher einer von gestern.

„Okay...“, schmunzle ich, das werde ich nutzen!  
Nein, ich bin nicht enttäuscht oder verärgert; ganz bestimmt wird er sich beeilen und mich keine Sekunde länger warten lassen, als er es für unbedingt nötig hält. Also springe ich nochmal auf, wuschele mir auf dem Weg in die Küche nochmal kurz durch die Locken und hole mir rasch eine der alten Tortenplatten, die wir als Pizzateller nutzen, dazu Besteck, Glas und Korkenzieher und komme gerade rechtzeitig zurück, als der Pappkarton, auf dem ein schnauzbärtiger, molliger Koch gerade gut gelaunt eine Pizza aus einem Steinofen holt, seitlich wegtaucht.

„Hey...!“ macht John etwas atemlos. Gerade ist er mit einer dampfenden Schüssel vor seiner Webcam gelandet, am linken Bildrand sehe ich eine Flasche Bier. 

„Guten Abend, John...“  
Er muss die Möbel ein wenig umgestellt haben, denn jetzt befindet sich hinter ihm ein lindgrüner Vorhang – nicht gerade eine der Farben, die John oder ich favorisieren würden, aber fraglos eine Verbesserung gegenüber dem harten Weiß der Wand, das ich gestern gesehen habe. Mein Freund – und derzeit leider „Nicht-Mitbewohner“ – ist frisch rasiert, gekämmt und trägt den Kaschmir-Pullover, den ich ihm letzte Weihnachten geschenkt habe: Er ist in so einem leicht gebrochenen aber dennoch intensiven Blau gehalten. Genau wie Johns Augen, die nun die Lachfältchen wie Sonnenstrahlen umspielen.

Hey! Besser hätte ich mir dich auch nicht vorstellen können!

Eine merkwürdige Erleichterung überkommt mich. Merkwürdig auch deshalb, weil mir nicht bewusst gewesen ist, wie belastet und niedergedrückt ich mich gerade noch gefühlt haben muss...

Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, John...  
MIR tut es gut.  
Auch wenn du fünfeinhalb Meilen weit weg bist und derzeit quasi unerreichbar...

Ich will die Neigung meines Displays justieren, um die Farbdarstellung für meinen Blickwinkel zu optimieren – da sieht es aus, als würden sich unsere Hände treffen. Was sie freilich nicht tun. Du hattest nur denselben Gedanken, hast dazu bloß die Linke genommen. Aber auch dir fällt auf, wie das wirkt, und unsere Hände verharren länger am Rahmen des jeweiligen Bildschirms, als es nötig wäre. Einen Moment ist mir, als könnten meine Finger die Wärme deiner Hand spüren – was natürlich kompletter Unsinn ist!

John, ich vermisse dich so...!

„Alles okay bei dir?“  
„Hm? Oh, ja – alles bestens! Bei dir was Neues?“ reagiere ich hastig – und wenig eloquent!  
Hätte ich mit diesem Date gerechnet, hätte ich mich vielleicht noch umgezogen, für etwas vorteilhaftere Beleuchtung gesorgt...!

„Hm... – oh, doch! Ja, denk dir bloß, gestern hat uns jemand Essen spendiert – von einem Laden, irgendwo in der Nähe von Trafalgar Square, komisch, was? Das müssen doch über vier Meilen sein. Ist ein bisschen weit... Ist ja nicht so, dass es in Lambeth und Nord-Brixton nix gäbe...!“  
Genüsslich ziehst du mich auf und rechnest kein bisschen damit, dass ich dir auf den Leim gehen könnte. Ich spüre, wie ich fast lachen muss.  
„Wie unvernünftig!“ pflichte ich dir kopfschüttelnd bei.  
„Eine wirklich schöne Idee, Sherlock! Und Angelo kann bestimmt Unterstützung brauchen!“  
„Trotzdem hast du mich jetzt wirklich überrascht!“ gebe ich zu.  
„Ach, ich dachte, ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass du mal wieder was Ordentliches in den Magen bekommst...“

Oh...  
Das ist es also...!  
Da habe ich mir wohl zu viel eingebildet!  
Oder...?  
Vielleicht hätte ich gestern einzig und alleine für dich bestellen sollen...?

Dieses gute Gefühl scheint auf einmal in alle Richtungen davonzulaufen, aber ich will nicht, dass du das merkst!  
Von rechts gleitet etwas ins Bild vor deinen Pastateller: Ein Glas mit einem brennenden Teelicht darin.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Was du wieder daher redest...!

„Viel romantischer so!“ beteure ich.  
„Ja, nicht? – Ich hoffe, deine Pizza ist noch nicht kalt...“  
„Nein, nein – sie sieht so perfekt aus wie du hungrig.“  
Du kicherst. „Und durstig: Cheers! Oh, sorry: Du hast noch nichts im Glas...“  
„Du willst mich ja wohl nicht betrunken machen...“  
„Stell dir vor, ich trinke die andere Hälfte.“  
Ich habe inzwischen die Flasche entkorkt und schenke mir ein.  
Du verstehst zwar nichts von Wein, aber du kennst mich: Ein Rotwein hätte erst noch atmen müssen und dieser Frascati ist bekömmlich für Magen und Kopf – also hast du absolut richtig ausgesucht.   
„Auf bessere Zeiten, Sherlock!“  
Ganz SCHNELL! Auf bessere Zeiten!  
„Oh, ja!“

Wir trinken etwas, schauen einander an... und beginnen mit der Nahrungsaufnahme.  
„Hast du heute mit Martha telefoniert?“  
„Ja – richtig deduziert...“  
Ich nicke: „Das erklärt auch, wieso sie heute keinen Versuch gemacht hat, mir was zum Lunch aufzunötigen...“  
„Und Rosie hat mich heute selbst via Skype angerufen! Und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie das bei dir auch schon gemacht hat

„Rosie hat mich selber angerufen und mir erzählt, dass sie das bei dir gestern auch gemacht hat...“  
„Ja, das war großartig! Sie ist großartig!“  
„Ja, das ist sie. Und ich beneide sie ein bisschen darum, dass sie mit all dieser selbstverständlichen Technik groß wird. Ich meine, sie wird bestimmt nicht mit Mitte Dreißig das erste Mal vor einem HTML-Editor oder so einem upload-Dingsbums sitzen und sich entnervt fragen, wie das überhaupt geht!“  
„Ja, das auch! Aber ich war vor allem froh, sie mal alleine sprechen zu können...“, gestehe ich ein.  
„Oh...!? Warte? Heißt das, Stella und Ted sind bis gestern immer dabei gewesen?!“  
„Zumindest Stella. Sie finden mich wohl...erm: bedenklich...“

Ich sehe, wie du entgeistert die Gabel hinlegst. Dann macht sich Ärger auf deinem Gesicht breit.

„Das werde ich ihr austreiben! Noch heute Abend!“ knurrst du.  
„Hey, schon gut! Ich meine, natürlich ist es mir sehr recht, wenn du das klärst, aber...  
Nun...  
An ihrer Stelle würde ich diesen seltsamen Patenonkel mit dem zweifelhaften Ruf auch nicht an meine Schutzbefohlene ranlassen wollen.“  
Du lachst leise, dann reißt du die Augen auf und erklärst bedeutungsschwer:   
„Allerdings! Gestern hättest du Rosie auf die Idee bringen können, böse Wölfe fangen zu wollen! Oder gar böse Menschen!“

Aber das ist gar nicht lustig, John!

„Hey! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Stella ist übervorsichtig und Rosie weiß ganz genau, dass es bloß eine Geschichte ist! Lass dich bloß nicht verunsichern – du machst das großartig! Und nachher spielst du mir bitte Rosies Erkennungsmelodie vor, ja?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich!“ versichere ich rasch und bemühe mich, den Gedanken von eben nur ja nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

Diesen Gedanken, den ich inzwischen täglich habe: Dass sie dir so ähnlich ist – und auch Mary immer ähnlicher wird... und dass ich manchmal Angst habe, dass sie sich eines Tages Dinge zutrauen wird, die...  
Nun ja: Die viel zu gefährlich sind.  
Aber wie könnte ich das abwenden...?  
„Sie ist mit dem Schulstoff längst durch – wird nicht so einfach, sie zu beschäftigen bis es nach den Ferien wieder Stoff gibt...“  
„Ich glaube eher, dass wir uns was ausdenken müssen, um Tante Stella zu beschäftigen!“ gebe ich in trockenem Ton zu bedenken.

Es ist so schön, dir beim Kichern zusehen zu können!

„Wahrscheinlich setzt sie sich zu sehr unter Druck. Will es perfekt machen. Aber nicht für Rosie, sondern für...extrem anspruchsvolle Erziehungsberechtigte. Und sie ist nun mal, hm, etwas sehr – steif. Sehr, sehr britisch...!  
Du hast völlig recht: Ich muss mal mit ihr reden!“  
„Aber nicht mehr heute...“, rutscht es mir heraus.  
„Nein, vielleicht wirklich nicht...“

Einen Moment denke ich, dass du gleich so etwas sagen wirst wie:   
Nein, für heute reicht es mir wirklich!  
Aber natürlich tust du das nicht. Dafür bist du zu beherrscht.

John, ich weiß Bescheid, ich verfolge die Zahlen auch! Natürlich die Gesamtzahlen – nicht die speziell in deiner Klinik. Aber ich weiß: Vor zwei Wochen waren es 36 Tote an einem Tag, Donnerstag vor einer 183 und gestern an nur einem Tag weitere 670! Insgesamt schon über 3000. Natürlich liegt das auch an der Anzahl der Tests. 4324 sind bloß gestern positiv getestet worden. Insgesamt sind schon fast 34.000. Und wie viele sind es wirklich? Genügt es, eine Null anzuhängen? Oder eher zwei? Wie viele, die da draußen gemütlich herumspazieren und es vielleicht völlig ahnungslos verbreiten?  
Und ich weiß doch, wie dumm die meisten sind...!

„Ich hab Stella vorgeschlagen, dass sie irgendwas im Garten machen könnten... irgendetwas pflanzen oder aussäen oder so... Oder einfach Pflanzen bestimmen anhand der Blätter, schauen, was es da für Vögel gibt, für Insekten. Überhaupt jetzt wo es wärmer wird, sollten sie öfter mal rausgehen...“

Na, gut.  
Vielleicht auch besser, dass ich die Gelegenheit verpasst habe, etwas zu deiner Situation zu sagen.

„Kommst DU denn...manchmal raus...?“ frage ich.  
„Hm, die Tage war ich tatsächlich mal im Ruskin Park. Nicht gerade ein Highlight unter den Londoner Grünanlagen! Aber das wird sicher in den nächsten Wochen auch noch besser...  
Ich hoffe, mein Paket kommt noch rechtzeitig an bei Stella...“  
„Bestimmt. Der Osterhase ist systemrelevant!“  
Vergnügt sehe ich zu, wie du große Augen machst und dann loslachst.   
„Nicht, dass man solche Bemerkungen von dir gewöhnt wäre!“

Um nichts Entsprechendes sagen zu müssen, schneide ich mir einfach noch ein Stückchen Pizza ab – das bringt dich dann auch dazu, dir noch eine Gabel voll Pasta reinzuschieben.

„Ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber das sollten wir öfter machen, meinst du nicht?“ fragst du Beifall heischend.  
„Einstimmig angenommen!“   
„Ist jedenfalls besser, als sich gar nicht zu sehen...“  
„Genau...!“  
„Und ich dachte, du korrigierst mich gleich!“ wunderst du dich.  
„Was?“  
„Na, es müsste doch ,einander' heißen – nicht ,uns'...“  
„...,uns' klingt doch wunderbar. Oder ,wir'...“

Was sage ich denn da?! schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Aber dann sehe ich dich schmunzeln.

„Ja, finde ich auch!“

Wir lächeln einander an.   
Erst als ich meine Hand sehe, wird mir klar, was ich da eigentlich mache:   
Sie nach dir ausstrecken. Nach dem Bildschirm!

Ich könnte so tun, als würde ich ganz oben eine Taste drücken – Lautstärke oder so...!  
Oder ein imaginäres Staubkorn vom Bildschirm wischen – !   
Um nochmals die Neigung des Displays zu korrigieren bin ich viel zu weit in der Mitte!

Aber da kommt auch schon deine Hand dazu – und dann wird so etwas wie fist bump draus, wenn auch etwas zögerlich.

Du siehst jetzt auch nicht gerade glücklich drein...

„Echt schwierig im Moment..., ein anderes Thema zu finden, nicht?   
Corona, Covid19, Shutdown, Beschränkungen, Neuinfektionen, Wirtschafts-Krise...  
Es scheint alles zu beherrschen...   
Weißt du – die Kollegen hier...sind bestimmt...nett und alles – aber...  
Man kann nicht mal fragen: Und? Wart ihr gestern noch im Pub? Oder: Na? Und was hast du so gemacht, wart ihr im Kino? Wie war dein freies Wochenende? Wo soll's denn in Urlaub hingehen bei euch...?“  
Du schüttelst etwas ratlos den Kopf.  
Ich nicke: Sogar Martha und Mrs Turner geht’s so...  
Ich überlege gerade noch, das vielleicht laut zu sagen, als du fortfährst.  
„Irgendwie...steht grade alles still... – trotz der Hektik hier...  
Es ist gleichzeitig so, als wäre ich gestern noch bei dir gewesen, mit Rosie,   
und dann auch wieder, als wäre ich schon seit ein paar Monaten hier!   
Wie in einem...Straflager oder sowas...“  
Noch ein Kopfschütteln:   
„...ich kann es nicht besser erklären, sorry...“  
„Geht mir genauso, ich doch auch nicht – “, höre ich mich auch schon sagen.  
  
Wie will ich denn wissen, ob wir es beide gleich empfinden, wenn du es nicht beschreiben kannst? Das ist doch Unsinn!

„Das...mit dem Zeitgefühl und so...", präzisiere ich. „Ich hätte dich gerne wieder hier. Und Rosie, natürlich... Das – du weißt, dass das kein Vorwurf ist. Ich würde dich auch besuchen – aber unter diesen...Bedingungen...  
Unter diesen Bedingungen...  
Ich würde auch hinlaufen – so weit sind fünf, sechs Meilen ja auch nicht – , um mich nicht unterwegs anzustecken und dann dich oder später...“  
Ich breche ab, schüttle den Kopf.  
„Im Moment ist alles weit weg. Vor allem die Normalität...“, sagst du. Dann lächelst du schnell: „Das wird wieder! Wir müssen bloß Geduld haben – das ist für Rosie bestimmt viel schwerer...“

Überzeugt klingst du nicht, schweigst kleinlaut, weil du weißt, dass es noch ziemlich lange dauern könnte...

„Hast du...deine Eltern mal gesprochen? Mycroft wollte mir die Festnetznummer nicht geben...“  
„Oh, er will auch nicht, dass ich erkennen kann, wo er sie eingesperrt hat! Da wird er dir sicher keine Vorwahl geben!“  
„Hm. Vielleicht eine alte Militäreinrichtung...?“  
„Möglich. Ich bin sicher, sie haben eine eigene Theorie. Aufgrund dessen, wie lange die Fahrt oder der Flug gedauert haben; das mutmaßliche Tempo und so weiter. Fürs Erste sind sie wohl noch einverstanden mit der Maßnahme...“  
„Und du hast – fürs Erste! – andere Sorgen...“  
„Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Für Eurus ändert sich ja nicht viel. Und über eine Milliarde Menschen erleben gerade wahrscheinlich erstmalig ebenfalls mal so etwas wie...sich eingesperrt fühlen...“ Ich zucke die Schultern: „Vielleicht amüsiert sie das sogar?  
Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich denke, vielleicht wird sie morgen ein bisschen anstrengend sein, aber sonst auch nicht anders als in den letzten Monaten. Und ich bin gut vorbereitet. Hab viel Neues nach Gehör gespielt und dann dazu improvisiert...“  
„...eigentlich würde ich euch ja gerne mal beim Spielen zuhören...“  
„Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich dich auch nur in Hörweite lassen!“  
„Ja...  
ist bestimmt besser so!  
Obwohl ich ganz gewiss nicht nocheinmal zulassen würde, dass sie mich dazu kriegt, dich zu...verprügeln...!“  
Deine Stimme erstickt förmlich; zuletzt ist sie bloß noch ein heiseres Flüstern.   
„John! Nein, wirklich! Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Bitte! Das ist...Schnee von...von vor drei Jahren und das warst nicht du! Auch der Kerl, der heimlich mit einer Unbekannten getextet und geflirtet hat, warst nicht du – das ist immer sie gewesen...!“

Immer und immer wieder vermeide ich es, das Thema „Mary“, Mary's Tod“, wer schuld hat, wie es dazu kam, wie es zu verhindern gewesen wäre – oder ob überhaupt...  
Bloß nicht daran rühren!  
Und an alles, was daran hängt...  
Aber das ist wieder so ein Moment, wo es ja bereits geschehen ist...!

Du nickst.  
Aber natürlich ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du aufgehört hast zu essen.

Ich trinke mein Glas fast leer; schneide mir ein weiteres Stückchen Pizza zurecht und grüble krampfhaft nach einem „leichteren“ Thema...

Mir fällt nichts ein!   
Zu weit weg sind Pläne, wie: „wenn das vorbei ist, dann...“  
Es scheint, als wäre jetzt die abhanden gekommene Normalität die eigentliche Utopie!

„Ist doch sicher laut dort manchmal... – kannst du da schlafen...?“  
„Es geht.   
...anfangs war es schwierig, so ungewohnt...   
Schon die weißen, kahlen Wände und so.   
Inzwischen geht es.   
Ich stell mir halt manchmal vor...dass ich zuhause bin, bei dir...“

Es sollte mich nicht wundern! Und trotzdem trifft es mich wie ein kleiner Stromschlag.   
Ja, so als hätte ich grade an einen Weidezaun gefasst und natürlich eine gewischt bekommen.

„Ja, das... Das krieg ich ich hin, du! – auch ohne Mindpalace“, erklärst du ungefragt.

„Was? – Natürlich! – Warte, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir das nicht zutrauen könnte?!   
Es ist nur – “

All diese Momente spulen sich in meinem Kopf ab – diese Momente, wo es zu Missverständnissen kam, wo ich dich enttäuscht oder gekränkt habe – ja, regelrecht vor den Kopf gestoßen; wo ich auf einmal merkte, dass ich dich zurückholen muss, dir quasi hinterherrennen. Wenn auch selten im wörtlichen, räumlichen Sinne...

„Es ist nur...  
Das mache ich auch.  
Mir vorstellen, dass du bei mir wärst. Im selben Raum...mir zuhörst...“  
Beklommen sehe ich auf.  
Doch dein Blick ist sanft, bedauernd, aber sanft.  
„Aber Sherlock...!“  
„Ja! Ja – und dann habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen!“ beeile ich mich, das Richtige hinzuzufügen.  
„Was? Aber wieso denn?“

Was?!

„W-? Na, weil ich das ohne dein Wissen mache und – und – !“   
Hätte ich doch bloß die Klappe gehalten!!!

„Und weil ich nichts davon habe? Es...nicht echt ist? Keine Form von echtem Gedankenlesen oder sowas...?“  
Sag mal, glaubst du wirklich, Normalos haben niemals solche Ideen...?!“

Wie ein Schatten, wie ein Geist huscht es plötzlich über Johns Züge, für einen Moment sind seine Augen grau, sein Gesicht fahl und hager – als ob er aus einem alten Film entwischt wäre.   
Es ist einer dieser schrecklichen Augenblicke, wo ich WEISS, definitiv weiß, dass er nicht nur nach Marys Tod eine Weile Halluzinationen hatte, sondern dass er in den zwei Jahren meines Exils von der Vorstellung heimgesucht wurde, mich irgendwo zu sehen, zu treffen, zu hören...  
Im Guten wie im Schlechten.  
Und deshalb damals im The Landmark auch dieser verzweifelte, ja fast schon panische Seitenblick zu Mary, dieser Blick, der fragte:   
Siehst du ihn etwa auch?!

„Doch! Natürlich!“ widerspreche ich hastig. „Klar habt ihr das! Ich meine: Du bist nicht...! Nicht gewöhnlich! Das doch sowieso nicht! Aber...es steckt schon in den Redewendungen, nicht? Menschen sagen bisweilen: „Ich bin in Gedanken bei dir.“ Aber es ist eher so, dass...dass man sich den Anderen in seine eigenen Gedanken holt. Eine...gedankliche Voodoo-Puppe! Und...es ist dann bloß, als hätte ich mir von dir so eine Art Avatar programmiert und lasse ihn dann hier in deinem Sessel sitzen. Oder besser gesagt: Im Abbild deines Sessels, das ich in meinem Mindpalace habe.   
Und nicht etwa, um dich zu fragen, ob du mir einen Stift gibst!“  
  
Immerhin: Gerade habe ich ein leichtes Grinsen bei dir hervorgerufen.

„Okay, stopp mal! Sherlock: Wenn es dir hilft, dir vorzustellen, dass ich bei dir wäre, dann – dann tu das, verdammt nochmal...!“

Ich sehe, wie deine Augen feucht werden. Du schluckst.  
Bitte nicht, das wollte ich nicht!   
Wieso kann ich nicht mal das Richtige sagen?!

„Hey! Ich bin froh, wenn ich diese Wirkung auf dich habe! Wenn das funktioniert! Das ist großartig! Du weißt, ich kann grade nicht einfach vorbeikommen und...dir den Nacken massieren oder so...  
Und: Mensch! Du würdest mich meistens ganz schön aus dem Konzept bringen, wenn ich das mitbekommen würde, dass du an mich denkst!  
Ich meine... Klar, wäre das toll!  
Moment: Stört dich der Gedanke, dass ich mir manchmal vorstelle, bei dir zu sein? Oder dich an meiner Seite zu haben?  
Das...das ist wie autogenes Training, ziemlich genau das, ...nicht mehr, nichts anderes – und das weiß ich natürlich...  
Ja, gut: Ein bisschen Selbstbetrug. Schon klar.“

„Klar! Aber...Selbstbetrug ohne Schadstoffe“, sage ich und hoffe, damit deine Bedenken zu zerstreuen.

Du räusperst dich, spitzt kurz die Lippen. „Das hast jetzt du gesagt...“  
  
Dann schaust du mich frontal an, lächelst – ziemlich souverän:  
„Sherlock: So großartig das wäre, wenn wir beide eine telepathische Verbindung hätten! Wenn auch für mich bestimmt ziemlich verwirrend! Natürlich geht das nicht! Aber lass uns folgendes vereinbaren: Wir einigen uns darauf, dass es jederzeit vollkommen in Ordnung ist, wenn du dir vorstellst, dass ich bei dir bin oder ich mir vorstelle, dass du bei mir bist – oder wir wieder alle drei zusammen in der Baker Street sein können!   
Kein schlechtes Gewissen, deshalb!  
Ist sicher oft ganz gut so, dass es der andere nicht mitbekommt, denn...  
vielleicht musst du dich gerade voll auf dein Geigenspiel konzentrieren.  
Oder ich auf die Messwerte bei einem Patienten...“

Du schüttelst seufzend den Kopf.   
Und der obere Teil deiner Ohrmuscheln schimmert rot zwischen deinen Haaren hervor...!  
„Ich...würde wirklich gerne jeden Abend zu dir nachhause kommen...  
Oder – je nach Schichtplan, du weißt schon...“

„Es..., es geht dir aber noch gut, oder?“  
Das will ich dich die ganze Zeit schon fragen.  
Im Grunde möchte ich doch sonst fast gar nichts, als diese Frage immer wieder mit einem Ja beantwortet bekommen!  
„Ja, keinerlei Symptome! Auch mein Geschmackssinn ist wie immer. Und du?“  
„Ich? Alles bestens. Ich treffe ja auch niemanden. Und wenn doch bleibe ich so weit wie möglich auf Abstand.  
Tja. ,Keep your distance!' mal anders...“

Noch ein kleines Lächeln von dir, du nimmst einen Schluck Bier, stellst die Flasche zurück.

„Oh. Allzeit bereit, hm?“  
„Hm?“  
„Heineken alkoholfrei?“  
„Erm, erwischt. Ja, man weiß ja nie...“  
Du schiebst den Teller beiseite, nimmst das Glas mit der Kerze zwischen deine Handflächen.

„Gestern...hab ich mir eine ganze Weile Fotos angesehen...von dir und Rosie...und uns...  
Wenn...das wieder möglich ist, möchte ich, dass wir da künftig mehr von machen...  
Obwohl ich natürlich hoffe, dass wir das nie wieder so nötig haben werden wie jetzt...!“ gestehe ich.  
„Ganz deiner Meinung! Ich hab dich neulich sogar gegooglet! Alte Zeitungsartikel über dich gelesen...!“  
„Oh...?“  
„Erm.  
Nicht alle – wie du dir denken kannst...  
Du...warst auf einmal so...weit weg, weißt du?  
Beinahe unwirklich.“

So, als hättest du mich erfunden?  
Ähnlich, wie es dir einige Hater damals vorgeworfen haben, als ich – tot war...? geht es mir durch den Kopf; doch stattdessen sage ich:  
„Ich bin hier, das weißt du! Ich würde jederzeit zu dir kommen und dich jederzeit reinlassen!“  
„Ja, ich weiß...“

„Ach, erm, hast du schon was aus Harrys Linksammlung angeklickt?“  
„Das meiste!“ antworte ich grinsend.  
„Ich muss sie wirklich mal anrufen – ich bin nicht sicher...  
Ich meine, ich würde es sogar verstehen, wenn sie jetzt rückfällig wird...“  
„Übrigens, ich hab...zu Angelo gesagt, er soll mir versprechen, sauber zu bleiben. Auch wenn es schwierig wird.  
Meinst du, das war...  
...arrogant...?“  
„Nein! Nein, gar nicht! Das zeigt doch, dass du weißt, dass es nicht leicht ist – und dass er es nicht aus Spaß oder aus Faulheit machen würde. Nein, finde ich okay – finde ich gut“, verbesserst du dich dann.  
„Ich...war nicht sicher...“, gebe ich zu.

Da sitzen wir nun.  
Mein Glas ist leer und deine Flasche auch.  
Und wir essen auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr weiter.  
Es war schön – und trotzdem auch...  
ja, fast schon nervenaufreibend!

Ich will jetzt nicht nochmal irgendetwas Ungeschicktes sagen,  
aber ich will dich auch noch nicht gehen lassen...

Immerhin habe ich jetzt dein Okay, dass ich dich in Gedanken hier behalten kann...!

  
„„Iicchh vveerrmmiissssee ddiicchh!!““

Was wie ein verunglückter Soundeffekt klingt, das war life und echt.  
Du nickst, schmerzlich lächelnd.  
„Siehst du?  
Manchmal ist es gut...sogar das absolut richtige, wenn man das Offensichtliche ausspricht.“  
„Ja. Vor allem: Es ist gut, das ausgesprochen zu hören.  
Auch wenn ich es dir gerne ersparen würde...“

„Jetzt sollte ich dich wohl ins Bett schicken, Sherlock. Du hast einen harten Tag vor dir.“  
„Ja, okay...  
Und ich werde mich melden. Versprochen.“  
„Dann viel Glück!“  
„Dir auch!“

Wir nicken einander zu, synchron nähern sich zwei Zeigefinger dem unteren Bildrand, von mir aus rechts von der Mitte, wo in der runden Schaltfläche ganz außen ein aufliegender weißer Telefonhörer auf rotem Grund zu sehen ist.  
  
_«...Jetzt bin ich tapfer, jetzt darfst du auflegen..._  
_Leg auf, rasch! Leg auf. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich...!»_

  
Gleichzeitig haben wir uns voneinander losgerissen. Für dieses Mal.  
Ein Teil von mir ist ruhig...und zufrieden mit diesem...virtuellen Date.  
Mit dem Ergebnis zumindest. Mit dem Verlauf im Einzelnen nicht ganz so...

  
Ein anderer Teil möchte jetzt einfach weinen.

tbc


	14. Ostwind

Zehn Stunden später sitze ich im Taxi.  
Oder so scheint es zumindest.  
Zwar fahren die Black Cabs (und auch deren Konkurrenz) nach wie vor, doch deren Benutzung ist nur zu ganz klar umrissenen Zwecken erlaubt.* Letzten Sonntag – so erzählte Mrs Turner – stand ein Artikel über einen an Covid-19 verstorbenen Taxi-Fahrer im Evening Standard, dessen Tochter vermutet, er müsse sich den Erreger über das Bargeld eines infizierten Kunden zugezogen haben.**  
Zugegeben, der Verdacht liegt nahe (auch wenn er weder weiter hilft noch bewiesen werden kann), denn im klassischen Hackney-Modell trennt eine Cabby und Fahrgast, die einzige Verbindung zwischen den beiden Sektionen des Innenraums stellt die schlicht „Geld-Loch“ genannte kleine Durchreiche in dieser Scheibe dar. Und deshalb – wie mir Mycroft neulich mitteilte – gebe es eine Übereinkunft des NHS und der Taxi-Plattform Gett, dass, sollte die Kapazität der Krankenwagen an ihre Grenzen gelangen, die ohnehin derzeit nicht mehr ausgelasteten Black Cabs zum Transport von Patienten mit Covid-19 herangezogen werden, da ihre Ausstattung mit besagtem „privacy divider“ einen guten Schutz für den Fahrer darstelle. Auch der Transport von unter häuslicher Quarantäne stehenden Patienten, die wegen von Covid-19 unabhängigen Beschwerden einen Arzttermin wahrnehmen möchten solle die Fuhre gratis erfolgen. Freilich wären die dafür eingeteilten Cabbys und ihre Fahrzeuge für die öffentliche Kundschaft nicht mehr verfügbar.*** Und wie Mycroft sich nicht verkneifen konnte, zynisch hinzuzufügen, es wäre sicher bloß eine Frage von wenigen Tagen, bis wir davon hören würden, dass die Back Cabs auch als Leichenwagen eingesetzt werden.**** 

Für mich hat sich bezüglich meiner geheimen Freitagsmissionen nichts geändert. Der schwarze Hackney-Wagen, der vor dem Haus hält (anfangs häufiger, später jeden Freitag und die letzten gut zwei Jahre nur noch alle zwei Wochen), hat immer das gleiche Nummernschild (auch wenn mir natürlich aufgefallen ist, dass es nicht immer ein und derselbe Wagen ist) und die Fahrer – bisher insgesamt vier an der Zahl – sind besonders vertrauenswürdige Mitarbeiter aus Mycrofts Umfeld. Sie hören auf die Namen Matthew, Marc, Luke und John. Natürlich hatte ich, als sich das Muster abzuzeichnen begann, und bloß noch der Name Matthew in diesem Quartett fehlte, Mycroft damit aufgezogen, ob er etwa auf seine alten Tage noch fromm werden wolle?  
Das Einzige, was seit der letzten Fahrt noch hinzugekommen war, ist der offizielle Grund, meiner Fahrten: Neuerdings würde ich, sollte jemand danach fragen, nämlich angeben, dass ich in der häuslichen Pflege arbeite. Tatsächlich scheint zurzeit ein hoher Prozentsatz der Taxi-Kunden diesem Metier anzugehören.

Spätestens sobald ich in den Helikopter steige, sollte ich damit anfangen, mich mental auf das vorzubereiten, was mich erwartet – aber meine Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab...

Ich kann mich immernoch kaum losreißen von der Erinnerung an mein gestriges „Tele-Date“ mit dir! Den Klang deiner Stimme, die Blicke aus deinen lieben, blauen Augen – und worüber wir gesprochen haben. Vor allem...diese Übereinkunft, dass es in Ordnung ist, es sich vorzustellen, zusammen zu sein; obwohl das jeweils ja nur eine einseitige Aktion ist, von der der Andere nichts weiß und keinerlei Einfluss darauf hat. Wir haben es beide nicht angesprochen, aber obwohl der Fantasie im allgemeinen keine Grenzen gesetzt sind, werde ich mit meiner Vorstellung von dir respektvoll umgehen und bin gewiss, dass du dasselbe mit meinem Abbild tun wirst.

Nachdem ich die Verbindung getrennt hatte, habe ich keinen Bissen mehr zu mir genommen, den Rest Pizza und die angebrochene Flasche Wein in den Kühlschrank und Geschirr und Besteck in die Spüle geräumt. Oder zumindest muss das gewesen sein, was ich getan habe, denn erinnern kann ich mich nicht wirklich. Bloß dass ich mich irgendwann vor meinem Laptop wiedergefunden habe: Die neue Slide-Show mit unseren Fotos ist gelaufen, von meinem Dinner zeugten nur noch zwei klitzekleine Krümel Pizzaboden und den beiden leicht spannenden Stellen auf der Haut meiner Wangen zu schließen, musste ich ein paar Tränen vergossen haben.

Das ist nicht gut...! stellte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf fest.

Nun, „gut“ vielleicht schon, aber im Vorfeld meiner morgigen Mission alles andere als ratsam! Eurus Gesellschaft kann verheerende Folgen haben, wenn sie es darauf anlegt. Sie dann außerdem noch in psychisch angeschlagenem Zustand aufzusuchen, wäre alles andere als clever!

  
Wie auch immer: Ich muss mich zusammenreißen! sagte ich mir.

Aber ich saß da und betrachtete die Fotos: Jedes einzelne rief mir einen kostbaren Augenblick zurück und ich studierte es, gründlich wie einen Tatort, saugte mich förmlich daran fest und wollte es nicht gehen lassen – obgleich ich schon gespannt war auf das nächste Bild...

Dabei wusste ich die ganze Zeit, dass ich damit aufhören muss!

Und was würde ich tun, wenn der Laptop in Standby ging?  
Ihn gleich wieder wachrütteln?

„Sherlock?   
Komm schon. Mach Schluss für heute!“  
Sanft strich deine Hand über meinen Rücken und blieb dann auf meiner rechten Schulterkuppe liegen.  
„Du brauchst Schlaf. Du hast morgen einen harten Tag vor dir...“ argumentiertest du zärtlich aber bestimmt in mein linkes Ohr.  
„Ja, du hast ja recht...“, murmelte ich. „Ich wollte, ich wäre schon wieder zurück!“  
„Ja. Ich auch...“ deine Arme schlossen sich fest um meine Schultern, ich legte meine Hände auf die Deinen und du deine rechte Wange an meine Schläfe.

„Los jetzt, hoch mit dir...“  
Es wurde fast unangenehm kühl, als du dich aufrichtetest und auf einmal neben mir standest; nur noch deine rechte Hand berührte meinen linken Arm.  
„Ja...gleich..., geh schon vor – ich muss noch packen...“

Das musste ich tatsächlich. Die Tasche war nur halb vorbereitet: Die Geige samt Bogen fehlte noch, sowie eine Flasche Wasser und für den Notfall Tabletten gegen Übelkeit, Krämpfe und Schmerzen. Letztere habe ich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum noch gebraucht – aber morgen könnte es anders laufen...   
Die Noten dagegen, waren bereits verstaut – darunter auch einige Hardcover-Klavierauszüge, von denen einer in Geheimfächern in den Buchdeckeln, die ich heute hineingeschnitten und wieder feinsäuberlich verleimt habe, ein Smartphone, sowie dessen Akku und Sim-Karte enthält. Ein Ladekabel habe ich freilich nicht unterbringen können, aber der Akku ist immerhin neu und vollständig aufgeladen. Außerdem, wer wenn nicht Eurus, würde wohl irgendeinen Weg finden, diesen Akku bei Bedarf erneut aufladen zu können?

Anfangs bin ich ja akribisch kontrolliert worden. Geige und Bogen sind mir natürlich ausdrücklich erlaubt worden. Und da mir ja Eurus ihre Stradivari geschenkt hatte, war es nun erneut an Mycroft, ihr einen Ersatz zu besorgen. Dazu, Noten mitbringen zu dürfen, hatte ich Mycroft erst noch überreden müssen. Ebenso einen Notenständer. Freilich habe ich anfänglich behauptet, dass ich beides selbstverständlich bloß für mich selbst benötige. Noch später hatte ich dann darum gebeten, Eurus einige Tonträger mitbringen zu dürfen. Dieses Ansinnen wurde zunächst rundweg abgelehnt. Dann hatte sich Mycroft dazu beschwatzen lassen, einen alten Recorder und Musikkassetten zu genehmigen. Was ich Eurus bis heute nicht habe mitbringen dürfen, ist ein Haarband. Mums Haarband, das sie damals im Sinn gehabt hatte, gibt es freilich längst nicht mehr – kein Gummiband behält über mehr als dreißig Jahre hinweg seine Elastizität! Aber ich durfte ihr auch kein Ähnliches mitbringen. Es kommt nämlich nicht von ungefähr, dass sie keine Schnürsenkel, Gürtel oder Vergleichbares trägt – und natürlich auch keine Haarbänder oder Zopfgummis; und dass ihr Quartier so spartanisch ausgestattet ist; nicht bloß ihre Worte können zu tödlichen Waffen werden, auch sich ihr mit einer Injektionsspritze oder sogar bloß einem Kunststofflöffel zu nähern, konnte böse enden. Da verbieten sich sogar an die Wand gepinnte Poster oder gar Bilder, die an Haken oder Nägeln hängen - schon gar nicht hinter Glas...!

Inzwischen werde ich längst nicht mehr gefilzt, wenn ich komme. Ich muss mein Smartphone abgeben, die Jungs werfen einen nachlässigen Blick in meine Tasche und das wars.  
Selbstverständlich habe ich damals, nachdem Eurus abtransportiert worden war, Mycroft sobald er dazu wieder in der Verfassung war, einer schonungslosen Befragung unterzogen und ihn außerdem beauftragt, möglichst lückenlos aufzuklären, was Eurus seit ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Moriarty getan und vor allem verursacht hatte. Allerdings verliefen diese Nachforschungen großenteils im Sande, weil sich fast nichts davon mehr nachweisen ließ. Ein Detail allerdings erwies sich als wahr: Eurus war wirklich einmal über eine arglose Pflegekraft hergefallen und hatte die junge Frau buchstäblich zerfetzt wie die Mänaden den Pentheus***** – jedoch ganz alleine. Zuverlässige Informationen über diesen Vorfall hatte Mycroft freilich erst erhalten, nachdem er mehrere Mitarbeiter des Reinigungs- und Entsorgungspersonals von Sherrinford hatte unter Zuhilfenahme von Psychopharmaka hypnotisieren lassen.  
Folgerichtig hat meine Wissbegier eine hässliche Nebenwirkung hervorgerufen: Mycroft wird es nicht müde, bei so ziemlich jeder Gelegenheit zu erwähnen, dass es von mir und meinen Eltern (in Zusammenhängen wie diesem waren es lediglich MEINE Eltern – nicht unsere!) äußerst unklug gewesen sei, dass wir damals beschlossen hatte, zu versuchen, Eurus nach ihrem fatalen und gleichsam bahnbrechenden psychotischen Schub mit der Flugzeug-Fantasie wieder aus ihrem Kokon zu locken. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte sogar alles getan werden müssen, um sie in diesem fast schon katatonischen Zustand zu belassen und es womöglich noch darauf anzulegen, dass sie schlicht verdurstete. Seither ist sie zwar friedlich gewesen, aber niemand kann sicher sein, dass sie nicht zu einen früheren Zustand zurückkehren könnte. 

Und deshalb täte ich wirklich gut daran – jetzt, da ich in den Helikopter steige – meine ganze Konzentration zu mobilisieren und mich gegen mögliche Angriffe und vor allem Finten aus Eurus geistigem Kosmos zu wappnen...  
Stattdessen verkrieche ich mich in meinen Erinnerungen an den vorangegangenen Abend.  
Als ich schließlich zu Bett gegangen bin, habe ich mir vorgestellt, dass du schon da bist und zu mir hoch lächelst, einladend deinen Arm zur Seite streckst und ich mich sachte darauf gleiten lasse. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, schmiege ich mich an deine Seite, den Kopf auf deiner Schulter, lege meine Hand auf deine Brust und spüre deinen Herzschlag. Deine Wärme ist so wohltuhend und der Rhythmus deines Atems wiegt mich in den Schlaf...

REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!

Ja. Ja, das muss ich wirklich.

Offenkundig ist auch Mycroft in Sorge: Seit zwei Jahren etwa hat er mir heute erstmalig wieder eine Notfallausrüstung mitsamt Arzt mitgeschickt. Es ist alles da: verschiedene Infusionen, Sauerstoff, Beatmungsgerät, Defibrillator, Herz-Lungen-Maschine.   
Das volle Programm.

Ich will mich bemühen, alles auszublenden, was zurzeit anders ist: Das Virus, den Lockdown, unsere eingesperrten Eltern – das alles...

Aber ich kann mir nicht recht vorstellen, dass es funktionieren wird.

Andererseits: Sogar Eurus hat Schwächen. Zwar hat sie eine verheerend manipulative Wirkung auf die Gemüter der Menschen, die ihr Gehör schenken, aber dennoch hat sie Mühe, deren Emotionen zu erkennen und richtig einzuordnen. Seit damals, als sie dachte, ich würde lachen, während ich wohl eigentlich vor Verzweiflung geschrien haben muss (woran ich mich noch immer nicht erinnern kann – was ich aber vielleicht auch besser bleiben lassen sollte!), sind zwar mehrere Jahrzehnte vergangen und sie hat ihre Kenntnisse über Gestik, Mimik und Mikroausdrücke deutlich verfeinern können, aber die Stimmung eines durchschnittlichen und psychisch weitgehend gesunden Menschen intuitiv zu erfassen, ist ihr wohl immer noch unmöglich. Als ich sie das erste Mal auf Sherrinford besuchte, und auf ihr Geheiß zu spielen anhob, meinte Eurus mir auf den Kopf zu sagen zu können, dass ich Sex gehabt hätte. Nun, ebenso wenig, wie sie tatsächlich Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt hatte (einen Orgasmus dagegen schon!), als sie einen anderen Menschen zerfleischte, hatte ich welchen hinter mir gehabt. Falls da überhaupt etwas an meinem Spiel – etwa ein Zittern, das kein beabsichtigtes Vibrato gewesen wäre – wahrzunehmen gewesen sein sollte, dann abgesehen von der Wut und dem Schrecken über Eurus Umgang mit John und mir selbst in den vergangenen Wochen, über Mycrofts Betrug und seinen Starrsinn, mein zerbombtes Zuhause und der Spannung, meine geheimnisvolle zerstörerische Schwester kennenzulernen, wohl nur das zu diesem Zeitpunkt einzige durch und durch gute Gefühl, mich trotz einer noch ausstehenden ausführlichen Aussprache mit John restlos versöhnt zu haben und zu wissen, dass er voll und ganz hinter mir stand wie eh und je. Vielleicht war das aber auch einfach alles viel zu komplex gewesen für Eurus – oder sie bildete sich in Anbetracht ihrer mentalen Überlegenheit ein, dass so kleine Geister wie ich, ein animalisch-primitives Gefühlsleben haben müssen. Sie hat sich ja selbst nie verstanden. Sie hatte nur diese Einsamkeit gefühlt und diesen eifersüchtigen Neid auf Victor. Das Zentrum ihrer Seele war immer noch fünf Jahre alt und wünschte sich dringlichst einen Spielkameraden.   
Als Mycroft und ich vor einiger Zeit einmal über Eurus' Fähigkeiten einerseits und ihr Unvermögen andererseits sprachen, war mir die Bemerkung herausgerutscht:   
„Ja, sie ist tatsächlich fast so empathielos wie du!“  
Natürlich war diesem Disput ein Sermon mit den üblichen Ermahnungen und Belehrungen vorangegangen, mit denen Mycroft es auch nach vierzig Jahren noch immer nicht müde wurde, mir nahebringen zu wollen, dass Emotionen und vor allem Mitgefühl bloß hinderlich seien.  
Doch ich hatte diese Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da spürte ich förmlich selbst schon, wie sehr dieser Seitenhieb gesessen hatte. Was ein verkapptes, sarkastisches Lob von Mycrofts unüberbietbarer Unerschütterlichkeit und Eiseskälte hätte sein können, traf ihn im Innersten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon jemals auch nur annähernd einen solchen Schmerz in seinem Blick wahrgenommen habe.  
Tatsächlich hätte ich das Gesagte nur zu gerne wieder zurückgenommen, aber entschuldigt habe ich mich bis heute nicht.

Doch...  
Habe ich ihn wirklich verletzt?  
Weil er insgeheim möchte, dass ich seine Fürsorge zu schätzen weiß und auch wenn mir klar ist, dass er es niemals als Familiensinn oder gar Liebe bezeichnen würde, seine Zuneigung dennoch schätze und erwidere?  
Oder weil derartige Bemerkungen ihm schmerzlich bewusst machen, dass auch er leider nicht perfekt frei von diesen archaischen, unlogischen, schädlichen, verachtenswerten Regungen ist, die man Emotionen nennt?  
Was jedoch tatsächlich archaisch ist, ist eben seine grundsätzliche Verachtung der Gefühlswelt, die die Soziologie inzwischen längst abgelegt hat.******  
  
Wie auch immer; die Botschaft dürfte angekommen sein: Ich schätze Gefühle keineswegs grundsätzlich gering; meine Freundschaften gehen mir sogar über alles – sogar auf Kosten von Ethik, meiner Freiheit und körperlicher Unversehrtheit, wenn ich es für unumgänglich halte, mich des Mordes oder auch kleinerer Verbrechen schuldig zu machen, denn Moriartys perfide Falle und sein Vermächtnis hätten weder John, Mrs Hudson oder Lestrade noch irgendjemand sonst aus meinem Umfeld oder ich selbst überlebt, wäre ich damals nicht undercover gegen seine Organisation vorgegangen und hätte alle seine Leute einen nach dem anderen ausgeschaltet.  
(Nun: Jedenfalls habe ich das glauben müssen, so lange ich nicht nichts von der Existenz einer gewissen Eurus ahnen konnte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte Eurus wohl kaum John und die anderen sofort erschießen lassen, sondern wäre bloß früher zu einem Plan B übergegangen...)  
Und von da aus war es im Grunde nur ein kleiner Schritt zu dem Entschluss, Magnusson auszuschalten. Denn wenn ich auch der Menschheit einen Dienst erwiesen habe, indem ich den größten und widerwärtigsten Erpresser aller Zeiten zur Strecke gebracht habe, so hätte ich es ohne meine Freundschaft zu John, Mary und ihrem ungeborenen Kind und ohne den Schwur, den ich geleistet hatte, niemals auf mich genommen, mich dabei erwischen zu lassen!

Derartige Grübeleien sollte ich längst aus meinem Hirn verbannt haben. Ich muss mich auf die Gratwanderung zwischen höchster Aufmerksamkeit und größtmöglicher Abschirmung begeben und dabei noch auf die Musik konzentrieren – sowohl auf die Komplexität der Kompositionen als auch die Technik der Darbietung – und mit alledem bin ich selbst dann noch maßlos überfordert, wenn ich mich in mentaler und psychischer Bestform befinde!

Jetzt, wo aus bleigrauen Wolkenbergen das karge Eiland mit der scheinbar uneinnehmbaren Festung auftaucht, ist es praktisch schon zu spät.

Zumindest wird ihr auffallen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.

Immerhin: Da ihr Gefühlsäußerungen nach wie vor rätselhaft sind, darf ich hoffen, dass ich ihr eine Alternative unterjubeln kann; zum Beispiel, dass ich mich mit John gestritten hätte, es Mrs Hudson nicht gut geht oder ähnliches. Nicht, dass ich mir Derartiges vorstellen möchte, aber es wäre das kleinere Übel, wenn ich sie das glauben machen könnte, als wenn ich zugeben müsste, dass Mycroft unsere Eltern eingesperrt hat – und das vielleicht sogar aus gar keinem so schlechten Grund...

  
Tja, Eurus...!  
Der Ostwind kommt uns alle holen. Tatsächlich ein Wind aus dem Osten, auch wenn er aus allen Richtungen zu uns gekommen sein kann. Er rafft uns dahin, wie man so sagt, tilgt und vom Angesicht der Erde. Wie findest du das, Eurus?

  
Dann spüre ich, wie die Kufen des Hubschraubers auf der Landeplattform auftreffen.

Letzte Chance, meine Check-List noch abzuarbeiten.

Leb wohl John! Bis hoffentlich bald...! 

John: Ausblenden.  
Rosie: Ausblenden.  
Martha: Ausblenden.  
Reflexionen: Deaktivieren.   
Assoziationen: Deaktivieren.   
Schutzschilde hoch  
Abwehr maximal.

Und los.

  
[align type="center"]  
❉❉❉❉❉[/align]

  
So müsste sich ein zweitausendteiliges Puzzle fühlen, von dem bloß noch dreizehn Teile in einem Kinderzimmer verteilt sind.   
Also, wenn Puzzles Gefühle hätten...

Mein Bewusstsein springt durch den Raum wie ein Flummi – ständig pralle ich irgendwo ab und ändere die Richtung, hopse mal durch schier endlose Schwärze, mal durch leuchtende Nebel. Wie ein übergeschnapptes Raumschiff.  
Mein Innerstes kehrt sich nach außen, alle Gedanken fallen mir aus dem Hirn und verteilen sich im Universum. Was von mir noch übrig ist, zerfällt in Trümmer und kreist um zwei blaue Sonnen, die vernichtend auf mich hinabsehen.

Es sind Augen...  
Eurus' Augen.

Ja...  
So muss es sein.  
Ich bin wieder einmal bei Eurus gewesen...wenn ich das bisschen übriggebliebene Hirn zusammennehme, kann ich noch ein paar Musikschnipsel hören...

Dieses Mal ist es mal wieder gründlich schief gegangen!  
Wieso bloß...?

...ob ich das überleben werde...?  
So schlimm ist es noch nie gewesen – oder doch?  
Habe ich das bloß vergessen?  
Was weiß ich schon...!

  
Die Melodiefetzen flattern näher heran, sie fließen zu Bächen und Strömen zusammen, sie schwirren durcheinander durcheinander wie Wespenschwärme, sie attackieren mich wie ein wahnsinniges Quodlibet aus tausend Melodien! Doch auch, wenn mir diese Symphonie meinen Verstand zerreißen wird, muss ich zuhören, analysieren, lernen...!  
Aber es ist zu viel! Viel zu viel!

Dieser Input wird mich sprengen. 

[align type="center"]  
❉❉❉❉❉[/align]

Alles ist Schmerz und Schwindel, nirgends ist Halt, alles ist unten, alles ist oben...

Als sich dann schließlich doch so etwas wie ein körperliches Gefühl einstellt, spüre ich maßlosen, ja tödlichen Ekel, zitternd und krampfend, als müsste ich Gift aus meinem Magen hochwürgen, während ich schwerelos im Nichts treibe, reißt es mich hin und her; und in mörderischen Wellen gibt mein Körper alles von sich, was nicht angewachsen ist – oder vielleicht noch mehr...  
Alles schwankt, schlingert und dreht sich, in meinem Innern nehme ich ein beängstigend unregelmäßiges stechendes Pumpen wahr, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun, nichts sehen, nichts hören. Nicht mal angemessen gequält schreien! Ich kämpfe bloß darum, nicht vollends zu ersticken. Ich kann kein Wasser um mich fühlen, aber ich japse und ächze nach Luft, wie ein Ertrinkender – wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen – was auch immer... 

Aber dann wird alles taub...versinkt in samtener, sanfter Dunkelheit...

Ruhe breitet sich in mir aus...Luft strömt...das Rattern meines Herzens legt sich und wird zu einem gleichmäßigen Pulsieren...

Mein Körper ist so schwer, dass ich keinen Finger krumm machen könnte, mein Verstand noch ganz benebelt und wirr und fast völlig lahmgelegt.

  
[align type="center"]  
❉❉❉❉❉[/align]

Jetzt erinnere ich mich an Schreie. An wildes, wütendes, schrilles Gebrüll:

„HÖR MIR ZU! DU MUSST ZUHÖREN! HALTE DIR NICHT DIE OHREN ZU! DAS ERLAUBE ICH NICHT! HÖR MIR ZU! BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST WACH! BLEIB WACH! ICH VERBIETE DIR, MICH ZU VERLASSEN! NICHT SCHON WIEDER! DU BIST MEIN BRUDER! DU MUSST MIR ZUHÖREN...!“ 

  
Dann ist es, als würde ich mich selbst am Boden sehen: Mein Körper windet sich, wird von Krämpfen geschüttelt, bäumt sich auf, spannt sich zu einer Brücke hoch. Blut rinnt mir aus den Ohren. In meinem Kopf ist es, als wäre dort auf engstem Raum ein Flughafen mit tausend startenden Jumbojets und noch dazu eine riesige Werkstatt voller kreischender Kreissägen.  
Um endlich Ruhe zu bekommen, versuche ich immer wieder, meinen Hinterkopf gegen den Boden zu schmettern: Mich selbst bewusstlos zu schlagen – oder auch tot – scheint mir die letzte Rettung...

Ich muss hier raus! Weg von ihr – sonst werde ich wahnsinnig...!

  
[align type="center"]  
❉❉❉❉❉[/align]

  
So langsam begreift das bisschen Verstand, das mir noch geblieben sein muss, dass sie mich wohl wirklich von Eurus weggeholt und zurück in den Helikopter gebracht haben.

Mir ist sterbenselend, ich bin wie ausgelaugt und beinahe bin ich sogar zum Denken zu schwach, aber so viel ist mir klar:

Auch wenn ich womöglich niemals verkraften oder verarbeiten werde, was in den letzten Stunden in mein Hirn gepresst wurde: Eurus weiß jetzt alles, was ich auch weiß. Alles über Corona, die Lage in Großbritannien, die Situation unserer Eltern...  
Ich fürchte, Eurus ist überall in meinem Kopf gewesen, in den hintersten, verstecktesten Winkeln und geheimen Schubladen in meinem Mindpalace; sie hat alles überflutet und sämtliches Wissen, Denken und Fühlen hinausgespült und mit sich fortgerissen. 

Ich war völlig machtlos dagegen.

Und ich habe keinen Schimmer, welche Konsequenzen das haben wird.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/11339506/taxis-uber-coronavirus-lockdown/"]https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/11339506/taxis-uber-coronavirus-lockdown/[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.standard.co.uk/news/uk/london-black-cab-taxi-driver-dies-coronavirus-customers-cash-a4400786.html"]https://www.standard.co.uk/news/uk/london-black-cab-taxi-driver-dies-coronavirus-customers-cash-a4400786.html[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.mylondon.news/news/south-london-news/london-coronavirus-black-cabs-lined-18064974"]https://www.mylondon.news/news/south-london-news/london-coronavirus-black-cabs-lined-18064974[/link]  
> [link href="https://mashable.com/article/london-black-cabs-coronavirus/?europe=true"]https://mashable.com/article/london-black-cabs-coronavirus/?europe=true[/link]
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://www.voice-online.co.uk/news/coronavirus/2020/04/15/londons-black-cabs-being-used-as-funeral-cars-as-the-covid-19-death-toll-rises/"]https://www.voice-online.co.uk/news/coronavirus/2020/04/15/londons-black-cabs-being-used-as-funeral-cars-as-the-covid-19-death-toll-rises/[/link]
> 
> *****  
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentheus"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentheus[/link]
> 
> ******  
> [link href="https://www.deutschlandfunk.de/emotionssoziologie-die-entdeckung-der-gefuehle.1148.de.html?dram:article_id=328864"]https://www.deutschlandfunk.de/emotionssoziologie-die-entdeckung-der-gefuehle.1148.de.html?dram:article_id=328864[/link]


	15. Sibling rivalry

oder  
Three, three, the rivals*

Ich habe geschlafen...  
...lange anscheinend...  
...und...ich habe irgendwelchen völlig chaotischen Unsinn geträumt.  
Es war sehr...unangenehm, sogar angsteinflößend. Und es muss Jahre her sein, dass ich mal in einem Albtraum Schmerzen empfunden habe...und Übelkeit...und eine solch überwältigende Erschöpfung und...

...war das ein Trip...?

Verdammt, das war der fieseste Horrortrip aller Zeiten...!  
Aber...  
Hab ich...?  
Ich hab doch nicht wirklich...!  
Nein! Nein, ich mache sowas nicht mehr! Schon seit Jahren nicht! Und damals auch nur, weil...

  
Oh, warte...!

Nein.  
Nein das war...real.  
Das ist alles passiert.  
Das war keine Droge...!  
Ich bin mal wieder bei Eurus gewesen...

  
Die Erkenntnis trifft mich, als würde mein Gehirn gegen eine Wand laufen.  
Und dabei ist das bloß noch ein Echo dessen, was ich erlebt haben muss.

Ich erstarre innerlich,  
habe Angst, mir vorzustellen,  
oder gar zu überprüfen,  
was sie angerichtet haben mag...

...ich meine, es ist ja wohl so, dass man den Verstand verlieren kann, nicht? Dass man wahnsinnig werden kann...  
Dass SIE so etwas verursachen kann.  
Mycroft hat mir davon berichtet. Unterlagen darüber gibt es nicht.

  
...na, gut, es ist zumindest...  
...keine...  
...Dings...!  
Keine Amnesie.  
Ja, es ist keine retrograde Amnesie...  
So eine Art Filmriss vielleicht. Bloß ohne Alkohol oder andere chemische Gifte...  
Massive Reizüberflutung.

Ob...alles noch da ist...?  
Alle Kenntnisse, alle Erinnerungen...?

Ich sollte meinen Gedächtnispalast visualisieren und nachsehen, aber...

Das Schaudern, das mich in diesem Moment überfällt – und das mir bewusst macht, dass ich immer noch einen Magen habe, der sich womöglich gleich umstülpt –  
...erinnert mich...

"...Na, sehen Sie, Mrs Hudson: Das Haus ist in Ordnung. Abgesehen von den Fenstern im ersten Stock natürlich. Solide Bausubstanz. Wollen wir mal reingehen...? Nur Mut, wir sind bei Ihnen..."  
Johns Stimme: Aufmunternd, fürsorglich, verständnisvoll...  
Das musste man Eurus lassen: Sie hatte die Sprengkraft und genaustens kalkuliert. Und natürlich war es ihr Plan gewesen, uns bloß aus dem Haus zu treiben uns zu zwingen, sie aufzusuchen – nicht uns umzubringen. In unserem Wohnzimmer war selbstverständlich vieles komplett ruiniert gewesen, oder zumindest völlig verkohlt... Aber sogar die alten Dielen trugen uns noch ohne zu ächzen.  
Und letztlich war nichts verloren gegangen, was sich nicht ersetzen ließe...!

Aber das ist natürlich etwas ganz anderes gewesen.  
Und dieses Mal könnte es weitaus schlimmer sein: Bloß noch eine Ruine, Trümmer, Staub...  
...gar nichts mehr, womöglich...  
Wie wenn man die Festplatte formatiert.  
TABULA RASA

Aber dann wäre ich nicht einmal mehr imstande diese Gedanken zu formulieren, oder?  
Nicht einmal mehr, sie überhaupt zu haben...

Gut, also mein Gehirn ist zumindest kein Blumenkohl...

...ich hasse Blumenkohl...

Aha.  
Dann muss ja noch einiges da sein...

  
"Sie hatte auch mal eine elektronische Orgel...  
Natürlich konnten wir ihr keinen Zugang zu einer Steckdose gewähren und die Lautstärke war auf höchstens 75 Dezibel gedrosselt worden – und das erreichte sie auch nur, wenn man fast alle Register zuschaltete.  
Aber dann haben wir diesen Musikprofessor zu ihr gelassen, da war sie zehn...", hörte ich Mycroft sagen – ungewohnt kleinlaut, mit belegter Stimme: "Keine zwei Stunden später fing er an zu schreien. Bis sie ihn rausholen konnten, war er völlig durchgedreht und saß wimmernd in einer Ecke. Dann verlor er vor lauter Panik das Bewusstsein, als sich ihm die Pfleger näherten. Später summte er bloß noch Kinderlieder...  
Sonst wusste er nichts mehr. Und damit meine ich wirklich gar nichts mehr. Nicht wie man isst, oder trinkt – und ich rede hier nicht davon, wie man Geschirr oder Besteck benutzt, nein! Und er empfand wohl auch gar keinen Hunger oder Durst mehr. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr schlucken.  
Sherlock, sie hatte sein Gehirn praktisch restlos zerstört!  
Nicht bloß Erinnerungen gelöscht! Die Schäden reichten bis in den Hirnstamm!  
Es halfen auch keine Beruhigungsmittel mehr:  
Er weinte und schrie nur noch – und weil er auch das nicht mehr richtig konnte, drohte er zu ersticken, weil er einfach nicht ausreichend geatmet hat.  
Natürlich haben sie ihn in ein künstlichen Koma versetzt und die Herz-Lungen-Maschine hat seinen Körper am Leben gehalten. Trotzdem war er dann drei Tage später hirntot.  
Und deshalb, Sherlock: Kann ich keinesfalls erlauben, dass du sie nochmal auch nur für fünf Minuten besuchst – und schon gar nicht mit ihr zusammen Geige spielst!  
Dieses...Wesen – ist tödlich!"

Ja. Das war exakt, was Mycroft zu mir gesagt hatte, damals.  
Wenige Minuten zuvor hatte er unseren Eltern gebeichtet, dass ihre kleine Eurus all die Jahre am Leben gewesen ist und dass zunächst Onkel Rudy und dann er selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie weggesperrt wurde und blieb. 

Ja, selbstverständlich hatte ich begriffen, dass sie lebensgefährlich war! Wenn sie es darauf anlegte, war sie schlimmer als Radioaktivität und Rizin zusammen!  
Aber ich hatte noch etwas anderes begriffen: Tief in ihrem Innern hockte eine einsame, verängstigte Fünfjährige, die Halt suchte, Nähe zu anderen Wesen... Kontext, wie sie es nannte.  
Volles Hirn, leeres Herz.  
Ein monströser, mit allen Erkenntnissen und Fähigkeiten ausgestatteter Verstand und eine verlorene, durstende Seele.  
Das ist meine kleine Schwester.  
Im Resultat ein Monster, ja.  
Ein Ungeheuer, gewaltiger als alle Weltuntergangsszenarien sämtlicher Religionen und Dystopien zusammengenommen.  
Aber das ist bloß die Außenwirkung.

Also...  
Wenn das noch da ist...?

"Sherlock."

Nein, es ist womöglich wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie es sich angefühlt hat;  
ein bisschen...

"Sherlock!"

...werde ich vielleicht aufräumen müssen, aber..

"SHERLOCK!"

...ansonsten...  
– mal abgesehen davon, dass mein Körper sowieso ein –  
Warte, was?

Er ist da.  
Natürlich ist er da, wieso kann er mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?

  
Oh, vielleicht sollte ich ein bisschen singen?  
Round and round the garden like a teddy bear....!  
Oder Green Grow The Rushes?  
Sei nicht albern, das würde dir bloß Ärger einbringen!

"Sherlock? Du bist doch wach!"  
Seine Stimme klingt gedämpft, weil er eine FFP3-Maske trägt..  
Flatsch!  
...und Vinylhandschuhe.

Du schlägst mich?! Na, warte...!

Ich weiß nicht mal selbst, ob ich ihn nun einfach höre oder ihn wirklich vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen kann: Wie er erneut ausholt...  
Ich packe Mycrofts Handgelenk und reiße die Augen auf und piepse voller Entrüstung:  
"Das sade ich aber Mummy, dassu mich haust! Du daafs' deinen tleinen Bruder nich' hauen! –  
Ey! Such dir jemand in deiner Größe, Fatty!"  
Während ich vor allem die ersten beiden Sätze in einer Art Fistelstimme absondere, wundere ich mich, dass es mir immerhin gelungen ist, seine Hand noch vor der nächsten Ohrfeige abzufangen.  
Da fangen allerdings meine überanstrengten Muskeln auch schon zu zittern an und ich lasse los.

Aber diesen entgeisterten Blick war's wert!  
Echt unbezahlbar!

Es ist weniger eine echte Emotion als viel mehr eine bewusste Entscheidung: Ich lache ihn aus.  
Meine Stimme klingt heiser und mein Hals fühlt sich an wie bei einer Angina – ich muss also wirklich geschrien haben...irgendwann...und eine ganze Weile. Vor den Fenstern ist es bereits stockfinster. Wenn ich sehen könnte, wie lange Mycrofts Bartstoppeln sind, könnte ich ziemlich genau abschätzen, wie spät es ist – aber keine Chance.

"Wow!  
Hi, Bro!  
Das war vielleicht ein Trip, kann ich dir sagen!  
Echt, jetzt! Ich hätte Zigtausende sparen können, wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, dass meine Schwester sowas drauf hat! LSD ist dagegen ein Tässchen Kaffee!  
Wow! Einfach nur:Wow!  
Achja und, ich würde ja sagen, dass du haust wie ein Mädchen, aber ich kenn da eine, die viel härter zuschlagen kann."  
Letzteres kann er natürlich nicht verstehen – denn alles sieht er dann doch nicht!

Mycroft ist inzwischen auf den bereitgestellten Stuhl gesackt und schaut mich entnervt an.  
"Das ist NICHT. Witzig, Sherlock!" knurrt er streng.  
"Hmmm..., lass mich mal überlegen...: Doch!"

"Ich habe dir immer gesagt, du musst vorsichtig sein! Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, du darfst sie niemals – "  
"Du muhusst! Du darfst nicht! Naaananaa, nanaaanaa!" singe ich spöttisch. "Reg dich ab, Alda! Okay, es war etwas mehr als bloß Gehirnjogging, eher 'n Marathon – na gut: mehr so Kategorie Ironman. Gibt halt ein bisschen Hirnkater, schätze ich, vielleicht ein paar gezerrte Synapsen..."  
Natürlich weiß ich, dass man sich Synapsen nicht zerren kann – ich will ihn bloß ärgern.  
"Du hättest einen irreparablen Hirnschaden davontragen können, verdammt!"  
"Mykie, ich bin nicht irgendein fremder Musikprofessor, der erwartet hat, einen neuen Mozart kennenzulernen: ich bin Eurus' Bruder. Und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich inzwischen begriffen, was das bedeutet.  
Also reg dich ab."  
"Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass du es merken würdest, wenn sie dich umgeschrieben haben sollte!"  
"Und was ist mit dir? Vielleicht lenkt sie dich ja schon seit deiner Pubertät? Vielleicht bekommst du deshalb seither dein Gewicht in den Griff und vielleicht bist du deshalb damals auf einmal so fleißig und ambitioniert geworden – hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?" frage ich herausfordernd und kneife die Augen zusammen.  
Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass sie das getan hat – aber wie kann ich da sicher sein? Es fühlt sich vielleicht einfach deshalb so an, weil er schon seit vierzig Jahren so ist. Es wird einfach an der Pubertät gelegen haben und daran, dass er dann ja auch ins Internat gekommen ist.  
Außerdem: Hätte Eurus ihm irgendwelche Flöhe ins Ohr gesetzt, dann wäre Mycroft doch nicht so wahnsinnig langweilig und komplett amusisch!  
Natürlich werfe ich ihm das bloß an den Kopf, um sein Ego mal wieder ein klein wenig zu untergraben. Denn auch wenn er immer so tut, als sei er seiner hundertprozentig sicher: Dieser Zweifel wird an ihm nagen. Und er muss sich diese Frage ja selbst schon gestellt haben.  
Ganz kurz hab ich Panik in seinen spießig-grauen Augen aufblitzen sehen, aber dann ist er aufgesprungen, hat sich gleich den Anschein zu geben versucht, dass dies aus blanker Empörung geschehen sei. Und jetzt reckt er das Kinn und sieht höhnisch auf mich herab. Was ja wahrlich kein Kunststück ist, wenn man steht und der andere auf dem Rücken liegt!  
"Darüber macht man keine Scherze!" tadelt er mich.  
"Wieso denkst du, dass ich es als Scherz gemeint habe? Hat sie nicht mal zu dir gesagt: "Du siehst komisch aus, wenn du erwachsen bist!"...? An dem Tag hast du Abends so wenig gegessen, dass Mummy dachte, dass du was ausbrütest! Und! Ab genau diesem Zeitpunkt hast du dich geweigert zu frühstücken", trumpfte ich auf.  
"Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du! Daran kannst du dich doch überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern!"  
"Offenkundig doch...  
Hast du nicht gleich dieses waaahnsinnig wichtige Meeting mit – wie heißt er noch? Raven, nein: Raab, richtig? Ja: Dominic Raab. Wie geht's übrigens Boris, dem Schrecklichen?"  
"Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du irgendetwas über meinen Terminkalender!"  
"Würde es mir denn etwas bringen, wenn ich einfach sagte: Mycroft, mein Lieber, ich bin wirklich schrecklich müde, lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ja?" erkundige ich mich zuckersüß aber er funkelt mich immer noch an, als hätte ich ihn zutiefst verletzt.  
Nun, vielleicht habe ich das sogar?  
Also setze ich noch einen drauf und quengle: "Tlein Sherlock muss jetz' wirklich innie Heia!"  
"Du... du bist so ein KINDSKOPF!" platzt er heraus und schleudert theatralisch die Arme beiseite.  
"Und genau das ist es, was dir fehlt!" versetze ich. Dann sehe ich zu, wie er Luft holt – schnauft – dabei rot anläuft und dann hastig zur Tür stapft.  
"Mit Bluthochdruck gehörst du zur Risikogruppe!" rufe ich ihm nach.  
Dabei wird mir schwindlig, denn natürlich war sogar das schon zu anstrengend für mich. Trotzdem fange ich jetzt wirklich an zu lachen! Ich amüsiere mich wirklich großartig – so als würde es jetzt doch noch ein richtig guter Trip werden! Wenn ich bloß vor lauter Gekicher noch genug Luft bekäme!  
Ah, herrlich! Hihihi...!

  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen...!

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Liedzeile. Sinngemäß etwa "Drei sind einer zu viel" (behauptete zumindest meine erste Englischlehrerin) – ursprünglich ist womöglich etwas komplett anderes gemeint....!  
> (Mit dem Krimi von Anthea Fraser, die wohl sämtliche Zählverse dieses Liedes zu Titeln verwurstet, soll das nichts zu tun haben – die habe ich auch noch gar nicht gelesen. [link href="https://www.amazon.de/Anthea-Fraser/e/B001HOIA6E"]https://www.amazon.de/Anthea-Fraser/e/B001HOIA6E[/link] )
> 
> Green Grow, The Rushes – Oh!  
> [link href="https://www.theguardian.com/notesandqueries/query/0,,-1866,00.html"]https://www.theguardian.com/notesandqueries/query/0,,-1866,00.html[/link]  
> [link href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Grow_the_Rushes,_O#Lyrics"]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Grow_the_Rushes,_O#Lyrics[/link]


	16. Vejur reloaded

Guten Abend zusammen!

Wird nicht heute das Bücherregal 1 a alt?  
Ich glaube schon!  
[link href="https://blog.fanfiktion.de/blog/7598/neues-vom-bookshelf-das-virtuelle-buecherregal-ist-da/"]https://blog.fanfiktion.de/blog/7598/neues-vom-bookshelf-das-virtuelle-buecherregal-ist-da/[/link]

CONGRATS!

Die Vorarbeitszeit jetzt mal nicht mitgerechnet.  
[link href="https://blog.fanfiktion.de/blog/5997/top-news-project-bookshelf/"]https://blog.fanfiktion.de/blog/5997/top-news-project-bookshelf/[/link]  
Aber nachdem ich jetzt erst letzteren älteren Post gesehen habe, frage ich (mich):  
He! Wieso gibt es diesen Sherlock-Buchrücken eigentlich nicht wirklich!? Den könnte ich gut gebrauchen!  
(und diese angebliche "E-Zigarette" auch! ;-) )

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Übrigens werde ich mich als nächstes wieder ein bisschen mit NfdB befassen - das hat nämlich auch ganz bald Jubiläum und da muss ich ja mal wenigstens wieder ein Kapitel hochladen!  
Und das Interesse hier ist ja ohnehin stark abgeflaut.   
Tja, man will ja nicht ständig über Corona lesen, nicht?

  
❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Vejur RELOADED  
oder  
Logik ist nur der Anfang aller Weisheit

  


  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen...!*

Ein bisschen erinnert mich das Ganze an den ersten von diesen beiden Star Trek-Filmen, zu denen mich John vor langer Zeit mal überredet hat. Ich fürchte bloß, damals hab ich bloß die Hälfte verstanden. Das ist im Spätsommer gewesen, so sieben Monate nachdem wir uns getroffen hatten, ...gleich nach diesem Mord auf offener Bühne, dem Fall mit der Aluminiumkrücke...und kurz vor Baskerville...  
Aber immerhin habe ich mitbekommen, dass es dir wichtig war – es gab Momente, da war es, als säße neben mir ein völlig hingerissener, ja gebannter Achtjähriger – falls sie dich damals in diesen Streifen schon reingelassen haben...! Natürlich hast du dich still verhalten und denkst wahrscheinlich immer noch, ich hätte nichts gemerkt, aber da war dieses Strahlen in deinen Augen, dieses Leuchten auf deinem Gesicht...

ICH IDIOT! JOHN!  
Ich muss John Bescheid geben!

Hastig rolle ich mich nach rechts in Richtung Nachttisch - aber da ist nichts außer einem Kunststoff-Schabelbecher mit abgestandem Pfefferminztee. ch könnte natürlich kligeln, aber ich kann weiß genau, wie das laufen wird!  
[style type="italic"]Ihr Handy???  
Sie sollen sich ausruhen und nicht andere Leute aus dem Schlaf klingeln, das hat doch bestimmt Zeit bis morgen![/style]

Naja: So, oder so ähnlich!  
Ich sehe mich nach links um, wo es einen Wandschrank gibt und rolle mich darauf zu aus dem Bett...

Im nächsten Moment sitze ich mit meinem nackten Hintern auf dem blanken Boden.  
[style type="italic"]Ich bin froh, dass das keiner gesehen hat...  
[/style]  
Nein, das würdest du jetzt nicht sagen. Eher sowas wie:  
[style type="italic"]"Geez! Sherlock! Du kannst doch nicht einfach aus dem Bett springen! - Hast du dir wehgetan?!"[/style]

Und ich würde das natürlich nicht zugeben. Hab ich aber...  
...naja..., ein bisschen...

Ich versuche, zu analysieren, ob mir nun einfach schwindlig geworden ist, der Blutdruck noch im Keller ist, oder ob meine Beine zu schwach sind, um mich zu tragen...  
Vielleicht eine Kombination aus allen drei Möglichkeiten.  
Jedenfalls ist mir jetzt etwas übel...

Ich bleibe erstmal sitzen und warte, ob sich der leichte Nebel wieder legt, versuche nachzuvollziehen, ob ich umgeknickt oder getaumelt bin...  
Dumpf kommt die Erinnerung wieder, dass ich versucht hatte, das Chaos in meinem Hirn zu beenden, indem ich mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden schlage, aber wie ich jetzt so an die entsprechende Stelle taste, ist da keine Schwellung,...fühlt sich eigentlich normal an. Also bloß Einbildung? Habe ich das bloß tun wollen? So wie in einem Albtraum, wenn man auf der Flucht ist, sich der Körper in Wirklichkeit aber kaum rührt, sondern wie gelähmt im Bett liegt...?  
Ich will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was daraus zu folgern ist, dass ich abgesehen von einem dieser peinlichen Flügelhemdchen abgesehen, nackt bin...

Vorsichtig suche ich meine Knochen zusammen und krabble zum Schrank, ziehe mich am Griff und an die Türen gestützt auf die Füße und öffne das mir fremde Möbel.  
Das Erste, was ich sehe, ist mein vertrauter Mantel, den ich natürlich nicht mit zu Eurus reingenommen habe. Mein Smartphone hab ich wie üblich auch abgeben müssen, bevor ich zu Eurus gelassen wurde.   
Haben sie es mir in die Tasche gesteckt...?  
Nein; nichts.

Oh, nein!  
Das ist nicht der Anzug, in dem ich Freitagfrüh aufgebrochen bin!   
Und auch nicht das Hemd...   
Auf meiner Reisetasche liegen originalverpackte Unterhosen und Socken.   
Bloß die Schuhe erkenne ich wieder.  
Nein, ich werde mir nicht detailliert zusammenreimen, was das zu bedeuten hat!

Seufzend lasse ich mich auf den Boden nieder und sehe in der Reisetasche nach: Geige, Noten, angebrochene Wasserflasche, der Zipbeutel mit den Reserven an Vinylhandschuhen und OP-Masken...  
Ah, da...!

Aber was, zum Henker, soll ich John schreiben...?  
Verdammt, es ist halb drei Uhr nachts...!  
Wie lang war ich bei ihr drin?  
Und vor allem:  
Wie lange war ich weg?!

Nicht mehr zu ändern! Also: Was?

[style type="italic"]Der Heli konnte wegen eines Unwetters nicht starten?  
[/style]  
Das Unwetter war wohl eher in meinem Kopf!

[style type="italic"]Mycroft wollte noch einen Bericht, wie es gelaufen ist?[/style]  
...das würde voraussetzen, dass ich entweder in der Lage war, Bericht zu erstatten - oder auf Anfrage zugeben müsste, dass ich das nicht bin!

Wie sagte ich mal: Nur Lügen haben Details!  
Naja...  
Vielleicht keiner meiner besten Sprüche...!

Immerhin: Das Schwindelgefühl hat sich wieder gelegt, aber ich bin einfach noch ziemlich schlapp.  
[style type="italic"]  
Sry, ist was dazwischengekommen...[/style]

Ich lösche es wieder.  
[style type="italic"]  
Sorry, John, ging nicht schneller.[/style]

Und jetzt?  
[style type="italic"]  
Ich bin okay, nur müde[/style]  
Nein.  
[style type="italic"]  
War anstrengend, aber ich bin okay. Nur etwas Kopfschmerzen.  
[/style]  
Lass den Quatsch mit den Kopfschmerzen, "anstrengend" reicht völlig.

Was ich auch schreibe: Ich werde nicht verhindern können, dass du dir Sorgen machst.  
\- und bestimmt nicht, indem ich schreibe: "Mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
Eher im Gegeteil.  
Wenigstens musst du es wirklich nicht mitansehen, wie ich hier auf dem Boden hocke wie so ein Häufchen Elend!  
Hoffentlich schaffe ich es morgen nachhause - oder besser gesagt: im Laufe des Tages....

Ich würde gerne schreiben, dass ich dich anrufen werde, aber das wäre unklug:   
Was, wenn ich nicht in der Verfassung bin?

Naja, sei's drum...!

[style type="italic"]Sorry, John, ging nicht schneller.  
War anstrengend, aber ich bin okay.  
Pass auf dich auf!  
SH[/style]

SENDEN

Das mit dem "Pass auf dich auf" hätte ich besser gelassen! Das wird dich drauf bringen, dass ich das nicht getan habe - mal wieder!  
Obwohl ich nicht wirklich schlecht vorbereitet war. Das ist bloß, was Mycroft denkt...

Das Smartphone in der Hand ziehe ich mich wieder vorsichtig hoch und tapse dann mit zitternden Beinen zurück zum Bett und schlüpfe hinein, erleichtert, dass ich mich wieder hinlegen kann. Allein dieser klitzekleine "Ausflug" hat mich ins Schwitzen und Schnaufen gebracht.

Das Display erlischt nach einer Weile.  
Mein Atem geht wieder ruhiger.

Ich sollte wohl wirklich zusehen, dass ich ein paar Stunden schlafe, damit ich hier bald wieder rauskomme!  
Seufzend schalte ich das Telefon aus, dann die Lampe.

Nur noch die Notbeleuchtung und das grüne Hinweislämpchen über der Tür brennen noch schummrig.  
Jetzt erst bemerke ich den mehr als halbvollen Mond, der zum Fenster herein scheint. Sterne sieht man natürlich keine...

Wie war das noch?  
[style type="italic"]  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“[/style]  
Star Trek – The Motion Picture...  
Ja... Wie war das noch? Also, da war diese alte Raumschiff-Besatzung und sie treffen sich alle wieder, weil eine bedrohliche, monströse Wolke auf die Erde zusteuert und auf dem Weg dorthin schon mehrere Raumschiffe und -stationen hat verschwinden lassen. Das Objekt misst über 82 astronomische Einheiten im Durchmesser. Natürlich musste mir John erklären, dass man unter einer Astronomischen Einheit die mittlere Entfernung der Erde zur Sonne versteht. Dabei musste er dann aber selber erst nachschlagen, wie viel das in Meilen ist. Wie umständlich. Und unfassbar, was sich all für ein Unsinn auf meiner Festplatte angesammelt hat!  
Jedenfalls ist es wohl kein natürlicher interstellarer Plasma-Nebel, sondern so eine Art künstlich erzeugtes Kraftfeld mit einem riesenhaften Raumschiff darin – oder bei der Größe wahrscheinlich eher einer gigantischen Flotte!  
Dieses „Ding“ droht, die Erde zu vernichten – naja, was denn auch sonst!  
Und die Enterprise ist selbstverständlich das einzige Föderationsschiff in Abfangreichweite.  
Das Motiv dieses „Dings“ ist natürlich zunächst völlig unklar, aber wie es James T. Kirk so treffend formuliert:  
„Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich dort Lebewesen an Bord befinden, deren Urteilskraft unserer entspricht.“  
(Tja! Weit gefehlt, Jim!)

Es stellt sich nach und nach heraus, dass das Innere der Wolke vergeblich Kontakt aufzunehmen versucht. Es setzt sich sogar mit dem Schiffscomputer der Enterprise in Verbindung und kidnappt ein Besatzungsmitglied, das als Vorlage für eine Sonde benutzt wird, die an Bord zurückgesandt wird. Sie ist von einem gewissen V'ger programmiert worden, die infizierenden Kohlenstoffeinheiten auf der Enterprise zu beobachten und zu kontrollieren. Mit den Kohlenstoffeinheiten sind sämtliche organischen Lebensformen an Bord gemeint – und V'ger hält sie für Parasiten und das Raumschiff für deren unfreiwilligen, unter ihnen leidenden Wirt.  
V'ger ist auf der Suche nach seinem Schöpfer und will sich mit ihm vereinigen.  
Bloß wie?!  
Und vor allem, was wird V'ger tun, wenn er nicht seinen Willen bekommt?  
Jedenfalls, dieser Mr Spock, an den ich John wohl manchmal erinnert habe, diese halbaußerirdische Intelligenzbestie, der nicht bloß jedem Supercomputer an Scharfsinn und Logik Konkurrenz machen soll, sondern sogar imstande ist, seinen Geist mit dem anderer Lebewesen zu verschmelzen, bildet sich ein, wenn er da jetzt rausgeht, sich in das Innere dieses riesigen gigantischen Raumschiffs katapultieren lässt und dort seine mystisch-telepathische Mindmeld-Technik anwendet, dann wird er V'ger schon verklickern können, dass die Menschen keine Schädlinge sind, sondern selbst Erbauer von Raumschiffen. Und vor allem: Wie es scheint, ist Spock leider doch nicht aus Anhänglichkeit seiner alten Crew gegenüber wieder zu ihnen gestoßen, sondern zumindest hauptsächlich, weil er eine Art von telepathischer Botschaft von diesem Objekt empfangen hat. Er selbst strebt ja nach Vollendung in Sachen Logik – und dort könnte sich die Antwort auf all seine Fragen befinden!  
Aber damit liegt er völlig schief...

Ja, das ist doch eigentlich ziemlich genau das, was hier passiert...  
Naja, zumindest ist dieses Bild dafür auch nicht schlechter als das Gleichnis von dem kleinen Mädchen in dem Flugzeug voller Komapatienten...!  
Also, abgesehen davon, dass ich mir nicht eingebildet habe, ich könne Eurus was erklären und nicht ich es war, der einen Blick in ihr Inneres werfen konnte, sondern...  
Ach, egal, das ist mir jetzt viel zu kompliziert...!

Jedenfalls: V'ger ist gewaltig! Wie ein allumfassendes Panoptikum von Raumschiffen und Robotern, wie ein Technikmuseum aus jeder nur erdenklichen Zukunft. Auch der Planet, von dem er aufgebrochen ist, ist dort repliziert. Er ist eine Welt voller Maschinen, Computer und Reparatur-Roboter, nur...V'gers Ursprung liegt ganz woanders.  
Diesen sucht er – und obwohl er Emotionen nicht kennt, sehnt er sich nach einer Rück-Bindung; einer Religio. Er ist eine Maschine, die ein Bewusstsein erlangt hat, dem aber noch die Fähigkeit fehlt, über sich hinauszugehen. Ansonsten ist seine Sammlung komplett – es bleibt nur noch eines zu tun: Nachhause zurückzukehren und all das Wissen abzuliefern bei seinem Schöpfer und Auftraggeber. Oder wie sie es am Ende zitieren werden:  
SAMMLE ALLE ERREICHBAREN DATEN!  
LERNE ALLES ERLERNBARE!  
UND SENDE DIE INFORMATIONEN AN DEN, DER DICH GESCHAFFEN HAT!  
Dafür wurde er einst konstruiert, dafür hat er gelebt und geforscht, all die Jahrhunderte. Und weil er sich weiter entwickelt hat, als es sein Schöpfer jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte, suchte er nun seinen Gott, seine Eltern, seine Heimat, um sich mit seinem Ursprung zu vereinen, vielleicht in ihm aufzugehen wie im Nirwana, oder zu höchster Perfektion zu verschmelzen – was auch immer. Seine Bestimmung, seine Vollendung zu erlangen und die letzten lästigen und beschämenden Reste von Emotionen endlich ablegen zu können; ein für alle Mal! Er gibt dieses egoistische Motiv in einer Unterredung mit Kirk und dem Bordarzt, die früher doch seine Freunde gewesen sind, sogar unumwunden zu. Ihnen zu helfen oder die Erde zu retten, scheint für ihn bloß ein Nebeneffekt zu sein.  
Denn es hat sich herausgestellt, dass auf seinem Namensschild bloß drei Buchstaben mit Dreck verschmiert sind. Und eine Zahl:  
[style type="italic"]"V'GER. ...V-O-Y-A-G-E-R. Voyager! Voyager sechs!"[/style] stellt James T. Kirk voller Überraschung fest, als er das Relief notdürftig vom Schmutz befreit und den Schriftzug ertastet.  
Es ist eine über 300 Jahre alte irdische Raumsonde, die das Zentrum dieser Bedrohung bildet. Welche Ironie.

"Da haben sie eigentlich bei einer alten Episode geklaut. "Ich heiße Nomad"**. Ist praktisch dasselbe. Aber damals gab es die beiden Voyager-Sonden noch nicht. – Warte, von den Voyager-Sonden hast du aber mal gehört, oder? Sag jetzt nicht, dass du die auch gelöscht hast!" höre ich Johns Stimme fragen – und es bringt mich gleich wieder zum Lächeln.

  
...ach, John, ich wünschte, du wärst hier! So, wie Jim Kirk in dieser Szene – also nicht in der, wo sie das herausfinden – sondern in der auf der Krankenstation, wenn Spock nach seiner heimlichen und natürlich nicht genehmigten Außenmission wieder zu sich kommt und zu erklären versucht, was da gerade passiert ist, und wieso ihn dieser V'ger fast umgebracht und dann ausgespien hat wie weiland der Wal den Propheten Jona – oder vielleicht sollte ich hier doch eher an Pinocchio denken.  
Ja, ich glaube, Pinocchio trifft es besser.  
Ja, ich lerne immer mehr dazu auf diesem Wissensgebiet!  
Grässlich, was, Mycroft?  
Nein, verschwinde! Ich will nicht an dich denken!

  
John! Es könnte jetzt genauso sein!  
Ich würde auch lachen, dich anlächeln – ganz überraschend und ungewohnt anstrahlen! ...vor Glück und vor demütiger Erkenntnis und unendlicher Dankbarkeit für unsere Freundschaft – und nach deinem Arm greifen...und du würdest meine Hand nehmen und ich würde den Druck erwidern...

Ich hab das nämlich inzwischen auch kapiert:[style type="italic"]  
Logik ist der Anfang aller Weisheit, nicht das Ende. [/style]***  
Aber das sagt Spock natürlich erst viel später.   
Ich habe mich damals gewundert, dass John mir nach dem ersten den sechsten Film zeigen wollte, aber uns war wohl beiden klar, das ich nach zwei Filmen sowieso meutern würde. Als dann aber der bewusste Satz fiel, den ich ganz ähnlich auf meiner Website unter Drittens stehen habe – im Film angeblich ein Ausspruch eines Vorfahren des Halbvulkaniers – war natürlich klar, weshalb Johns Wahl auf "Das unentdeckte Land" gefallen war. Ich war überrascht und irgendwie auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber es ist nun einmal schwierig heutzutage, sich etwas wirklich Originelles einfallen zu lassen. Nichts Neues unter der Sonne. Das sagte man schon vor über 2000 Jahren. Klar, dass das meinen Captain und Doktor amüsierte! Zumal Spock in dieser Geschichte tatsächlich Detektivarbeit leisten muss, um zu beweisen, dass sein Captain und der Doktor keine Verräter und Mörder sind – und natürlich, um den wahren Täter zu ermitteln...  
Dass ich jedoch eine Schwester habe, die mich etliche Jahre später mal an V'ger erinnern sollte, konnte freilich keiner von uns ahnen...

Ja, ich habe diese Szene noch parat; die auf der Krankenstation aus dem ersten Film...

Und dann lasse ich sie in meinem Kopf abspulen.  
Wieso?  
Vielleicht einfach, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da ist?  
Vielleicht, um sie quasi mit neuen Augen zu sehen, nach all den Jahren, nach allem, was passiert ist...  
Vielleicht einfach als Einschlafgeschichte...?  
Moment!  
Aber ja! Ich werde Kirk durch John ersetzen – die beiden Ärzte lasse ich weg – die stören doch bloß...

[style type="italic"]  
JOHN: Sherlock?  
ICH: John. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
JOHN: Hattest du recht? Über V'ger?  
ICH: Hmh, eine völlig eigene Lebensform, eine intelligente, lebende Einheit.  
(...)  
JOHN: Und es hält die Enterprise auch für eine lebende Maschine, darum nannte die Sonde unser Schiff auch ein Wesen  
ICH: Ich sah Vi'gers Planeten. Ein Planet bevölkert mit lebenden Maschinen. Eine unglaubliche Technologie!  
V'gers Wissen umfasst das ganze Universum.  
Und trotzdem, trotz dieser ungeheuren Logik ist V'ger braches Land, kalt, kein wunderbares Geheimnis..., nichts Schönes...ich hätte es...wissen müssen... (Ich bin dabei, erschöpft wegzudämmern...)  
JOHN: Wissen? Was – wissen? SHERLOCK? (Du greifst sachte nach meinen Schultern...)  
(...)  
Sherlock?! Was hättest du wissen müssen? (Du rüttelst nur kurz und behutsam, als ob du mich nicht wirklich aufwecken willst...) Was hättest du wissen müssen?  
ICH: (schlage die Augen wieder auf und ergreife deinen Arm.) John...  
JOHN: (Gleich ziehst du deinen Arm aus meinem Griff, aber nur, um meine Hand in die deine zu nehmen)  
ICH: (indem ich den Druck mit leichtem Schütteln erwidere) So etwas, einfache Gefühle, das kann V'ger überhaupt nicht erfassen...  
JOHN: (Bestätigend legst du auch deine Rechte über meine Hand und dein Blick sagt, dass du mir alle Kaltschnäuzigkeit vergeben hast. Dein „Willkommen an Bord!“ gilt noch immer.)  
ICH: Kein Verständnis, keine Hoffnung  
– und John: Keine Antworten! Er stellt sich Fragen.  
JOHN: Was für Fragen?  
ICH: Ist dies alles, was ich bin? Ist da sonst gar nichts mehr...?  
[/style]

  
❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Zitate aus der deutschen Synchro von Star Trek – The Motion Picture / Star Trek – der Film 1979 - leicht abgewandelt, natürlich!  
> (Wer es nicht kennt: Der 2. Arzt in dieser Szene ist Christine Chapel, während der Serie noch Krankenschwester (und blond), gespielt von Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberrys Frau, die übrigens ursprünglich den ersten Offizier spielen sollte. Aber damals wäre eine Frau auf diesem Posten noch zu fortschrittlich gewesen. Immerhin ist der ursprüngliche Pilotfilm The Menagerie in der Doppelfolge Talos IV - tabu noch verarbeitet worden.)
> 
> Um nicht noch mehr Verwirrung zu stiften, als nötig, habe ich mich oben darum herumgemogelt jedes Mal Kirks oder Spocks Rang zu erwähnen. Kirk ist ab The Motion Picture Admiral und wird am Ende von The Search For Spock wieder zum Captain degradiert, Spock dagegen ist ab The Wrath of Khan ebenfalls Captain.
> 
> Zur Schreibweise dieses „Feindes“:  
> Zunächst erfährt man nur, wie der Name des mysteriösen Suchenden ausgesprochen wird, nämlich „Wiidscher“; im Buch zum Film wird das im Deutschen V'ger und im Englischen Vejur geschrieben.   
> Natürlich gab es von den Voyager-Sonden in Wirklichkeit bloß zwei.
> 
> **  
> Die alte Folge Ich heiße Nomad [link href="https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/de/wiki/Ich_hei%C3%9Fe_Nomad"]https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/de/wiki/Ich_hei%C3%9Fe_Nomad[/link] hat praktisch denselben Plot, der nur etwas simpler gehalten ist.
> 
> ***  
> Spock: „Logik ist der Anfang aller Weisheit, Lieutenant Valeris, nicht das Ende.“  
> Star Trek VI – Das unentdeckte Land.  
>    
> Das MÜSSEN die Jungs definitiv zusammen gesehen haben, denn darin ist fast wörtlich (SIGN, Kapitel 6) das bewusste Zitat enthalten, das auf TSoD auf der Startseite unter Punkt 3. in einer moderneren Fassung zu lesen ist (und das wohl schon zu Anfang von ASiP!) und das Sherlock dann in der Kamin-Szene von ThoB in einer dritten Version sinngemäß wiedergibt – woraufhin John Sherlock wenig später mit „Spock“ anredet, was diesen offenbar nicht irritiert.
> 
> (SPOCK: An ancestor of mine maintained that if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. [link href="http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/tuc.txt"]http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/tuc.txt[/link]  
> (Holmes:) "...................................................when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth..." [link href="https://ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/sign-06.htm"]https://ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/sign-06.htm[/link]  
> Sherlock: ….................................................Once you’ve ruled out the impossible, whatever remains – however improbable – must be true.  
> [link href="https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/28518.html#cutid1"]https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/28518.html#cutid1[/link] ))  
> Spock behauptet, dass das bewusste Zitat von einem seiner Vorfahren stammt – man sollte annehmen, dass es ein Vulkanier gewesen sein müsste, weil es ja um Logik geht, aber davon ist nicht die Rede. Nun ist aber Spocks Mutter eine Erdenfrau – also vielleicht soll sie eine Nachfahrin des großen Detektivs sein? Jedenfalls hat der erste Spock-Darsteller Leonard Nimoy Sherlock Holmes in einer Broadway-Inszenierung verkörpert...! Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach als Gag gedacht – und als Pendant zu Pavel Chekovs Spleen, ständig irgendetwas als „russische Erfindung!“ zu deklarieren. In diesem Zusammenhang „das russische Märchen vom Aschenbrödel“ – es gibt nämlich blutige Spuren von Stiefeln am Tatort.   
>    
> Der Vollständigkeit halber sei noch erwähnt:  
> Schon ein paar Jahre bevor STVI uraufgeführt wurde, hat in TNG Geordi La Forge für Data eine Holodeck-Simulation programmiert, in der der Android Sherlock Holmes spielen darf...  
> [link href="https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/de/wiki/Sherlock_Data_Holmes"]https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/de/wiki/Sherlock_Data_Holmes[/link])


	17. Heimweg in die Einsamkeit

...habe geschlafen....  
Übelkeit...Schmerzen...

Tag.  
Krankenhaus.

EURUS...!  
...Mycroft...

JOHN...?  
Ich habe ihm getextet – muss mich baldmöglichst nochmal melden.

  
Meine Festplatte fährt langsam wieder hoch.

Ich taste nach meinem Smartphone – richtig, es ist aus.  
Hoffentlich hat John nicht versucht zurückzurufen...

Blinzelnd schalte ich es ein...  
9:56...!  
Es ist natürlich kein normales Krankenhaus, das würde Mycroft schon deshalb nicht riskieren, weil ich ja unbewusst irgendwas ausplaudern könnte. Aber das ist natürlich bloß der Vorwand, den er mir entgegenhalten würde, denn normales Krankenheus-Personal würde einfach denken, dass ich im Delirium kompletten Blödsinn von mir gebe.  
Und wahrscheinlich werde ich sowieso abgehört, weil er ganz genau wissen will, das ich möglicherweise vor mich hin gebrabbelt haben könnte.  
Eine absolut peinliche Vorstellung!  
Aber das hat wenigstens den Vorteil, dass man mich hat ausschlafen lassen.

Nein, keine Nachrichten.  
Aber wahrscheinlich wolltest du nicht stören...  
Was hab ich überhaupt nochmal geschrieben?  
  
 _Sorry, John, ging nicht schneller._  
 _War anstrengend, aber ich bin okay._  
 _Pass auf dich auf!_  
 _SH_  
  
Achja...

Ich muss hier raus – nachhause. Aber werden sie mich gegen lassen?  
Und bin ich dazu überhaupt schon in der Lage...?  
Wenn ich wenigstens nicht so grässliche Kopfschmerzen hätte...! Die sind am schwersten auszublenden.

An Träume erinnere ich mich nicht, war wohl einfach noch zu groggy; wäre nicht das erste Mal.  
...oder ich habe sie sofort verdrängt, wer weiß...?

Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf – es ist, als würde ich meinen Kopf in eine dunkle Wolke stecken, die unbemerkt über mir geschwebt ist. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, gleich wieder klein bei zugeben, sondern atme tief durch.  
...es muss noch was von dem widerlichen Tee da sein...hoffentlich gebe ich ihn nicht gleich wieder von mir...

Geduld war nie meine Stärke, aber ich habe noch sehr präsent, was mir vor ein paar Stunden passiert ist, als ich habe aufstehen wollen.  
Ich habe einen verdammten Ganzkörpermuskelkater. Und wenn ich mich in Anatomie nicht so gut auskennen würde, könnte ich wohl jetzt diesen Spruch ablassen, dass mir Muskeln weh tun, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass es sie gibt...!  
Ich drehe mich zur Seite und lasse die Unterschenkel aus dem Bett hängen.  
Erstmal abwarten...

Wuäh! Der Tee ist wirklich scheußlich...!  
Und gleich muss ich an Mary denken – an diesen Moment auf der Hochzeitsfeier, als sie feststellte, dass der Wein, den sie selbst ausgesucht hatte, sie auf einmal anwiderte.  
Da hab ich es gewusst.  
Nicht augenblicklich, aber doch fast...  
Es ist ja auch nicht das erste Indiz gewesen...

Nein. Nein, lass dich jetzt nicht fortreißen!

Da gibt es dieses eine Programm in meinem Kopf, das gleich wieder zu fragen und zu fordern beginnt: Analyse starten! Was ist passiert? Was hat Eurus mit uns gemacht? Gibt es Fehlfunktionen? Malware? Bugs? Viren?  
Aber ich will damit warten, bis ich wieder zuhause bin.

Ja, das Gesöff ist richtig grässlich!  
Und es ist wohl mehr Pfefferminz-Fenchel.   
Ich glaube, sie machen das, damit sich die Patienten WIRKLICH krank fühlen und kapitulieren...!

So...

Ich hoffe nur, dass das mit dem Handy nicht rausgekommen ist...  
Aber dann hätte Mycroft sicher was gesagt.  
Oder doch nicht?

Ich lasse die Füße kreisen, in der Hoffnung, dass das der Zirkulation etwas auf die Sprünge helfen wird.

Ob mir nun jemand zusieht oder nicht: Ich werde mich gleich festhalten. Prophylaktisch. Kleine Schritte. An der Wand lang zur Nasszelle.  
...vielleicht gibt es so einen Hocker in der Dusche...?

Es ist mühsam, unfassbar anstrengend und ziemlich schmerzhaft, aber schließlich schaffe ich es ins Bad. Immerhin scheine ich ja doch weitgehend intakt zu sein, auch wenn ich mich noch so mies fühle. Irgendwie erledige ich das Nötigste und die Dusche vertreibt zumindest vorübergehend die Müdigkeit. Aber allein schon die Zahnbürste aus der Verpackung zu bekommen und die Folie von der Öffnung der kleinen Tube abzuknibbeln, ist eine Herausforderung. Meine Hände schmerzen, zittern und scheinen praktisch kraftlos zu sein.  
Schließlich wanke ich zurück ins Zimmer, hole fröstelnd die Kleidung aus dem Schrank und schleppe mich zurück zum Bett, wo ich mich erst nochmal hinlege, um vor dem Anziehen noch etwas zu verschnaufen.  
Mir ist schlecht und ich kralle trotz der Schmerzen unwillkürlich meine Hände um den Rand der Matratze – obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass das Bett nicht schwanken und ich nicht wegen des Seegangs herausfallen kann.

Wozu habe ich eigentlich geduscht? Ich bin schon wieder schweißgebadet!

Es ist frustrierend und demütigend.

Ein Teil von mir wäre dafür, sich einfach zusammenzurollen und nochmal einzuschlafen...  
Aber ich will hier raus – so bald wie möglich!  
Auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich geht, mich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, den noch vor ein paar Stunden Mycroft benutzt hat, bleibt mir angesichts meiner jämmerlichen Verfassung wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig.  
Irgendwie gelingt es mir, mich anzuziehen, wobei mir beim Schuhezubinden schon wieder so schwindlig und übel wird, dass ich ernsthaft überlege, eine weitere Pause einzulegen.  
Oder vielleicht bekomme ich es vorher noch hin, das Fenster zu öffnen? Etwas zusätzlicher Sauerstoff wäre sicher nicht verkehrt...  
Aber da klopft es.  
Ich kenne diesen Rhythmus, diesen Anschlag.

Ich hatte recht.  
Natürlich hatte ich recht.  
Es ist Anthea gewesen, Mycrofts langjährige Assistentin. Ihr Haar ist jetzt blond gefärbt, weil sie inzwischen doch schon ziemlich grau geworden ist, und hofft, mit einem helleren Farbton jünger zu wirken. Ob die Typveränderung dabei hilft, vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen. Sie trägt ihr Haar jetzt vollständig geglättet und zu Mycrofts Leidwesen deutlich kürzer als früher. Man nennt es Clavicut, weil es vorne bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen reicht. Mit diesem neuen Look wirkt sie seriös, streng und endgültig erwachsen – das sollte Mycroft doch eigentlich zusagen.   
Und natürlich hat sie eine Maske getragen, die zu ihrem Hosenanzug passt, dunkelblaue Nadelstreifen. Fehlt bloß noch, dass sie sich auch noch für Dreiteiler entscheidet!   
Natürlich hatte sie eine Krankenschwester mit Rollstuhl im Schlepptau, die mir gleich kommentarlos mit ihren vinylbehandschuhten Fingern eine frische OP-Maske entgegenhält. Ich lehnte mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln ab. Da ziehe ich dann doch so einen Union Jack von Martha vor! Abgesehen von den Einwegmasken habe ich auch eine solche mitgenommen – um sie aufzuhaben, wenn ich nachhause komme und Martha mich sieht. Um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Ich glaube, es gibt ihr das Gefühl, vielleicht doch ein ganz kleines bisschen auf mich aufpassen zu können. Was natürlich kompletter Unsinn ist, aber seit einiger Zeit verstehe ich solche unlogischen Gefühle immer besser.  
„Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie gestern negativ getestet wurden. Daran dürfte sich hier auch nichts geändert haben. Trotzdem sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Momentaufnahme handelt, und Sie sich SarsCov2 trotzdem jederzeit einhandeln können“, erklärte sie mir.  
„Was Sie nicht sagen!“ spottete ich.   
Während ich mich notgedrungen in den Rollstuhl setzte, inspizierte Anthea noch Schränke und Nasszelle, um sicherzugehen, dass ich nichts zurückgelassen hatte; dann schnappte sie sich mein Gepäck und wir gehen.

Wenig los in diesem Krankenhaus. Da Mycroft mich hierher hat bringen lassen, wird es eines von denen sein, wo niemand ohne einen negativen Corona-Test zugelassen wird.   
Ja, dazu passt auch, dass man nirgends ein NHS-Logo sieht oder die blauen Initialen...

  
Endlich draußen!  
Ein entscheidender Etappensieg auf meinem Weg zurück nachhause!   
Das Wetter ist vorsichtig frühlingshaft.  
Ich könnte mir die Mühe machen, herauszubekommen, wo dieses Krankenhaus liegt;   
sicher könnte ich das.   
Doch wozu?  
Gerade landet ein Hubschrauber auf dem Dach. Hoffentlich ist es nicht Mycroft, denn dann wird er mich aufhalten – vielleicht Schlimmeres...

Auf der Rückbank des Fake-Taxis hat Anthea eifrig in ihr Diensthandy getippt und ich habe alles darangesetzt, nicht einzuschlafen. Dabei ist es ihre angenehmste Eigenschaft, dass sie sich schweigend beschäftigen kann und nicht etwa mit Smalltalk nervt!  
Auch Luke, der Fahrer, hat mir bloß zugenickt, als er mir die Tür aufhielt.

Eigentlich habe ich das WiFi des angeblichen Taxis nicht nutzen wollen – aber wenn ich mich jetzt nicht daran gemacht hätte, meine Mails zu checken, wäre offensichtlich gewesen, dass ich weiß, dass ich ausgespäht werde. Aber habe ich denn etwas zu verbergen?  
Gewiss habe ich das – ich muss das aber nicht aussprechen!

Ich bemühe mich, aus meinem Gesicht eine eiserne Maske zu machen, ehe ich mich einlogge.   
Ah! John hat um kurz nach halbsieben heute früh geschrieben:

„Hi, Sherlock!  
Bin ich froh, endlich von dir zu „hören“! Ist wirklich alles okay? Ich weiß doch noch, wie erschöpft und durcheinander du manchmal hinterher warst, vor allem anfangs – als sie begann – naja: „aufzutauen“. Das war beängstigend, weißt du? Ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Nein, gewöhnen ist das falsche Wort – das werde ich nie! Aber zu begreifen, dass du dich davon wieder erholst – und dass es vielleicht doch schlimmer aussieht, als es wirklich ist. Das hoffe ich zumindest!  
Entschuldige, bitte, ich glaube, ich schreibe wirres Zeug, denn ich bin hundemüde! Wenigstens weiß ich ja, dass du nachhause gebracht wirst und nicht etwa selber fährst! Also ruh dich aus! Gute Besserung! Denkst du, du kannst dich mal bei mir melden? So spätestens um sieben? Ich habe Nachtdienst.   
Gruß  
John“

Keine. Regung!! befehle ich mir.  
Nicht die Stirn in Falten ziehen. Nicht Lächeln.

Und schon gar keine feuchten Augen.

Ich schlucke vorsichtig.  
Das ist ein ordentlicher Kloß, da in meiner Kehle...

„John, hallo!  
Sorry, ich habe geschlafen. Hoffentlich kannst du dich gut erholen. Mir geht’s wirklich soweit gut. Ich rufe dich dann heute Abend an.  
Und lass dich vorher bloß von niemandem stören!  
SH“ 

  
Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde hatten wir dann bei Brentwood endlich die M25 erreicht.  
Jetzt geht es wirklich nachhause! dachte ich erleichtert – und war selbst von mir überrascht.  
  
Aber es war, als würden wir bloß durch eine Nachbildung von London fahren, eine miese, leblose Kopie... Eine Filmkulisse.  
Diese unfassbar leeren Straßen und Plätze...!   
Bloß Bobbies, paarweise mit Masken und irritierend regelmäßig Streifenwagen.   
Und ich fragte mich genervt: Ist es denn wirklich nötig, ständig die neuen Vorschriften hinauszuposaunen? Jeder Vollidiot sieht, dass London im Ausnahmezustand ist! Und wer soll diese Abstandsregeln denn hier einhalten?! Diese einsamen Fußgänger mit ihren Schals um die Nasen?  
Ein wenig pietätvolle Ruhe erschiene mir angebrachter, als diese enervierenden Lautsprecherdurchsagen! JA DOCH! WIR HABEN'S KAPIERT!

...ist es nicht seltsam, dass ich so empfinde?  
Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte es das nicht gegeben bei mir.  
Aber bei meinem London natürlich erst recht nicht.  
Ich erinnere mich noch, wie es damals war, zurückzukommen...  
Natürlich musste ich John wiedersehen!  
Aber noch vorher hatte ich es einfach gebraucht, mein London wiederzutreffen, in mein Element heimzukehren, wieder einzutauchen...  
Es war so geschäftig, so voller Leben...!  
  
Bloß ganz vereinzelt habe ich insgesamt nicht mal ein Dutzend PKWs, dazu nur ein paar motorisierte Zweiräder, Cabs, Krankenwagen und Radfahrer gesehen. Dazu zwei kleine Lieferwagen für Lebensmittel, ein großer Laster – trotz Samstag. Aber das war es dann auch schon. Innerhalb von mehr als einer ganzen Stunde, die wir in Central London unterwegs waren!

Gleich werde ich zuhause sein.  
Zuhause ohne John – ist das überhaupt zuhause?

Und Nachtdienst? Schon wieder?  
Oder verliere ich den Überblick?

Ich möchte Luke sagen, dass er mich nach Lambeth fahren soll, damit ich im King's College Hospital die Schichtpläne kontrollieren und sicherstellen kann, dass sie meinem armen John nicht zu viel Arbeit aufhalsen!  
Obwohl ich eigentlich selbst schon befürchte, dass die ihn dort auch schon zu bremsen versuchen – jedenfalls soweit die Personaldecke das noch hergibt...  
...also vielleicht doch nicht mehr so sehr?  
Ich weiß es nicht...

John, ich wünschte, ich könnte auf dich aufpassen, dich beschützen, dir Arbeit abnehmen...!

Aber noch mehr wünschte ich, ich könnte jetzt nachhause kommen – und du wärst da!  
Ich würde dich umarmen – und wenn ich dich frage, wie lange du bleiben kannst, müsstest du antworten, dass du nicht wieder fortzugehen brauchst.  
Und dann würde Rosie die Treppe heruntergestürmt kommen und in meine Arme springen – und ich würde sie hochwerfen und sicher auffangen...

Doch nichts von alledem wird passieren.  
Nicht heute.  
Nicht nächste Woche.

Nächsten Monat...?

...oder im Juni...?

Vielleicht niemals...

  
tbc


	18. "Here be dragons"

oder  
Die heilige Martha

  
Als wir in der Baker Street vorgefahren sind, steigt Luke aus und öffnet zuerst Anthea die Tür und diese geht gleich mit meiner Tasche zum Haus. Soll sie meine Wohnung checken? Oder bloß sicherstellen, dass ich auch wirklich im ersten Stock anlange? Ich rechne ohnehin damit, dass Mycroft meine Abwesenheit dazu genutzt haben wird, mir mal wieder die Bude zu verwanzen!  
Gestern habe ich mich früher hinuntergeschlichen, um Marthas larmoyanter Verabschiedung zu entgehen – heute vermasselt mir Anthea meine Heimkehr.

Wie auch immer: Ich bin sie endlich los, werfe die Maske von mir und strecke mich erstmal auf dem Sofa aus.  
Nur ein paar Minuten, dann –  
Doch da höre ich auch schon Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen. Es ist natürlich Martha.  
Jetzt ist sie vor er Tür angelangt...zögert einen Moment un überlegt: Klopfen? Hu hu?  
Oder einfach...:  
„Sherlock?“  
„Nun komm schon rein!“  
Meine Stimme ist immer noch kratzig und sogar bloß diese vier Einsilber laut auszusprechen, stellt eine merkliche Anstrengung dar.  
Die Tür öffnet sich und Martha lugt herein, als vermute sie einen gefährlichen Verbrecher bei mir. Ebenso ängstlich mustert sie mich.  
„Da bist du ja endlich...!  
Oh, Sherlock...!“  
Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt, sie flink sie doch noch sein kann. Sie huscht herein und beugt sich über mich:  
„Geht's wieder einigermaßen? Ich habe auf der Lauer gelegen, aber ich wollte diese Außerirdische nicht treffen!“  
„Sie ist doch keine Außerirdische!“ Jetzt muss ich doch schmunzeln.  
„Aber sie wirkt wie so ein Roboter! So ein...Androide oder so etwas! Damit könnte sie gut in Doktor Who auftreten!  
Ach, Sherlock, du siehst furchtbar aus! Was hat sie denn nur gemacht? Dich ausgesaugt?!“  
„Es war einfach ein unglaublich anspruchsvoller Violin-Workshop – “  
„WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! Willst du wohl sofort damit aufhören, mich für dumm zu verkaufen?! Du hältst zwar weitgehend geheim, was es mit deiner mysteriösen Schwester auf sich hat, aber so viel habe ich verstanden: Sie ist mehr als nur top secret, sie ist eingesperrt, weil sie brandgefährlich ist, sie ist trotzdem schon irgendwie rausgekommen und irgendwie hat sie John gegen dich aufgebracht. Vorübergehend, in einem schon fast lebensgefährlichen Ausmaß! Anders kann es gar nicht sein, denn das passte nicht zu John. So cholerisch und impulsiv er manchmal auch sein mag! Sie muss eine geniale Musikerin sein, und aus irgendeinem Grund...kommuniziert ihr beiden über das Geigenspiel – womöglich ausschließlich...? Jedenfalls weiß ich sicher: Sie ist ein kriminelles, psychopathisches Superhirn! – sorry, wenn ich das einfach so ausspreche! – und Mycroft „das Reptil“ Holmes hat eine Heidenangst vor ihr! Sie ist...eine Titanin des Geistes oder so etwas. Eine Carrie 2.0, eine mentale Hexenmeisterin!  
Außerdem: Hältst du mich etwa für senil?! Denkst du, ich weiß nicht mehr, dass du früher öfters mal von ihr zurückkamst, als hättest du eine Nacht in einem veritablen Spukschloss verbracht? – oder als wärest du stundenlang um dein Leben gerannt? Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit? Und als wärest du dem Tod gerade nochmal von der Schippe gesprungen?!“  
„Ich werde nie verstehen, weshalb man das so nennt! Wieso sollte der Tod eine Schippe haben? Reicht die Hippe nicht völlig aus?“  
„Lenk jetzt nicht ab! Diese...Person...hat mein Haus in die Luft gejagt! Mal gar nicht zu reden von meinen Lieblingsmietern! Ich habe ein verdammtes Recht darauf, zu wissen, womit wir es da zu tun haben!!!“  
„Eigentlich ist genau das das am meisten Bemerkenswerte, dass es ihr gelungen ist, dein Haus NICHT in die Luft zu sprengen, dass sie Sprengstoffmenge, Position und Timing so präzise berechnen konnte, um bloß exakt so viel Schaden anzurichten, wie sie es beabsichtigte."  
Das mit den Lieblingsmietern im Plural, von denen einer zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht hier wohnte, übergehe ich mal.  
"Sie wusste nicht bloß genau, wie alles hier ausgesehen hat, wo ich, John und Mycroft sitzen würden; sie hatte auch genaue Kenntnis über die Qualität der Bausubstanz. Es – “  
„Willst du jetzt ernsthaft versuchen, mich mit irgendwelchen nebensächlichen Details einzulullen?!“  
Dazu richtet sie sich entrüstet auf – aber auch, weil sie es ein wenig im Kreuz hat.  
„Oh, bitte, Martha, ich brauche jetzt wirklich ein bisschen Erholung!“ stöhne ich widerwillig. Dabei möchte ich doch eigentlich nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht.  
Über Eurus reden will ich aber noch weniger.  
„Also gut: Ehrlich, Martha: Eigentlich weiß ich über sie kaum mehr als das, was du schon herausgefunden hast. Ja, sie hätte eigentlich weggesperrt sein sollen, aber sie ist vor ein paar Jahren hier herumspaziert, in verschiedenen Rollen. Und in jeder war sie sehr glaubwürdig. Völlig überzeugend.  
Ein bisschen wie Doktor Who mit gedankenmanipulierendem Papier.  
Aber mehr...kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen.  
Und John auch nicht.  
Versuch es gar nicht erst. Versprich mir das, ja?“

Sie fixiert mich scheinbar unerbittlich.

„Ich habe mal einiges über solche Dinge wie posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen, Auswirkungen von weißer Folter und dabei zum Beispiel Schlafentzug gelesen. Aber wenn du von deiner Schwester zurückkommst, dann ist es manchmal, als hättest du ein tagelanges Martyrium hinter dir! Selbst wenn es gut gelaufen ist, bist du am folgenden Tag ganz erschöpft.  
Aber das hier – das muss richtig übel gewesen sein!“  
Damit dreht sie sich um, redet aber weiter, während sie in meiner Küche verschwindet und dort hantiert.Widerwillig richte ich mich auf und setze mich wieder ordentlich hin, während ich Martha reden höre.  
„Ich hatte dir schon eine Thermoskanne Tee in die Küche gestellt – damit man nicht gleich sieht, dass jemand in der Wohnung war. Hätte ja sein können, sie bleibt noch...oder dein Herrr Bruder wäremitgekommen...  
...mal sehen, ob er noch etwas taugt...  
Der Tee. Nicht Mycroft, natürlich...  
Im Kühlschrank ist Risotto – ich mache dir aber auch gerne etwas Leckeres. Was mit Chips? Musst es nur sagen... Du willst doch bald wieder zu Kräften kommen...“

Sie ist wieder zurück aus der Küche und stellt ein Tablett auf den Couchtisch.  
Die besagte Thermoskanne, eine Schale mit hausgebackenen Scones, Milch Zucker und – zwei Tassen. Die guten, keine Kaffeebecher.

Wir sehen einander an...eine Sekunde...zwei...drei...  
Und dann – wieso weiß ich eigentlich nicht, denn ich denke nicht, dass ich ihr das signalisiert habe – setzt sie sich zu mir...in den Sessel neben der Tür schenkt mir Tee und Milch ein, dann sich selbst.

„Jedenfalls ist es gut, zu wissen, dass du dir noch kein Corona eingefangen hast. Das ist wenigstens ein erfreulicher Nebeneffekt!“ stellt sie mit einem kleinen, doch versöhnlichem Lächeln fest.  
Klar: So gut kennt sie Mycroft inzwischen.  
„Sie hat wissen wollen, weshalb eure Eltern nicht mitgekommen sind, am ersten Freitag im Monat – ist es das? Du musstest es ihr sagen...“ Sie hat ihre Tasse vom Unterteller gehoben und diese schwebt nun vor ihrem Kinn, als warte sie bloß darauf, endlich angesetzt zu werden.  
„Im...Prinzip..., ja...“  
Es ist kaum misszuverstehen, dass ich nun geradezu verpflichtet bin, wenigstens einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen!  
Ich würde ja! Das Problem ist, ich will nicht, dass meine Hände wieder zittern und dass Martha es dann sehen kann!  
Aber ich muss wohl...  
„Es ist nicht leicht zu erklären... Sie...schirmen sie von allem ab...Aber damals, vor ein paar Jahren, da hatte sie ausnahmsweise dann doch einige Male kurz Zugriff auf das Internet...“  
„Und auch das...Darknet?  
Sherlock, ich bin eine alte Frau und als ich klein war, war ein Telefon aus Bakelit mit Wählscheibe, das nicht mehr wie ein Kerzenständer* mit einem Haken für einen Brausekopf aussah, der letzte Schrei der modernen Technik, aber seit die Nachbarn damit angefangen haben, mir mit Facebook, Twitter und Instagram in den Ohren zu liegen, habe selbst ich so einiges aufgeschnappt! Immerhin haben John und du dafür gesorgt, dass ich vor etwas über acht Jahren meinen ersten Computer bekommen habe!“  
„Sie ist unfassbar intelligent – und daher nicht bloß wissbegierig, sondern auch in der Lage, ungeheuer viele neue Daten in kürzester Zeit aufzunehmen und dabei auch zu verstehen...“  
Weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich aus diesem Gespräch wieder herauskommen soll, nippe ich nun doch noch an meinem Tee.

Ah...! Gar kein Vergleich zu der erbärmlichen Krankenhausplörre...!

Jetzt sieht Martha doch, dass mir die Hand zittert. Aber hätte ich das wirklich verbergen können?  
„Ach, Sherlock...“ Sie ergreift meine Linke, die sich hilflos auf der Tischkante ballt.

„...ich kann...dazu wirklich nicht viel sagen...“, erkläre ich schließlich.  
„Als ich mich...auf meinen letzten Besuch gestern...vorbereitet habe..., hatte ich überlegt, den Priester Zadok** von Händel zu spielen. Die erste und bekannteste der vier Krönungshymnen. Aber den Wink hätte vielleicht noch jemand anders verstanden. Also vielleicht etwas aus Köchelverzeichnis 317?. Die nachträglich sogenannte Krönungsmesse. Coronation mass..., Corona, Corona-Viren, neues Coronavirus – ich war sicher, sie würde darauf kommen...  
Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass man die Fermate im Italienischen Corona nennt – denn Fermata im Italienischen ist die Haltestelle. Ein Halbkreis mit einem Punkt darin; nach unten oder oben offen – an einer völlig unpassenden Stelle – oder bei der Taktnummer 20 eines 20. Stückes vielleicht? Das würde vollkommen genügen! Ist ja nicht das erste Corona-Virus.  
Naja – einerseits tat es das und andererseits hatte das zur Folge, dass sie dann erst recht einen Haufen Fragen an mich hatte...  
Das ist eigentlich schon alles...“

Doch verstehen kann ich das alles immer noch nicht.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hat sie ihr Schweigen gebrochen:  
„Was ist mit Mummy und Daddy?! Warum sind sie nicht hier?!“  
Aber danach?!  
Ob sie mich ausgesaugt hat?  
Vielleicht irgendwie schon...

Und dann stürze ich plötzlich...  
...stürze ins Bodenlose...

„Sherlock!! ...ruhig, mein Junge, es ist alles gut! Oh, Sherlock...!“ höre ich Martha erschrocken jammern, „Du bist zuhause! Sie ist weit weg! Du bist hier sicher...!“

Ich muss kurz weggetreten sein – jetzt sitzt Martha neben mir und hat beide Arme um mich geschlungen, wiegt mich hin und her –  
Wohl ein Flashback...  
So ist das gestern gewesen: Eurus hat das erste Mal den Mund aufgemacht und diese Fragen gestellt – mit einer ganz kratzigen, heiseren Stimme; wie wenn eine uralte Frau, die nie redet und nicht einmal Selbstgespräche führt, plötzlich doch etwas sagen will! – aber danach...?  
Danach war es, als wäre ich ein vorwitziger kleiner Junge auf einem Schiff, den eine riesige Welle von Deck spült und ihn nicht wieder hergibt. Sie wirbelt und strudelt und schleudert ihn herum wie eine wild gewordene Waschmaschine in einer riesigen Achterbahn. Ein einziges Chaos an Schreien, Tönen, Farben, Tornados aus Gerüchen wie Ammoniak und Buttersäure, aus Dreck, Scherben und Trümmern – Fragen prasseln auf mich ein, Vorwürfe, Tiraden von Beschimpfungen und Demütigungen, wie Beschuss von allen Seiten. Als flögen mir sämtliche Daten aus einer Universalbibliothek um die Ohren...

„Sherlock!!! Ruhig durchatmen..., es ist ja alles gut – nur...sowas wie ein Albtraum. Hier passiert dir nichts..!“ beteuert Martha.  
Martha, die mehr als einmal erlebt hat, wie es ist, wenn das eigene Haus zerbombt wird!  
„Ja..., ja, du hast recht: So wie ein Albtraum..“ Ich greife dankbar nach ihrem Arm vor meiner Brust, nach ihrer Schulter.  
Ich bin wirklich außer Atem – und das, obwohl ich zuhause auf meinem Sofa hocke.  
„Mein armer Junge...“  
„Ist schon gut..., ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe...und Schlaf...  
das wird schon wieder...  
Nur frag jetzt bitte nicht mehr...“  
Sie streicht mir sanft durch die Locken.

„Mach ich nicht, versprochen!  
Aber trink noch deinen Tee – du hast Untertemperatur – das kann von der Erschöpfung kommen...und dann versuchst du zu schlafen.  
Aber versprich mir, dass du dich dann meldest und ich dir etwas kochen darf! Und wenn es um ein Uhr nachts ist!  
Ich meine: In Zeiten wie diesen ist man doch für jede kleine Ablenkung dankbar, nicht?“ setzt sie scherzhaft hinzu.  
Ich muss kurz lächeln. “Versprochen. Aber nur, wenn du dir keine Sorgen mehr machst.“  
„Deal. Erhol dich gut!“

Man reicht einander nicht die Hand. Nicht mehr.  
Vielleicht niemals mehr, denke ich, während ich dennoch einschlage in ihre kleine, dürre und doch feste Hand.  
Und wieso sollte mich das stören? So viele Male ist mir das gegen den Strich gegangen. Gelegentlich habe ich mir gesagt, dass man das anderswo noch viel häufiger tut, als bei uns und dass das noch viel lästiger wäre...

Sie drückt erst meine Hand, umarmt mich auch nochmal und geht dann, in der Tür dreht sie sich noch einmal um:  
„Jetzt hast du ja erstmal wieder knapp vierzehn Tage Ruhe vor ihr!“

Nicht so lange, wie du denkst...!  
Aber ich nicke ihr bloß lächelnd zu.

Nein: Eurus will mich schon früher wieder bei sich haben, das weiß ich.  
Karfreitag? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie das gemeint hat... alles, was davon übrig ist, ist bloß noch ein vages Gefühl. Es ist nicht einfach so, dass sie gesagt hätte: „Du musst in einer Woche wiederkommen! So wie anfangs.“ – oder dass sie es überhaupt verbalisiert hätte...

Aber das verlangt sie..., braucht sie...

Und wenn ich irgendwie verhindern kann, dass sie sich erneut befreit und Unheil anrichtet, dann muss ich – verdammt nochmal – alles dafür tun...!  
Selbstverständlich könnte sie sich jederzeit über alles und jeden hinwegsetzen – auch über mich – aber das will sie nicht. Sie wollte von klein auf bloß Gesellschaft – besonders meine Gesellschaft...  
Und seit sie sie bekommt, wenn auch nur in kleinen Dosen (viel mehr würde ich aber auch nicht aushalten!) – seither hat sie sich durch ihr Schweigen isoliert. Sie weiß, wie es ist, in Quarantäne zu sein; weggeschlossen...

Sechs Fuß Abstand...oder drei Fuß Abstand vom Sicherheitsglas...  
Noch zu dicht! Noch zu gefährlich!  
Die Sirenengesänge ihrer Reden – und vielleicht auch die ihrer Violine reichen noch viel weiter als die gefürchteten Aerosole mit dem Virus...

Seltsame Parallelen...

Aber sie hat sich entschlossen, nicht wieder auszubrechen, so lange ich sie immer wieder besuche und mit ihr spiele...so lange will sie zahm sein. Vereinfacht gesprochen – so zumindest verstehe ich es.  
Aber wenn sie mich häufiger braucht, werde ich das auf mich nehmen – es gibt sonst niemanden.

Innerhalb nicht mal einer Sekunde geht mir das durch den Kopf – und das bringt mich zum Frösteln. Es geht so schnell, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen kann.  
Martha sieht mich zusammenschaudern – und kommt zurück.

Sanft nimmt sie meine linke Hand in die ihren.  
Sie sind so klein, warm und trocken..., verströmen doch noch so viel Energie...

„Sie ist wie dieser Drache weißt du?“  
„Welcher Drache?! Der von Georg, dem Drachentöter?!“

Was soll das denn jetzt werden?!

Sie schmunzelt. „Ja, der! – Nicht dass ich diese Geschichten glaube! ...aber ich denke, dass es doch irgendeinen Sinn haben muss, dass sie entstanden sind und dass man sie sich erzählt..., also...  
Es gibt nämlich auch die Legende von der heiligen Martha. Die machte sich vom heiligen Land auf nach Norden und kam dann irgendwann zu diesem Dorf in Südfrankreich, Tarascon, das diese Probleme mit dem Drachen hatte. Sie ging ans Ufer und sang. War es die Musik, war es ihre wunderschöne Stimme? Oder lag es daran, dass ihre frommen Gesänge von Gott erhört wurden? Jedenfalls kam der Drache herbei und hörte ganz andächtig zu und wurde handzahm. Martha machte ein Halfter aus ihrem Gürtel, legte das dem Drachen an und führte ihn wie ein braves Hündchen an der Leine hinter sich her ins Dorf. Doch da war inzwischen der Ritter Georg eingetroffen und wollte dem Drachen den Garaus machen. – Naja, dazu hätten weit über 200 Jahre vergangen sein müssen, nicht? Aber lassen wir das! Martha erklärte ihnen – den Dorfbewohnern und Georg –, dass der Drache jetzt ganz friedlich und freundlich sei. Ein Drachentöter sei nicht mehr von Nöten. Aber natürlich waren die Dorfbewohner, die schon so lange unter dem Ungeheuer zu leiden hatten, nicht zu überzeugen. Was man verstehen kann, denn das Untier hatte etliche Jungfrauen gefordert und sie dann einfach verspeist...“  
Sie spart es sich, das schier Unvermeidliche zu erwähnen: Dass Georg den Drachen trotzdem töten wird. Das ist der übliche Gang, den die Dinge nehmen: Der Drachentöter tötet Drachen. Punkt.

„...dann...? Wäre ich sowas wie die Neuauflage der heiligen Martha?“ frage ich schmunzelnd.  
„Der Drachenflüsterer“, grinst Martha. „Der Bestienfänger mit seiner magischen Fiedel auf dem Drachen-Eiland.“  
„Woher weißt du, dass es ein Eiland ist?“ hake ich verwundet nach.  
„Erwischt! Es ist also eins.  
Und jetzt schlaf schön!““  
Und dann küsst sie mich auf die Stirn, ehe sie geht.

War das gerade eben...eine Einschlafgeschichte...?!  
Ein kurzes, mattes Kichern überfällt mich – für einen Lachanfall bin ich zu kaputt.

Ich stelle mir den Wecker am Smartphone auf sechs Uhr Abends...  
sehe jetzt sogar Doppelbilder, die durcheinander schaukeln...

...und keinesfalls wird es mir noch ein weiteres Mal gelingen, diese Tasse hochzuheben und dann auch wohlbehalten wieder auf dem Unterteller abzustellen...

Es wird grau und kalt um mich herum...und beklemmend eng...  
Ich muss mich hinlegen.  
Ins Schlafzimmer schaffe ich es jetzt nicht mehr...

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.britishtelephones.com/t150.htm"]https://www.britishtelephones.com/t150.htm[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.britishtelephones.com/t332.htm"]https://www.britishtelephones.com/t332.htm[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-QvwFWTB5c"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-QvwFWTB5c[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.heiligenlexikon.de/BiographienM/Martha_von_Bethanien.html"]https://www.heiligenlexikon.de/BiographienM/Martha_von_Bethanien.html[/link]


	19. Eskapismus*

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

  
„Kikerikiii!...Kikerikiii!...Kikerikiii!...“

  
...oh, bitte! Ich muss wirklich mal diesen Weckton ändern...!

  
Noch ganz benebelt blinzle ich ins dämmrige Wohnzimmer, versuche, nicht vom Sofa zu fallen, während ich nach dem Smartphone taste, um es abzuwürgen.

  
Seit wir Rosie erzählt haben, dass früher die Hähne als Wecker genutzt wurden, habe ich diesen Signalton, denn ab dem Zeitpunkt wollte sie wochenlang unbedingt bloß noch mit dem Hahnenschrei geweckt werden.

Und nach dieser Phase hatte ich mich dran gewöhnt und fand es nicht mehr schlimm.

Und dann kam der Lockdown.

  
Endlich habe ich das Telefon zu fassen bekommen und kann dem Hahn den Hals rumdrehen – bevor er noch die Lautstärke der Posaunen von Jericho erreicht!

  
18:06!?

Ich lasse hier schon über sechs Minuten lang den Hahn krähen?! Jetzt ist aber Schluss!

  
Gleich stelle ich beim Wecksignal erstmal den Standardton ein, denn das geht am Einfachsten.

Ich bin immernoch total fertig.

Jetzt darf ich bloß nicht wieder einschlafen...!

  
„Was ist mit Mummy und Daddy?! Warum sind sie nicht hier?!“ höre ich Eurus in meinem Kopf krächzen.

Dem vorangegangen ist das allerscheußlichste Gefiedel, das ich je gehört habe. Folter geradezu.

Körperlich schmerzhaft.

  
„Du musst mir nur sagen, was ich wissen will – und ich höre auf.“

Ja, das war die Botschaft, die ich habe fühlen können – fühlen müssen.

Aber ich hab mir gesagt, dass ich mir das bloß einbilde.

Vielleicht einfach nur, weil ich immer noch keinen Plan hatte, wie ich es ihr sagen soll?

  
Schon merke ich, dass mein Puls in die Höhe schießt – es geht los.

Jetzt kann ich es vielleicht noch ein wenig hinausschieben, aber gewiss nicht mehr aufhalten.

  
Stopp!

Du wirst dich zusammenreißen, bis du mit John telefoniert hast!

  
Immernoch schwindlig und benommen stemme ich mich vom Sofa hoch – wo mich der Schädel auf dem Bild höhnisch angrinst – taste mich an schwankenden Wänden entlang, schleppe mich durch die Küche ins Bad, wo ich mich erstmal auf den Klodeckel setzen muss, weil mir die Beine fast den Dienst versagen. Schweißgebadet schäle ich mich aus meinen Klamotten, stolpere mit beiden Füßen beinahe über den Wannenrand, weil ich es kaum schaffe, die Beine so hoch zu heben, um hineinzusteigen.

Obwohl ich wissen müsste, was auf mich zukommt, ist das anfangs eiskalte Wasser jetzt zu viel für mich. Es trifft mich wie ein Stromschlag, nimmt mir den Atem.

Die Kacheln an den Wänden machen ulkige Sachen und die Fugen krümmen und schlängeln sich zwischen ihnen...

Ich suche an der Duschstange Halt und schaffe es gerade so, kontrolliert, in die Wanne hinunter zusammenzubrechen...

...dann beginnt die Gasflamme ihre Wirkung zu entfalten und das Wasser, das aus dem Brausekopf auf mich herabprasselt wird rasch wärmer.

Mein Zwerchfell und meine Zwischenrippenmuskeln arbeiten, als würde irgendein Dämon meinen Brustkorb mit einem Blasebalg aufpumpen. Ich würde gerne eine Pause einlegen, denn es schmerzt und es geht über meine Kräfte, aber ich kann nur da hocken und mich selber beim Keuchen beobachten...

Dann beginne ich auf einmal zu zittern..., friere, obwohl das Wasser jetzt schon unangenehm heiß zu sein scheint.

Mir wird übel...

  
Du wirst jetzt nicht in die Badewanne kotzen! schnauze ich mich in Gedanken an.

Aber gerade sehe ich mich außerstande, mich aufzuraffen und es bis zur Toilette zu schaffen...

Also schlucke ich..., schlucke und schlucke so schnell und gründlich ich kann, den in meinem Mund unermüdlich zusammenströmenden, salzigen Speichel, wieder und wieder...konzentriert, ruhig...

  
Und dann bin ich selbst überrascht, als es dann doch wirklich besser wird.

Übelkeit und Schwindel klingen ab, ich atme leichter.

Bleibt noch die Schwäche.

Auch wenn es frustrierend mühsam ist, schaffe ich es schließlich, mich aufzuraffen, mich zu waschen...

Schließlich klettere ich vorsichtig aus der Wanne...Martha hat inzwischen die Frottétücher gewechselt. Fröstelnd suche ich mir einen Schlafanzug heraus, dazu den alten, blauen Morgenmantel –

  
War da was?

Yep! Eindeutig. Martha ist in der Küche.

Wenn ich mal so alt bin, möchte ich auch noch so fit sein.

Aber ich denke nicht, dass es dazukommen wird.

Also, so alt zu werden...

Aber lassen wir das.

  
Ich fahre mir kurz durchs nasse Haar und dann verlasse ich das Bad. Dabei versuche ich, mich aufrecht zu halten, ohne mich an den Wänden abzustützen.

„Guten Abend, Martha...“, begrüße ich sie lächelnd.

Sie bemüht sich zwar, nicht allzu besorgt dreinzusehen, aber das gelingt ihr nicht gerade überzeugend.

Wahrscheinlich sehe ich aus wie eine Wasserleiche.

Gut, eine noch recht frische Wasserleiche, aber das ist übel genug...

  
„John hat Nachtschicht...“, stellt sie mit einem bedauernden Unterton fest.

„Exakt...“

„Ich dachte, ich mach dir den Rest Pizza vom Donnerstag warm...“

„Ja, danke...“, antworte ich lahm.

Der „Rest“ sind immer noch vier Sechstel! Und dazu hat sie mir noch eine große Portion Salat raufgebracht.

„Willst du...vielleicht mitessen...?“ schlage ich vor und frage mich gleichzeitig, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee ist.

Genaugenommen ist es sogar eine ziemlich bescheuerte Idee! Ich hätte zusehen sollen, dass ich sie gleich wieder loswerde, vielleicht einen Kaffee mit einer doppelten Portion Zucker trinken und das Essen gleich wieder im Kühlschrank verstauen...

„Gerne...

Hast keinen Appetit, hm?“

Verlegen reibe ich mir die Augen. „Noch nicht, nein...“

„Na, setz dich schonmal rein...“

  
Eigentlich sollte ich ihr jetzt helfen, aber dazu fühle ich mich kaum im Stande, also wanke ich zum Tisch und setze mich auf meinen Platz.

Sonst trete ich bei der Gelegenheit fast immer zunächst ans Fenster, schaue einen Moment hinaus. Manchmal hat Flash, ein Kumpel von Raz eine Botschaft an den Parkticketautomaten gegenüber gesprayt, wie damals das Auge, wenige Tage bevor Moriarty im Haus dahinter seine erste Bombe zündete. Jetzt ist es bloß noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann dort ein Graffito auftauchen wird, bestehend aus etwas, das aussieht wie eine stilisierte Sonne mit Knubbeln am Ende der Strahlen und dazu Zählstriche...und später dann ein Schädel oder ein Kreuz und dahinter weitere Striche...

Das will ich jetzt gar nicht wissen, ich kann sowieso nichts dagegen machen...

  
„...also deinen Computer hättest du ja schonmal beiseite räumen können...!“ stellt Martha mit sanftem Tadel fest.

„Oh – ja, entschuldige...“

Sie hat den Salat auf zwei Schalen verteilt und sich selbst ein Sechstel der Pizza auf einen Dessertteller gepackt, auch den Rest Frascati teilt sie zwischen uns auf.

„Das war doch eine reizende Idee von John, nicht? Aber...hat sicher auch wehgetan, kann ich mir denken...“, bemerkt sie.

„Ein bisschen. Aber in erster Linie war es...schön...“, antworte ich. „...Nur...solange ich noch aussehe wie ein Zombie, will ich das noch nicht wiederholen...“

Sie nickt mitfühlend und schneidet sich ein Stückchen Pizza ab. Tja, da muss ich wohl auch...

„Hab gestern fast den ganzen Tag bei Marie zugebracht..., um mich davon abzulenken, was du vielleicht gerade durchmachen musst. Hat nicht so wirklich funktioniert. Klatsch und Tratsch hilft für gewöhnlich. Aber Prince Charles hat auch Covid19! Wenn auch glücklicherweise in milder Form. Die Queen und ihr Philip gehören zur Risikogruppe, Meghan ist mit Harry und dem Kleinen nach Kalifornien abgehauen – und das ausgerechnet jetzt! Und obendrein noch diese unsägliche und absolut widerliche und gruselige Sache mit Randy Andy! Wie konnte er nur!? Wie konnte er das unserer Lizzy antun!?

Seine Mädchen tun mir leid...!

Ach, erschießen sollte er sich!“ faucht sie plötzlich voller Abscheu.

„Oh, Gott..., ich schätze, so etwas sollte ich nicht sagen..., bei niemandem sollte man sowas sagen!

Aber diese Geschichte ist doch unerträglich!

Aber was red' ich, das interessiert dich nicht! Was ich ja verstehe – ich will eigentlich bloß sagen: Ich musste gestern doch ständig an dich denken...und an Rosie...und an John...

Armer, tapferer Junge...

Und dann schau ich wider besseres Wissen doch in die Medien. Fernsehn, Internet...

Vierzigtausend sind jetzt positiv getestet und schon Fünftausend Tote – und das ist erst der Anfang!

...Entschuldige...!

Du wünscht dir sicher auch nichts sehnlicher, als dass John damit aufhören könnte, an der Corona-Front zu kämpfen...

Übrigens... Er hat mich heute früh angerufen. Ich hab so getan, als wärst du schon zurück...weiß nicht, ob er's geglaubt hat...

Rosie...

Rosie wollte, dass ich ihr was vom Krieg erzähle...sie hat natürlich aufgeschnappt, dass sie die Seuche mit einem Krieg vergleichen und davon reden, das wäre die schlimmste Prüfung seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg...

Ich wollte es dir vorhin noch nicht erzählen...hätte ich vielleicht auch jetzt noch nicht tun sollen...“

„Schon gut...“, behaupte ich. Aber das ist es nicht. Da ist man mal einen Tag außer Haus und noch einen weiteren außer Gefecht und die Zahlen sind schon wieder so angestiegen!

„Naja, ich hab ihr dann erklärt, dass es im Krieg doch ziemlich anders war. Aber dass Corona trotzdem auch sehr gefährlich ist und dass man das vergleicht, damit die Leute verstehen sollen, dass Corona auch sehr gefährlich ist - obwohl man es nicht sehen und nicht hören kann und keine Flieger kommen, um Bomben abzuwerfen: trotzdem müssen wir es genauso ernst nehmen und jeder von uns muss seine Pflicht tun und mithelfen.

Und dann hab ich ihr von diesem alten Veteran erzählt, Captain Tom Moore. Der hat noch im zweiten Weltkrieg gekämpft und bald wird er einhundert Jahre alt und will jetzt in seinem Garten mit dem Rollator 100 Runden drehen und damit zu Spenden für das Gesundheitssystem aufrufen. So kann man auch kämpfen, hab ich Rosie gesagt.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das sehr plausibel klingt - auch wenn sie ein schlaues Kind ist.

Aber ich dachte, das solltest du wissen, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben...

...und vielleicht...

...ich meine, du könntest...“, druckst sie herum.

Ich lege das Besteck ab. „Was?“

Doch statt zu antworten nimmt Martha zuerst einen ordentlichen Schluck Wein.

„Eben grade hat mich Molly angerufen. Sie brauchte mal eine Pause, meinte sie...

Aber ich hab natürlich gleich gemerkt, dass das eine Untertreibung ist! Dass da noch mehr ist...

Sie hatte gerade einen kleinen Jungen...untersucht...

Fünf Jahre...!

Er hatte zwar wohl Vorerkrankungen, aber trotzdem...!“**

Sie weint – und ich muss auch schlucken.

„Und deshalb haben wir unsere Rosie ja weggeschickt“, sage ich und versuche, es ganz souverän und gelassen auszusprechen. „Sie ist sicher dort. Und sie passt auf; alle passen auf. Mycroft hat veranlasst, dass die Nachbarn getestet wurden. Montag war alles im grünen Bereich und übermorgen werden wir dasselbe hören.“

Außerdem ist sie gesund, denke ich, aber das ist der Dreizehnjährige neulich angeblich auch gewesen, also werde ich das nicht aussprechen...

„Ach, Sherlock! Junge! Bitte, verzeih mir, ich sollte dich nicht mit all dem belasten – nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, wenigstens!“ bricht es aus ihr heraus.

„Aber natürlich sollst du! Heute oder morgen oder übermorgen! Was macht das für einen Unterschied! Macht mir vielleicht sogar heute weniger Einschlafprobleme als später, wenn ich mich wieder fitter fühle!

Wem sollst du's denn sonst erzählen, wenn nicht mir? Deiner Schwester, die weder Rosie noch John oder mich kennt und Molly schon gar nicht? Wenn's nach ihr ginge, würdest du dich mehr für deine Urgroßnichten und -neffen interessieren, als für die Tochter eines Mieters! – Nein, das ist kein Vorwurf, natürlich nicht! Sie hat dich bei ihren Kindern nicht gefragt, ob du Patin sein willst, und die dich bei ihren auch nicht!“

„Naja..., als sie ihre Kinder bekam..., da war ich...

Nun, wirklich ungeeignet als Patentante!“

Wir können uns beide ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nein, wirklich nicht...!“ gebe ich zu.

  
Danach essen wir ohne weitere Worte auf. Es ist ein einvernehmliches Schweigen – soweit ich das beurteilen kann, jedenfalls fühlt es sich relativ entspannt an.

Ich bin noch so kaputt, dass ich mit meiner halben Pizza immer noch nicht zu Rande komme und überlasse das letzte Sechstel auch noch Martha. Stattdessen verputze ich aber immerhin zumindest meinen Anteil an Salat. Und von dem knappen Glas Wein fühle ich mich sogar schon regelrecht beschwipst; das ist bedenklich: Eigentlich sollte ich mehr als doppelt so viel noch kaum spüren!

  
„Noch Nachtisch...?“ fragt Martha schließlich, während sie aufsteht und nach meinem Teller greift.

„Bloß nicht...!“

Sie setzt Wasser auf und beginnt abzuspülen. Es geht auf sieben zu – ob ich mich hinterher noch aufraffen kann, Molly anzurufen?

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, denke ich, dass mir das jetzt zu viel wird.

Morgen, morgen geht auch noch. Sie weiß ja, was ich gestern für einen Termin hatte. Darüber musste ich sie ja schließlich aufklären, damals... Mycroft hatte es mir verbieten wollen! Ha!

  
„Soll ich dir den Tee auf den Couchtisch stellen? Oder dein Handy bringen...?

Nein, bleib sitzen!

Du denkst, dass es so nicht laufen dürfte, weil ich hier die alte Frau bin und du vierzig Jahre jünger?“

„Offenkundig...fühle ich mich gerade älter als du...“, stelle ich fest. „...ja, ich bin bestimmt mindestens hundertsechzig, hundertsiebzig Jahre alt – sowas um den Dreh!“

„Oh, Sherlock, du bist unmöglich!“ Sie geht zum Couchtisch und holt mir mein iPhone.

„Grüß John von mir, ja?“

„Klar, mach ich.“

„Und meld' dich, wenn du was brauchst.

Was zu Essen, eine Umarmung...“

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich muss mich bloß ein bisschen ausruhen. Gute Nacht, Martha!“

„Gute Nacht, mein Junge...“ sagt sie leise und streicht mir das noch immer feuchte Haar beiseite, um mitten auf meine Stirn einen mütterlichen Kuss zu platzieren, ehe sie sich für heute zurückzieht.

  
Endlich ist es Zeit, dich anzurufen. Du gehst sofort ran; hast nur drauf gewartet, dass es klingelt und dazu mein Name auf deinem Display erscheint.

„Hey, Sherlock! Wie geht’s dir?“

„Hallo, John. Gut, soweit, wirklich!“

„Sie hat dich ganz schön geschlaucht, mal wieder!“

Ist das ein Schuss ins Blaue – oder kannst du das meiner Stimme ablauschen? Ich bin nicht sicher.

„Nun, es...hat sie wohl doch mehr beunruhigt, als ich erwartet hatte. Aber ich schätze, sie hat einfach Angst, dass...sie vielleicht wieder von allen verlassen wird...“

Es kommt keine Erwiderung.

„John?“

„Das...wäre verständlich...“

„Du meinst, sie...strotzt nicht gerade vor Mitgefühl?“

Ein gepresstes, kleines Seufzen: „Ich will mir da kein Urteil anmaßen. Sie...hat es wohl nicht gelernt...

Obwohl das schwer vorstellbar ist bei deinen Eltern...“

„Nunja...! Mycroft ist ihnen ja auch missraten“, bemerke ich trocken und freue mich über dein augenblickliches Kichern.

„Wie auch immer...sie hat gemerkt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, dass alle sogar noch vorsichtiger sind als jemals zuvor. Jeden Tag wird eine Schleuse zu einem Nebenraum geöffnet, wo sie dann ihre Nahrung und frische Kleidung vorfindet und eine Stunde auf einem mit einem Käfig gesicherten Balkon verbringen kann, von dem aus man aber nichts sieht als Himmel und Meer. Wenn sie dann zurück in ihre Zelle kommt, ist diese inzwischen gereinigt worden und sie trifft niemanden mehr an. Das kennt sie schon lange nicht mehr anders, eigentlich.

Ich denke, dass sie gerochen hat, dass irgendetwas anders war. Mehr Desinfektionsmittel, Vinylhandschuhe...etwas in der Art...“

„Sie hätte damals einfach...in Freiheit bleiben können...“; sagst du und ich glaube, ein leichtes Schaudern aus deiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Sie hätte...alles sein können. Alles haben. Buchstäblich alles...!“

„Daran siehst du, wie...bedürftig ihre Psyche ist...

Sie ist zurückgegangen..., nicht in ihr Kinderzimmer zunächst, sondern in ihre Zelle, damit ich sie dort aufsuche, endlich...

Wenn ich das damals nur begriffen hätte! Ich hab sie nie in ihrem Zimmer besucht, bin wohl auch sonst nie auf sie zugegangen – ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie brachte mir Geigespielen bei und das schien ihr zunächst erfolgversprechend für unsere Kommunikation. Aber dann zogen die Trevors in die Nachbarschaft und die Violine war abgemeldet. Und mit ihr die Geigenlehrerin. Und so wurden die Weichen gestellt für die Tragödie. Victor verschwand. Aber deshalb würde ich mich doch nicht meiner kleinen, seltsamen Schwester zuwenden! Natürlich nicht! Ich ging Victor suchen. Ich meine, ich...wollte Pirat sein damals! Also hab ich das Lied wie eine Schatzkarte verstehen wollen. Dass mir Eurus ihre Lösegeldforderung immer wieder vorsang, merkte ich nicht...!“

„Wie solltest du!? Oh, Sherlock, entschuldige, ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen...!“

„Unsinn! Diese Gedanken kommen mir so oder so...

immer wieder

und...

Sie hätte es beinahe wieder getan...“

„...es war allerdings knapp...“, bestätigst du heiser und etwas bitter.

„Ja..., du...hast inzwischen wieder davon geträumt...?“

Ein etwas gequältes Seufzen.

„Weißt du..., sie sagen...

– unsere Patienten, mein' ich...,

dass es sich anfühlt, wie zu ertrinken...

...werd' ich mich wohl einfach haben triggern lassen...“

„Pass bitte auf dich auf!“ rutscht es mir heraus und mein Flehen ist bloß ein stimmloses Flüstern.

„Hey, ich will nichts MEHR, als wieder zu dir nachhause kommen! Und Rosie abholen!

Bevor Tante Stella am Ende noch ein ganz artiges liebes kleines Mädchen aus ihr macht, das mit Puppen spielt und sich glitzende Einhörner wünscht! So weit kommt's noch!“ brummst du – und ich muss fast lachen.

„Sie hat deine Geschichte aufgenommen. Hat sie mir vorgeführt. Und deine Melodie für sie kann sie jetzt auf ihrem Keyboard nachspielen!

Oh, zur Hölle, ich vermisse sie so sehr – und ich vermisse dich...!“

Ich kann dich förmlich vor mir sehen, wie du um Fassung ringst – bestimmt hältst du dir den Mund zu, die andere Hand mit dem Handy weit von dir gestreckt, damit ich nicht höre, falls dir doch ein Schluchzen entwischt...

Was musst du nur gerade wieder durchmachen, dass du dich so gar nicht mehr im Griff hast...?

„...ich...

...jetzt würde – “ Ich breche ab, schüttle den Kopf: „Hör zu...: Stell dir vor, dass die Tür aufgeht..., dass ich es bin..., ja, ich...höchstpersönlich in Lebensgröße...

...und dass du aufstehst...und dass ich auf dich zulaufe und dich umarme...

Okay...?

Ich halte dich fest, John...

Und ich werde dich nicht wieder loslassen, nicht wirklich, es wird bloß so aussehen für alle anderen, aber nicht für uns...!“

Meine Stimme hat heftig zu zittern begonnen, Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen und jetzt höre ich dich schluchzen – du bist wieder ganz dicht an deinem Telefon.

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock!“ höre ich dich flüstern. „Hörst du? Ich liebe dich...!“

Auch wenn mir eigentlich klar ist, dass diese Worte längst fällig gewesen sind, zuckt mein Herz schmerzhaft, freudig erschreckt zusammen und ich hätte beinahe hörbar nach Luft geschnappt.

Jetzt muss ich antworten! Sofort!

„Ich stelle mir vor..., wie du...mich in deine Arme schließt..., wie du mich drückst...wie du mir fast die Rippen brichst!“

„Stell dir vor, was immer du willst! Was immer du brauchst!“ beteuerst du. „Stell dir vor, dass ich bei dir bin, wenn du jetzt gleich ins Bett gehst und versuchst, einzuschlafen, stell dir vor, dass ich nichts und niemanden an dich heranlassen werde. Dass wir sicher und geborgen sind...

...dass uns nichts trennen kann...“

„Das werde ich, John! Das werde ich!“ versichere ich. „Danke..., danke, dass du...mir das erlaubst...!“

„Keine Ursache! Ich werde dich mir in meine Träume holen, wann immer ich einsam bin und du umgekehrt genauso... Und niemand kann uns weis machen, dass das eine mit dem anderen nichts zu tun hätte – denn was sind schon Raum und Zeit!?" Und er antwortet selbst mit einer vollends zum Flüstern erstickten Stimme:

„Nichts! Nichts gegen das, was uns verbindet...!“

  
Das ist schlicht romantischer Blödsinn und das weißt du ganz genau!

Aber ich werde den Teufel tun und das sagen!

Es ist ein Deal, ein Versprechen – und ich für meinen Teil werde es halten! Es wird uns helfen, diese beschissene Situation zu überstehen und das ist es, was zählt!

  
„Ich liebe dich, John! Und ich wünsche dir...jetzt einen erträglichen Nachtdienst!“

Eigentlich will ich ihn noch nicht gehen lassen, aber wenn er so aufgewühlt ist wie ich - und damit ist zu rechnen! - dann wird er etwas Zeit brauchen, um sich wieder einzukriegen, ehe er seinen Dienst antreten kann. Ich will ihn ja nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.

„Und ich dir eine erholsame Nacht! Schlaf gut!“

„Danke! Gute Nacht!“

  
Bis später.

Oder bis gleich...

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eskapismus"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eskapismus[/link]
> 
> **
> 
> Ja, leider, ist keine "künstlerische Freiheit"...
> 
> [link href="https://www.news18.com/news/world/uk-records-fourth-successive-daily-high-with-708-new-covid-19-deaths-2564651.html"]https://www.news18.com/news/world/uk-records-fourth-successive-daily-high-with-708-new-covid-19-deaths-2564651.html[/link]
> 
> (In den meisten Artikeln aus der Zeit ist einfach von einem Kind die Rede, aber es wäre ja seltsam, wenn Molly nicht das Geschlecht nennt, auch wenn das damals noch nicht publik war.)
> 
> Die Zahlen sind ansonsten mehr die von Samstagabend, waren unter Umständen doch erst am nächsten Morgen offiziell, das kann ich nicht mehr genau feststellen; aber ansonsten kommen sie zeitlich hin.


	20. "For Whom the Bell Tolls"

Vielleicht hätte ich das Gespräch doch nicht so rasch beenden sollen?  
Ich habe gedacht, es würde für dich so besser sein – aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr sicher...  
Oder rührt dieses Gefühl nur daher, dass ich dich vermisse?

Was für eine Ironie! Jetzt, wo ich endlich gelernt habe, dich zu umarmen, werden wir getrennt.

„Aber ich bin doch bei dir. In deiner Vorstellung.   
Sherlock, ich bin hier!“

Es ist normal, dass ich manchmal ganz spontan weiß, was mir jemand jetzt sagen würde; dass ich ihn oder sie förmlich hören kann.  
Dass das eben intensiver denn je gewirkt hat, wird wohl daran liegen, dass ich emotional stärker denn je involviert bin.  
Ja, das wird es wohl sein...

Ich beschließe, mir den Wecker auf viertel vor sechs zu stellen, dann rufe ich dich gleich nach deinem Schichtende wieder an.

Irgendetwas muss dir gerade eben schwer zugesetzt haben.  
Schlafmangel in Verbindung mit schlechten Nachrichten wahrscheinlich...

Ich sollte doch noch Molly anrufen...

  
„Sherlock! Hallo! Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ meldet sie sich.  
„Hi, Molly...  
Ja, erm..., ich wollte mal hören, wie's dir geht...“  
„Ach, gut – soweit...  
Und du? Der übliche, geheime Ausflug, gestern?“ spielt sie den Ball zurück auf meine Seite.  
„Ja, war...  
...interessant...“, gebe ich nebulös zurück.  
„Weiß sie's?“  
„Ich hielt es für richtiger, wenn sie's von mir erfährt. Irgendwie hätte sie es ja doch herausbekommen. Und es hätte doch bestimmt ihr Vertrauen in mich erschüttert, wenn ich versucht hätte, sie zu betrügen.“  
„Ja, da hast du wohl recht...“, stimmt mir Molly nachdenklich zu.  
„Irgendwas...Neues bei dir?“ frage ich.   
Obwohl es mir gegen den Strich geht, so zu tun, als ob ich etwas noch nicht wüsste.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Weißt ja, wie das ist: Meine Kunden sind nie sehr gesprächig...“  
Aber dann bröckelt die Fassade mit einem Mal, der leichte ironische Ton weicht einem gepressten Beben, das in Weinen übergeht, als sie gesteht: „Ach, was! Nichts ist in Ordnung!“  
Und dann erzählt sie auch mir von dem Jungen in Rosies Alter, den sie an diesem Nachmittag hat obduzieren müssen.  
„Er hatte zwar Vorerkrankungen und unsere Rosie ist ja Gott sei Dank kerngesund – “  
„Der hat da nichts mit zu schaffen“, korrigiere ich sie.  
„Du bist ein miserabler Patenonkel. Christlich betrachtet.“  
„Das habe ich doch von Anfang an gesagt!“  
„Ja, hast du. Aber auch wirklich bloß in der Hinsicht. Ansonsten machst du das großartig!“  
Irgendwie muss ich sie wohl aufgemuntert haben. Wie, weiß ich nicht.  
„Das schau ich mir doch auch bloß bei euch allen ab...“  
„Du bist ganz vernarrt in die Kleine, gib's zu!“  
Ein Narr bin ich ganz sicher...! denke ich.  
„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, sage ich trocken.  
„Sie vermisst dich. Heute früh hat sie dich noch vor John genannt.“  
„Sicher bloß deshalb, weil ich am Donnerstag das letzte Mal mit ihr telefoniert hab – und John jeden Tag angerufen hat“, erkläre ich fix.  
„Ja, vielleicht, mag sein...  
Stellt sie euch nicht manchmal Fragen? Wo du da alle zwei Wochen Freitags eigentlich hinmusst...?“  
„Aber natürlich tut sie das. Ich muss mich dann mit Mycroft treffen und lästige, langweilige Dinge besprechen.“   
„Sie mag Mycroft nicht besonders...“  
„Sie hat eben ein gutes Gespür...“  
Molly erwidert nichts. Zunächst.  
„Ich...hab jetzt frei... Und verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung, was ich mit mir anfangen soll. Ich kann nicht bei euch reinschauen, nicht mal auf ein Feierabendbier in den Pub gehen – es wird darauf rauslaufen, dass ich mir jetzt gleich noch Wein und Thunfisch besorge und mich dann mit Toby die nächsten so 32 Stunden vor dem Fernseher, beziehungsweise Laptop zusammenrolle!“ schimpft sie schließlich.  
„Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst, denke ich... Geht mir doch genauso...nur dass ich noch viel weniger zu tun habe...“  
„Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass es vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr anders wird...  
Dabei hat es gerade erst angefangen.  
Oder besser gesagt: Der Lockdown hätte schon vor Wochen kommen müssen...“  
„Damals war es ja noch ein kleiner Schnupfen!“ spotte ich.  
„Und unser toller PM verkündete vor einer Woche oder so noch fröhlich, dass er weiterhin Hände schütteln wird. Na, vielleicht sieht er's ja jetzt ein...  
Tja, was wirst du so machen bis zu deinem nächsten Ausflug?“   
„Skypen“, gebe ich schulterzuckend Auskunft, „für Martha einkaufen...mir überlegen, was ich Rosie beibringe,   
...Fernsehen, um die sogenannte Allgemeinbildung zu erweitern...“, setze ich noch seufzend hinzu.  
„Ich kann dir ja mal eine Liste machen, was du gesehen haben solltest. Sowas wäre früher für dich undenkbar gewesen!“  
„Πάντα ῥεῖ.“ Alles fließt, sage ich.  
„Allerdings..., bloß wohin...?!  
Mal was von Greg gehört?“  
„Ich hake immer wieder mal nach, ob er nicht was für mich hat. Oder ob irgendein Kollege vielleicht einen Cold Case wieder aufrollt. Er ist alleine im Lockdown. Seine Frau ist jetzt mit ihrem Bankberater zusammen.   
Ruf ihn doch mal an.   
Greg – nicht den Bankberater.“  
„Vielleicht mach ich das wirklich...  
Tja, dann...werde ich jetzt mal aufbrechen...“  
„Einen erholsamen Sonntag, Molly!  
Ich merke, dass es für sie immer noch ganz ungewohnt ist, wenn ich so höfliche Dinge sage. Der Punkt ist: Ich bin gar nicht höflich, sondern ich wünsche ihr das wirklich. Es ist halt furchtbar albern, weil soche Wünsche nichts bewirken können.   
Vielleicht aber doch?   
Wenn ich zum Beispiel weiß, dass John mir wünscht, dass es mir gut geht...?  
Ich halte nun mal nicht mehr dieselben Dinge für entscheidend oder unerheblich wie noch vor ein paar Jahren...

„Ja, dir auch. Bis bald, Sherlock...“  
„Bis bald... Und fahr vorsichtig...“   


Es ist seltsam...ein so ganz anderes Leben als bisher.  
„Niemand ist eine Insel“ schrieb einst John Donne. (Nun ja: Er kannte Eurus nicht...)   
Aber zurzeit fühlt es sich so an, als säßen wir jeder auf einer eigenen Eisscholle und die Schollen treiben alle voneinander weg.  
Er hat geschrieben, dass wir alle Teile des Kontinents, Teile des Festlands sind. Jeder Mensch, der stirbt war ein Teil des Ganzen, zu dem du und ich gehören, jeder Tod ein Verlust für dich und mich, und deshalb sollst du nicht fragen, wem die Stunde schlägt, denn sie schlägt für dich...“

Philosophisch mag das alles ja richtig sein. Und als Meditation.*  
Aber ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht aufhören zu fragen, wen es trifft und zu hoffen, dass mir die Menschen, die ich liebe und die Menschen, die unsere Rosie braucht, noch lange erhalten bleiben werden!

  
„Na, komm, Sherlock! Geh endlich ins Bett, ja? Du bist immer noch ziemlich erschöpft...“  
„Ja, Doktor...  
Kommst du...bald nach?“   
„Nein, ich komme gleich mit!“  
Ich stelle mir vor, dass du einen Arm um meine Schultern legst und mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer schiebst.   
Ja, das wird helfen...  
Hat es ja immer. Auch damals habe ich mir oft vorgestellt, dass du da bist – und das, obwohl du mich für tot halten musstest.  
Sorry, nochmal!

Anfangs hat mich dieser Selbstbetrug Überwindung gekostet – aber ich habe es gebraucht! Ich wäre vor die Hunde gegangen ohne diesen Trick, denn ich war verdammt allein diese zwei Jahre...

Doch dann stehe ich im Schlafzimmer und bin erstmal geschockt!   
Natürlich hat Martha meine Abwesenheit genutzt und das Bett frisch bezogen. Sie findet ja ohnehin, alle zwei Wochen wäre das äußerste Intervall dafür...!

Aber das heißt, dass es jetzt gar nicht mehr nach John riechen wird...!

Sicher, das Aroma ist ohnehin nur noch schwach wahrnehmbar gewesen; du hast es nur drei Nächte lang an diese Bettwäsche abgegeben – vom 20. bis zum 23. – und die scheinen schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein...

Ich könnte heulen.  
Ja, das könnte ich tatsächlich! Hätte ich nicht im gleichen Augenblick eine Idee.  
Ich gehe nach nebenan ins Bad und nehme mir den Wäschekorb vor: Zwei von deinen Schlafanzügen: Perfekt! Ich kann mir den einen erstmal auf Vorrat und den anderen tagsüber in eine Plastiktüte packen, dann bleibt der Duft länger erhalten –  
  
Moment mal...! 

Ich sehe im Wäscheschrank nach: Kein türkisgrauer Flanellschlafanzug. Ich hab ihn in der Woche vor dem Lockdown benutzt, oder...?

Du hast ihn mitgenommen!  
Aber natürlich! Du hast meinen ungewaschenen Schlafanzug mitgenommen!

Jetzt treten mir wirklich Tränen in die Augen – aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund:  
Du vermisst mich ebenso sehr wie ich dich!  
Und wie gerne würde ich jetzt in diesem Schlafanzug stecken...!

Und hey! Ich habe dich mal wieder unterschätzt! Das war wirklich clever und vorausschauend!

„Ach was!“ grinst du bescheiden: „Und jetzt schlaf schön, Sherlock!“

„Stimmt das?! Hast du das gewusst?! Seit wann?!“ 

Aufgeschreckt sitze ich senkrecht im Bett und schnappe nach Luft.  
Das ist Eurus' Stimme.  
Gruselige Vorstellung, sie in meinem Kopf zu haben – auch wenn es bloß ein Traum war!

Ich lasse mich zurückfallen...taste nach deinem army-grünen Pyjama, knülle ihn mit beiden Händen auf meiner Brust zusammen...  
Ich erinnere mich, wovon ich geträumt habe – ziemlich klar und realistisch.

Das sind Bilder und Clips aus dem Fernsehen und dem Internet gewesen...  
Ein paar Äußerungen von Boris Johnson, Bilder von unzähligen Särgen in Bergamo und die schwarze Weltkarte mit den Tabellen und Kurven der Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, die einen dieser Tage geradezu verfolgt.   
In einem Beitrag hatte sich eine Frau selbst gefilmt und das als Videobotschaft in einer ihrer WhatsApp-Gruppen gepostet. Später hatte es wohl ein Arbeitskollege geteilt und zuletzt hatte sich die Frau glücklicherweise auch selbst nochmal zu Wort melden können.   
Tara Jane Langston, 39, zweifache Mutter und bis vor kurzem gesund und fit, hatte sich das Virus zugezogen. Zunächst hatte man sie aber nicht getestet mit wirkungslosen Medikamenten wieder nachhause geschickt, sodass ihre Symptome sich verschlimmerten. Am Freitag, dem 13. März aber wollten sie sie dann doch da behalten. Über eine Woche mussten sie und das Krankenhauspersonal um ihr Leben kämpfen, erst am Muttertag, in diesem Jahr der 23., wurde sie nachhause entlassen, kämpfe aber immer noch mit den Folgen.**  
Und dann der Fall des Taxifahrers, der sich am Bargeld eines seiner Passagiere angesteckt haben musste, denn auf anderem Wege als durch das „Geldloch“ hätten die Erreger doch überhaupt nicht in seine Fahrerzelle gelangen können, wie seine Tochter darlegte.***  
Außerdem waren da noch Erinnerungsschnipsel an Berichte über Leute hier und in Italien oder anderswo, die mit 3D-Druckern Visiere oder Beatmungsgeräte herstellten – und wieder andere, die verschiedene hakenförmige Hilfsmittel entwickelten, damit man die Berührung von Türknäufen und Aufzugknöpfen vermeiden kann...

So fängt es also an, denke ich. Jetzt werde ich nach und nach und Stück für Stück erfahren, worüber wir uns eigentlich unterhalten haben – Eurus und ich.  
Denn das ist es letztlich gewesen: Eine Unterhaltung. Auch wenn sie mir meinen Gesprächsanteil – oder jedenfalls eine Menge davon – wohl einfach aus meinem Hirn gesaugt hat!  
Das ist ziemlich gruselig! Dieses Individuum benötigt dazu kein Wahrheitsserum und enthüllt unfehlbar alle Geheimnisse, sofern sie den einen Menschen ausfindig machen kann, der darüber Bescheid weiß!

Das kommt mir alles sehr seltsam vor und mir ist buchstäblich nicht wohl dabei; ich fühle mich zittrig und schwindelig.  
Mycroft sollte das nicht wissen. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.  
Er könnte sie dazu benutzen, feindliche Spione auszuhorchen oder ähnliches.   
Weiße Folter ist es allemal, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten!

Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich wieder habe einschlafen können. Und es brauchte einige tröstliche Worte und Streicheleinheiten meines imaginären Freundes, von dem ich mich in den Armen halten ließ...

„Du musst mir alles sagen. Alles was du weißt. Erinnere dich.“  
Die schwarze Weltkarte wieder mit den großen roten Punkten, weitere Karten, Kurven, Tabellen, Zahlen...  
Habe ich doch so viel darüber gelesen, die letzten Tage?  
Ich muss damit aufhören – das bringt doch nichts!

Und dann ist es, als stünden Eurus und ich gemeinsam vor einer Leinwand, auf die Bilder und Filme aus meinem Laptop projiziert werden...  
Da ist mein lieber John, der müde in seinem kahlen Zimmer in diesem ehemaligen Schwesternwohnheim mir einsam mit seiner Pasta und einer Kerze gegenübersitzt und tapfer zu lächeln versucht; und wir sehen, wie ich mich durch den Tesco schlängle, durch dieses absurde Labyrinth! Wie ich die Einkäufe zu Martha bringe. Wir sehen unsere Eltern in ihrem Bunker – und für einen Moment glaube ich aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, wie Eurus entsetzt aufkeucht – doch dann ist es auch schon vorbei. Oder bloß Einbildung gewesen. Ich weiß es nicht.  
Rosie zu sehen, versetzt mir einen heftigen Schlag! Ich will nicht, dass Eurus sie sieht!  
Aber eigentlich ist das Unsinn: Sie weiß doch längst Bescheid. John hat ihr, der vermeintlichen Therapeutin Elsa, längst von seiner kleinen, perfekten Tochter erzählt... Nur dass Rosie jetzt bei Leuten ist, von denen sie bloß mal ein paar Sätze auf Johns Blog gelesen hat, das ist ihr neu. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass es ihr gar nicht gefällt. Mitgefühl hat sie aber doch keines? Denkt sie womöglich an ein anderes kleines Mädchen, dass einst von seiner Familie getrennt und weggesperrt wurde...?   
Ich dagegen bin in diesem Moment geradezu froh, dass Rosie weit weg ist.   
Weit weg und sicher vor Eurus!

„Aufhörn!“ würge ich leise hervor: „Stopp! Nicht weiter! Nicht jetzt...!“ japse ich.

Mein Herz klopft hektisch, ich fühle mich, als wäre ich kurz davor, auf Fieberfantasien hereinzufallen. Natürlich hört mich Eurus nicht und natürlich passiert das nicht aktuell, dass sie mich ausspioniert, das ist am Freitag gewesen – und jetzt kommt es wieder hoch.  
Ich kann nichts mehr daran ändern.  
Und hätte es wohl auch nicht gekonnt – hab es vielleicht sogar versucht, mich gewehrt...   
Keine Ahnung!

Weckerklingeln.

Ich fühle mich matt und fiebrig, bin verschwitzt und habe Herzklopfen...

Weckerklingeln.

Nicht wieder einschlafen!

Weckerklingeln.

Weckerklingeln.

Ich bin völlig fertig. Sogar den Alarm am Handy abzustellen ist geradezu ein Kraftakt!

  
Trotzdem schäle ich mich aus dem schweißdurchtränkten Pyjama, schleppe mich unter die Dusche,  
drehe auf und lasse das Wasser auf mich herniederprasseln, erst noch kalt, später heiß, dann irgendwas dazwischen...   
– aber das Schwindelgefühl lässt nicht nach.   
Muss also so gehen.

Ich mache mir Kaffee – zwei Stück Zucker...  
Der Becher steht vor mir..., die Brühe schmutzig braunschwarz...bitter-sauer riechend...

Ich stemme mich hoch, stolpre zur Spüle und kippe den Kaffee hinein.  
Ich hätte ihn ohnehin nicht bei mir behalten können – er ist absolut widerlich gewesen!  
Einfach ekelhaft!  
Es schüttelt mich sogar.

Ich torkle ins Bad, klappe vor der Toilette zusammen und muss mich übergeben. Hilflos umarme ich die Schüssel während krampfhafte Eruptionswellen durch meinen Leib laufen und mir den Magen auspumpen, in dem sich sowieso bloß Säure befunden hat.

Zwischendrin versuche ich, Luft zu holen, aber ich habe einfach überhaupt keine Chance.  
Mein Herzschlag fühlt sich an wie stolpernder Galopp...  
Mein Leib hört nicht auf zu krampfen, wieder und wieder.   
Ich ersticke gleich...

  
Es ist furchtbar kalt und anscheinend treibe ich auf einem Floß...oder ist es eine Eisscholle?  
Das Wasser unter mir schwappt hin und her...  
Ist der Hubschrauber auf dem Rückweg abgestürzt?  
Über dem offenen Meer...?

Immerhin, meine Lungen pumpen wieder. Als hätte mir jemand einen Blasebalg in den Hals gesteckt.

Ich versuche, die Augen aufzumachen, aber es geht nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich bin ich ganz einfach nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein.  
Oder...?

  
Doch dann...  
Weiße Fliesen...kein Eis...  
Badezimmer. Zuhause...  
Ich liege in einer Schweißpfütze und schlottere vor Kälte.  
Es ist unerträglich, also zwinge ich mich dazu, nochmals unter die Dusche zu kriechen – so müssen sich die letzten Meter anfühlen, wenn man ohne Sauerstoff auf den Mount Everest raufkraxelt...! 

Verdammt! So mies ist es mir Freitagnacht in dem verfluchten Krankenhaus nicht gegangen.  
Jedenfalls nicht, soweit ich mich noch erinnere...

  
Schließlich muss ich einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hat.  
Ich kapituliere.  
Schwer an die Wand gestützt, torkle ich zitternd zurück ins Bett.

  
Sorry, John!  
In dieser Verfassung kann ich dich unmöglich anrufen!   
Ich würde dich ja bloß erschrecken und du würdest dir Sorgen machen.  
Das wird schon wieder werden. Bestimmt...  
Ich ruf dich morgen an, versprochen!

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, versuche tief und ruhig zu atmen...  
Das ist das Einzige, was ich halbwegs zustande bringe.

Es ist gut, dass du mich nicht sehen kannst, wie ich hier liege! Völlig entkräftet...hilflos...

  
Ich könnte mir jetzt vorstellen, du wärst da. Würdest mich pflegen. Mir sagen, dass ich mich bald erholen werde...

Aber das tue ich nicht.  
Klar, weiß ich, dass das nichts ändern würde.  
Du kannst mich ja nicht sehen, glücklicherweise. Ich erspare dir nichts und könnte dir auch nichts ersparen oder zumuten, deshalb ergibt das überhaupt keinen Sinn, mir dich nicht an meine Seite zu wünschen...  
Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu kaputt dazu...

  
„Das wollte ich nicht! Tut es denn weh, Sherl?“, höre ich unsinnigerweise Eurus flüstern, ehe alles – Licht, Schmerz, Übelkeit und Lufthunger – in gnädigem Nichts versinkt...

  


  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Meditation XVII  
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Donne#Zitat"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Donne#Zitat[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/mar/20/dont-take-any-chances-warning-of-woman-with-covid-19-shared-online"]https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/mar/20/dont-take-any-chances-warning-of-woman-with-covid-19-shared-online[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/11279026/taxi-driver-dies-coronavirus-uk/"]https://www.thesun.co.uk/news/11279026/taxi-driver-dies-coronavirus-uk/[/link]
> 
> (Ich habe darauf verzichtet, sämtliche Links anzugeben, deshalb kann es sein, dass mein Text Infos enthält, die ihr in den angegebenen Artikeln gar nicht wiederfindet.)


	21. Revelation

"Du hast dir eine Gegenleistung verdient. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Antworten?"

Ich stehe wieder vor der dicken Scheibe Sicherheitsglas – und dieses Mal ist sie real und ebenso massiv wie transparent.  
Eurus hat sich nicht bloß mit keiner Silbe sondern nicht einmal mit der geringsten Mikroexpression anmerken lassen, dass sie in einem der mitgebrachten Klavierauszüge ein Smartphone entdeckt hat.  
Perfektes Pokerface.  
Sie bewegt nicht einmal die Lippen, doch irgendwie gelingt es ihr, mich ihre Gedanken hören zu lassen. Sie hat sich, seit ich sie wiedergetroffen habe, noch so sehr weiterentwickelt, dass man sich schon gar nicht mehr ausmalen kann, wohin das noch führen soll.   
Ich habe in der Tat ein paar Fragen. Und dass wir jetzt nicht darüber reden, ob es irgendetwas Neues in der Welt gibt, versteht sich von selbst!

"Theimprobableone", sage ich nur. Und sie nickt, huldvoll lächelnd wie eine Herrscherin, so als wolle sie sagen: Gewährt. Fahre er fort!  
"Du hast mich auf einen Drink eingeladen und mir ein Zimmer in deiner Wohnung angeboten. Und bei dem Fall mit der Frau, die nach einer Shoppingtour kurz vor ihrer Haustür von einem Bus totgefahren wurde, hast du...geholfen. Ihren gelöschten Facebook-Account wiederhergestellt. John nannte den Fall reißerisch "Tod durch Twitter"*!"  
Ein Zucken verrät, dass sie beinahe mit dem Fuß aufgestampft hätte.  
"Er wollte diesen Fall unterschlagen!" stellt sie gekränkt richtig.  
"Weil wir den Ex nicht mehr erwischt haben! Aber als John dachte, dass es dir dreckig geht, hat er es dann doch noch getan. Den Fall gepostet und deinen Verdienst bei der Aufklärung gewürdigt. Und das ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen, weil er um mich getrauert hat. Aber davon verstehst du nichts. Und dabei hätte es diesen Fall ohne dich gar nicht gegeben, denn diese ganzen Morddrohungen, die Ceylan Hassan im Internet bekam, stammten von dir, richtig? Letztlich hast du sie ermordet, indem du sie dazu gebracht hast, vor einen Bus zu laufen. Ein Testlauf, vermutlich. Und dann hast du ihren Ex gewarnt, dass wir hinter ihm her sind. Es hat mich immer gewurmt, dass ich ihn nicht der Gerichtsbarkeit übergeben konnte. Dabei war er unschuldig – jedenfalls an Ceylans Tod."  
"Kannst du diese haltlosen Anschuldigungen beweisen?" fragt Eurus stolz und schlägt die Arme ineinander.  
"Natürlich nicht, du Unwahrscheinliche", antworte ich.  
"Eine hübsche Rolle, nicht wahr? Der keine Nerd! Schwankend zwischen Allmachtsfantasien und einer schier unerträglichen Unsicherheit! Ein devoter, eifersüchtiger Fan des großen Detektivs!  
Weiter?"  
Was soll ich noch dazu sagen? Eine Gardinenpredigt würde bei Eurus gewiss auf taube Ohren stoßen. Sie hat ohnehin einen ganzen Haufen Tode zu verantworten – und lebenslänglich hat sie ja sowieso.   
Also, auf zu meiner nächsten Frage:  
"Die mysteriöse Buslady: ...du hast John...nicht bloß bezirzt..."

Ein ungewohntes Lachen von Eurus – nicht bitter oder oder gehässig, sondern aufrichtig amüsiert und...  
ja, beinahe befreit. So unsinnig das klingt in Bezug auf eine Person, die mehr als drei Viertel ihres Lebens hinter Gefängnismauern zugebracht hat.

"Das war eine erfrischende, stimulierende Erfahrung. Ich bin selbst überrascht gewesen, dass ich imstande gewesen bin, mir selbst das Flirten beizubringen. Und das praktisch ohne eigene Erfahrung. Und ohne die Motivation, diese andere Person für mich begeistern zu wollen!" 

Sie grinst vergnügt. Eine Meisterleistung, selbst für sie!

"Aber im Grunde ist es nur eine weitere Spielart der Manipulation. Nicht mal eine Sonderform, genaugenommen..."  
"So, wie mich glauben zu machen, ich habe einen Straight Flush, obwohl ich in Wahrheit bloß Müll auf der Hand hatte", sage ich anerkennend.

Sprudelndes Lachen. Sogar Schenkelklopfen.

"Genau! Müll war es allerdings nicht, ich hab dich bloß glauben lassen, die Drei wäre eine Acht und der König ein Bube. Aber du hattest keinen Straight Flush zum Buben, sondern bloß einen Flush. Und ich hatte vier Damen. Du schuldest der Kannibalin vom Clarence House genau zwei Nieren!  
Aber eigentlich willst du etwas anderes noch viel dringender wissen. Dabei bist du dir längst fast sicher.  
Ja. Ich habe deinen kleinen Freund darauf programmiert, dir die Schuld zu geben, sobald seine Rosamund entweder draufgeht oder ihn betrügt – war ja absehbar! – und Hass auf dich zu entwickeln. Als seine Therapeutin musste ich das bloß noch verstärken. Aber natürlich sollte er dich nicht umbringen. ...mh, da hab ich ihn vielleicht ein klein wenig unterschätzt... Schließlich ist er ein Killer, nicht wahr?"  
Sie lächelt halb maliziös, halb bedauernd mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Einstudierte Körpersprache.  
Doch dann entspannt und normalisiert sich ihre Haltung und sie fragt mich tatsächlich ausnahmsweise mit ihrer körperlichen Stimme: "War schmerzhaft, hm? ...ich meine nicht physisch..."  
"Allerdings...", murmle ich. "Also, dass Ajay ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt freikam, das war auch dein Werk?" spreche ich eine weitere lang gehegte Vermutung endlich aus.  
"Aber selbstverständlich! Ein Glücksfall für mich, dass er all die Jahre physisch weitgehend unversehrt überstanden hat. Oh, sie war charmant, Rosamund – ich traf sie beim Shoppen, holte mir ihren Rat beim Kauf eines Outfits...wir sind dann ein paar Mal ausgegangen, auf einen Kaffee, ein Bier. Einmal sogar ins Kino. Ich glaube, ich wirkte sogar...anziehend auf sie... Aber sie dachte auch an Ajay..., nachdem ich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie über diese beiden Buchstaben stolperte."  
"Wusstest von ihm durch Vivian Norbury oder von Magnussen."  
"Schon von Magnussen! Ein widerlicher Kerl. Aber überaus nützlich! Und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, dass sein ach so sicheres Schädelgewölbe für mich so zugänglich war wie für seine Mitmenschen Wikipedia!  
Aber nun zu Jim!"  
"So wie du Dr Taylor eingeredet hast, dass er seine Familie und zuletzt sich selbst umbringen muss, so hast du seinen Überdruss und seine Einsamkeit angestachelt bis er sich wünschte zu sterben!"  
Schallendes Gelächter.   
Das ist nicht bloß in meinem Kopf.  
"Sein Todeswunsch?! Oh, Sherlock, nein, beileibe nicht! Du hast ja wiedermal keine Ahnung!  
Im Gegenteil! Ich hab ihm weisgemacht, es wäre ein besonders raffinierter, cleverer Trick, um aller Welt, dich eingeschlossen, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen! Ach, er hat es doch so gerne glauben wollen, dass es schon ein Kinderspiel war, ihn reinzulegen! Und dabei glaubte er, ich sei in ihn verliebt! Was für ein Schaf er doch war! Du weißt, dass er geradezu vernarrt war in dich? Er hätte dich gerne als seinen Prinzgemahl in sein Weltreich heimgeführt! Oh, er war nicht dumm – menschlich gesprochen. Er war nur von seinem eigenen Narzissmus völlig verblendet! Und das Vehikel, um ihm diese Botschaft wieder und wieder zu vermitteln hat er mir selbst geliefert. Es war so einfach!“  
„Stayin' Alive.“  
„Exakt! Wann immer er auch nur das Intro hörte, wurde er in seinem Plan – oder richtiger in MEINEM Plan – nur noch mehr bestärkt!“  
„Und er schickte dir seinen Helikopter, wann immer du ihn riefst, um dich abzuholen."  
"Das versteht sich."

"Und niemandem fiel jemals auf, dass du gar nicht in deiner Zelle warst. Du warst immer pünktlich zur Raubtierfütterung zurück."

Sie spreizt die Lippen und fletscht die Zähne, wie eine brüllende Raubkatze. In einem Stummfilm.

"Kommen wir zu dem Fall, der deinen Ruhm begründete – und deinen Fall einleitete!"  
"Diese Sachverständige, die einen Museumsangestellten zur Schnecke machte, weil er ein querformatiges Bild hochkant aufgehängt hat. Apollo und Diana töten die Kinder der Niobe von Jan Boeckhorst. Leihgabe aus Antwerpen. Was hat er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Das rachsüchtige Zwillingspaar ist göttlich – kommt also von oben – während sich die Sterbenden am Boden winden."

"Was dich natürlich auf die Idee bringen musste, dass der Turner einfach in einer anderen Abteilung, getarnt als querformatiges abstraktes Gemälde herumhängt!"

"Und sie sagte, dass sogar ihre einjährigen Zwillinge imstande gewesen wären, zu beurteilen, wo bei diesem Bild oben und unten ist!  
Max und Claudette!  
Ich habe den Namen damals keine Bedeutung beigemessen..."  
"Und das Verbrechen der Niobe war was nochmal?"  
"Sie machte sich darüber lustig, dass zu Ehren der Göttin Leto, lateinisch Latona ein Fest veranstaltet wurde. Wo doch Leto bloß zwei Kinder geboren hat – sie, die Gemahlin des Königs von Theben, aber siebenmal so viele."  
"Hybris, Sherlock! Bei den alten Griechen ist es letztlich immer Hybris – und damit Gotteslästerung. Auf nichts anderes läuft es hinaus."  
Ich nicke demütig. Norbury.   
"Hybris, ja. Es war meine Hybris, die mich glauben ließ, ich könne Mary schützen..."  
"Deine Hybris hatte viele Auswüchse, Sherlock. Doch meistens genügte sie der schlichten, anspruchslosen Realität, so dass du dadurch nicht auf die Nase gefallen bist!  
Aber komm zum Punkt!"  
Wieder muss ich nicken, suche nach Worten...  
Stattdessen fällt mir wieder ein, was der Gouverneur gesagt hatte, kurz bevor er sich eine Kugel durch den Mundboden in den Kopf gejagt hatte:   
"Wenn jemand wie Eurus Holmes existiert, zu wem könnt' ich da beten?"  
So sehe ich sie längst nicht mehr, aber vielleicht sollte ich das doch nicht ganz vergessen. Schon gar nicht angesichts ihrer neuen, beziehungsweise verbesserten Fähigkeiten!  
"Eurus...  
Du musst jetzt ehrlich sein, okay?  
Nachdem ich zum ersten Mal hier gewesen bin, sind einige Erinnerungen hochgekommen. Bei weitem nicht alle. Und ich begann auch...manche seltsamen, undefinierbaren...Empfindungen und Déjà-vu-Gefühle zu verstehen...  
Situationen, wo ich merkte, dass ich unwillkürlich...instinktiv alle Schutzschilde hochgefahren habe... Weil... weil mir irgendwie mulmig wurde, vermute ich. Wie um mich gegen drohende Trigger abzuschotten. Der Hund, beispielsweise. Und dass ich damals, als es um die entführten Kinder ging...  
also...  
dass ich wohl deshalb noch viel distanzierter und kälter war als gewöhnlich, weil ich mich nicht an meinen spurlos verschwunden Freund Victor erinnern wollte...und an...eine kleine Schwester...  
Aber dann...  
kam mir der Verdacht...  
...der Verdacht, dass das kleine Mädchen vollkommen recht hatte...  
der Verdacht, dass ich es doch selbst gewesen bin, der die Kinder des Botschafters aus ihrem Internat entführt hat: Max und Claudette.  
Weil du mir das eingetrichtert hast!  
Nur..."  
"Nur, woher kam dann der Doppelgänger, den Molly für dich gefunden hat?" grinst sie triumphierend mit geschlossenen Lippen. "Du weißt, das Internet ist voller Fotos...  
Nein, Sherlock. Du hast die Kinder nicht entführt.  
...obwohl ich zugeben muss – Unsinn: Müssen tu' ich gar nichts!  
Nein, aber ich habe tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht. Eine verlockende, kleine Idee!  
Nein, Sherlock: Ich schwöre dir, dass es der Doppelgänger war und dass Moriarty ihn bezahlt und später hat beseitigen lassen. aber er sah dir weirklich sehr ähnlich. Bis auf die Augenfarbe. Aber dafür gibt es ja Kontaktlinsen. Sonderanfertigung. Und er roch nach dir. Nach deinem After shave.  
Ach, du bist so emotional und mitfühlend in deinem kleinen, weichen Herzchen! Sonst hättest du ja auch nicht diese dicken Mauern und ehernen Türen gebraucht in deinem Gedächtnispalast! Ich frage mich wirklich, wie du jetzt ohne sie leben kannst? Bloß mit einem morschen Gartenzaun, quasi!  
Du kannst mir glauben: Du warst es nicht. Du hast es nicht getan, Sherlock."

Und dann liege ich wieder zuhause im Bett. Schweißgebadet und schwindlig – aber wahnsinnig erleichtert.  
Endlich Klarheit.  
Ich habe nicht den leisesten Zweifel, dass wir diese Aussprache wirklich geführt haben und dass Eurus vollkommen aufrichtig gewesen ist.  
Jahrelang haben diese Fragen und Zweifel an mir genagt – aber Eurus hatte ja die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen.  
Bis vorgestern.

Inzwischen ist es taghell...dem Lichteinfall nach zu urteilen so halbdrei...  
Wann habe ich da letzte Mal so frei atmen können, wie jetzt...?

  
Als ich wieder aufwache, beginnt es bereits zu dämmern. Ich fühle mich deutlich besser. Noch matt, aber sehr entspannt, fast schon behaglich.  
Bloß recht dehydriert und dazu hungrig wie ein Wolf.  
Aber dem kann abgeholfen werden!  
Martha wird's freuen.  
Dann kann sie mir auch gleich Aufträge für den Einkauf morgen erteilen.

Und gleich anschließend werde ich John texten...

  
*

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link href="http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/23may"]http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/23may[/link]


	22. Lockdown, Woche 3

Noch bevor ich die Schlafzimmertür öffne, weiß ich auf einmal, was denn nun eigentlich aus dieser Hefe geworden ist. Oder zumindest einem Teil davon: Chelsea Buns! Es riecht nämlich auffällig nach Zimt und leichten Röstaromen; noch nicht vollständig abgekühlt. Auch die Tür zur Küche ist eingeklingt, aber als ich sie öffne, schlägt mir der Duft quasi ungedämpft entgegen. Eine ganze Kuchenplatte voll – viel zu viel, für mich alleine. Dabei ist ein Zettel.

„Lieber Sherlock!  
Hoffentlich erholst du dich gut!  
Genieße die Zimtschnecken, die ich mit deiner Hefe zubereitet habe – aber trink um die Uhrzeit besser keinen Kaffee mehr dazu!  
Ich bin bei Marie, um der Rede der Queen zu lauschen! Und außerdem ist Marie jetzt irgendwie an die 1. 2 Fälle der 3. Staffel von Agatha Raisin rangekommen, die ich verpasst hatte.   
Und du musst morgen wirklich nichts einkaufen. Ich habe alles!  
Aber meld dich mal!  
Alles Liebe!  
Martha

P.S. Auf dem Stuhl Richtung Herd steht eine Tasche mit Tupperware, da kannst du die restlichen Schnecken reinpacken, wenn sie ausgekühlt sind.“

Aha.  
Ja, gut, ich gönne dir in dieser verrückten, deprimierenden Zeit natürlich die kleinen Freuden oder zumindest Ablenkungen..., aber ich habe so meine Zweifel, dass Mrs Turner immer so genau nimmt, mit den Hygieneempfehlungen. Mag sein, dass sie sogar einen Mund-Nase-Schutz trägt, wenn sie mit der Tube fährt oder Einkaufen geht, was ja gar nicht vorgeschrieben wird (weil es vorschriftsmäßige Masken nicht mal für das medizinische Personal in ausreichender Menge gibt!), aber abgehen davon nimmt sie es mit dem Abstand halten, da wo es keiner sieht, überhaupt nicht genau...  
Aber einsperren würde ich Martha natürlich auch nicht wollen!  
...ich sollte meine Eltern anrufen.  
Allerdings nicht, ohne mir vorher genau zu überlegen, was ich ihnen sagen kann und was nicht, in Bezug auf meinen letzten Besuch bei Eurus...

Während ich mir etwas Wasser für einen Becher Tee heiß mache, simse ich John.

„Was machst du gerade? Mir geht es wieder gut. Melde dich mal und gib mir vielleicht auch deinen Schichtplan für die nächsten Tage. Pass auf dich auf! SH“

Wenn du Spätschicht hast, bist du wahrscheinlich noch nicht zu Bett gegangen, überlege ich. 

  
Ich könnte mich mit der Zimtschnecke und dem Tee vor den Fernseher setzen..., aber vielleicht erspare ich mir das besser: Es genügt völlig, wenn ich mich morgen wieder mit den steigenden Infektionszahlen und Todesfällen beschäftige! Aber wird es auf etwas anderes hinauslaufen, wenn ich stattdessen den Laptop anmache? Und will ich jetzt schon riskieren, dass John mich live sieht?   
Besser nicht.

Tja, da erhärtet sich wohl von Minute zu Minute der Verdacht, dass du schon wieder Nachtdienst hast. Na, gut, Dann morgen...

Aber da klingelt mein Smartphone doch noch!  
„Hallo, John! Ich hatte schon befürchtet –   
Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Gut. Und du bist wieder in Ordnung? Wirklich? Ich meine...: wir hatten das ja schon, dass du...“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Halb so wild, diesmal...“  
„Und...?“  
„Wie immer: Nichts Neues unter der Sonne.“  
Dir würde ich es ja vielleicht sogar anvertrauen, aber ich habe noch nicht überprüfen können, ob Mycroft wiedermal Anstrengungen unternommen hat, mich abzuhören. Und der Bibelspruch aus dem Prediger ist unser Code, dass wir über ein Thema nicht am Telefon oder an einem bestimmten Ort reden können, weil Mycroft womöglich mithört. Da ich das vorher schon öfters gesagt habe, denkt sich wohl nicht mal Mycroft etwas dabei. Hoffe ich zumindest.  
Und was ich Martha gestern verraten habe, war erstens sehr wenig und zweitens so leise, dass ich bezweifle, dass irgendetwas davon bis zu einer Wanze gedrungen sein kann – andererseits: Was weiß ich schon über die neuste Technik, über die der MI5 verfügt...?  
Und Eurus Frage nach unseren Eltern?  
Hat sie die wirklich hörbar gestellt?  
Oder habe ich mir das bloß eingebildet?  
Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man bei Eurus nicht weiß, wo der Klang ihrer Stimme eigentlich herkommt.  
„Sie hat meine musikalischen Vorschläge wohlwollend aufgenommen...und..mich dann ganz schön gefordert... Schön, dass du gerade etwas Zeit hast... Hast du Spätdienst gehabt?“  
„Ja. Ich hab mir ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht, aber ich wollte dich auch nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen.  
Was machst du grade? Also, außer mit mir zu telefonieren.“  
„Ich verspeise eine Zimtschnecke. Und dann vielleicht noch eine.  
Ich würde dir ja welche an eine E-Mail hängen, aber so weit ist die Technik noch nicht!“  
Es ist so schön, dich lachen zu hören!  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment durchfährt mich ein jäher Schreck: Davon hätte ich nicht anfangen sollen! Wenn wir nämlich jetzt auf Hefe zu sprechen kommen, dann sind wir praktisch sofort bei Mary angelangt, die ihr Brot selbst zu backen pflegte – !  
„Manchmal würde ich mich gerne selber an eine E-Mail hängen!“ sagst du stattdessen zu meiner Überraschung. Allerdings klingt es etwas wehmütig.  
Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du ohnehin so oft an Mary denkst, dass dich die Erinnerung nicht überrumpeln kann? Immerhin scheint es nicht mehr so unerträglich zu sein, wie es anfangs gewesen sein muss...   
„Rosie hat nach dir gefragt. Ob Mycroft dich wieder so sehr geärgert hat, dass du Migräne bekommen hast.“  
„Das ist eigentlich ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit.“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Zumindest ist es okay für mich, es so auszudrücken.  
Und was wirst du in den nächsten Tagen so machen?“  
„Na, mal sehen. Morgen werde ich wogl noch ausschlafen und mich dann mal zu einem kleinen Frühjahrsputz aufraffen.“  
„...verstehe!“  
Damit meine ich natürlich, dass ich nach Wanzen und auch Kameras Ausschau halten werde.  
Und auch nach Spyware; im Laptop im Smartphone...

Wiedereinmal frage ich mich, ob Mycroft wirklich nicht gewusst hat, dass Eurus mir jahrelang als theimprobableone geschrieben hatte? Wenn er sie zu Aufklärungszwecken auf zum Beispiel Twitter losließ, war doch zu erwarten, dass sie diese kleine Freiheit ausnutzen würde! Das würde doch sogar das allerartigste, normalste Kind tun!  
Aber jetzt wird sie sich gewiss nicht melden. Mycroft darf nicht erfahren, dass sie ein Smartphone hat!  
„Irgendwelche Ideen, was ich Rosie vielleicht beibringen sollte?“  
„Hm...  
Was über Bienen vielleicht? Bienen faszinieren dich doch sowieso. Und sie sind wichtig und gefährdet...“  
„Gute Argumente!“  
„Vielleicht hat sie ja aber auch eigene Fragen. Hat ja auch Vorteile, wenn man keinem Lehrplan unterliegt.“  
„...ist stressig bei euch, hm...?“  
Zumindest ein Teil von mir würde immer noch gerne wissen, was ihn bei unserem letzten Telefonat so aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Jetzt gerade wirkt er wieder relativ gelassen und ausgeglichen – soweit man das unter diesen Bedingungen eben sein kann!  
„Schon..., ja...  
Weißt du, wer schonmal so übel dran ist, dass wir ihn ins künstliche Koma legen und beatmen müssen..., der hat vielleicht noch eine Fünfzigprozentchance... Wenn überhaupt.  
Natürlich sage ich mir immer, dass das nur ein Bruchteil der Erkrankten ist, die überhaupt bei uns landen...und dass die meisten der Infizierten gar keine oder nur leichte Beschwerden haben.  
Ich meine sonst dreht man – sonst würde man hier durchdrehen...  
Andererseits wissen wir auch noch viel zu wenig über chronische Beschwerden..., Spätfolgen...  
Trotzdem fragen sie uns natürlich danach.  
Würden wir ja auch gerne wissen!“  
„Ich hab neulich erfahren, wie das abläuft. Ihr müsst den Patienten sagen, dass sie narkotisiert und künstlich beatmet werden werden – und dass ihnen jetzt noch eine Viertelstunde bleibt, um ihre Angehörigen anzurufen...“, sage ich und denke im Stillen: Nicht ganz dasselbe, wenn man auf einem Dach steht und keine Wahl hat, als den eigenen Selbstmord vorzutäuschen und beim Abschied auch noch schwindeln muss...!  
„Ja. In den allermeisten Fällen, sind sie ja noch bei Bewusstsein, wenn sie eingeliefert werden, glücklicherweise – und dann sind wir ja sowieso gesetzlich verpflichtet, ihr Einverständnis einzuholen. Du kannst dir denken, dass die allermeisten dann total aus allen Wolken fallen, zu geschockt sind, um ihr Telefon bedienen zu können und auch nicht wissen, wie sie es sagen sollen...!“  
„Es muss sich wohl ähnlich anfühlen, wie wenn man gekidnappt wird und dann wird man dazu gezwungen, eine Nachricht mit den Forderungen aufzunehmen...“, überlege ich.  
„Nur dass sie anschließend nicht mehr so viel davon mitbekommen...  
Wenn auch mitunter immer noch mehr als ihnen lieb ist...“  
Ein Schweigen bildet sich urplötzlich – ich will nicht, dass es anwächst, sich ausbreitet...  
So wie dieses Scheiß-Virus.  
Fieberhaft denke ich nach, was ich noch sagen kann. Außer zum xten Mal: Sei vorsichtig!  
Aber noch bevor mir was einfällt, fängst du dann doch wieder an zu reden.  
„Ich vermisse dich, Sherlock...  
Und, ehm...ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen...  
also...  
deinen türkisgrauen Flanellschlafanzug brauchst du gar nicht erst suchen...“  
„Zu.“  
„Was?“  
„ZU suchen. Wer "brauchen" ohne "zu" gebraucht, braucht "brauchen" gar nicht zu gebrauchen.“  
„Nicht zu fassen! Aber ich brauche dich! Ganz ohne „zu“! Und ich will jetzt keinen Vortrag über Grammatik oder syntaktische Spitzfindigkeiten hören!“  
„Wirst du nicht. Außerdem hatte ich schon den gleichen Gedanken inzwischen. Deshalb hab ich es schon bemerkt...  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte da sein.  
Und ich wäre bestimmt nicht eingeschnappt, wenn du mich als Nurse titulierst...“  
Ich höre dich unterdrückt seufzen. „Du bist hier. Es hilft mir schon, zu wissen, dass du hier sein möchtest...  
Hey, wollen wir morgen wieder skypen?“  
„Abgemacht! Wann?“  
„Sagen wir sieben, das passt dann noch vor meinem Nachtdienst? Oder besser halbsieben.“  
„Gut!“  
„Grüß Martha von mir. Und: Gute Nacht!“  
„Ja, dir auch...“  
„Dann...: Drück dich selber von mir...!“  
„Ganz fest. Du auch...!“ gebe ich zurück und muss dabei grinsen – aber habe auch einen Kloß im Hals. 

Das ist es also wieder gewesen.  
Und doch können wir ja nicht endlos reden.  
Weil sonst irgendwann doch etwas aufs Tapet kommt, was wir besser nicht ansprechen sollten.  
Es ist ohnehin schon eine Gratwanderung...

  
In den nächsten Tagen könnte ich ich mal sehen, was Wiggins eigentlich treibt...und Raz...  
Und was hatte überhaupt Mycroft sich schon wieder in Andersons krude Theorien einzumischen?   
Als er damals von Greg erfuhr, dass Anderson der Ansicht war, dass ich noch lebe und gerade bei einem merkwürdigen Mordprozess in Deutschland eingegriffen hätte, war es logisch, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, damit ich nicht vorzeitig aufflog. Nicht wegen reeller Spuren, sondern wegen hanebüchener Fantasien!   
Wie auch immer: Auf den Zahn fühlen kann ich ihm ja mal...

  
Ich verstaue die Zimtschnecken – eine passt nicht mehr in die Schüsseln, also verspeise ich sie kurzerhand auch noch, ehe ich wieder zu Bett gehe.

Und nun?  
Es bliebt mir nichts anderes übrig, als deinen Schlafanzug zu knuddeln und zu versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen.

Ich könnte morgen zum Boots an der Tubestation gehen und schauen, ob ich dort dein After Shave bekomme...oder das Duschgel...

...und ich könnte an meinen Kompositionen weiterarbeiten..., Aufnahmen machen...  
...vielleicht sogar...

Ja, ich könnte dir ein Ständchen schicken.

Ich spüre, dass ich lächeln muss.   
Eine schöne Idee!

Für den Montag den sechsten April hatte ich mir absichtlich keinen Wecker gestellt – aber dass ich dann tatsächlich erst nach drei Uhr Mittags aufwachen würde, erschreckt mich etwas. Außerdem erinnere ich mich nur sehr dunkel an wirre und eher unangenehme Träume und frage mich natürlich, ob da weitere Erinnerungen aan mein letztes Zusammentreffen mit Eurus an die Oberfläche drängen. Bei einem großen Pott Kaffee und einer weiteren Zimtschnecke versuche ich vergeblich irgendetwas Konkretes davon schriftlich festzuhalten. Es ist einfach zu diffus.  
Dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach Abhörgeräten und so weiter während gleichzeitig meine Spezialsoftware nach neuer Spyware auf Laptop und Handy sucht. Da sind wiedermal zwei am Schreibtisch, in Richtung Sofa: Eins unter der Tischplatte, das andere in der Lampe und dann noch zwei in der Nähe des Fensters auf der Kaminseite: Hinter dem antiken Mörser unten in dem kleinen Regal und an der Rückseite der Übergardine. Eine weitere Wanze finde ich im Innern des Schädels – ich brauche eine Pinzette, um sie durch das foramen magnum zu Tage zu befördern, denn sie wurde mit doppelseitigem Klebeband von innen in der Kleinhirnregion fixiert. Sehr witzig, Mycroft!   
Anschließend turne ich über die Möbel, nehme noch die Trittleiter zu Hilfe, um eventuell noch Kameras und so weiter in Deckenlampen und Rauchmeldern aufzuspüren. So langsam dürfte Mycrofts Leuten auch einfach kein neues Versteck mehr einfallen: Wir haben schon alles durch inzwischen!  
Durch die Kletterei und Über-Kopf-Arbeit ist mir erneut etwas schwindlig und leicht übel geworden. Immernoch Nachwirkungen von Eurus vermutlich. Jetzt brauche ich tatsächlich gleich nochmal eine Pause, weshalb ich mich auf dem Sofa ausstrecke.

Irgendwann schrecke ich hoch und stelle fest, dass es schon kurz vor fünf ist! Hektisch widme ich mich meiner um zehn Stunden verspäteten Morgengarderobe, un dann auf dem Weg nach draußen bei noch schnell bei Martha reinzuschauen. Sie ist erfreut, mich jetzt doch endlich so gesund und munter zu sehen, beteuert, dass sie eigentlich nichts brauche und erzählt mir von Agatha Raisin, die es mit einem Spukhaus und lebensgefährlichem Tango zu tun bekommen hat. Immerhin hat sie sich ganz offensichtlich gut amüsiert!  
Ich bedanke mich natürlich für die köstlichen Zimtschnecken.  
Damit ich es nicht vergesse, informierte ich sie auch gleich, dass ich heute Abend eine Skype-Verabredung habe und mir einfach selbst was besorgen werde, denn das gebe mir die Gelegenheit,, bei einem alten Bekannten in der Nähe vorbeizuschauen.  
Da ich aber jetzt doch einkaufen ginge, könne ich ihr ja vielleicht doch noch rote Paprika, ein paar Karotten und Zwiebeln besorgen?   
Klar, kann ich. Was ist mit Fleisch?  
Marie würde etwas von Ginger Pig mitbringen. Es gäbe dann Gulasch morgen.  
Ich sage, dass ich mich schon darauf freue, mich jetzt aber beeilen muss.

Boots, Tesco – die Zeit wird knapp, also zum Japaner,  
nein, der hat zu.  
Café? Nein.  
Subway oder Pizza Hut?  
Sorry Angelo!  
Ich hab keine Zeit mehr, es ist schon gleich sechs!

  
Wieder zurück vom Einkauf, ist ein weiteres Mal die Tür offen und finde ich erneut die Nachbarn in unserem Hausflur vor, wobei die Chandlers auf den Stufen hocken und mir so den Weg in meine Wohnung versperren. Mrs Turner sitzt wieder in dem alten Sessel neben der Treppe bei einem Tee und dieses Mal natürlich mit einer Zimtschnecke – neben sich noch eine Einkaufstasche und eine Tüte von Ginger Pig. Martha hat sich wieder einen Stuhl aus ihrer Wohnung geholt.  
Was für eine Farce das doch ist, denke ich: Gestern Abend haben sie doch noch bei Mrs Turner im Wohnzimmer gesessen!

Außerdem: Nicht nur, dass die Maske von ihrem linken Ohr baumelt, sie ist auch eindeutig beim Friseur gewesen! Einem illegal arbeitenden Friseur, der sich schon bei wer weiß wie vielen anderen unvorsichtigen Kundinnen angesteckt haben kann! Muss denn das sein?! Wozu denn? Wer sieht sie denn schon?! Für welches Event benötigt sie denn bitte diese Bilderbuchlocken?! Theater? Dinner?! Tanztee?!?!? Es findet ja nichts statt! Vielleicht ein Fotoshooting?!? Jedoch wofür bloß? Einen Reisepass benötigt sie ja in nächster Zeit auch nicht!  
Ich bin sauer!  
Fast möchte ich mich dazwischenwerfen, Martha in ihre Wohnung scheuchen und anschließend alles – einschließlich Marie Turner und ihrer beiden Mieter – mit Desinfektionsspray einnebeln!

...was wahrscheinlich saukomisch wirken würde, wenn es nicht so bierernst wäre.

Ich nehme mich zusammen und rufe: „Ist diese Versammlung denn auch angemeldet? Ah, Mrs Turner! Sie waren beim Friseur!“  
„Ach, jetzt fangen Sie auch noch an! Nein, ich war natürlich nicht beim Friseur! Ist ja gar nicht möglich und nicht erlaubt – und überhaupt!“  
Und ich denke bloß im Stillen: Marie, du protestierst zu laut...!  
Ally zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu – offenkundig ist er ebenso überzeugt davon, dass seine Vermieterin beim Friseur gewesen sein muss. Nur dass ihn das eher amüsiert als aufregt...!  
„Naja, man geht aber auch nicht zu einer königlichen Audienz in der Kittelschürz'. Auch wenn man bloß vorm Fernseher sitzt – das gehört sich nicht, nicht wahr, Marie?“  
Er zieht sie natürlich auf. Diese Frisur ist bestimmt nicht von gestern.  
„Es war bloß so ein – Dings! – na? Ein YouTube-Tutorial! Und in dem Paket, dass du letzten Donnerstag für mich angenommen hast, waren Lockenwickler und ein Glätteisen und Haarspray!“ beteuert Mrs Turner und Donald ergänzt mit großzügigem Lächeln: „Wie auch immer: In diesem Haarspray überlebt bestimmt auch kein einziges Virus!“   
Martha muss lachen – und ich denke: Ja, spinnt ihr denn jetzt alle?!  
„Wart ihr denn zufrieden – mit der Rede der Queen*?“ fragt Donald anschließend.  
„Oh, sie hat das wieder großartig gemacht. Mit so viel Würde – und dennoch auch menschlich und...ja: solidarisch!“  
„Ja, schon...“, pflichtete ihr Don nachdenklich bei, „...und natürlich musste es ermutigend sein. Aber zu behaupten: „Wir werden wieder mit unseren Freunden und Familien zusammen sein“ – das...das ärgert mich einfach! Das sagt sie ja doch bloß als Kirchenoberhaupt, weil sie eine Religion vertritt, derzufolge man einer landläufigen Meinung nach, seine Lieben im Jenseits wieder trifft. Aber das hat sie nicht ausgesprochen. Es war so formuliert, als ob alle das überleben müssten und auch werden!“  
„Also, ich für mein Teil habe durchaus schon Leute kennengelernt, denen ich im Jenseits nicht auch noch begegnen möchte! Aber ich verstehe vollkommen, was Sie meinen, Don!“ sagt Martha und setzt hinzu:  
Außerdem frage ich mich, was sie wohl gesagt hätte, wenn es live gewesen wäre! Denn zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte sie schon wissen müssen, dass BoJo inzwischen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Zunächst hieß es ja bloß zur Sicherheit und bloß für Tests! Inzwischen soll er sogar auf die Intensivstation verlegt worden sein. Angeblich haben sie ihn aber noch nicht ins Koma legen müssen – aaaber er bekommt Sauerstoff**! Und was hat er er noch vor ein paar Tagen so gespottet! Tja: Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!“  
„Oder wie wir heute gerne sagen: Karma is a bitch!“ setzt Allan hinzu.  
„Aber ändern würde das jetzt auch nichts...  
Sorry, mir geht sehr viel näher, dass Belly Mujinga*** jetzt gestorben ist...!“ lässt sich Donald plötzlich bedrückt vernehmen.  
„Belly?“  
„Sie war für den Zugticketverkauf in der Victoriastation zuständig. Mittwoch vor knapp vier Wochen ist so ein Kerl sie angegangen, hat gesagt, er hätte Corona und hat wohl Belly und ihre Kollegin ganz gezielt und mit voller Absicht angehustet und auch gespuckt – nach allem, was ich gehört habe! Letzten Donnerstag ist sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen und jetzt gestorben! Sie hatte eine elfjährige Tochter und war verheiratet. Ihre Kollegin soll auch krank geworden sein.“  
„Gott, wie furchtbar!“ stellt Mrs Turner fest und wendet sich eingeschüchtert an mich: „Mr Holmes, ganz ernsthaft – das ist ja Mord!“  
„...ich bin kein Jurist. Aber gefährliche, schwere Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge ist es allemal!“ räume ich ein.  
„Allerdings!“ brummt Allan mit ungewohnt tiefer Stimme. „Stand aber nichts dabei, dass es auch noch Rassismus war, oder?“ fragt er Donald.  
„Bis jetzt nicht. Würde mich aber nicht wundern...“, antwortet sein schwarzer Ehemann müde.  
„Schrecklich...! Vielleicht...war er in Panik wegen seiner Diagnose? Und vielleicht war er überzeugt, dass er es sich bei einer Zugfahrt eingefangen hat? Aber das entschuldigt natürlich gar nichts! Ich frag mich bloß manchmal, wo immer all dieser Hass herkommt, gegen Leute, die man gar nicht kennt und die einem nichts getan haben...“, seufzt Martha.  
„Wie auch immer...“, nuschle ich mit belegter Stimme: „Ich hab das Gemüse da...“   
„Na, komm, Donnie, lassen wir Sherlock mal in seine Wohnung...“ Allan und Don erheben sich von den Stufen. „Bis morgen, Marie! Wir schau'n dann so um halb zehn spätestens mal vorbei! Aber ruf jederzeit an, falls was sein sollte.“  
„Ja, danke. Gute Nacht, ihr Süßen!  
Ach, ich hab es wirklich gut getroffen mit den Beiden! Sie sind schon goldig!“, bekundet sie, als ihre Mieter das Haus verlassen haben.  
„...aber es ist einfach nicht zu fassen, wie rücksichtslos sich manche Leute benehmen! Allerdings muss man sich auch nicht wundern, wenn sogar der Chefvirologe – oder Pandemiologe, was auch immer er ist! – Neil Ferguson persönlich! Genannt „Professor Lockdown“ sich nicht entblödet, sich mehrfach seine Geliebte kommen zu lassen. Die fährt zu ihm – praktisch durch die ganze Stadt, hab ich gehört – dabei ist nicht bloß Lockdown – den er verhängt hat, sondern er selber hat sich ja auch angesteckt und ist in Quarantäne! Und dann ist die Dame auch noch verheiratet und hat Kinder!   
Völlig verantwortungslos! Was glaubt ihr, was da los sein wird, wenn das erst rauskommt! Ein groooßartiges Vorbild!“  
„Und du warst DOCH beim Friseur!!!“ ruft Martha erbost aus, während sie von ihrem Stuhl aufspringt. „Hab wenigstens den Mumm und gib es zu!“  
„Herrgott, ja!“ knurrt sie, „er hat halt im Laufe des Tages schon wieder so einiges gehört – aber ich hab nur ihn getroffen und er hatte die ganze Zeit einen Mundschutz vor. Und ich auch. Hab mir ja extra welche genäht, die bloß um die Ohren gehen, nicht um den Kopf...“   
„Verstehst du's denn nicht? Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir!“  
Sie wirft mir noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und deutet dabei auf ihr Smartphone, dann verschwindet sie samt dem Stuhl in ihrer Wohnung und haut demonstrativ die Tür zu.  
Marie Turner ist inzwischen aufgestanden und starrt nun entsetzt die Wohnungstür ihrer langjährigen Freundin an.  
Tja: Die ist erstmal zu.

Aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr zu verlierend John soll nicht merken, dass ich heute noch so lange geschlafen habe; da macht er sich doch bloß wieder Sorgen.

  
Auf dem Spiegel über der Kommode neben der Wohnzimmertür klebt fast mittig ein gelbes Post-it, 

„Habe vielleicht etwas für Sie!  
Stella“

Stella Hopkins, natürlich; von Scotland Yard. Nicht „Tante Stella“.  
Ob sie wirklich einen Fall hat?  
...ausgerechnet jetzt!  
Oder will sie bloß wieder flirten?!

In dem Moment klingelt mein Smartphone.

„DI Hopkins – was gibt es?“

Nur weil die Zeit so knapp ist, verzichte ich auf Bemerkungen wie:   
Aber bitte nur Interessantes – kommen Sie mir nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen antiken Juwelen!  
Dagegen würde ich zurzeit auch organisierte Diebstähle von medizinischen Masken und Desinfektionsmittel übernehmen!

„Top secret. Eine vermisste Person. Und zwar – “

„Kommen Sie um acht zu mir“, sage ich.

„Ich kann in einer Viertelstunde – !“

„NEIN! Wenn ich sage acht, meine ich acht. Keine Sekunde früher!“

„Ist ja schon gut! Dann um Acht.“

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2klmuggOElE"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2klmuggOElE[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.rev.com/blog/transcripts/queen-elizabeth-ii-coronavirus-speech-transcript"]https://www.rev.com/blog/transcripts/queen-elizabeth-ii-coronavirus-speech-transcript[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/05/timeline-boris-johnson-and-coronavirus"]https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/05/timeline-boris-johnson-and-coronavirus[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-8310965/London-Victoria-ticket-office-worker-Belly-Mujinga-died-Covid-19-man-spat-her.html"]https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-8310965/London-Victoria-ticket-office-worker-Belly-Mujinga-died-Covid-19-man-spat-her.html[/link]
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://jobsvacancy.in/britains-top-corona-scientist-broke-lockdown-to-meet-married-girlfriend-had-to-resign/"]https://jobsvacancy.in/britains-top-corona-scientist-broke-lockdown-to-meet-married-girlfriend-had-to-resign/[/link]


	23. "Wer jetzt allein ist, wird es lange bleiben..."

Ich habe gerade die Verbindung unterbrochen, als es auch schon wieder klingelt.  
  
Bin ich jetzt doch schon zu spät und John – ah, nein: Lestrade.  
„Hallo, Greg – mal wieder ratlos?“ melde ich mich.  
„Ah, er ist ganz der Alte, na, dann kann ich ja in meinen wohlverdienten Feierabend gehen!“ lässt sich DI Lestrade vernehmen. Es klingt, als würde er einen Dritten wissen lassen, was er gerade macht.  
In einem ziemlich verstimmten Ton.  
„Oh, bitte! Detective Inspector! Wieso sollten Sie mich denn sonst anrufen? Wegen eines Falls, den Sie alleine aufklären können, etwa? Das ist doch kein Grund, eingeschnappt zu sein!“  
„Also, schön! Ich rufe Sie an, weil Sie mich heute früh vor Dienstantritt NICHT genervt haben und ich weiß, was für einen Termin Sie am Freitag hatten und dass dieser mit drei Personen weniger stattfand als üblich und ich Sie heute in meiner Mittagspause auch nicht erreicht habe – weil Sie OFFENKUNDIG Ihr Mobiltelefon ausgeschaltet hatten! Genügt das als Erklärung?“  
Irgendwie trifft mich das jetzt. Er klingt ziemlich gestresst.  
Aber wenn er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, wieso hat er denn dann nicht Martha gefragt?!  
„Tut mir leid... Ich...hab tatsächlich noch etwas...Schlaf nachholen müssen. Sie...haben viel zu tun, hm?“  
Gerade habe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und festgestellt, dass mir noch ein paar wenige Minuten bleiben, bis zu meinem Tele-Dinner-Date.  
„Insgesamt ist viel weniger los. Aber aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen steigt die Anzahl an Überfällen – sowohl was kleine Läden anbelangt als auch einsame Fußgänger. Viel Bargeld ist dabei aber zurzeit nicht zu holen und Ware lässt sich eben auch kaum absetzen, es sei denn jemand hat einschlägige Hehlerkontakte.  
Es geht Ihnen also gut?“  
„Ja.  
Und, Greg...?“  
„Was?“  
„Es war...nicht so gemeint...“, druckse ich herum.  
„Nein, schon gut... Es ist nur gerade alles...ziemlich frustrierend...Zerstreuung gibt es auch kaum – und wie ich eben hörte, ist die Selbstmordrate JETZT schon gegenüber dem Vorjahresmonat gestiegen. Ich meine, wohin soll das noch führen? Auch wenn ich denke, dass der Shutdown schon früher hätte kommen sollen...  
Wie geht es John?“  
„Arbeitet zu viel. Aber sonst okay – wir werden gleich telefonieren. Er hat wieder Nachtschicht heute.“  
„Oh, das ist es! Na, dann! Grüßen Sie ihn von mir!“  
„Das werd' ich. Und...trotz allem...ich wünsche Ihnen einen erholsamen Feierabend, Greg“, sage ich versöhnlich.  
„...Danke?!“ kommt es zeitverzögert und so verdattert aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher, dass ich schmunzeln muss.  
„Good bye!“  
  
Ich schalte mein iPhone gleich ganz ab. Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden will ich nicht gestört werden.  
Laptop, Teller, Besteck, Glas, Wasserflasche und ein kleines Windlicht sind bereits auf dem Schreibtisch arrangiert.  
Bloß noch hochfahren, Pizza auf den Teller schmeißen und einschenken, dann kann's losgehen!  
  
Einerseits freue ich mich riesig – andererseits bin ich nervös: Was, wenn irgendwas passiert ist? Wenn es nicht nach Plan läuft? Wenn du jetzt nicht da bist – und ich nicht erfahre wieso?  
Vielleicht, weil du überstürzt einspringen musstest oder – was auch immer...!  
  
Doch!  
Doch, da bist du!  
Ich brauche bloß auch noch anzuklicken, uuund...!  
Da bist du!  
Ein wenig blass und müde aber mit einem breiten Lächeln!  
  
„Hallo, John!“  
„Hey, Sherlock! Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Mir geht’s gut – und dir?“  
„Auch. Ziemlich ausgeruht und mehr oder weniger bereit für eine weitere Nachtschicht nachher“, gibst du Auskunft, mit einem kleinen Seufzen aber auch immer noch lächelnd.  
„Curry?“ frage ich mit Blick auf Johns Teller.  
„Ja, hab mir was mitbringen lassen  
von dem Kollegen, der links neben mir haust.  
Nicht schlecht.  
Das Curry, meine ich. Aber der Kollege ist auch ganz okay.“  
Ich muss grinsen.  
„Die Zeit war knapp, hm? Ich meine, das sieht mir nach einer Pizza Hut-Pizza aus...“  
„Erwischt!“ gebe ich zu. „Gute Deduktion!“  
Du hebst deine Teetasse: „Cheerio, mein Lieber!“  
„Ja, Cheers! Fangen wir an, solange es noch warm ist“, ermuntere ich dich.  
Wir genehmigen uns beide je ein, zwei Happen und ich habe schon jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dir nicht sagen werde, dass in eineinhalb Stunden DI Hopkins vorbeikommen wird und ich dann vielleicht einen Fall haben werde...  
Jetzt hältst du dein Handy in die Webcam und ich sehe in Whatsapp eine von dir angefangene Blase mit zwei Emojis, einer Sonne und darunter einer Zeitung mit einem Fragezeichen dahinter.  
(Something) new(spaper) under the sun?  
Ehe du das Telefon wieder hinlegst, schaust du mich fragend an.  
„Ja, das Aufräumen war noch etwas anstrengend, deshalb bin ich heute Nachmittag ein bisschen spät dran gewesen. Und ich soll dich von Greg grüßen.“  
„Oh, ja, Greg! Wie geht’s ihm so?“ gehst du darauf ein. Obwohl du jetzt sicher lieber wissen würdest, ob ich dir etwas zum Thema Eurus sagen kann.  
„Gesundheitlich wohl gut, aber er hockt dann jetzt alleine in seinem Haus und – “  
Wie hundsdämlich bin ich eigentlich!? John weiß noch sehr genau, wie das ist, alleine in einem Einfamilienhaus zu sitzen – allerdings mit Baby...  
  
„...sorry..“  
„Schon gut. Ist nicht dasselbe. Ich bin darüber hinweg. Und Gregs Kinder sind nunmal groß und schon lang aus dem Haus –  
so ist das...  
In normalen Zeiten könnte er jetzt noch in den Pub gehen...vielleicht sogar eine nette Frau kennenlernen...“  
Es scheint, als würdest du abdriften.  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Fast sofort schaust du mich wieder frontal an, ganz aufmerksam, lächelst bedauernd.  
„Hm? Ja – ich musste nur grade an was denken. Wegen Greg und den vielen anderen Menschen, die...in Einpersonenhaushalten leben. Eine der Schwestern hier ist aus Österreich und sie sagte gestern, dass sie, seit der Shutdown begonnen hat, immer wieder an diese eine Zeile denken muss – lach jetzt nicht, du weißt, ich kann bloß ein paar Brocken Deutsch, aber es muss wohl heißen:  
Wer jetzt allein ist, wird es lange bleiben...“, zitierst du etwas unsicher – und bei deinem Akzent frage ich mich, ob dich ein Deutscher – oder Österreicher – überhaupt auf Anhieb verstehen würde! Obwohl die Worte korrekt sind.  
„Wer jetzt kein Haus hat, baut sich keines mehr.  
Wer jetzt allein ist, wird es lange bleiben,  
wird wachen, lesen, lange Briefe schreiben  
und wird in den Alleen hin und her  
unruhig wandern, wenn die Blätter treiben“, zitiere ich ebenfalls auf Deutsch. „Das ist die dritte und letzte Strophe von Rilkes Herbsttag.“  
„Wow...!“ staunst du. „Ja, sie sagte, es sei aus einem Herbstgedicht. Nun: Wenigstens gehen wir in den Sommer und nicht in den Winter, wir haben ein Haus und allein sind wir auch nicht wirklich. Und wir haben mehr Möglichkeiten als bloß Briefe zu schreiben! ...soweit ich es verstanden habe...“  
Dass die Situation sich bis zum Herbst wahrscheinlich noch nicht verbessert haben wird, lässt er unerwähnt.   
Mir fällt mein letzter Fall ein. Hoffentlich ist das, was Hopkins mir da anschleppen will, nicht genauso vorhersehbar!  
Oder vielleicht gerade. Ich kann jetzt hier nicht weg und du sollst dir auch keine Sorgen machen müssen...  
...oder...John? ...gibt es noch einen Grund, dass du versonnen am Bildschirm vorbeigestarrt hast, eben?  
Mir krampft sich ein wenig das Herz zusammen – trotzdem – oder vielmehr gerade deswegen, setze ich in Gedanken hinzu: Ich würde es dir gönnen – ich hoffe, das weißt du!  
Das habe ich schon einmal...  
„Ich hab Samstag mal mit Mike telefoniert. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du neulich den Fall mit diesem deutschen Arzt bearbeitet hast. Ich muss sagen, ich...ich war erstmal ziemlich geschockt! Und...sauer...! Weil du gar nichts gesagt hast! Und noch mehr, weil ich sofort denken musste, dass du dich bestimmt in Gefahr gebracht hast!  
...aber das war wohl doch nicht der Fall...?“  
„Mike kennt einen Kollegen dieses Deutschen; dieser hat sich an ihn gewandt, weil er natürlich weiß, dass Mike mich persönlich kennt. Aber der Reihe nach: Dieser Arzt, er arbeitete in einem Londoner Krankenhaus und bekam Covid19-Symptome. Weil es zu wenig Tests gibt und es ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, dass seiner positiv ausgefallen wäre, wurde er von seinem Arbeitgeber in häusliche Quarantäne geschickt. Ohne Test. Das war am 19. März. Eine Kollegin wollte ihm eine Woche später gegen Abend wieder einmal etwas frisches Obst und Gemüse vor die Tür stellen. Sie klingelte, damit sie die Sachen im Treppenhaus vor seine Tür stellen könnte – erst wenn sie nochmals ein Klopfzeichen an der Wohnungstür gemacht hätte, sollte er dann noch ein paar Sekunden abwarten, eher er sich die Sachen reinholt. Aber an diesem Abend hat er nicht reagiert. Sie hat also woanders geklingelt und schließlich konnte sie einem anderen Mieter an der Gegensprechanlage erklären, worum es geht. Sie sagte dabei nichts von Quarantäne, einfach nur, dass sie was für den Erwin* besorgt hätte und sich jetzt etwas Sorgen mache. Ihr wurde die Tür aufgedrückt und sie ging rauf zu seiner Wohnung. Da standen immer ein Paar alte Stiefel, in denen Erwin etwas Bargeld für den Einkauf in einem Umschlag zu deponieren pflegte. Die Kollegin nahm sich den Plastikbeutel mit dem Geld und desinfizierte ihn gleich, ehe sie ihn einsteckte, klingelte nochmals, klopfte und zog dann schulterzuckend ab. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach in der Zeit vertan und lag in der Badewanne und nun war es ihm peinlich? Oder vielleicht hatte er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte beschlossen, doch mal kurz raus zugehen – bloß um den Block, ohne jemanden zu gefährden. Was er natürlich nicht hätte tun sollen. Er hätte ja schon im Treppenhaus durch bloßes Atmen einige Viren verbreiten müssen und das musste ihm klar sein... Allerdings fand sie es verständlich und es hätte ja auch sein können, dass er jetzt doch auf dem Weg in ein Covid-Krankenhaus war, weil die Symptome schlimmer geworden waren? Sie rief ihn an, aber da war gleich die Sprachbox dran. Die Frau schaute dann am folgenden Tag nochmal vorbei und die Einkäufe standen immer noch auf der Matte und auch auf einen erneuten Anruf reagierte der Mann nicht. Daraufhin schlug sie dann doch Alarm, worauf natürlich unter entsprechenden Schutzmaßnahmen die Wohnung aufgebrochen wurde. Aber da war keine hilflose Person, kein schwer erkrankter Covis-19 Patient. Der Kerl hatte offensichtlich einen Koffer gepackt und war abgehauen. Irgendein Hausbewohner hatte ihn sogar am frühen Mittwochmorgen aufbrechen sehen – aber es hatte ja niemand wirklich gewusst, dass er sich hätte isolieren sollen. Zunächst wurde natürlich recherchiert, ob er sich inzwischen doch selber eingewiesen hatte, aber es gab keine Spur von ihm in den Krankenhäusern mit Covid-Station.  
Dann wurde ich eingeschaltet. Der nächstliegende Gedanke war natürlich der: Er ist in die Heimat geflüchtet – wahrscheinlich weil es ihm seit Beginn seiner Isolation zunehmend schlechter ging und er sich in Deutschland eine bessere Therapie erhoffte. Weitere Motive unter "ferner liefen": Er will jemanden nochmal sehen oder nicht in der Fremde sterben. Als erstes stellte ich fest, dass er in Bayern gemeldet war, und versuchte, ihn dort ausfindig machen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig recherchierte ich aber zu seiner Reiseroute und bekam heraus, dass er einen Flug nach Berlin gebucht hatte: Flug FR8543 – also Ryanair – und zwar nach Berlin-Schönefeld. Wenn er in Bayern lebte, wieso sollte er dann nicht gleich nach München fliegen? Oder zu einem anderen Flughafen, der näher an seinem Wohnsitz liegt? Oder wollte er in ein bestimmtes Berliner Krankenhaus? Die Charité, vielleicht? Ich setzte mich mit dem deutschen Gesundheitsamt in Verbindung – nun, die Einzelheiten erspare ich dir...! Jedenfalls haben sie sich etwas schnippisch für den Hinweis bedankt und ab da wollten sie sich selbst darum kümmern und ich sollte mich raushalten. Ich sagte ihnen noch, sie sollen doch mal nachforschen, ob er nicht noch einen zweiten Wohnsitz in der näheren Umgebung von Berlin hat; oder Angehörige. Oder beides. Und dann war ich im Prinzip raus aus den Ermittlungen. Du wirst ja sicher gelesen haben, dass man ihn dann erst ausfindig gemacht hat, als er schon verstorben war. Und sie haben ihn erst posthum getestet. Positiv. Anscheinend hatte er sich in seiner Villa in Potsdam, Babelsberg dann doch brav isoliert und mit einem in der Nähe wohnenden Verwandten telefonischen Kontakt. Schon nach zwei Tagen war er aber nicht mehr erreichbar.“  
Du hörst aufmerksam zu – doch obwohl ich dir gerade sage, dass ich ausschließlich im Homeoffice an dem Fall gearbeitet habe, siehst du bekümmert drein.  
Zunehmend, finde ich.  
„John?“  
„Ja..., ja, okay. Du hast dich nicht in Gefahr gebracht.  
Das ist gut. Ausgezeichnet!  
Ich musste nur grade denken... Also, was ist wohl in dem Kollegen vorgegangen, frage ich mich? Er wird ohne Test in die Isolation geschickt. Ja, die sind rar! Aber...wäre er es denn nicht wert gewesen, getestet zu werden? Dann hat er ja anscheinend brav eine Woche in Isolation ausgeharrt. Anscheinend wurden seine Symptome stärker. Doch er redet anscheinend gar nicht erst mit jemandem darüber hier in London, oder? Da muss er doch ziemlich einsam gewesen sein – und ohne Vertrauen in unser Gesundheitssystem! Natürlich war mein erster Gedanke, als ich davon gelesen habe, dass das hochgradig verantwortungslos ist – aber...  
Vielleicht ist er dann deshalb in Deutschland nicht in Therapie gegangen, weil er sich schuldig fühlte? Dabei scheint er wirklich niemanden angesteckt zu haben. Zumindest gibt es darauf keine Hinweise, soweit ich gelesen habe. Inzwischen wirkt das ganze Verhalten auf mich eigentlich ziemlich verzweifelt, schätze ich...  
Sorry, ich hätte besser gar nicht davon anfangen sollen...“  
„Ach, Unsinn! Wieso denn nicht? Es hat dich beschäftigt – und ich hätte es dir wohl doch besser sagen sollen. Ich hielt es für irrelevant – das ist alles – “  
Ich unterbreche mich abrupt.  
„Wie...sieht es denn bei euch aus...?  
Gibt es bereits Fälle unter deinen Kollegen, beim Pflegepersonal...?  
John?  
Also ja.  
Ich sehe doch deinen ausweichenden, betretenen Blick!  
„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich bemühe mich wirklich, vorsichtig zu sein. Versprochen!“  
Ein Seufzen entschlüpft mir: „Mrs Turner war beim Friseur!“ platze ich heraus.  
„Was? Jetzt, die Tage?“ regst du dich auch gleich auf und ich bedaure es jetzt schon, das gesagt zu haben – macht mich die Langeweile jetzt auch schon zum Klatschmaul?  
„Heute, offenkundig. Martha ist auch stinksauer – vor allem, weil Marie es zunächst mehrfach geleugnet hat. Als ob man das nicht sehen würde! Sie hat dann behauptet, sie hätte das selbst anhand eine Youtube-Tutorials so perfekt hinbekommen!“  
„Schönen Gruß und sie soll sich jetzt mindestens zehn Tage isolieren und auf ihren Körper hören – und am besten mindestens zweimal am Tag Temperatur messen. Und ihren Geschmackssinn beobachten! Sie kann sich ja die Zeit damit vertreiben, dass sie ihre grandiose Frisur im Spiegel bewundert! Unmöglich! –  
Nein, warte, ich ruf sie gleich selbst an!“  
Du bist richtig empört und könntest vor Wut platzen – wenn du nicht ebenso beherrscht wärst. Tatsächlich setzt du deinen Plan sofort in die Tat um!   
„Sie geht nicht ran. Sieht wohl, dass ich es bin...“, erklärst du mit einem Seitenblick in die Webcam.  
Dann...:  
„Na, trauen Sie sich nicht, abzuheben? Warum bloß?! Das war in höchsten Maße unvernünftig und obendrein absolut überflüssig! Selbst wenn Sie mit einem neuen Freund skypen wollen oder sowas! Als Arzt und als Nachbar rate ich Ihnen dringendst an, sich in häusliche Quarantäne zu begeben – und damit meine ich einzig Ihre eigene Wohnung! Am besten vierzehn Tage! Und diesen Friseur müsste man eigentlich anzeigen – ist Ihnen das klar? Ich hab Sie wirklich für vernünftiger gehalten! Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es nochmal gut gegangen ist – wegen Martha!!! Aber in Zukunft reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen! Ich hab eine Stinkwut auf Sie, dass Sie's nur wissen! GOOD!! BYE!!!“  
Du schnaubst aufgebracht, als du deine Nachricht losgeworden bist.  
Dann siehst du mich wieder an: „Doch, du musstest mir davon erzählen!“ widersprichst du mir gleich finster.  
„Ja, das...denke ich auch. Aber lass uns von was anderem reden. Wie geht’s Rosie?“  
Es ist direkt herzerwärmend, wie dein Gesichtsausdruck geradezu umschlägt – von Gewittersturm auf Sonnenschein! Ich muss auch gleich lächeln, ich komme nicht dagegen an.  
Du erzählst und erzählst. Und dazwischen schiebst du dir sogar den einen oder anderen Bissen rein. Das ist gut.  
Rosie hat auch wieder Bilder gemalt, aber dieses Mal wurden sie eingescannt und an eine E-Mail angehängt – du zeigst sie mir.  
„Das ist das Haus von Stella und Ted, wie du dir denken kannst und im Garten fängt es an zu blühen.... und hier: Bildunterschrift:  
„I know there is no ~~ee sterbunny~~, but they are so cute!“  
Easter bunny  
Die sind allerdings süß. Nur dass Stella gleich mal die Rechtschreibfehler in Rot korrigieren musste und dann dazu geschrieben hat:  
Wieso fragt sie mich nicht einfach gleich, ob man das so schreibt?!“  
Rosie hat viele Häschen und dazu bunte Eier in einer Wiese gemalt: Ein weißes Häschen mit einer blauen Schleife um den Hals, ein Schwarzes mit einer Roten, ein Braunes mit einer Gelben und ein Geschecktes mit einer Grünen. Man erkennt Krokusse in Gelb und Lila, ganz klein Gänseblümchen und Butterblumen; am Bildrand wachsen links Weidenkätzchen und rechts Forsythien. Im Hintergrund sieht man ganz weit weg in der Mitte das Haus.  
Es müsste noch ein weiteres Bild kommen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund willst du mir das jetzt nicht zeigen.  
„Sie hat auch wieder nach dir gefragt. Ob es dir noch nicht besser geht – und dass sie Ideen hat, was du ihr für Aufgaben stellen und ihr als nächstes beibringen könntest.  
Als sie gestern eine halbe Stunde ins Internet durfte, hat sie deine Adresse – also unsere Adresse! – gegooglet und sich dann die Straße auf Street View angesehen, hat sie mir erzählt...  
Und dann hat sie ganz dolle Heimweh bekommen...  
  
Ich habe auch Heimweh, Sherlock...  
Aber...ich muss das tun...“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, John...“  
Du siehst sehr beherrscht aus. Sehr sachlich – und doch weiß ich, dass du jetzt beinahe losheulen könntest.  
Nun, jedenfalls könnte ich das!  
„Ich würde dich ja besuchen..., aber...  
Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, richtig?“  
„Genau. Und wie man ja jetzt sieht, musst du wirklich auf Martha aufpassen – wenn schon die Nachbarin so leichtsinnig ist!  
Friseur!!!  
Wenn es noch ihre Bridge-Runde gewesen wäre, irgendwas, das – naja, mag sein, dass ihr ein Friseurbesuch sogar Spaß macht – kann ich mir halt nicht vorstellen...“  
„Allein schon der Gestank nach Haarspray!“ pflichte ich ihm bei.  
„Genau!  
Übrigens am Freitag hat sich Rosie bei mir beschwert, weil sie jetzt erfahren hat, dass Tante Stella Hausandachten zu Karfreitag und Ostern plant. Sie findet das ganz scheußlich und überlegt, ob sie sich solange in ihrem Zimmer einsperren kann – bis es vorbei ist.  
Ich glaube, da hatten wir einen...nunja: ziemlich einseitigen Einfluss auf sie!“  
Ich räuspere mich unbehaglich.  
„Hm...vielleicht solltest du Stella vorwarnen...? Zumindest, dass Rosie seit ihrer Taufe keine Kirche mehr von innen gesehen hat...“, schlage ich vor.  
„Ja, das....  
sollte ich dann wohl...“  
  
Eine Weile essen wir noch schweigend, werfen einander dabei hin und wieder einen Blick zu – und freuen uns jedes Mal, wenn wir uns dabei treffen; und das ist ziemlich oft der Fall!  
Dann sehen wir einander bloß noch an, prosten einander zu – mit Tee und Wasser.  
Keiner will mehr reden, aber auch keiner die Verbindung unterbrechen.  
Einfach zusammen sein. Soweit das geht.  
  
Doch schließlich wird es Zeit...  
  
„So...,  
Sherlock...,  
entschuldige bitte, ich will nicht zu spät zur Übergabe dran sein... Wir machen das bald wieder! Oh, und, wegen meines Dienstplans – ich muss mir wirklich mal ein paar Tage im Voraus abschreiben – hab's vergessen.“  
„Schon gut. Pass einfach auf dich auf, ja?“  
„Ja, du auch! Gute Nacht, Sherlock!“  
  
  
Wir beenden unser Gespräch und ich starre noch ein paar Momente ziemlich verloren auf den Bildschirm, ehe ich mich losreißen kann, um Teller, Besteck und Kerze in die Küche zu räumen; das Wasser kann da stehen bleiben. Dann rufe ich noch die Titelseite des Guardian auf, ehe ich mich erneut erhebe, von der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite den Stuhl wegnehme und ihn etwa drei Yards vom Kamin entfernt mit Blick auf diesen aufstelle und ans Fenster trete.  
  
DI Hopkins kommt pünktlich. Etwa zwei Minuten zu früh, genaugenommen. Aber nach meiner Ansage vorhin, steigt sie bloß aus, sieht auf ihre Armbanduhr und bleibt dann an den Wagen gelehnt stehen. Sie hat die östliche Route genommen, über Piccadilly Circus, Park Crescent und Ulster Terrace, so dass sie jetzt an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite links rangefahren ist. Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht sehen kann, denn ich habe noch kein Licht an und bin nicht direkt an der Scheibe – natürlich hebt sie trotzdem den Blick hinauf zu unseren Fenstern. Sie trägt ihr schwarzes Haar immer noch lang und wie fast immer einen dunklen Hosenanzug und eine helle Hemdbluse. Die Manila-Mappe unter ihrem Arm ist eher dünn.  
Umso besser.  
Muss ich mir eigentlich Sorgen um mich machen, weil ich so gar nicht neugierig bin auf ihren Fall?  
Eigentlich will ich jetzt nicht wirklich einen haben, wenn ich es mir recht überlege...  
Alles fühlt sich sehr seltsam an in diesen Tagen,  
alles ist irgendwie fremd.  
Nichts stimmt.  
Oder fast nichts...  
  
Jetzt sieht sie nochmals auf die Uhr, dann überquert sie in großen Schritten die Straße – schnurstracks auf die Haustür zu.  
  
Ich mache mich schon bereit, ihr gleich aufzudrücken, noch ehe sie klingelt. Tatsächlich bemerkt sie das – so still ist es in der Straße! – öffnet gleich die Haustür und kommt herauf.  
  
„DI Hopkins...“  
„Sherlock! Sagen Sie doch Stella, bitte! Alle Welt zieht mich bloß noch auf wegen dieser Johns Hopkins Universität – Sie wissen schon: Die mit dieser schwarzen Corona-Weltkarte im Web! Das nervt! –  
Guten Abend! – wie geht es Ihnen?“  
Sie ist nervös – und diese Frage ist nicht als Höflichkeitsfloskel gemeint, das sehe ich an der steilen Falte über ihrer Nase.  
„Es würde mir noch besser gehen, wenn Sie gleich zur Sache kämen, Detective Inspector: Bitte!“  
Ich weise auf den Stuhl, der knapp zwei Armeslängen von meinem Sessel entfernt steht, gerade nahe genug, dass sie mir die Akte reichen kann. Wir setzen uns.  
„Eine vermisste Person also. Hoffentlich kein deutscher Arzt, der in die Heimat abgehauen ist, nein?“  
„N-nein, ich habe gehört, dass Sie zur Aufklärung beigetragen haben – “  
„Ja, war todlangweilig! Also?“  
  
„Es geht in der Tat wieder um einen Arzt, der hier an einem Londoner Krankenhaus eine Stelle hat. Und er hat längst Covid19 gehabt, hat kaum etwas davon gemerkt, erfreulicherweise. Er hat jetzt schon seit gut zwei Wochen wieder gearbeitet, erschien vorgestern nicht zu seiner Schicht. Seine Wohnung ist verwaist.“  
„Leer geräumt? Oder bloß so, als würde er eine Urlaubsreise machen?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Also, wir kennen natürlich weder seine Garderobe, noch wissen wir, wie viele Koffer er besitzt, aber es ist noch einiges an Kleidung bei ihm zuhause, was in die Jahreszeit passen würde. Laptop und Handy hat er wohl mitgenommen. Lässt sich aber nicht orten. Aber es ist noch Bargeld da. Und er hat leicht verderbliche Lebensmittel zurückgelassen.“  
„Wie alt ist er? Haben Sie sich seine Hausapotheke angesehen? Und haben Sie an seinem Arbeitsplatz nachgefragt, wer sein Hausarzt ist und ob er regelmäßig Medikamente nimmt? Und: Hat er das Wochenende eigentlich frei bekommen wollen? Vielleicht hat er mit einem Kollegen tauschen wollen und sich dann eingebildet, er hätte damit Erfolg gehabt. Solche...Missverständnisse kommen vor. Das Ganze ist möglicherweise – von den aktuellen Abstandsregelungen einmal abgesehen – völlig harmlos? Ist er denn alleinstehend? Angehörige?“  
„Sehen Sie...“, Sie schlägt die Mappe auf. „Er ist jetzt etwas über ein Jahr wieder hier...“  
„Aber Sie würden mich wohl nicht behelligen, wenn es wieder ein Deutscher wäre, will ich hoffen!“  
„Nein, er ist britischer Staatsbürger. Ich weiß nicht, ob das was zu bedeuten hat: Er war ein Jahr in Italien. In Mailand. Bis vor gut einem Jahr.“  
„Da ist Bergamo ziemlich in der Nähe, nicht? Die Sterberate soll dort besonders hoch sein...“  
„Das war auch mein Gedankengang! Vielleicht hat es nichts zu sagen – aber, was wäre, wenn er sich damals dort verliebt hat und jetzt bei seiner Freundin sein will? Aber er scheint weder von einem Londoner Flughafen abgeflogen noch einen Eurostar genommen zu haben. Auch in Dover habe ich schon nachgefragt. Vielleicht ist er aber doch noch auf der Insel und hat ein völlig anderes Motiv...“  
„Kreditkarte oder so hat er also inzwischen auch nicht benutzt?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Und sein Mobiltelefon ist wie gesagt nicht zu orten.“  
„Aber abgesehen davon, dass er unentschuldigt seinem Dienst ferngeblieben ist und dass wir zurzeit alle keine vermeidbaren Reisen unternehmen sollen, ist noch gar nichts Illegales passiert?“ resümmiere ich.  
„Deshalb...kann ich diesem...Fall auch nur noch heute Abend nachgehen. Wenn ich dann nichts finde, was verdächtig aussieht, werde ich wohl gezwungen sein, ihn mindestens ein paar Tage liegen zu lassen: Er hätte seinen nächsten Dienst ab Mittwoch früh. Und sollte er sich vorher irgendwie bemerkbar machen, sind Arbeitgeber und Nachbarn angewiesen, sich bei uns zu melden.“  
„Immerhin kann er wohl im Gegensatz zu dem deutschen Kollegen niemanden anstecken – lassen Sie mir die Akte da...“  
„Eigentlich...  
eigentlich wollte ich Sie in seine Wohnung mitnehmen...Da komme ich nämlich auch bloß noch bis Mitternacht rein, dann...“  
Sie verstummt.  
Wohl, weil ich so gar keine Anstalten mache, mich aus meinem Sessel zu erheben.  
Geschweige denn, enthusiastisch aufzuspringen.  
„Also, ich fühle mich absolut fit, es ist nicht weit und wir können vorne beide Seitenfenster aufmachen, wenn es Sie beruhigt... oder Sie setzen sich nach hinten. Es ist ein Zivilfahrzeug, das wissen Sie ja.  
...aber wenn Sie da mal reinschauen, dann wäre das sicher auch schon enorm hilfreich...“, schließt sie resigniert.  
„Nein!“ höre ich mich sagen:  
„Nein, Sie haben recht!  
Ich komme mit!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/03/doctor-with-covid-19-dies-in-berlin-flat-after-travelling-from-london
> 
> https://mandatorycompliance.co.uk/2020/04/04/doctor-with-covid-19-dies-in-berlin-flat-after-travelling-from-london/
> 
> https://www.bz-berlin.de/berlin/umland/infizierter-arzt-flog-mit-41-menschen-nach-berlin-kurz-danach-starb-er
> 
> und viele weitere Artikel.
> 
> Erwin war 58. Sein Nachname wird in keinem der Artikel, sie ich gesehen habe abgekürzt oder gar genannt. Auch nicht seine Fachrichtung oder das Krankenhaus. Teilweise ist auch von einer Potsdamer Wohnung die Rede gewesen, anscheinend handelt es sich aber um eine alte Villa, obenher mit sichtbarem Fachwerk, die er alleine bewohnte. Am Sonntag den 29. 3. wurde er dann tot aufgefunden, nachdem er schon seit Freitag nicht mehr zu erreichen war.
> 
> Hätte sich ein Sherlock Holmes darum gekümmert, wäre es bestimmt etwas schneller gegangen!
> 
> Ich frage mich bloß, wieso der Verwandte ihn nicht verpfiffen hat – also, um ihn vielleicht zu retten, denn dem gegenüber hat er ja wohl zugegeben, dass er immer noch Symptome hat, unter anderem hohes Fieber. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat er's versucht...?
> 
> Jedenfalls war ich sparsam mit fantasievollen Details, aber ein bisschen musste das sein.


	24. Das Verschwinden des Doktor Carfax

„Das sind seine Bewerbungsunterlagen aus dem Krankenhaus - “  
"Steht ja da!"

Immer diese überflüssigen Unterbrechungen! Ich bereue es längst, mich gegen die Rückbank entschieden zu haben.

Wenige Minuten später sitze ich also neben DI Hopkins in ihrem bordeauxfarbenen Mercedes E-Klasse All-Terrain und nehme die sehr überschaubare Akte über Dr. Dr. Ambrose Alessandro Carfax. Er ist 56 und seinem Foto nach hätte ich ihn da auch auf Mitte fünfzig geschätzt: Keine abnorme Gesichtsfarbe, leichtes Übergewicht, angegraute Schläfen. Wahrscheinlich soweit gesund und mindestens durchschnittlich fit vor gut einem Jahr - obwohl das schwer zu beurteilen ist, wenn man kaum weiter gucken kann, als bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen und auch keine Körperhaltung und Bewegungsmuster beobachten kann.

Ansonsten hat Hopkins notiert:  
Keine Angehörigen bekannt; kein Hausarzt. Test wurde im Haus durchgeführt. Häusliche Quarantäne vom 29. 2. bis 19. 3. Danach war er wie immer. Samstag und Sonntag hätte er Nachtschicht gehabt; auf der Inneren. Samstag haben sie bloß versucht, ihn telefonisch zu erreichen und erst als der dann Sonntagabend immernoch nicht auftauchte, haben sie zuerst jemanden zu seiner Adresse geschickt, der dann doch die Polizei informiert hat. T. hat die 2 Wochen davor Überstunden gemacht und das KH ist letztes WE nicht mit Notdienst an der Reihe gewesen, deshalb haben sie nicht direkt durchgegriffen. Bisher absolut zuverlässig, etwas distanziert, aber freundlich und sehr kompetent.

Anstelle meines iPhones habe ich bloß ein älteres Zweitgerät mit – für den Fall, dass Mycroft auf die Idee käme, mal wieder zu kontrollieren, ob ich überflüssigerweise die Wohnung verlasse. Mit diesem Zweitgerät beleuchte ich nun die Unterlagen, denn natürlich ist es bereits dunkel - ungewohnt dunkel und trist: Viele Leuchtreklamen sind ausgeschaltet, alle Geschäfte und Restaurants sind längst geschlossen. viele hatten heute wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst geöffnet. Die Frage drängt sich mir auf, ob Angelo wohl heute was hat verkaufen können, an seiner neuen, improvisierten Luke oder über den Lieferservice...  
Ich versuche, es zu ignorieren.

Nur eine kurze Fahrt liegt vor uns und dann bleiben uns noch gut dreieinhalb Stunden bis Mitternacht in Carfax' Wohnung in 36A Lamb's Conduit Street, Holborn, im zweiten Stock über einem Herrenausstatter. Die Gegend, durch die wir fahren, ist mir sehr vertraut. Es gibt im näheren Umkreis von Carfax' Domizil über ein halbes Dutzend verschiedener Krankenhäuser und das bekannteste ist die Kinderklinik Great Ormond Street, weil J. M. Barrie ihm die Rechte an seinem Peter Pan übertragen hat. Carfax' Arbeitsplatz liegt gleich daneben und seine Wohnung ist praktisch um die Ecke, bloß in die andere Richtung..

„Ich hab sie bloß überflogen, weil ich eh nur die Hälfte davon verstehe. Ich dachte mir, das kann ich dann auch morgen noch nachschlagen, falls ich nicht vorher eine Spur finde“, unterbricht Hopkins erneut meine Gedanken.

Ja, John, ich weiß, wie du mich jetzt von der Seite ansehen würdest...!

„Ah...“, mache ich zunächst nur und überlege einen Moment, darauf vielleicht mal nicht ganz so spöttisch zu reagieren, wie sie es seit nunmehr auch schon fünf Jahren gewohnt sein darf. Jedoch...

„Sie...kennen den Witz von dem Besoffenen, der im Schein einer Straßenlaterne nach seinem Schlüssel sucht?“ frage ich.  
„Hm?! Nein...?“ antwortet Hopkins irritiert.  
„Da kommt ein Bobby vorbei, sieht dem Mann zu, wie er zweimal um die Laterne herumstolpert und fragt ihn dann, was er da macht.  
Der sagt: 'sch such mein Schlüschel, awwer ich kanninich finnn!  
Darauf der Bobby: Sind Sie denn sicher, dass Sie ihn hier verloren haben?  
Und da sagt der Besoffene: Nee, das muss wohl mehr da hinnn gewesen sein, awwer da is ja so dungl, da seh ich ja nix!“

Sie presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und erklärt mir dann: „Vielleicht sollten wir mal Ihren Kollegen Watson fragen. Oder Dr Hoo-...“  
„Auf gar keinen Fall!!!“

Das ist jetzt wohl etwas zu heftig herausgekommen, denn sie zuckt leicht nach rechts, von mir weg. Aber ich will wirklich auf gar keinen Fall, dass John davon erfährt! Und Molly hat hoffentlich schon Feierabend.

„Dr Watson hat Nachtschicht. Und das ist auch völlig unnötig. Ich sehe selbst, dass Carfax einen bemerkenswerten Lebenslauf hat...“  
„Ahja? Abgesehen davon, dass er auch mal im Ausland war – und zwar immer in Norditalien, sehe ich da nichts Spektakuläres: Erleuchten Sie mich, Sherlock.“  
„Er ist maßlos überqualifiziert für seinen aktuellen Posten. Und wieso ist ein Immunologe und Humanbiologe an einem Krankenhaus für integrative Medizin*?“  
„Was auch immer das ist!“ mault Hopkins.

Ich überlege einen Moment, wie ich es ihr am einfachsten erklären kann:

„Ganzheitlich, Psychosomatik und so.“  
„Ah, okay. Und was ist jetzt so erstaunlich an seiner Qualifikation?“

Wie empfahl mir John einst: Mach's kurz und nicht zu kompliziert.

„Er ist nicht nur Humanmediziner, sondern auch Humanbiologe. Normalerweise entscheidet man sich für eine der beiden Richtungen. Humanbiologie lässt vermuten, dass er in die Forschung gehen wollte: Neue Arzneimittel entwickeln.Wenn schon Doppelqualifikation, dann würde ich an diesem Haus erwarten, dass ein Schulmediziner auch Osteopath ist oder Psychotherapeut Carfax ist dort sowas wie eine Fehlbesetzung. Möglicherweise hat er dort Beziehungen. Vielleicht will er sich aber auch einfach einen Einblick in alternative Therapien verschaffen...“, überlege ich laut.  
„Ah..., naja, vielleicht findet er es einfach erfüllender, mit Patienten zu arbeiten als mit Petrischalen? Menschliches Feedback zu bekommen?“

Ich kann mich gerade so beherrschen, nicht zusammenzuzucken: Seit Magnussen in meinen Kamin gepinkelt hat, muss ich immer an ihn denken, wenn ich das Wort Petrischale höre.

Ich sehe mir die Gegend auf GoogleMaps an und entdecke tatsächlich auch eine Forschungseinrichtung: 90 High Holborn. Medical Research Council Clinical Trials Unit.  
„Medizinische Forschungsgemeinschaft, Abteilung klinische Studien. Ist ganz in der Nähe... Vielleicht ging es ihm darum, möglichst kurze Wege zu haben, wenn er sich neben seinem Broterwerb noch seinen Studien widmen wollte...?“ überlege ich halblaut. „Ja, durchaus plausibel. Dachte vielleicht über einen Wechsel nach, wenn dort etwas frei würde. ...und da ist auch ein italienisches Krankenhaus, am Queen's Square... – könnte auch etwas zu bedeuten haben...“ ...denn die beiden Vornamen und die Affinität zur Lombardei machen mich natürlich stutzig. 

„Wissen Sie etwas über Carfax' Mutter?“ frage ich gerade – als mein Körper plötzlich nach vorne schwappt: Hopkins hat gebremst, fährt nun aber doch weiter, während sie verdattert fragt:  
„Moment! Also auch neue Impfstoffe?!“  
„Durchaus."

Na, das hat aber gedauert!

"Gut, dass so wenig Verkehr ist, sonst wäre Ihnen jetzt bestimmt jemand hintendrauf gefahren. Wenn Sie Lust auf ein kleines Schleudertrauma verspüren, gedulden Sie sich doch bitte noch, bis ich ausgestiegen bin.“  
„Sie denken, er könnte sich jetzt ganz auf die Forschung verlegen – wegen Corona – und deshalb einfach seinen Krankenhausjob hinschmeißen? Aber er versucht gar nicht erst, korrekt zu kündigen, sondern...taucht einfach unter?“ übergeht sie meine Beschwerde.  
„Ich will keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung. Also? Die Mutter?“  
„Er scheint hier keine Familienangehörigen zu haben, wieso?“  
„Ambrose Alessandro!?“  
„Alessandro ist die italienische Form, ja, gut, aber ich sehe nicht, wie – “  
„Sie sehen nicht – genau, das ist das Problem, wenn Sie mal richtig hingucken und dabei Ihr Gehirn einschalten würden, könnten Sie auch etwas sehen!“  
„Also, denken Sie, die Mutter ist Italienerin gewesen, daher der Alessandro, denn dem Nachnamen nach kann das jkaum von Seiten des Vaters kommen.  
Durchaus denkbar... Nur, dass er wohl nicht nach Italien geflogen ist.Oder es auch nur versucht hat.“  
„Und wenn ich außerdem noch eine der einschlägigen Sites für Babynamen befrage – übrigens eine ganz unsinnige Bezeichnung! Es sollte doch wohl Menschennamen heißen – schließlich ist der Mensch im günstigsten Fall mindestens dreimal so lange erwachsen wie minderjährig!  
Aber zurück zu unserem Vermissten: Der Schutzheilige von Bergamo ist ein gewisser Alexander. Zufall? Schon möglich. Aber danach sieht es nicht mehr aus, wenn wir unser Augenmerk auf Ambrose lenken, denn Bischof Ambrosius von Mailand war im vierten Jahrhundert einer der großen Kirchenväter. Und unseren Doppeldoktor hat es im Laufe seines Lebens schon mehrfach in diese Gegend verschlagen. Das kann nun wirklich kein Zufall sein.“  
Tatsächlich ist mir Ambrosius hauptsächlich deshalb gleich in den Sinn gekommen, weil er außer Schutzpatron von Mailand und Bologna unter anderem auch noch für Bienen und Imker zuständig ist – aber das tut ja nichts zur Sache.  
„Also, sollten wir uns auch an dem italienischen Krankenhaus umsehen... Wäre ja denkbar, dass durch die aktuelle Situation ein gewisser Patriotismus durchkommt...“  
„In seinem Fall richtiger „Matriotismus“.“  
„Hm? Achso, ja.  
Und bestimmt ist er ein Remainer – aber wie gesagt: Er scheint die Insel nicht verlassen zu haben.“  
„Es gibt mehr Möglichkeiten, als nur die großen Flughäfen, Fähre oder die beiden Eurostar-Linien.  
Wenn er sich schon mit seinem Arbeitgeber nicht auf Diskussionen einlassen wollte, dann mit den Behörden doch erst recht nicht.“  
„Ja..., okay – aber er besitzt nicht mal ein Auto – geschweige denn ein Motorboot oder gar ein ein Flugzeug! Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass er einfach durch den Kanal schwimmt! Oder einen Heißluftballon fliegt!“  
„Fahren. Es heißt Ballonfahren. Nicht fliegen.  
Kanalschwimmen wäre zu dieser Jahreszeit und dann auch noch ohne Begleitung eine ziemlich irrsinnige Idee!“  
„Ja, gerade bei einem Arzt sollte man ja annehmen, dass er bequemere Selbstmordmethoden kennt. Aber das war bestimmt nicht sein Plan..."  
"Außerdem könnte er ja dann kein Gepäck mitnehmen - oder nur sehr wenig."  
"Da drüben ist es: Simon Carter – von diesen blau gestrichenen Läden, der ganz links neben dem Schwarzen...“  
„Das sehe ich doch, ich bin ja nicht blind!“

Es sind mehrere kleine Geschäfte in den Erdgeschossen dieser Häuserzeile, dicht an dicht nebeneinander, deren Fassadenverkleidungen sich kaum farblich voneinander abheben: Der ganz links ist schwarz, die folgenden drei sind in verschiedenen Nuancen von mehr oder weniger gedecktem Dunkelblau gehalten, dann schließt sich ein weiterer Laden in Schwarz an: „London Undercover Umbrellas“! Erneut schaffe ich es gerade so, nicht zusammenzuzucken, denn dieser Name lässt mich natürlich sofort an Mycroft denken.

Einer der wenigen positiven Effekte der derzeitigen Krise, ist, dass sich die Suche nach Parkplätzen bedeutend einfacher gestaltet. DI Hopkins hält direkt vor der Haustür – ich nehme die Akte mit raus.

„Ich habe Schlüssel vom Eigentümer... Aber wenn sich heute Abend auch kein Anhaltspunkt für ein Verbrechen findet, dann – “  
„Ein Anhaltspunkt auf dem Selbstfindungstrip? Wie philosophisch!“  
Sie knurrt leise und beendet dann ihren Satz: „...muss ich den Schlüssel zurückgeben. Beziehungsweise in den Briefkasten werden.“  
„Apropos Briefkasten. Irgendetwas Interessantes?“  
„Nein, gar nichts.“  
„Hat ihn also wohl noch geleert, eher er das Haus verließ..., gut...“

Das Gebäude ist wie eine arme Verwandte von Marthas Haus: Auch unten ein kleiner Laden, darüber noch drei Stockwerke hinter einer alten Backsteinfassade, das Oberste, niedrig, mit kleinen Fenstern; aber es hat weder einen Balkon, noch einen Souterrain mit Lichthof und der Laden wirkt eher trist als gediegen, zumal ihm eine farbige Markise fehlt. Auch die Enge im Hausflur wirkt vertraut. Es riecht penetrant nach Desinfektionsmittel. Es gibt einen großen Fußabtreter, von dem ich gründlich Gebrauch mache, um nicht zu viele Spuren einzuschleppen, auch der Mantel wird rasch etwas ausgeschüttelt; das muss reichen. Ein Hinweisschild im Treppenhaus verrät uns, dass es im Keller eine Waschmaschine gibt.  
Wir steigen eine alte, knarzende Holztreppe hinauf und DI Hopkins schließt die Tür im zweiten Stock auf und bedient den Lichtschalter mit dem Ellenbogen. Wir sehen uns kurz selbst im Garderobenspiegel. Es riecht etwas muffig aber nicht ungesund. Während Hopkins noch ihre Vinylhandschuhe überstreift, mache ich mich mit meinen Lederhandschuhen schon ans Werk und öffne die Schubladen der Kommode, von unten nach oben.

„Unterwäsche, Socken..., fraglich, ob er Krawatten mitgenommen hat...“, überlege ich. In der obersten Schublade scheint einiges zu fehlen, aber dort liegen neben zwei Paar Handschuhen - eines Leder, eines Wolle - noch sein Führerschein und eine Oyster-Card, außerdem ein Kästchen mit zwei Fünfzigern und vier Zwanzigpfundnoten, einer goldenen Armbanduhr, einem Ring und drei Paar Manschettenknöpfen. Als ich mich nach dem Kleiderschrank umsehe, fällt mein Blick auf eine Wand, von der wohl einige kleine Bilder entfernt worden sind. Nach einem Jahr sieht man zwar noch kaum hellere Flecken auf der Tapete, aber die Nägel markieren deutlich die Positionen von Bilderhaltern in Postkartengröße. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wohl persönliche Fotos.“  
„Der Hauseigentümer wird wohl nicht wissen, wer auf diesen Fotos zu sehen gewesen ist...?“ vermute ich.  
„Sie denken, es sind Fotos von Angehörigen, die er mitgenommen hat – dann hat er also vor, lange wegzubleiben...“  
„...sieht ganz danach aus...“

Es sei denn, dass auf den Fotos etwas oder jemand zu sehen ist, was wir nicht mit ihm in Verbindung bringen sollen – bloß wer oder was könnte das sein?  
Ich hole mir einen Stuhl, um ihn an den Kleiderschrank zu stellen und auf die Sitzfläche zu steigen.

„Ja: Hier auf dem Schrank lag ein Koffer... Mit Rollen.“

Das verraten mir die Spuren im Staub.  
Ich springe vom Stuhl und öffne die Schranktüren: Rechts zwei Hüte, Jeans, Pullover, Shirts und Pyjamas in den Fächern, links hängen einige Anzüge, Oberhemden, vorwiegend in weiß, und zwei Mäntel auf einer Stange, zwei Golf-Monturen – ein paar leere Bügel und unten drin stehen noch drei Paar Straßenschuhe, eines für Golf und sogar eigene Bowlingschuhe und ein Paar Sneakers.

„Das passt nicht...“, murmle ich vor mich hin. „Er hat bloß zwei Paar Schuhe mitgenommen, wie es aussieht – oder gibt es noch irgendwo einen weiteren Schuhschrank?“  
„Nein. Und auch keinen Kleiderschrank mehr. Vielleicht hat er bloß einen zu großen Koffer – oder er will an seinem Reiseziel Dinge besorgen, die er dann dort drin unterbringen will.“  
"Hat er noch Sachen im Keller?"  
"Nein, dort ist bloß die Waschküche. Wäsche hat er auch keine da unten."  
"Dachboden?"  
"Ist abgesperrt, weil erstens nichts dort gelagert werden soll wegen Brandschutz und zweitens ist das Dach nicht mehr dicht."  
"Sicher, dass nicht trotzdem was oben ist?"  
"Naja..., das hat der Hausbesitzer gesagt..."  
"Sind Sie nicht ein bissche vertrauensselig? Den leeren Bügeln nach zu schließen und den Lücken in den Garderobenschubladen, dürfte er zwischen fünf und sieben Unterhosen eingepackt haben, fast ebenso viele Unterhemden, drei oder vier Paar Socken – nur ein zweites Paar Schuhe und auch insgesamt bloß einen weiteren Anzug und noch zwei Hemden eingepackt haben... Den Staubspuren an den vertikalen Innenflächen der Schrankfächer nach zu urteilen, können auch noch zwei Pullover und zwei Shirts fehlen. So in der Größenordnung. Also, wenn jemand lange fortzubleiben gedenkt, wieso dann so wenig Kleidung - wo er doch auch noch Geld und Wertsachen zurücklässt...“

Ich sehe noch hinter und unter den Schränken nach, dann hinter dem Garderobenspiegel und im Sicherungskasten.  
Dann wende mich dem ersten Zimmer zu: Ein Wohnschlafzimmer mit Fernseher – ziemlich verstaubter Bildschirm! – trotzdem liegt da noch ein Pizzakarton, eine halbleere Flasche Rotwein und ein geleertes Glas mit einem entsprechenden Rückstand stehen auf dem Tisch – daneben befindet sich die Fernbedienung. Ich schnappe mir nacheinander den Karton und die Flasche, rieche daran:

"Das muss vom Sonntag sein. Aber was hat er dann am Samstag gemacht? Gefaulenzt? Herumgestrolcht?

Er ist also erst gestern gegen Abend aufgebrochen. Seltsam..."

Das Schlafsofa ist ausgezogen und das Bettzeug liegt unordentlich auf dem krumpeligen Laken, zusammen mit einem zerknitterten Pyjama. Am Boden steht eine noch halbvolle Flasche stilles Wasser. Ich wuchte den Tisch beiseite und sehe unter dem zur Schlafstatt hin ziemlich vollgekrümelten Teppich nach, aber da ist bloß dasselbe, abgewetzte zweiter Klasse Parkett, wie im Rest des Zimmers, keine losen Dielen, kein Geheimfach und auch kein dünner Umschlag oder auch nur ein Zettel. Im Stauraum des Schlafsofas finde ich bloß saubere Bettwäsche.  
Auf einem Beistelltisch liegt ein auseinandergenommener kleiner Bilderrahmen - aber kein Bild.

Die vielen Medizinbücher im Regal sind schon in die Jahre gekommen und das Meiste davon bestimmt total überholt. Er hat sie aus sentimentalen Gründen behalten. Irgendwann, teilweise noch während des Studiums, hat er sich diese Werke von seinem schmalen Budget geleistet, das eine oder andere hat ihm ein Autor geschenkt – sie haben immer Belegexemplare, die sie dann gerne signiert, voller Stolz unter ihren Studenten verteilen. Außerdem gibt es noch ein paar Unterhaltungsromane und ein paar Reiseführer, drei Bücher über Mailand und eines über die Lombarbei, einen Golfleitfaden und eine Anekdotensammlung. Auch hier sehe ich mir die Spuren im Staub an. Da muss etwas mit einer eher trapezförmigen Grundfläche gestanden haben, am ehesten ein Aktenordner und daneben etwas fast genauso Großes mit nach außen gewölbten Deckeln, also wohl gepolstert, also wohl ein altmodisches Fotoalbum...

„Ein Workaholic. Mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet - dachte ich mir schon..."  
„Er hat zwei oder drei Bücher mitgenommen – er ist ja schon älter, vielleicht hat er's einfach nicht so mit E-Books. Oder es war eben was bestimmtes – was er sich nicht nochmal digital kaufen will...“, überlegt Hopkins schulterzuckend.  
„Es ist ein Ordner und ein Fotoalbum.“  
„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?“  
„Wozu? Als Kraftsport? Sehen Sie sich doch die Formen an."

Hinter der Dartscheibe ist nichts, also kippe ich die sämtlichen Schläger aus der Golftasche in der Ecke: Auch Fehlanzeige.  
Der Kamin wurde schon vor langer Zeit zugemauert.

„Die ganzen Unterhaltungsmedien haben Sie durchgesehen? Überall das drin, was draufsteht?"  
„Nur die CDs und DVDs - alles die Originalscheiben."  
„Dann nehmen Sie sich die Schallplatten und die Videokassetten vor."

Ich gehe in den nächsten Raum: Weitere Bücherwände, etliche Stehsammler mit Fachzeitschriften, weitere Ordner, nur ein Brett mit Klassikern in abgenutzten Ledereinbänden, drei davon von Charles Dickens...  
in Wahrheit bloß zwei. Das haben Hopkins und ihre Kollegen bestimmt nicht bemerkt.  
Man sieht es auch an der unangetasteten Staubschicht...

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Royal London Hospital for Integrated Medicine  
> gleich neben dem Kinderkrankenhaus


	25. Ein ausgeschlagenes Date und andere verpasste Chancen

Hopkins ist drüben einstweilen beschäftigt, also will ich gleich nachsehen – aber gerade als ich meinen Arm nach dem bewussten Buch ausstrecke, höre ich doch schon wieder ihre herannahenden Schritte.  
Traut sie mir nicht? Oder hat sie einfach keine Lust, nachzusehen, ob in einer der Plattenhüllen vielleicht Zettel versteckt sind oder eine Videokassette anders beschriftet ist, als ihr Karton?  
Ich verschiebe also die Inspektion des mysteriöse Dickens-Romans auf später. Bis Hopkins hereinkommt, stehe ich schon über zwei Yards vom Regal entfernt und würdige es keines Blickes.  
Natürlich gibt es einen Schreibtisch mit Chefsessel und einer Tischleuchte, dazu ein Skelett, eine kleine Sitzecke und eine alte Stereoanlage, noch mit Radio, Plattenspieler, Kassettendeck und CD-Player. Benutzt Carfax wahrscheinlich kaum noch, sonst hätte er doch die Tonträger hier und nicht drüben...  
Auch hier ragen einige Nägel aus der Wand. Den Abständen nach wird es sich zumindest bei einem Teil der verschwundenen Wanddeko um Urkunden handeln.

Dokumentenmappe! – gibt es eine Dokumentenmappe? 

Dann fällt mir auf, dass auch hier Bücher fehlen – sogar Magazine! Ich habe es bloß nicht gleich bemerkt, denn...  
Wieder hole ich mir einen Stuhl – nicht diesen Bürostuhl, der hat ja Rollen – einen ganz normalen: Ich muss ganz oben auf dem Bücherregal nachsehen...

Ja, das dachte ich mir! Der Schädel, das alte Mikroskop, das Schachspiel, ein dekorativer Bergkristallbrocken, eine kitschige Vase und die Bronzestatuette von Asklepios haben ursprünglich nicht wahllos zwischen den Büchern gestanden – sondern oben auf dem Regal. Hier sollen kürzlich entstandene Lücken kaschiert werden.  
Ich nehme das Schachspiel im Augenschein, klappe es auf, aber da ist nichts Außergewöhnliches.Nur die Figuren und Damesteine.  
"Wonach suchen Sie denn nur?"  
Ich genehmige mir noch ein kleines, privates Augenollen, während ich das königliche Spiel zurücklege. Dann springe ich vom Stuhl und nehme mir den Schreibtisch vor.  
"Wie Sie bemerkt haben dürften, gibt es keine Kampfspuren. Und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie nach latentem Blut gesucht heben. Für einen alleinstehenden Mann ist es hier recht ordentlich – vom Staub abgesehen. Aber was, wenn er irgendwie gezwungen worden wäre, von hier zu verschwinden?"  
"Weil er damit rechnen muss, dass wir ihn bald wegen Mordes oder Diebstahls suchen?"  
"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber dann hätte er seine Urkunden bloß aus Sentimentalität mitgenommen. Es sei denn, er wäre ein Hochstapler. Aber wozu dann die Bücher?"  
"Und die Magazine – ich verstehe trotzdem nicht ganz, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Sherlock."  
Oops! Anscheinend habe ich zum Teil doch laut gedacht. Pass besser auf...!  
"Vielleicht sind es Ausgaben, in denen Artikel von ihm selbst veröffentlicht worden sind. Sie wissen doch: Publish or perish.  
Aber was, wenn jemand ihn mit Waffengewalt dazu veranlasst hätte, zusammenzupacken, es so aussehen zu lassen, als würde er aus freien Stücken verreisen wollen?"   
Die unterste der drei Schubladen ist ganz leer. Dort könnte die Dokumentenmappe gelegen haben.  
Außer etwas klassischem Büromaterial, Druckerpatronen und -papier enthält der Schreibtisch bloß eine angebrochene Flasche eines mittelprächtigen Gins. Nichtmal hinter den Schubladen ist etwas versteckt.  
Ich lege mich unter dem Schreibtisch auf den Rücken – wie ein Mechaniker unter ein Auto.  
"Sie suchen nach einem...Hilferuf? oder einem Umschlag: Im Falle meines Todes zu öffnen oder so?"  
"Oder so..."  
Auch in der Deckenlampe gibt es keinen verräterischen Schatten.  
Auf dem Schreibtisch steht ein Multifunktionsdrucker der Marke Epson, den ich einschalte, um zu sehen, ob der Speicher noch etwas interessantes enthält und den ich natürlich auch aufklappe, denn viele Leute lassen häufig versehentlich die letzte Kopiervorlage im Scanner liegen, aber Fehlanzeige. Auch das Festnetztelefon gibt nichts her, anscheinend benutzt Carfax es überhaupt nicht – es ist auch total eingestaubt. Nirgendwo im Schreibtisch finde ich USB-Sticks oder andere Speichermedien.  
„Er muss doch Datensicherungen durchgeführt haben, haben Sie das alles mitgenommen?“ frage ich und deute auf ein kleines Plastikgestell, das zwanzig Halterungen für CDs oder oder auch selbstgebrannte DVDs bietet.  
„Nein, da war nichts. Er hat auch nichts an seinem Arbeitsplatz.“  
Auf der Schreibtischplatte befinden sich sonst bloß noch ein spärlich bestückter Stiftebecher mit einem Brieföffner und ein Mousepad, den er wohl nur noch als Untersetzer für seine Tasse benutzt hat. Der Papierkorb ist völlig leer.  
"Keinerlei Unterlagen..., nicht mal für die Steuererklärung – nicht mal aus den vorangegangenen Jahren..., seltsam, oder?"  
„Vielleicht sind die aktuellen Papiere bei deinem Steuerberater und die alten Akten bei einem Notar oder so?“ schlägt Hopkins vor.  
„Und was ist mit DIESEM ersten Quartal?“ versetze ich genervt.

Ich kann immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, wie jemand schon fast reflexartig für jede Unstimmigkeit gleich eine scheinbar passende Erklärung parat haben kann, anstatt daraus den Schluss zu ziehen, das hier ein Krimineller etwas manipuliert haben muss und das deshalb eine vielversprechende Spur sein könnte!  
  
„Hm...“  
Diesen nachdenklichen Laut von Hopkins höre ich kaum noch, denn ich laufe hinüber in die Küche und ignoriere, dass Hopkins mir erst mit ein paar Sekunden Verzögerung folgt.  
Es steht noch etwas benutztes Geschirr in der Spüle, wohl vom gestrigen Frühstück, auf dem Tisch eine Thermoskanne mit einem Rest Kaffee – dem Geruch nach von gestern früh, und eine angebrochene Schachtel Würfelzucker. Weder unter dem Tisch noch unter den Sitzflächen der Stühle noch im Innern der Schränke oder dahinter finde ich irgendetwas Auffälliges. Ich sehe sogar in Zuckerdose und Vorratsbehältern nach und schüttle sämtliche Konserven, Kekspackungen und dergleichen. Es gibt da einen ordentlichen Vorrat an Nudeln und Reis, dazu diverse Fertigsoßen, Tütensuppen und diese Instant-Nudelgerichte im Becher, Soßenwürfel, einen Anbruch Mehl und anderes. Aberhauptsächlich Dosen und Schraubgläser. Jedoch hat er in jüngster Zeit womöglich richtige Kochambitionen entwickelt: Diese Gewürzdosen sehen alle ganz neu aus. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind da alle einzelnen Bestandteile von Curry und noch viel mehr...  
Vielleicht weil er durch seine Erkrankung Probleme mit dem Geruchssinn hatte – er wollte überprüfen, wie gut sich dieser Sinn wieder erholte. Hatte ihn vielleicht auch jetzt erst so richtig schätzen gelernt...? Denkbar...  
Die meisten davon sind solche Nachfülldosen aus Kunststoff mit einem drehbaren Innendeckel mit unterschiedlich großen Löchern, wie man sie wohl in jedem Supermarkt bekommt. Sie sind alle geöffnet worden, aber keine sieht so aus, als hätte er wirklich etwas von dem jeweiligen Inhalt herausgeschüttelt.  
Ja, das passt! denke ich, während ich selbst an mindestens der Hälfte von ihnen schnuppere: Kurkuma, Koriander, Kreuzkümmel, Bockshornklee, Ingwer, Kardamom, Senf und Zimt. Außerdem weißer und schwarzer Pfeffer, Estragon, Fenchelsamen, Kerbel, Lorbeer, Liebstöckel, Piment, Zitronengras, Oregano, Dill, Basilikum, Rosmarin, Bohnenkraut, Majoran, Thymian, Wacholderbeeren, Muskat, gemahlene Nelken und Anissamen.  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was sowas kostet, aber da hat er wohl schätzungsweise knapp 100 Pfund in Gewürze und Kräuter investiert.   
Nun, er wird es sich leisten können, lebt ja sonst anscheinend eher bescheiden.

Was mich anbelangt, glaube ich ja, ich würde am meisten um meine Fähigkeit fürchten, den Bittermandelgeruch von Blausäure wahrnehmen zu können...

Auch die Schubladeneinsätze für das Besteck hebe ich hoch, um darunter nachzusehen. An die Kühlschranktür sind ein paar Flyer von Restaurants und Lieferdiensten geheftet worden; keine Zettel dazwischen. Drinnen welkt noch ein Kopf Salat vor sich hin, ein Anbruch Toast, eine rote Paprika, gesalzene Butter, etwas Cheddar und Streichwurst, noch drei Flaschen Bier, ein Weißwein und knapp ein halber Liter Frischmilch.

Was habe ich erwartet?  
Ein mit in Ketchup getauchtem Finger geschriebenes: "Hilfe, ich werde entführt!“ – ?  
Ja, vielleicht. Etwas in der Art.  
Im Gefrierfach lagern neben Eiswürfeln bloß eine halbe Packung Schokoladeneis und eine Pizza.  
Aber sicherlich keine Nachricht.

Gasherd, Kaffeemaschine, Mikrowelle...  
Nichts.  
Leere Papierkörbe in Wohnschlafzimmer und Büro, leerer Mülleimer in der Küche.

  
„Müllabfuhr kam heute, ja?"  
„Richtig. Da ist nichts mehr."  
„Ich kann mir das Türschloss des Dachbodens ja mal ansehen. Wahrscheinlich – "  
„Nein, das werden Sie nicht tun!"  
„Wie Sie meinen! Also: Seine eigenen Schlüssel hat Carfax mitgenommen?“  
„Ja, natürlich!“ erwidert sie verwundert.  
„Also, wenn man mich aus meiner eigenen Wohnung entführen würde – man würde mich mit Waffengewalt bedrohen und mir einschärfen, nur ja keine Tricks zu versuchen, um irgendwelche Hinweise oder gar Nachrichten zu hinterlassen, dann würde ich wenigstens versuchen, so etwas wie einen Zweitlaptop, meine Armbanduhr oder meine Schlüssel zu vergessen.  
Falls ich türmen wollte, es aber so aussehen soll, als hätte ich vor wiederzukommen, dann nehme ich meine Schlüssel natürlich mit.  
Irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke außer seinen?"  
Nein. Stimmen alle mit denen von seinem Pass überein."  
Ich mache nochmal die große, schmale Schranktür auf, hinter der sich Besen, Schrubber, Putzmittel und dergleichen befinden, nehme den Staubsauger und einen neuen dazu passenden Beutel heraus:  
„Ich bin sicher, Sie können damit besser umgehen als ich."  
BITTE?!" Hopkins spuckt beinahe vor Empörung, als sie mich anfaucht.  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Detective Inspector! Wenn Dr Carfax entführt worden sein sollte, dann hat der Täter – oder die – hier wohl kaum etwas mit nackten Fingern angefasst. Falls überhaupt. Aber er könnte an seinen Schuhen verräterische Partikel hereingetragen und auf dem Boden verteilt haben. Aber wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, die kompletten ...62 Quadratmeter, wenn man die Küchenzeilen und so weiter abrechnet, mit Scotch® Magic™ abzukleben, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Aber mit dem Anbruch aus dem Arbeitszimmer, kämen Sie sowieso nicht weit."  
Nachdem ich diese Aufgabe erfolgreich delegiert habe, nehme ich mir natürlich noch das Badezimmer vor. Jetzt ins Büro zurückzugehen, wäre zu auffällig. Der elektrische Rasierer und die Zahnbürste fehlen, vielleicht auch ein paar Waschlappen und Handtücher und eventuell ein Deo aber sonst kann ich nichts feststellen. Sogar der Wäschekorb ist leer. Wenn man den Schrank für die Handtücher und Bademäntel öffnet, kommen auf den Innenseiten der Türflügel zwei laminierte Poster von Pin-up-Girls zum Vorschein. Ansonsten scheint Carfax ein sehr solider Zeitgenosse zu sein: Sogar sein Medizinschränkchen sieht geradezu bieder aus, dabei hätte er jede Möglichkeit, an verschreibungspflichtige Beruhigungs- oder Aufputschmittel und dergleichen heranzukommen.   
Hat er überhaupt irgendwelche Medikamente mitgenommen? Es sieht nicht danach aus.   
Das scheint mir seltsam.  
Außer einem vertrockneten Stück gebrauchter Seife, steht auch ein Spender mit Desinfektionsmittel am Waschbecken – nicht verwunderlich in diesen Tagen.   
„Waschlappen und Handtücher haben Sie mitgenommen, ja?“  
„Da hing nichts. Deshalb waren wir ja auch im Keller.“  
„Er hat die Waschlappen mitgenommen, die er gerade in Gebrauch hatte? Feucht eingepackt? Machen Sie das so, wenn Sie mal übers Wochenende wegfahren? Oder zwei bis drei Wochen?!“  
Sie zuckt verunsichert die Schultern: „Wenn die Anreise nur kurz dauert und er die Waschlappen erst kurz in Gebrauch hat?“  
Jetzt wird es mir zu dumm: Ich drehe mich zu dem noch geöffneten Badezimmerschrank um, wo noch bestimmt zehn Waschlappen und ebenso viele Handtücher lagern!  
  
Ich gehe nochmal zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lasse meinen Blick über die Sammlung von VHS-Kassetten schweifen, setze mich in einen Sessel und denke nach.  
Draußen hört der Staubsauger auf zu heulen.  
Sie hat gerade mal Küche, Diele und Büro fertig, trotzdem höre ich ihre Schritte näher kommen.

„Und?“ fragt Hopkins ungeduldig, als sie um die Ecke kommt.  
„Fehlt noch Bad und das hier – Fußabtreter nicht vergessen. Ich habe mir unten schon die Sohlen abgestreift und mich geschüttelt; da werden Sie also nicht viel finden."   
Dann erhebe ich mich: "Ich kopier' mir mal seine Akte. Sind Sie denn eigentlich mit den Platten und den VHS-Kassetten schon durch?“ frage ich und gehe damit zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Dass Hopkins halbherzig zu protestieren versucht, übergehe ich. Hoffentlich kommt sie mir nicht gleich wieder hinterher! Ich will mir dieses Buch alleine ansehen!

Ob wir nochmal in dieses Krankenhaus fahren? Aber was soll das bringen – er hat es ja verlassen, dort erfahre ich nichts über sein Ziel...  
Und bei den Italienern?  
In dem Institut wird jetzt wohl niemand mehr sein...  
Oder?

Sherlock, was soll das?   
Johns Stimme.  
Du klingst genervt. Und auch enttäuscht.  
Du solltest zuhause sein. Auf dich achtgeben.  
Wir haben einen Deal!

Nicht jetzt John!  
Bitte...!  
Und was soll schon passieren, wenn ich ein bisschen von Hopkins durch die Gegend kutschiert werde?

Als Hopkins erneut das Büro betritt, blättere ich gerade diese drei Italienbücher durch. Es sind bloß ein paar alte Postkarten als Lesezeichen darin. Ich fotografiere sie sicherheitshalber, obwohl ich eigentlich überzeugt bin, dass sie nichts zu bedeuten haben. Nicht für Carfax' aktuelle Situation, jedenfalls.  
„Nichts gefunden?"  
„Es sei denn, er hätte kürzlich eine alte Aufnahme überspielt. Etwa mit einem Videotestament, oder so."  
„Ah, Sie fangen an mitzudenken. Es war aber auf allen Schachteln Staub obendrauf. Trotzdem steht es Ihnen natürlich frei, sie alle Aufnahmen bis Mitternacht durchzusehen.  
„Wenn Sie das Popcorn besorgen...?" witzelt Hopkins. Oder ist es doch wieder ein Flirtversuch.  
„Nehmen Sie doch die Cornflakes - ist noch eine komplette Schachtel da.   
Gut. Ich habe alles gesehen. Wenn Sie dann jetzt noch zuendesaugen, nehme ich mir die restlichen Kassetten- und Plattenhüllen vor. Tonkassetten scheint er ja keine mehr zu haben."  
„Das können wir später auch noch. Gehen wir.“  
„Ihre Entscheidung." Ungerührt zucke ich mit den Schultern.  
Zurück im Freien, öffnet Hopkins ihren Wagen per Fernbedienung und ist ziemlich verdutzt, als ich hinten einsteige – ich brauche jetzt etwas Raum.  
„Sollen wir mal in diesem Forschungsinstitut anrufen, ob da noch jemand da ist um die Zeit? Oder wir statten diesem italienischen Krankenhaus einen Besuch ab?“  
„Sinnlos.“   
„Na, gut. Was dann?“  
„Dieser Mann bringt niemanden in Gefahr außer vielleicht sich selbst. Es gibt keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, dass er etwas gesetzeswidriges tun wird. Dass er nicht zum Dienst erschienen ist, hat allenfalls arbeitsrechtliche Konsequenzen. Wenn er sein Ziel unbehelligt erreicht, dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wer wäre zurzeit nicht lieber wo anders?“  
„Also, dann werden Sie nichts weiter unternehmen?!“  
„Jetzt haben Sie's begriffen.“  
"Steigen Sie aus."  
"Sie werfen mich raus?" vergewissere ich mich belustigt.  
"Ich lade Sie zu einem Videoabend ein. Ansonsten können Sie auch nachhause laufen."  
"Schön. Etwas frische Luft ist jetzt genau das richtige.  
Gute Unterhaltung, Detective Inspector! Und vergessen Sie den Staubsaugerbeutel nicht!"  
Sie wartet bis ich draußen bin und mich ein paar Schritte entfernt habe, dann steigt sie selbst wieder aus, verriegelt den Wagen und geht zurück ins Haus.

  
Derweil mache ich mich auf den Heimweg. Wenn ich den CCTV-Kameras ausweichen will, werde ich fast eine Stunde brauchen, aber das macht ja nichts. Ein flotter Spaziergang wird mir nach all der Stubenhockerei mal ganz gut tun.

Aber ich habe Hopkins gerade angelogen.   
In dem Regal im Arbeitszimmer hat es ein Brett mit nicht-medizinischen Titeln gegeben: augenscheinlich alte Ausgaben von Melvilles Moby Dick, dem Gesamtwerk Shakespeares, Sir Walter Scott und Robert Louis Stevenson und drei Bände von Charles Dickens', darunter Oliver Twist. Aber ich habe natürlich gleich gesehen, dass es ein Fake ist: Ein Buchversteck. Nur eine Schachtel, als alte, ledergebundene Schwarte getarnt. Um so erstaunlicher, dass sie dreihundertfünfzig Euro, fünfhundertsechzig britische Pfund, ein paar Goldmünzen, zwei Kreditkarten und eine noch unbenutzte MilanoCard für 72 Stunden enthält.

Carfax ist also schonmal nicht nach Mailand unterwegs, denn dort hätte er diese Karte gut gebrauchen können, um 72 Stunden lang ohne weitere Unkosten die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel zu benutzen.   
(Das heißt: Falls das zurzeit überhaupt möglich ist. Mit den Maßnahmen dort, habe ich mich nicht genauer befasst...)  
Gar nicht zu reden von dem Bargeld.  
Weitere Kredit- und Debitkarten mag er ja haben...

Trotzdem: Irgendetwas ist da tatsächlich faul...  
Dieser auseinandergenommene Bilderrahmen: Wessen Bild ist darin gewesen? Warum hat er es herausgenommen? Um es zu vernichten? Um es in seine Brieftasche zu stecken?  
Mutter? Ex-Freundin? Neue Freundin...?  
Aber wenn er mit ihr durchgebrannt wäre, hätte er den Schmuck und das Geld mitgenommen. Und die besten Schuhe...  
Und noch etwas ist mir aufgefallen, was ich Hopkins nicht gesagt habe: Der Ordner und das Fotoalbum, die Bücher und Magazine aus dem Büro und dazu noch diese vielen Bilderhalter: Der Koffer ist nicht zu groß, wie wir anfangs dachten. Wo hat er den Rest untergebracht? Genügte ihm das Handgepäck? Oder hat er sich einen weiteren Koffer besorgt? Ein Paket auf die Post gebracht? Oder vielleicht auch einiges im Müll entsorgt?  
Letzteres ergibt aber keinen Sinn, oder?  
Es sei denn, er hätte während der Quarantäne ein bisschen ausgemistet. Fachliteratur, von der er nichts hielt, entsorgt... Oder Werke von Kollegen, die er aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mehr schätzte? Aber weil er sich zu schlapp fühlte, wurde dann doch keine große Entrümpelungsaktion mit anschließendem Frühjahrsputz daraus: Er hatte einsehen müssen, dass er noch Erholung brauchte.  
Oder fange ich jetzt auch schon an, Unstimmigkeiten auszubügeln...?

  
Es ist kalt, finster und geradezu einsam. Auch mit Schal und dem hochgeschlagenen Mantelkragen fange ich bald an zu frösteln, lege noch etwas Tempo zu. Es ist geradezu befremdlich, dass alle Erdgeschosse wie tot aussehen. Inzwischen dringt selbst aus den oberen Stockwerken nur noch vereinzelt Licht. Hier und dort sehe ich noch Fernseher flackern.  
Greg fällt mir ein, der jetzt sicher auch alleine vor dem Fernseher hockt. Ich ärgere mich über seine Frau.  
Und dann dieser Ferguson, dieser Quarantäne- und Ehebrecher. Seine Geliebte ist natürlich keinen Deut besser.  
Und nun ist schon der zweite Arzt abgehauen. Allerdings ist der nicht mehr positiv.

Aber es ist wohl so: Durchzubrennen ist in dieser ganzen Situation zurzeit eine sehr verlockende Idee. Entkommen, untertauchen. Einfach weglaufen vor allem.  
Wenn man nur wüsste, wohin!

Doch, Carfax' Verschwinden macht mich schon neugierig...  
aber es gibt wichtigeres...

Mir fällt ein, was John über diesen deutschen Arzt gesagt hat: Dass er sehr einsam gewesen sein muss, zuletzt...

Du wirst dem nicht nachgehen, Sherlock! höre ich dich ernst neben mir knurren.  
Der Mann ist getürmt? Will irgendwen treffen? Einen neuen Job antreten? Gut. Bravo!  
Schön für ihn. Lass ihn einfach!   
Er kann zumindest niemanden anstecken.  
Jedenfalls nicht die nächsten paar Wochen, solange das Virus noch nicht mutiert ist oder er selbst wieder anfällig wird und es sich erneut einfängt.  
Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du wieder nachhause kommst und dann bleib mit deinem Hintern daheim, wie es abgemacht war!  
Und morgen rufst du Rosie wieder an!

Ja, doch, John.  
Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich auf mich aufpasse; und auf Martha.  
Wir wollen uns alle bemühen dafür zu sorgen, dass Rosie niemanden mehr früher verliert als unbedingt nötig!

  
Zurück in der Wohnung treibt es mich gleich zu meinem iPhone und ohne zu wissen, wieso, schalte ich es auch sofort ein.  
Eine WhatsApp-Nachricht von dir?

  
Du hast dein Handy aus. Ich hoffe, es ist alles okay. Ich wollte dir nur nochmal sagen: Ruf morgen Rosie an, ja?  
♥ und dass ich dich liebe, natürlich!  
Schlaf gut! Bis morgen!   
Und pass auf dich auf!  
John 21: 53

Inzwischen ist es kurz vor Mitternacht.  
Ich beschließe, ein Feuer im Kamin anzuzünden und Tee zu kochen. Ich werde meinem Mantel mit dem alten blauen Schlafrock vertauschen, mich in meinen Sessel hocken und mir vorstellen, dass du dich in deinen setzt...

Sei mir bitte nicht böse, wegen dieser kleinen Ermittlung, ja?  
Seltsam...  
Mir gefällt die Idee, dass Ambrose mit einer neuen Freundin durchgebrannt ist...  
Vielleicht geht es ihm ja doch nicht so gut nach dem Infekt – und er hat kapiert, wie schnell sein Leben vorbei sein kann;  
oder stark eingeschränkt – und er will seinen Lebensabend noch genießen...  
Soll ich ihm das etwa wegnehmen?

  
„...tu etwas, bevor du diese Chance verlierst, denn du wirst sie vielleicht nicht nochmal bekommen!  
Glaub mir, sie ist ganz schnell weg, noch bevor du bis drei gezählt hast!“   
höre ich Johns mahnende Stimme von damals.  
Dabei wollte ich Irene gar nicht.  
Sie war eine Weile ganz unterhaltsam, weil sie raffiniert und rücksichtslos ist.  
Aber was ich wirklich wollte, war, wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein, wie früher, im selben Haushalt und mit dir auf Verbrecherjagd gehen...  
Mehr schien sowieso völlig utopisch, aber damit wäre ich schon glücklich und zufrieden gewesen.

Schätze, ich bin ein sentimentaler, alter Narr geworden in den letzten Jahren...  
Oder es ist bloß diese frustrierende Situation...,  
die...Trennung von dir...?  
und natürlich auch von Rosie...

Ich nehme einen Schluck Tee und erkläre dir:  
„Weißt du, damals, als ich in diesem uralten Fall ermittelt hatte – Emelia Ricoletti – da hatte ich eine ...Traum-Phase...  
Aber das muss ich dir ja gar nicht erklären.  
Damals, am Abgrund, unter dem Wasserfall, als du mich vor Professor Moriarty gerettet hast, weißt du noch?  
Da sagte er doch schließlich eingeschnappt:   
Oooch! Wieso brennen Sie nicht einfach zusammen durch, ehrlich?

Naja, das muss ja mein Unterbewusstsein gewesen sein...  
Ich hätte es vielleicht tun sollen, als wir in Handschellen getürmt sind...oder wenigstens, nachdem wir bei Kitty Riley auf Moriarty gestoßen sind und erfuhren, dass er ein aufstrebender, kleiner TV-Star ist und so weiter...  
Wobei das natürlich eigentlich sein Haus war, wie mir dann dort klar wurde, aber das ändert ja nichts.

Aber ich hab nunmal geglaubt, dass ich ihm beikommen kann, ihm beikommen muss...  
Dabei war er längst nur noch eine Marionette, zu dem Zeitpunkt...  
Ich muss manchmal daran denken, wie das wohl gewesen wäre: Wenn wir beide damals zusammen untergetaucht wären, wenn wir unsere Handys zurückgelassen hätten und ich Moriartys Einladung einfach nicht gefolgt wäre...

Ich meine, natürlich will ich mir nicht ausmalen, dass Moriartys Schergen dann vielleicht Martha und Greg erschossen hätten oder vielleicht noch weitere Menschen – um mich doch wieder aus meiner Deckung zu locken!  
...aber wie das vielleicht hätte sein können...mit dir, sich zu zweit durchzuschlagen, ganz aufeinander angewiesen zu sein, sich verstecken zu müssen, immer auf der Hut, immer auf der Flucht – aber zusammen...

Ja, okay, es wäre eine ziemliche Zumutung gewesen.

...und ich habe nicht wirklich diese Option gehabt.

Glaub mir, ich hätte dich gerne wissen lassen, dass ich davongekommen bin...“

Du guckst mich finster an – aber mit so einem leicht bedrohlichen Grinsen und grollst:  
Das nächste Mal, Freundchen! täusche ich auch meinen Selbstmord vor und komme mit!  
Dann senkst du den Kopf, legst ein ein wenig zur Seite und präzisierst:  
...müsste dann schon ein erweiterter Selbstmord sein... –   
Nein, darüber macht man keine Witze. Ich will ja damit auch bloß sagen, dass das jetzt nicht mehr geht – aber damals, Sherlock! Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte dem Chiefinspector wirklich nur aus bloßer Unbeherrschtheit eins auf die Nase gegeben?   
Nein, ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, ich habe gehofft, dass du einen Plan hast und ich dir irgendwie helfen kann. Wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hätte, wenn ich mir zugetraut hätte, selbst etwas finden zu können, was dich entlastet, dann hätte ich mich auch zusammenreißen können.

„Dich damals zu sehen, war...  
ich hatte wirklich Mühe, mich zu beherrschen, John!   
Es war...tröstlich, aber zugleich niederschmetternd und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, das ich dich jetzt auch noch in Schwierigkeiten bringe und weil ich dir vorgeworfen hatte, dass du jetzt auch an mir zweifelst...“  
„Diesen Zweifel hast du selbst versucht, mir einzureden. Um mich aus dem unabwendbaren Schlamassel rauszuhalten.  
Versuch das nie wieder, hörst du? Mich irgendwo rauslassen zu wollen, etwas alleine regeln zu wollen, ohne mein Wissen!

Du bist nur in meiner Vorstellung, ich brauche dir nicht Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Aber trotzdem: Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen.  
Gleichzeitig drängt sich mir jene Frage aus, die mich im Grunde schon vor zehn Jahren umgetrieben hat, immer wieder, mit längeren und kürzeren Pausen und mit immer neuen Aspekten. Die bohrende Frage: Wie oft und wie verzweifelt hast du darüber nachgedacht, deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen? Wie dicht bist du davor gewesen?   
Anfangs war es bloß Neugier...  
Gut, Neugier, gepaart mit einer gewissen Erleichterung und vielleicht auch ein wenig Stolz und Dankbarkeit, denn es hätte passieren können, dass wir einander nie begegnet wären, aber unser Zusammentreffen hatte dich aus deinem Tief geholt...

Aber selbst wenn du jetzt hier wärst, würde ich dich das nicht fragen.

Verärgert und frustriert stehe ich auf, gehe mit meinem Becher in die Küche und kippe den Tee in den Ausguss.

Heute Nacht ist mir mal nach Whisky...

  
tbc


	26. Die Bedeutung von Chips

...das war eine ganz blöde Idee! ist das Erste, was ich denke.   
Und du als alter Junkie hättest es besser wissen sollen...! erwidert Johns Stimme.

Mein Nacken schmerzt und mein Kopf fühlt sich wie aufgebläht und dabei etwas schwindlig an.

„Halt die Klappe, John...!“ knurre ich und versuche ächzend, meinen Hals in die gerade Position zu bekommen: Keine Chance.

Ich fixiere den Beistelltisch, um abzuschätzen, wie viel in der Scotchflasche fehlt – denn sie war ja bereits angebrochen gewesen – und was sich noch im Glas befindet. Das Bild wird dann doch erfreulich schnell scharf:  
Nicht so gut – aber hätte auch noch schlimmer kommen können.

„Außerdem hält sich meine Erfahrung mit Alkoholexzessen doch sehr in Grenzen!“ erkläre ich in Richtung auf Johns Sessel.

Weißt du noch? Der Junggesellenabschied?   
Ich wundere mich immer noch, dass keiner von uns einen Filmriss hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass du natürlich nicht mitbekommen hast, wie sie uns abgeholt haben und ich am Morgen einen Moment brauchte, um mich zu erinnern, dass wir ja in der Ausnüchterungszelle gelandet sind...“

„Es war trotzdem zu viel...“ 

Zweifellos!  
Sorry, ich hab's wohl echt übertrieben mit der Sabotage...  
Aber wieso hast du damals diesen Geister-Fall angenommen?  
Und wieso hat Mrs Hudson diese Tessa überhaupt raufgebracht? Sie wusste, dass wir dicht sind – sie kann doch wohl nicht angenommen haben, dass wir, nachdem wir schon am Fuße der Treppe eingeschlafen waren uns den Rest der Nacht bloß noch an Kaffee und Wasser halten?

„Wahrscheinlich dachte sie – genau wie ich: Wenn jetzt noch ein interessanter Fall reinkommt, dann wird die Party perfekt! Und es ist wirklich der interessanteste Fall seit Wochen und Monaten gewesen!“

Für mich sah es nicht danach aus: Erste Dates, nach denen eine Partei nichts mehr von sich hören lässt? Sowas nennt man Ghosting, Sherlock.

„Aber nicht, wenn das Date bei ihm zuhause stattfindet und sich später herausstellt, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot war!  
Hm..., vielleicht hat Martha sogar gedacht, das wäre...eine Inszenierung...? So, wie wenn Leute in einen Escape-Room oder zum Krimi-Dinner gehen...  
Ich werd' sie demnächst mal fragen...   
Aber letztendlich war es gut, dass wir dieser Geschichte nachgegangen sind, OBWOHL wir damals wirklich nicht in der Verfassung waren. Vor allem für deinen Freund Sholto.“  
Wenn dies ein normalen Gespräch wäre, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich fragen:   
Hast du eigentlich mal wieder etwas von ihm gehört?  
Das ist natürlich Unsinn.  
Aber ich könnte mich doch eigentlich mal bei ihm melden...?

Ich versuche, meinen Nacken zu massieren, gebe es aber rasch wieder auf.

„Tja, John: Wenn du mir jetzt auch noch eine kleine Nackenmassage verpassen könntest, wärest du perfekt.“

Du bist eben bloß ein Gedankenakrobat und kein von den Göttern bevorzugter Bildhauer wie ein gewisser Pygmalion! gibst du grinsend zurück.

„Ah, ich schätze Shaws* feine Ironie...! Wenn das alles vorbei ist, könnten wir mal ins Theater gehen – mit Rosie, ich glaube, das würde schon gehen... Und es muss ja auch nicht gleich was Kompliziertes sein.“

Du seufzt: Das kann noch dauern...ja, bis dahin ist Rosie sicher so weit, dass man sie ins Theater mitnehmen kann. Aber vielleicht werden sie ja im Sommer doch im Regent's Park spielen? Mit nur einem Bruchteil an Zuschauern, wäre denkbar...  
Da fällt mir ein: Corona hat ja sogar Die Mausefalle** in die Knie gezwungen; nach – 

„Seit wann hat eine Falle Knie?“ necke ich dich. „Aber stimmt, daran habe ich auch noch nicht gedacht. Ich finde das Stück ja überschätzt und die Vorgeschichte nicht gerade komisch – aber es ist schon ein Phänomen! Das am längsten ununterbrochen aufgeführte Theaterstück der Welt. Am 1. August voriges Jahr haben wir die 27.908te Aufführung gesehen. Und siebeneinhalb Monate später dann die erste Unterbrechung nach 68 Jahren! Wer weiß, wie lange...! Natürlich gibt es viel, viel Schlimmeres und der Rekord ist ja ungebrochen, aber das...  
Ich weiß auch nicht: Das Virus, beziehungsweise dieser Lockdown – ich will ihn gar nicht infrage stellen – aber so vieles, was vorher selbstverständlich schien, ist jetzt unerreichbar... Und dass sogar die legendäre Mausefalle aussetzen muss, ist eines der vielen Anzeichen dafür, wie sehr unsere Welt auf den Kopf gestellt werden kann...  
Es ist ein schöner – ...ein schönes Date gewesen, John, Dinner in Bill's Covent Garden, die Aufführung und dann die Beruhigung, dass Rosie es ganz toll gefunden hat bei Martha zu übernachten und wir uns hier nochmal zusammensetzen und den Abend ausklingen lassen konnten  
– und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich die Erinnerung daran, einmal traurig machen würde...und dass ich mich deswegen hilflos fühlen würde..., als hätte ich mich schuldig gemacht, weil ich...zu lange gewartet habe...  
Möglichkeiten können verstreichen, ehe man sich's versieht, Zeitfenster schließen sich...,   
bevor du's auch nur ahnst, kann es vorbei sein...“

Meine Rede...!

„Ja, ich weiß...“

Sherlock, du bist blau.

„Und wieso kann ich dann so klar denken?“

Weil Kinder und Betrunkene immer die Wahrheit sagen. Sagt man das nicht so? Das setzt ja voraus, dass sie sie auch kennen!

„Da is was dran...  
Weißt du was? Ich brauch jetzt Chips!  
Ich würd dir ja auch ne Portion machen, aber geht ja nich...“

Sherlock, wo kommt das eigentlich her?

Abrupt bleibe ich stehen – fühle mich ertappt, ja sogar beinahe entlarvt.  
Was natürlich Unsinn ist. Das ist alles nur in meinem Kopf.  
Aber dass ich mich gerade genau neben deinem Sessel befinde, macht es nicht besser. Ich schaue auf dich runter und du zu mir hoch – es wirkt so real...

„Was meinst du?“

Versuch jetzt nicht, Zeit zu schinden: Woher kommt die Regel, dass man ausnahmsweise Chips haben darf, wenn man sehr traurig ist – auch außer der Reihe?  
Von deiner Mum ist sie nicht.

Ja, das war mir mal so rausgerutscht, als wir Rosie trösten mussten, damals als Mrs Turners Katze überfahren wurde. Ist nun mal keine gute Adresse, um sich eine Katze zu halten...  
Es musste ja mal so kommen.  
„Also gut..., ich erzähl's dir...“

Mir ist natürlich klar, dass, du es nicht erfahren wirst, aber die Vorstellung, du würdest mich das eines Tages wirklich fragen, ist schon unangenehm genug; andererseits will ich aber auch diese Szene nicht ruinieren, diese Illusion, dass du wirklich hier bist...! Das fühlt sich für mich sogar bei diesem delikaten Thema noch so behaglich und beruhigend an, so...  
ach, ich weiß auch nicht!

Ich steuere einigermaßen sicher in die Küche und an den Kühlschrank.  
Seit Rosie hier dauerhaft wohnt, haben wir praktisch immer Tiefkühlchips und meistens auch Kabeljau in Bierteig vorrätig.   
  
„Das kommt...“, beginne ich, während ich die Chipspfanne hervorhole, „eigentlich von Mollys Mutter...  
Ihre Eltern waren recht streng, was Ernährung anbelangt. Chips gab es nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Genau wie andere frittierte Speisen. Und auch Süßigkeiten, natürlich. Es sei denn, dass man wirklich eine Aufmunterung dringend nötig hatte. Und später, als Molly längst selbst entscheiden konnte, was sie auf ihren Speiseplan setzen will, hat sie das im Prinzip beibehalten. Beziehungsweise: Sie gewöhnte es sich an, Chips eigentlich nicht mehr als Festschmaus zu verzehren, sondern sie sich bloß noch dann zu gönnen, wenn sie unglücklich war... oder wenigstens Kartoffelcrisps, wenn sie in Eile war.  
Natürlich wusste ich das anfangs nicht. Auch noch nicht damals, als Max und Claudette Bruhl entführt wurden, und wir Molly noch im Barts abfingen, ehe sie zu ihrem Lunchdate abhauen konnte. Schließlich war Gefahr im Verzug...  
ich dachte, sie mag Crisps einfach...  
Hm...  
...und dann fand ich die Kinder noch rechtzeitig..., aber dann sah es auf einmal danach aus, als...  
...als ob ich...  
Du weißt...  
Es war klar, dass Moriarty dahinter steckt und mich ruinieren will, hinter Gitter bringen, in den Selbstmord treiben – oder auf seine Seite ziehen...“  
Ich entzünde eine Gaskochstellen auf dem Herd und fülle Öl in die Pfanne.  
„Du musst mir das glauben, John, ich hätte gerne eine andere Lösung gefunden, aber...mir war klar, wenn ich unterliege, dann bleibt mir vielleicht noch dieser eine Ausweg: Meinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Aber das würde ich nicht alleine schaffen. Und es musste ja diesen Doppelgänger geben...und den würde Moriarty nicht am Leben lassen...  
Also.... als ich dich vor Moriartys Haus zurückgelassen hatte, bin ich zurück ins Barts gefahren und hab Molly...eingeweiht.  
Sie hatte eigentlich gerade nachhause aufbrechen wollen...  
...und dann dachte sie wohl, dass sie dafür sorgen muss, dass ich was esse und nicht bloß noch mehr gezuckerten Kaffee in mich reinschütte. Nun hätte ich mich ja sowieso nicht draußen blicken lassen können, also musste sie uns etwas holen gehen – und das musste ich ihr ja erlauben, denn sie hatte ja selbst noch nicht zu Abend gegessen und ihr Lunch-Date hatte ich auch schon torpediert.  
Sie argumentierte so auf mich ein, dass ich was zu mir nehmen solle, und da rutschte ihr heraus:   
Selbstmordgefährdete dürfen Chips essen!   
Und dann merkte sie erst, was sie da gesagt hatte: Nicht die alte Regel ihrer Mutter, sondern die Version, die sie aktuell praktizierte, so wie sie es sich selbst öfters vorsagt in Gedanken – vielleicht auch laut, wenn sie alleine ist. Jetzt blieb ihr natürlich nichts anderes übrig, als mir zu erklären, wo das herkam und dass ihre Mutter natürlich immer nur von Traurigkeit geredet hat, und sie behauptete, dass ihr das wohl so in den Sinn gekommen wäre, weil sie jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Selbstmörder auf dem Tisch hat – vor allem bei den Jüngeren – an diesen alten Brauch denken muss...  
Wirklich begriffen habe ich es erst später...   
Das war daraus geworden, John! Ein Ritual, ein Codewort, das du mit dir selbst ausmachst, ein Deal: Gib heute noch nicht auf, du kannst dich morgen immer noch umbringen, oder nächste Woche – sag es bloß niemandem, damit keiner misstrauisch wird und dich daran hindern will, behalte dir diese letzte Freiheit in Reserve... Zur Überbrückung gönn' dir eine kleine Sünde: Chips...  
oder eine Zigarette, einen Drink, einen Joint...,   
einen Schuss;   
noch keinen Goldenen...

Nein, eigentlich kannte ich das schon, aber das ist eine ganze Weile her gewesen.... Ich hatte das überwunden geglaubt...oder auch verdrängt...  
Wie auch immer...

Ich hab oft Chips gegessen in diesen zwei Jahren, weißt du? ...es war hart...und eigentlich wollte ich ja leben und zurückkommen, aber es gab immer wieder Situationen, wo ich dachte: Ich schaff's nicht..., ich halte das nicht durch.  
...nicht ohne dich...  
...und vielleicht auch, als eine Art Gedenkritual, aus Dankbarkeit an Molly und aus Bedauern, dich ohne eine Erklärung zurückgelassen zu haben...  
Ziemlich bescheuert, was?  
Das Ritual, meine ich natürlich!  
Und dann war ich endlich wirklich zurück und du warst stinksauer, verständlicherweise...“

Und ein paar Tage später hast du dir Fish 'n' Chips geholt, aber als du gerade zuhause angekommen warst, platzte Mary herein. Sie hatte eine komische SMS bekommen und sofort kapiert, dass ich entführt worden war!  
sagst du leise und mit einem etwas traurigen Lächeln:  
Du hast Fish 'n' Chips sofort fallenlassen.

„Natürlich hab ich das...  
Hat sich Martha wegen der Fettflecken beschwert?“

Nein. Aber sie hat wohl alles ganz schnell von dem Wollteppich aufgeklaubt! 

„...manchmal behelfe ich mich damit, dass ich mir bloß vorstelle, dass ich Fish 'n' Chips esse...  
oder was anderes mit Chips...  
und Ananas, manchmal...“

Du solltest einen Diätratgeber schreiben! Bei dir funktioniert das offensichtlich!  
schlägst du lachend vor.   
Nein, das ist nicht witzig!   
Sherlock, ich muss mir doch jetzt nicht wirklich Sorgen machen?  
Noch dazu, wenn du dazu imstande bist...Chips in deinen Gedanken zu essen, wo ich es nicht mitbekomme?!

„Nein! Nein, John, bestimmt nicht!  
Außerdem darfst du nicht den umgekehrten Schluss ziehen, dass ich grundsätzlich immer todunglücklich bin, wenn ich Chips esse – natürlich nicht!  
Ich bin auch jetzt nicht unglücklich – ich vermisse dich bloß – und Rosie und...  
also: Das alles, was vor diesem Virus so selbstverständlich zu sein schien. Aber ich komme damit klat!

...nur..., weißt du, Chips erinnern mich dran, dass ich manchmal...Unterstützung brauche...eigentlich immer...  
und...dass das nicht Schlechtes ist.  
Im Gegenteil...  
Aber inzwischen denke ich bei Chips vor allem daran, wie sehr sich Rosie dann freut, wie sie lächelt...“  
Das stimmt auch – aber irgendwie sage ich das gerade doch mehr, um uns etwas vorzumachen.  
Es fühlt sich so...halbwahr an.  
Ich sehe, dass dir diese kleine Offenbarung immer noch sehr unheimlich ist.

Ich erinnere mich,  
sagst du düster; und dann zitierst du mich:  
Wir haben eine ganze Nacht zusammen verbracht.   
Wir haben Chips gegessen.   
Ich glaub', sie mochte mich...

Ich übergehe, dass du es wohl nicht wirklich so haargenau würdest wiedergeben können, aber darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
John ist verdammt klug, das haben wir ja geklärt.  
„Ja. Sie hat die Verzweifelte gespielt – und darin war sie total überzeugend! Außerdem hatte sie einen Revolver in ihrer Handtasche – und dann stand sie ohne Mantel draußen im strömenden Regen...  
Aber wer wirklich eine Portion Chips brauchte, das war natürlich ich...  
und daran war ich ja auch selbst schuld. Doch: WAR ich! Ich war zu sehr von mir überzeugt!  
...und dann kam diese Klientin, ein Fräulein in Not, geeignet, Beschützerinstinkte zu wecken, mit ihrem hilflosen Augenaufschlag und ihrer bebenden Stimme!  
Aber wahrscheinlich hat dieser Trick vor allem deshalb so gut funktioniert, weil sie mich so sehr an dich erinnert hat...  
Ein zutiefst unglücklicher, gebrochener, einsamer Mensch, blond, blauäugig, mit einer Krücke und einem Revolver, mit dem er oder sie sich leicht das Hirn rauspusten könnte. Ganz schnell...  
In dem Moment habe ich das nur als eine Referenz aus meinem Erinnerungsschatz betrachtet. Ganz sachlich, dachte ich – um ein Menschenleben retten zu können, nichts weiter. Bloß eine Parallele, ein Muster eben, das ich wiedererkenne.  
Aber sie hat gewollt, dass ich sie mag und dich deshalb imitiert. Dass die echte Faith tatsächlich eine Krücke benutzte, ist ihr sehr entgegengekommen.“  
Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, das mal auszusprechen, auch wenn es niemand hört, denke ich. Und noch ehe ich diesen Fortgang der Handlung plane, bist du auch schon zu mir an den Herd gekommen und legst deinen Arm um mich.  
„Ja, du hast recht: Lassen wir das: Ich mag nicht an sie denken...“, sage ich und stelle mir vor, dass ich diese Geste erwidern kann.  
Aber ich werde dir bald sagen müssen, dass ich wohl schon diesen Freitag wieder hin muss...

Sei vorsichtig mit dem heißen Öl..., ermahnst du mich sanft.

„Keine Sorge, die Chips sind nicht vereist und, wie du ja weißt, schon vorfrittiert, da ist kein Ha-zwei-O...“

Ich weiß. Es ist trotzdem heiß...

Es ist, als würdest du wirklich mit mir gemeinsam in die Pfanne starren und die Bläschen um die Chips herum platzen und neu entstehen sehen...  
Das ist viel tröstlicher als die Chips zu essen – oder sich vorzustellen, sie zu essen, überlege ich mir.  
Aber natürlich esse ich sie später trotzdem noch.  
Sind gar nicht mal schlecht geworden.  
Ein Teil von mir ist sehr erleichtert, dass dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden hat, ein anderer bedauert es. Aber doch nur ein wenig.   
Ich möchte nicht, dass sich John Gedanken macht, dass ich selbstmordgefährdet sein könnte, dass ich es früher zeitweise schon war...  
Schlimm genug, dass er schonmal hat glauben müssen, ich hätte es wirklich getan und sich obendrein deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht hat...  
So lange hätte es natürlich auch nicht dauern sollen. Aber das muss Eurus' Plan gewesen sein: Mich von John zu trennen, der für sie so etwas wie die Reinkarnation des lästigen kleinen Victor Trevor gewesen ist. Erst als er Mary gefunden hatte (oder sie ihn), mit ihr zusammengezogen war und den Antrag plante, da hat sie Mycroft Informationen zugespielt, die ihn veranlassten, mich vorzeitig zurück nach London zu holen...  
Wir alle waren bloß Bauern auf ihrem Schachbrett, Marionetten,  
Die Sims auf ihrem Computer... 

Jetzt muss ich eben noch den Scotch aus dem Wohnzimmer holen – für den Fall, das Martha raufkommt.  
Nach dem Eklat mit Mrs Turner wird sie vielleicht reden wollen.  
Dumme Kuh, aber auch...!

Schon drei Uhr durch!  
Jetzt habe ich den Whisky und den Tumbler ganz in Gedanken mit ins Schlafzimmer genommen, statt sie in den Schrank zu stellen.   
Na, macht nichts...

Ich setze mich aufs Bett – und du neben mich.

Denkst du, du wirst schlafen können...? fragst du mitfühlend.

„Ich hoffe es, John...  
Und ich hoffe, du auch bald...“

Das waren...keine leichten Gesprächsthemen...!

„Nein, aber...sie waren längst überfällig...“  
Jetzt trinke ich trotzdem noch das Glas aus, ehe ich mich hinlege und das Licht lösche.

„Gute Nacht John“, raune ich noch und stelle mir vor, dass du antwortest.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Kleiner Gedankensprung von Sherlock: George Bernhard Shaw schrieb ein Stück namens „Pygmalion“ in einer wirklich sehr losen Anlehnung an Ovids Bearbeitung der Legende über den sagenhaften Bildhauer, der sich von den Göttern wünschte, die von ihm geschaffene Statue würde zum Leben erwachen, weil er sich in sie – die perfekte Frau – verliebt hat. Der Stoff wurde sehr oft in allerlei Wendungen bearbeitet, wie man sich denken kann.  
> Die Handlung bei Shaw spielt jedoch nicht im sagenhaften Altertum der Griechen, sondern etwa in dessen Gegenwart (jedenfalls noch vor dem ersten Weltkrieg) und ist frei von Übersinnlichem oder Überirdischen. Diese Geschichte ist besser bekannt als Vorlage für das Musical My Fair Lady.
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Mausefalle#Zahlen_und_Rekorde"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Mausefalle#Zahlen_und_Rekorde[/link]


	27. Das Fenster nach Osten

Nacht.  
Es gießt wie aus Eimern.  
Ich hocke in einem Bushaltestellenhäuschen...  
ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo eigentlich*...  
jedenfalls irgendwo zwischen Zuhause und dem Piccadilly Circus, ich glaube vor einer Kirche...  
...egal...  
es riecht nach Regen und Chips mit Ketchup. Ich höre mich selbst reden und Faith Smith links neben mir hört gebannt zu, während ich ihr erkläre, was ich an dem starken Knick in ihrem Notizzettel ablesen kann, an dem Einstich oben in der Mitte und an seinem Geruch nach so vielen Gewürzen...

„Fantastisch!“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Ich meinte die Chips.“

Ich muss lachen – das erste Mal seit Wochen.  
Aber nur kurz.  
Dabei sind die Chips nicht mal durchschnittlich, was nur zum Teil an der viel zu hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit liegt.  
Es sind nicht mal wirklich Chips, das sind ganz dünn geschnittene Fries**...

...dabei wäre ich wirklich selbstmordgefährdet gewesen, wenn...  
Naja, alles, was mich davon abhielt, war mein erster und letzter Schwur, meine Patenschaft und Marys letzter Wille, ihr letzter Auftrag: Rette John Watson!  
Ich musste ihn retten, ihn wieder zum Laufen bringen. Nicht bloß, weil er für Rosie funktionieren musste, auch weil er selbst es verdiente, glücklich zu sein – oder wenigstens nicht so unerträglich unglücklich...

  
Aber ist das hier nun ein gewöhnlicher Traum...  
(den ich jetzt zu einem luziden Traum machen könnte)  
...oder ist es eine Erinnerung an...eine...reale Kommunikation vom letzten Freitag über diese Begegnung...? Eine verdrängte Erinnerung, die jetzt quasi per Zeitzünder reaktiviert wird...?  
Ich drehe mich zu der Frau neben mir um und weiß selbst nicht, ob ich ihr gleich vorschlagen werde, spazieren zu gehen.   
Vorhin, noch bei mir im Wohnzimmer habe ich ihr alles – oder fast alles an den Kopf geworfen, wie es so meine Art ist. Ihr Fall interessierte mich nicht, denn ich wartete ja auf etwas ganz Großes und Gefährliches, um meinen Hals zu riskieren und so John dazu zu zwingen, mir das Leben zu retten, damit er wieder er selbst wird...

„...Sie leben isoliert, haben keinen Kontakt zu anderen...ist doch alles hier abzulesen: Ihrer winzig kleinen Küche zufolge, ist Kosten zu sparen sehr wichtig für Sie. Ziemlich unerfreulich für jemanden, der so gerne kocht…“

Na, großartig! Ich hab's vermasselt! Jetzt befinden wir uns wieder bei mir im Wohnzimmer, etwa eine Stunde zuvor. Das hätte ich lassen sollen! 

„...vermutlich schränken Sie sich ein, seit Sie gekündigt haben. Und – und seitdem Sie Ihre Beziehung beendet haben.“  
„Das können Sie nicht wissen!“ Sie schwankt zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Empörung – nicht zu heftig, sehr überzeugend – was für eine Schauspielerin sie hätte werden können.  
„Sicher kann ich das – aber körperlich lief da nichts zwischen Ihnen, oder? ...und zwar schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr...! Hier, das sieht man doch!“   
Ich wedle triumphierend mit dem Zettel herum.  
„So etwas können Sie nicht von einem Stück Papier ablesen!“ Auch hier: Wieder nur ein wenig erbost, so als wäre sie wirklich zu lebensmüde, sich noch großartig über irgendwelche Nebenschauplätze aufzuregen.  
„Habe ich das nicht gerade getan? Ja, doch, das war ich!“ gebe ich spöttisch zurück.  
„Und wie?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, naja, das...passiert irgendwie einfach so... Das ist wie ein Reflex, ich kann nicht aufhören damit...“  
...feucht...feucht...feucht...feucht...feucht...  
Irritiert gehe ich zu ihr, wische die Worte weg, die um ihren Kopf schwirren und berühre die Schulternaht ihres roten Kleides...

„...Mantel.“  
„Aber, ich habe keinen Mantel.“  
„Ja, und ich frage mich, warum mir das aufgefallen ist...“

Dann stört Wiggins kurz, ...ich will Faith rausschmeißen und werfe ihr ihre Tasche zu...

Das ist der Moment gewesen, das änderte alles. Nicht sofort, dazu war ich zu high, aber dann: Die Tasche ist zu schwer...es ist ein Revolver darin***...

Auf einmal weiß ich, dass sie sich umbringen will, dass sie nicht übertrieben hat, als sie sagte, ich sei ihre letzte Hoffnung –   
...und das hat sie auch nicht: Eurus –   
ich war ihre letzte Hoffnung und ich bin jetzt der einzige Mensch, den sie hat... 

„Moment mal, ich habe gerade aus dem Fenster gesehen – wieso?“ –   
„Ich weiß es nicht!“ –   
„Ich auch nicht; muss einen Grund geben...

Ah, wird mir wieder einfallen...“

Natürlich habe ich nachsehen wollen, ob unten ein Auto parkt oder ein Taxi wartet.   
Sie kann nicht rechts vorne gesessen haben. Sie saß links, denn da hat sie sich den Rock in der Tür eingeklemmt...  
Da sie sich völlig isoliert hat, hätte es ein Taxi sein müssen. Ein Black Cab, Uber oder sonst ein Konkurrenzunternehmen. Black Cab war unwahrscheinlich, denn die verfügen nicht über einen Beifahrersitz und, wenn sie auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hätte, dann hätte sie sich bestimmt nicht dicht genug an die Tür gesetzt, um sich den Rock derartig einzuklemmen. Außerdem musste sie sparen – also hatte sie eher einen Billiganbieter gewählt...

Und dass sie ständig an ihren langen Ärmeln zupft, ist mir auch aufgefallen – ganz wie jemand, der schon versucht hat, sich die Pulsadern gleich oberhalb der Handgelenke aufzuschneiden...

Mrs Hudson bemerkt mich, will mich aufhalten, aber ich wimmle sie ab – soll ich jetzt einfach abwarten, was passieren wird? Oder soll ich die Frau draußen unter der Markise fragen...?  
Ich weiß es nicht.

...ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Hilflosigkeit, ihr Hinken...  
Sie scheint wie eine Darstellung meiner eigenen Gefühlswelt...   
– und dazu er Gedanke an den humpelnden, resignierten, wenn auch ziemlich gefassten, mutlosen John von damals...

Und mag ich auch noch so high sein: Wir haben einmal einen Fall übernommen, als wir sturzbesoffen waren – und, John, das hat sich doch wirklich gelohnt...!

Doch dieses Mal sieht sie mich ganz anders an. Trotz der Brille erkenne ich jetzt Eurus, überlegen und leider zu recht herablassend, aber irgendwie auch verschwörerisch, denn auch wenn ich bloß einen winzigen Bruchteil von dem verstehe, was Eurus während eines einzige Wimpernschlages zu erkennen vermag, ich bin der einzige, der wenigstens einen Hauch von ihrem Geist erfassen kann.

„Aber du HAST es gesehen, Sherlock!“ sagt Eurus.  
Zurück in meinem Wohnzimmer, ich sitze in meinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, halte ihr Smartphone in der Hand und betrachte das Foto: Rechts steht Faith, die rechte Hand auf die Krücke gestützt, links ihr Vater – sie lächeln beide in die Kamera – ein wenig frech, wie mir scheint.  
  
„Sie haben sich verändert:   
keine künstliche Bräune mehr, dunkler Haaransatz –   
lassen Sie sich gehen?“  
„Sehen Sie manchmal in den Spiegel und wünschen sich,  
jemand anderes zu sein?“  
Ja, das haben wir damals gesagt...

„Du hast jahrelang...jahrzehntelang keine Spiegel gesehen, oder...?  
„Nur schemenhafte Reflexe in diesem Sicherheitsglas...und winzige Bilder in den Pupillen, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kam...“  
„Es war riskant, mir ein Foto der echten Faith unter die Nase zu halten...“  
„Nicht wirklich. So zugedröhnt, wie du warst...“  
„Für gewöhnlich erkläre ich meinen Klienten, wie ich's gemacht habe – oder der Polizei...“  
„So wie damals die Sache mit der Pinnwand in meiner Küche, direkt gegenüber dem Fenster? Du warst ziemlich gut, aber die entscheidende Schlussfolgerung hat gefehlt...“  
„Aber es hat nicht gestimmt: Smith hat seiner Tochter den Zettel wenige Minuten nach dem Meeting abgenommen, sie bekam ihn nicht zurück. Die erste Zeit war er in einem Buch versteckt und später hing er in einer kleinen Küche in einer engen Straße im Erdgeschoss...  
Smith hat keine kleine Küche, Elsa hatte keine kleine Küche – und du hast überhaupt keine Küche!“   
„Du darfst nicht davon ausgehen, dass alle Räume rechteckig geschnitten sind – außerdem könnte sich gegenüber einem Fenster ja auch die Seitenwand eines Schranks befinden, die als Pinnwand dient. Oder jemand hat einen Schrank als Raumteiler aufgestellt, um eine separate Essecke in der Küche zu schaffen. Einer Küche, die in einem Eckzimmer liegt und zwei Fensterseiten hat.“  
„John hat mir berichtet, was du ihm gesagt hast. Dass ein gemeinsamer Bekannter dich und Culverton einander vorgestellt hat. Es war Magnussen, richtig?“  
„Selbstverständlich!“  
„Und du brachtest Smith dazu, dir diesen Notizblockzettel auszuhändigen.  
Oder ist alles noch viel schlimmer?“  
„ALLES! Noch VIEL SCHLIMMER!! Würdest du dich weniger schwammig und weniger melodramatisch ausdrücken?“ beschwert sich Eurus und wirbelt dabei äußerst virtuos ihren Gehstock herum.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Ob er ohne deinen Einfluss weniger Menschen ermordet hätte!? Oder überhaupt jemanden?!“  
„Oh, du fragst dich, ob er vielleicht wirklich dieser große Philanthrop war, als den er sich inszenierte? Ob ich ihm den Wunsch zu töten erst implantiert habe?  
Aber nein!   
Sich ein eigenes Krankenhaus zu besorgen, war allerdings Jims Idee. Kriminelles Consulting, du weißt... Ich habe bloß bei seinem Mitteilungsdrang nachgeholfen.  
Es war enttäuschend einfach.“  
„Aber wem hattest du den Zettel zur Aufbewahrung gegeben? Jemandem, der alleine in einer kleinen, bescheidenen Wohnung hauste, auf den du weiterhin Zugriff haben würdest...  
vielleicht jemand, der dich für seine einzige Freundin hielt...  
Es kann niemand auf Sherrinford gewesen sein, dort hätte das Sonnenlicht nicht derartig auf den Zettel fallen können...“  
„Sagt man nicht, dass jede Frau ihre süßen, kleinen Geheimnisse braucht?“ neckt sie mich.  
„Deine Geheimnisse sind weder süß noch klein – es sind eher Höllenschlünde!  
Damals der mit Leinöl geschriebene Hilferuf in dem Internat, den hatte gar nicht Max Bruhl geschrieben, richtig? Das war deine Idee – ich habe mir diesen Zettel später noch unter Schwarzlicht angesehen.   
Deine Frage all die Jahre: Miss me?“   
„Faith hatte schon vier Minuten nach Ende der Sitzung wieder alles vergessen. Dabei hatte sie sich noch am hartnäckigsten dagegen gewehrt.   
Die kleine Blutspur stammt von einem einzelnen Tropfen aus ihrem venösen Zugang**** – er war allen im rechten Unterarm angelegt worden und nachdem die Kanüle am Ende der Konferenz wieder entfernt worden war, blieb natürlich eine winzige, tiefe Wunde zurück. Die Schwester hatte den Fehler gemacht, ihr den Ärmel nicht wieder herunterzurollen. Vielleicht auch das Pflaster vergessen – wer weiß...?  
Erst nachträglich, als sie alleine im Raum zurückgeblieben war, versuchte Faith, sich ein kleines Stichwortprotokoll anzulegen: Anwesende, Tagesordnungspunkte – sie kam nicht weit.“

Ich habe den Zettel vor Augen, so wie damals:  


Police officer  
Judge? Broadcaster

~~ME~~ (blutig durchgestrichen)

TO  
I HAVE  
KILL   
SOMEONE

Who?

  
Als ich meinen Blick hebe, hat Eurus die Brille abgesetzt, fährt sich durchs Haar – und plötzlich wird es doppelt so lang und dunkler – so dunkel wie meines.  
„Sie hätte besser eine Tonaufnahme machen sollen, aber sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass alle Teilnehmer eine Dosis TD12 erhalten würden.“  
„Es ist damals wirklich das erste Mal gewesen?“ erkundige ich mich argwöhnisch.  
„Nun..., wer weiß das schon...!“  
„Oder du schwindelst mich immer noch an: Die Handschrift mag durch Drogeneinfluss verfälscht sein – vielleicht aber auch nicht und vielleicht kommt sie mir bekannt vor? ...aus Mycrofts Notizbuch, seinem Organizer...? Hast du dir von klein auf seine Handschrift abgeschaut?“  
„Ach, Unsinn!“  
„Ich könnte immer noch die Blutspur auf diesem kleinen Gedächtnisprotokoll untersuchen lassen.“  
„Und?“   
„Tja, was? Hast du mich auf die Spur eines Massenmörders geführt – oder hast du einen Massenmörder erschaffen? Beziehungsweise hast du einen Unschuldigen zu einer Mordwaffe gemacht? Um – was? Einen Versuchsaufbau herzustellen, in dem ich mich dann beweisen muss?“  
„Als ob es nicht auch schon vor über vierzig Jahren Mörder gegeben hätte! Willst du mich jetzt für alles Leid der Welt verantwortlich machen?“  
„Vielleicht! Sag du's mir!“ fauche ich. 

Dickes Sicherheitsglas stoppt mich: Mit einem Mal stehe ich wieder vor ihrer Zelle in Sherrinford – eben noch hätte ich sie packen können, vielleicht durchschütteln. Zu spät.  
Aber was denke ich da – ich bin nicht wirklich dort!  
Nur Eurus.  
Sie trägt wieder ihre weiße Anstaltskleidung und lächelt ungerührt und sehr überlegen.

„Bestimmt hast du nicht bloß diese ganze Inszenierung um Moriartys Tod und meinen vorgetäuschten Selbstmord ausgeheckt, sondern auch anschließend an einer Menge von Fäden gezogen. Moran und Magnussen manipuliert, damit ich pünktlich zu Johns Verlobung zurückkomme und dann John entführt und beinahe lebendig verbrannt wird – bestimmt hast du schon nach einer gefährlichen Ex-Agentin geforscht und Rosamund ausfindig gemacht, um ihr einzutrichtern, dass sie sich an John heranmachen soll, habe ich recht? Magnussen Informationen über sie zuzuspielen, war ein Kinderspiel für dich. Dass sie dann versuchte, mich umzubringen, war jedoch nicht geplant – und deshalb musste sie sterben! Ursprünglich sollte sie Magnussen erschießen und dann versuchen, mich zu benutzen, einen Unschuldigen zu belasten. Janine, vielleicht. Aber du hättest Mary so oder so aus dem Weg geräumt. Wolltest du eigentlich erst, dass ich sie töte? Vielleicht hast du ihr auch einen Rest eigenen Willen gelassen, weil du so neugierig warst, was passieren würde?   
Und Small? Du hast ihm doch geholfen bei seinen Recherchen, ihm Tipps gegeben, wie er an Major Sholto rankommen kann. Du wolltest, dass ich an John und Marys großem Tag einen Fall aufkläre. Aber eigentlich wolltest du vor allem die Party ruinieren, oder? Du dachtest, ich würde zu langsam sein!“  
Ich bekomme keine Antwort, also rede ich weiter:   
„Aber ich hatte recht – und du hast gelogen: Du hattest keinen Sex. Du hast auch niemanden vom Pflegepersonal in Stücke gerissen und dich daran aufgegeilt, du hast gelogen. Du hast auch mich nicht wirklich verprügelt, das habe ich in dem Moment bloß geglaubt – weil du mir ja erzählt hattest, dass du jemanden mit bloßen Händen ermordet hättest! Und du hast gelogen, als du zu John sagtest, du werdest gleich ein Loch in sein Gesicht schießen und natürlich hattest du auch nicht die Leiche der Therapeutin in ihren eigenen Wäscheschrank gestopft. Auch in einem Müllsack hätte man sie längst riechen müssen***** – außerdem haben wir selbstverständlich nachgesehen. Du hattest sie dazu gebracht zu verreisen!“  
„Oh, jetzt machst du mir einen Vorwurf daraus, dass ich sie nicht kalt gemacht habe? Du bist ja witzig!“  
Sie grinst mich amüsiert an – dann schießt ihre Hand vor, durch das dicke Glas und –   
sie streicht mir sanft über die Wange:  
„Lass es gut sein für dieses Mal, Sherlock...   
Ich habe noch viele Antworten an dich – ein ander Mal mehr...  
Hast du dieses Mal an Mummys Haarband gedacht?“  
Mir ist schwindlig – vielleicht einfach schon wieder zu viele Informationen...  
„Du weißt, selbst wenn – “  
Wie eine geübte Taschendiebin greift sie in mein Jackett und zieht etwas aus meiner Innentasche: Ein helles, geflochtenes, lilablaugrünes Haarband – ich erkenne es wieder! Sie streift es über...  
„Ich werde diesen Freitag wiederkommen – irgendwelche Wünsche, was ich üben soll?“ frage ich.  
„Nicht nötig. Es genügt völlig, wenn du am Siebzehnten wieder kommst.   
Und würdest du unsere Eltern grüßen, wenn du an Ostern mit ihnen telefonierst?“  
„Das...kann ich machen...  
Wieso hast du dich informiert, wie Ostern dieses Jahr fällt?“  
„Aber, Sherlock! Ich muss doch wissen, wann der Osterhase kommt!“ lacht sie.  
„Erzähl mir nicht, sie verstecken da drin Eier für dich...!?“  
„Du kannst so süße Ideen haben! So warst du damals nicht.“  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Das soll es auch.“  
Damit wendet sie sich ab und ergreift Geige und Bogen – und während ich noch die Ohren spitze und zu erkennen versuche, was sie spielt, bricht die Nacht über mich herein...

Noch dunkel...zwanzig nach fünf...  
aber das ist gut so: Mir fällt schlagartig ein, dass ich vergessen habe, mir den Wecker wieder einzuschalten, denn die Schonfrist ist jetzt vorbei; es ist Dienstag und auch wenn Martha nicht wirklich etwas von Tesco oder Boots braucht, sollte ich doch auf alle Fälle nach ihr sehen.  
Und um acht wird Mycroft sich wieder einen Einblick in mein Privatleben verschaffen und mich ermahnen, noch mindestens dreißig Stunden zu üben.  
Obwohl...  
...wieso habe ich geträumt, dass mich Eurus diesen Freitag noch nicht wieder einbestellt...?  
Das wünsche ich mir doch bloß, oder...?

Ah, und Greg sollte ich vorher noch anrufen, richtig...  
Ob Hopkins irgendwas gefunden hat?  
Ich frage mich, ob es Eurus' Idee war, dass sie mit mir flirtet?  
Und Janine? Sie ist wahrscheinlich längst nicht so intrigant gewesen, wie es den Anschein hatte...

Oh, ja: Nach diesem Traum sollte ich mir jetzt wirklich unbedingt alles notieren, woran ich mich noch erinnere – oder besser gesagt, was mir wo und in welchem Zustand wieder eingefallen ist.  
Und ich sollte meine Eltern besser nicht von ihr grüßen. Das würde ja voraussetzen, dass ich sie habe reden hören.   
Auch dergleichen sollte ich mir vielleicht aufschreiben!

  
Fröstelnd quäle ich mich aus dem Bett. Erstmal Kaffee – und dabei schon ein paar Notizen.  
Und zum Ende der Nachtschicht, melde ich mich gleich mal bei John!

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aber ich!  
> Gedreht wurde die Szene wohl nur ein paar Straßen vom Speedy's entfernt, an der Euston Church auf dem Byng Place (gegenüber Torrington Square) – nur, dass da überhaupt keine Bushaltestelle ist.
> 
> (hat sicher schon jemand vor mir rausgefunden, aber da ich es selber recherchiert habe, habe ich dazu keine Sekundärquelle.)
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Church_of_Christ_the_King,_Bloomsbury#Euston_Church
> 
> Ob es wohl Zufall ist, dass Smiths Tochter Faith heißt? Dazu gehört auch eine Einrichtung namens Forward in Faith...
> 
> Aber es soll ja wohl kaum dieser Ort sein, da es dort kein Wartehäuschen gibt. War halt einfach in der Nähe. Die 3 Phoneboxes sind original und links sieht man auf Fotos und in Street View eine Art Kiosk, aber es ist keine Frittenbude, sondern ein kleines Kaffee-Takeaway.
> 
> Auf den Monitoren in Mycrofts Überwachungszentrale – während Sherlocks und Faiths Spaziergang sieht man Kartenausschnitte. Der Obere reicht von westlich von Marble Arch bis östlich von Piccadilly Circus, wo Sherlock und Faith später ankommen und dann gleich wieder kehrt machen, weil Sherlock „einen Plan“ hat. Am oberen Rand dieses Kartenausschnitts sieht man die Baker Street, aber nur bis zur Kreuzung Crawford Street, da ist etwa die Hausnummer 95.
> 
>   
> **  
> Also, mir gefallen diese Fritten nicht so. Sehen weich aus. Vielleicht mit altem Fett und obendrein noch vollgesogen. No, thanks!
> 
> ***  
> Ich finde ja, dass 1,6kg für eine Handtasche dieser Größe und mit einem Revolver, einem Portemonnaie, einem Smartphone und weiteren Dingen darin überraschend leicht ist!
> 
> ****  
> Man sieht diesen Tropfen auf das Papier fallen – senkrecht von oben. Er könnte sonst bloß noch aus Faiths Nase gekommen sein, aber dazu fehlen weitere Hinweise. Er fällt etwa nach Minute 9, wenn CS „Sendeanstalt“ gesagt hat – aber niedergeschrieben hat Faith das erst nach der Sitzung – denn man sieht zwischendrin immer, wenn noch alle am Tisch sitzen und noch an den Infusionen hängen, dass Faith keinen Notizblock vor sich hat.
> 
> Falls der Zettel nicht überhaupt gefälscht ist. Man darf nicht alles glauben, was einem gezeigt wird. Eurus behauptet John gegenüber allerdings, die Notiz stamme von Faith und sie habe bloß noch etwas hinzugefügt...
> 
> *****  
> „Wäscheschrank“ (Trockenschrank, Original: airing cupboard)  
> Wenn es das https://www.viessmann.co.uk/heating-advice/what-is-an-airing-cupboard ist, gibt es wohl kaum einen ungeeigneten Ort, um eine Leiche zu lagern: Warm und feucht! Wir müssen ja bedenken, dass die letzte Sitzung mindestens Johns dritte ist! (und im Allgemeinen geht man ja nicht täglich hin!) – auch in einem gut verschnürten Müllbeutel müsste man die Leiche längst riechen.  
> Seltsam ist Eurus' anschließende Bemerkung im Script „Oh I should move those towels...“, die im Film fehlt. Handtücher in diesem Trockenschrank? Oder blutgetränkte Handtücher, die sie noch irgendwo versteckt hat?  
> http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Sherlock/Sherlock_4x02_-_The_Lying_Detective.pdf
> 
> Ich weiß nicht: Derartig plumpe Methoden hat sie doch gar nicht nötig!  
> Vielleicht hat sich Eutus (bzw. Moffat) das aber auch als Anspielung auf eine bekannte Redewendung ausgedacht:  
> to have a skeleton in the cupboard (was praktisch jeder hat!) – deutsches Äquivalent: Eine Leiche im Keller haben.  
> Also ein dunkles Geheimnis – ein Tötungsdelikt muss es nicht gleich sein.


	28. Gehirnverrenkungen am Morgen

Hey, du hättest mir auch eine Tasse machen können!

höre ich dich sagen. Lächelnd, zärtlich beinahe – und in einem Ton, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht vorwurfsvoll klingt. Fast als wäre das eine liebenswerte Eigenheit von mir.

Wie komme ich auf solche Gedanken – das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn?!

  
Habe ich dich bewusst...aufgerufen/angerufen/aktiviert...?

Was weiß ich, wie ich das nennen soll!

  
Allerdings kann ich deine Gesellschaft jetzt vielleicht wirklich gut gebrauchen. Es wäre vielleicht angemessener, Mycroft hinzuzuziehen, aber ich möchte mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn er darüber Bescheid wüsste, wie meine Beziehung zu Eurus sich entwickelt hat – oder besser gesagt: Wie Eurus diese weiterentwickelt hat...

Und mir Eurus als Gesprächspartner vorzustellen, wage ich nicht. Es wäre auch komplett sinnlos.

Und vor allem unbeschreiblich vermessen!

  
„Guten Morgen, John.

Erstens: Ich habe noch nicht mit dir gerechnet.

Zweitens: Der Inhalt der Kanne reicht bestimmt noch für einen weiteren Becher.“

Letzteres ist eine glatte Lüge. Aber wenn ich mir meinen Lebensgefährten herbei fantasiere

\- ich glaube, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn in Gedanken so tituliere, aber in gewissem Sinne ist der das schon seit zehn Jahren mit Unterbrechungen - 

wieso nicht auch einen Viertelliter heißen Kaffee für ihn? Das sollte wohl kein Problem sein!

Ich beschließe, dass du einen blauen Pyjama trägst, dessen Farbe mit deinen Augen harmoniert und dass dein Haar niedlich verstrubbelt ist und am Hinterkopf etwas absteht...

Du schlurfst zum Hängeschrank und holst dir einen Henkelbecher...

Nein, warte: Nimm den, den ich dir auf den letzten Weihnachtsmarkt gekauft habe – auch wenn der natürlich drüben in der Vitrine steht, weil du ihn gar nicht benutzt.

Nimm ihn ruhig! Passiert ja nichts!

Ja, gut so...!

  
Dieser Becher ist handgetöpfert und in gedeckten Blautönen lasiert; die Ränder ziert ein dezenter, goldener Streifen.

Du kommst an den Tisch, ziehst den Stuhl links von mir über Eck zurück. Ich höre das Scharren der Stuhlbeine auf dem Boden...

  
Also: Worüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf? willst du wissen.

  
Ja, gute Frage...

  
„...aus...irgendeinem Grund...habe ich beschlossen, aufzuschreiben, was mir durch den Kopf geht...

Erinnerungen an...Konversationen mit Eurus, meine ich...

Vielleicht traue ich meinem Gehirn nicht mehr – ich weiß nicht, könnte sein. Kann sogar gut sein – nach allem, was war...!

Manchmal erinnere ich mich an DInge und dann frage ich mich, ob sie wahr sind...oder ob ich sie geträumt habe...oder theoretisiert...

Jedenfalls...

  
Das letzten Freitag, das war...anders als in den Jahren davor...

Vielleicht ein...neues Level...oder irgendeine Art von Durchbruch in unserer Kommunikation...

Oder ich bin zu nachlässig und vertrauensselig geworden und sie...manipuliert mich jetzt vielleicht stärker als zuvor...?

Ja, das letzte Woche war...NEU...

Und wahnsinnig anstrengend.

Zuerst habe ich nichts mehr gewusst. Ein richtiger Filmriss...

Die Nacht auf den Sonntag ist überraschend erholsam gewesen...

...aber dann...!

Da kamen dann Details hoch...Ausschnitte aus –

ich weiß nicht...

Gesprächen? Sie machte den Mund nicht auf, aber ich hörte sie. Es war weder ein Kehlkopfmikro im Spiel noch Ventriloquie. Als ob sich ihre Gedanken direkt in meinem Kopf manifestieren.

Nein. Nein, das trifft es nicht.

Ihre Gedanken würden mich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle den Verstand verlieren lassen.

Es war, als würde sie...mit mir reden, ihre Stimme... Sie...schien sich mit ihren Formulierungen auf mein Niveau zu begeben, damit ich sie verstehen kann...

...und vielleicht auch..., um mich nicht völlig zu überfordern...

Und sie hat mir ja gesagt, dass sie mir das Geigespielen beigebracht hat...ich bin überzeugt, dass sie damals schon versucht hat..., das zu unserer gemeinsamen Sprache zu machen, irgendwie...

Andererseits gibt es auch ein paar Punkte, an denen sie nachweislich oder gar ganz offensichtlich gelogen hat, wie du weißt. Dass sie...dir ein Loch ins Gesicht schießen würde, zum Beispiel...

Also, ist ihr vielleicht immer noch nicht zu trauen...“

  
Es ist gut, dass du das nicht wirklich erfahren wirst! denke ich, denn dieser betroffene und zutiefst besorgte Dackelblick und der behutsame Griff deiner Rechten nach meinem Arm zeigen mir, wie verzweifelt du dich fühlen würdest, wenn du mich das jetzt wirklich sagen hören könntest...!

  
„Und dann...

hm, dann versah sie die einzelnen...Filmclips...oder Audiodateien mit einer Art Zeitschloss oder vielleicht einem jeweiligen Trigger, damit ich mich in absehbarer Zeit an diese Konversationen erinnere...

Ja..., es...wäre denkbar...

Bei Eurus schon. Ihr würde ich so etwas wie Telepathie zutrauen. Nur dass sie eben ihre wohlüberlegten Sätze in mein Hirn sendet...und zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch meine Gedanken empfangen...oder sogar ohne meine Einwilligung lesen kann...

Auch wenn mir die letztere Möglichkeit so gar nicht efällt, wie du dir denken kannst!

Tja – und da frage ich mich natürlich:

Drehe ich langsam durch – oder ist es wirklich "bloß" Eurus, die tatsächlich NUR auf eine ganz neue Art mit mir redet...?

  
Ich weiß nichtmal, was das kleinere Übel wäre...!

Mal ist es einfach wie eine Erinnerung, dann mehr wie ein Flashback...

Und ich träume von ihr, John: Von diesem Abend, als sie mich als angebliche Faith Smith aufsuchte. Jedes Wort, das wir sprachen jeder Blick, jeder Handgriff, unser Weg durch London – das ist alles noch da...“

Dabei tippe ich mir mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn.

„Aber...dann kann es auch passieren...

...mir ist wohl bewusst geworden, dass ich träume, ich habe den Ablauf geändert..., ich wollte Antworten...

Manches...scheint sehr klar und real, wenn so etwas passiert...

und wieder anderes ist voll der versponnensten Fantastereien...

Ich fühle mich verwirrt und verunsichert...

...ja, vielleicht werde ich wirklich langsam verrückt...

Und deshalb versuche ich das jetzt schriftlich festzuhalten, weißt du?

Damit ich nicht durcheinanderkomme –

Was red ich da? Das bin ich sowieso längst...“, gebe ich hilflos lachend zu.

  
„Ach, verdammt John, das darf ich dir niemals sagen! Niemals! Und ehe du wieder nachhause kommst, werde ich diese Aufzeichnungen vernichten! Versprochen: Ich werde dich damit nicht belasten!“

  
Beruhige dich! sage ich mir: Er ist ja nicht hier, er wird es nie erfahren! Ist ja schon gut...!

  
Ich stehe auf, mache mir noch einen löslichen Kaffee – meine Hände zittern, als wäre ich ein schwerer Alkoholiker auf Entzug...! Ich muss mich wieder einkriegen!

Ich reiße das Küchenfenster auf und hoffe, dass die kalte Luft aus dem Hinterhof etwas helfen wird.

Wenige Minuten später sitze ich dann wieder am Tisch.

Dialog (Musiksprache?/Telepathie?) – Erinnerung (Flashback?) – Traum

Ich habe mir eine Tabelle für meine Notizen angelegt. Außerdem muss ich mir überlegen, was Mycroft keinesfalls wissen darf – und was ich ihm stattdessen sagen kann. Denn irgendwas werde ich ihm ja sagen müssen, oder?

Oder ich tue so, als würde ich mich nicht erinnern.

Aber das würde ihn sicher auch beunruhigen...

Als erstes schreibe ich das Datum von heute in die dritte Spalte und halte stichwortartig aber chronologisch fest, wie ich dieses Zusammentreffen mit der falschen Faith gerade vorhin erlebt habe...

  
Nein, ich brauche noch eine Spalte: Dafür, wie dieses Gespräch tatsächlich abgelaufen ist. Damals...

Falls ich das überhaupt noch richtig im Kopf habe – auch wenn es sich für mich richtig anfühlt, denn damals war dort viel los; in meinem Kopf: Drogen, Verzweiflung, Gewissensbisse, Liebeskummer, Einsamkeit – noch mehr Drogen...

  
Auf dem Computer wäre das mit der vierten Spalte kein Problem – aber ich sitze hier mit einem College-Block quer vor mir am Küchentisch. Ich will das nicht auf dem Laptop haben, ich traue Mycrofts Leuten nicht. Sie werden immer besser und sie könnten sich vielleicht bei mir reinhacken, ohne dass ich was merke...

Eigentlich hätte die vierte Spalte als eine Art Korrekturrand frei bleiben sollen...

Ich könnte auch die abweichenden Passagen einfach rechtsbündig schreiben...

  
Hastig notiere ich meinen Traum in die dritte Spalte – sehr konzentriert – und doch kommt es mir vor, als hätte ich das Wesentliche schon wieder aus dem Gedächtnis verloren.

Aber ist das nicht normal? Dass man im Traum, im Halbschlaf oder im Rausch eine Idee hat, die man phänomenal findet und sich am nächsten Morgen fragt, was man da für einen großartigen Einfall gehabt hat – dabei ist es einem bloß in der Euphorie dieser Phase so vorgekommen...

  
...und die noch älteren Erinnerungen?

Je mehr ich notiere, desto unsicherer werde ich.

Ich trinke meinen Kaffee aus – ich brauche noch einen.

Und Socken. Meine Zehen fühlen sich an wie Eiswürfel....

Oder soll ich zuerst duschen und dann weitermachen?  
Aber vielleicht verliere ich dann endgültig den Faden!

  
Ich habe nicht viel Konkretes erfahren, einerseits...

Aber sie hat mir widersprochen: Culverton Smith war auch ohne ihr Zutun schon ein mörderisches Monster. Allerdings ist es natürlich das gewesen, was ich hören wollte...

Genauso wie die Antworten auf andere nagende Fragen,

allen voran: Hat mich John wirklich so gehasst...? Oder war das dein Werk? Weil er für dich Victors Nachfolger ist...

Es ist entmutigend, wie wenig ich mir meiner Erkenntnisse sicher sein kann. Eurus scheint sie bestätigt zu haben, aber die meisten davon entsprachen auch meinen Hoffnungen und Wünschen und das macht sie verdächtig...

Auf einmal höre ich John sagen:

Hm..., du hast dir also eine Frau eingebildet, die dir was gesagt hast, was du nicht wusstest.

„Vielleicht haben die Drogen Türen in meinem Kopf geöffnet, von deren Existenz ich nichts wusste...“, habe ich daraufhin vermutet.  
Jetzt trägt John dieses dunkle Hemd mit dem vorwiegend blaugrünen Tartan-Muster von damals...

„Nein, John: Ich habe es dir versprochen: Für Rosie, für dich – für euch alle: Ich werde nichts mehr nehmen...

Und sie war ja real, damals...

Aber ich kann seither meiner nicht mehr sicher sein...meiner Deduktionen..., meiner Beobachtungen.

Oder besser gesagt: Ich WEISS jetzt, dass ich das nicht kann!

Es mag fast ebenso unwahrscheinlich sein, wie dass zwei Menschen dieselbe DNA haben – ohne eineiige Zwillinge zu sein, jetzt wo Eurus nicht mehr draußen herumspukt und nicht mehr Menschen zu Mordwaffen macht oder in den Selbstmord treibt, dass ich nochmal einen Unschuldigen irgendwelcher Verbrechen überführe..., aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es möglich ist. Sie könnte es wieder tun...

Und das ist ein verdammt mieses Gefühl!

und...

Ja, es könnte sogar eines Tages weitere Menschen...weitere Übermenschen wie sie geben, die perfekte Verbrechen begehen können...!

Erinnerst du dich an den Fall, in dem Comic-Superhelden im richtigen Leben in London aufzukreuzen schienen? Natürlich tust du das.

Ich war damals...nunja...überarbeitet und vielleicht lag es einfach am Schlafmangel, aber...

Ja, es war mir hinterher peinlich, aber der Gedanke, dass diese Mutanten real sein könnten, ist mir damals tatsächlich gekommen.

Und nun gibt es Eurus...!

Also – es gab sie natürlich damals schon und vielleicht war da doch ein Schatten einer fast völlig verschütteten Erinnerung an sie, der mir...diesen Floh ins Ohr setzte: Was, wenn diese Kratides-Leute doch echt sind? Das kann ich nicht von vorne herein ausschließen!“

Aber wenn es noch jemanden auf dieser Welt gäbe, der auch nur annähernd ihre mentalen Kräfte und geistigen Fähigkeiten besitzt, so hätte sie ihn gewiss schon irgendwie ausfindig gemacht...

  
Ich überfliege die unterstrichenen Worte und Passagen:

Das sollen nun die gesicherten Erkenntnisse sein...?

  
Frustriert werfe ich den Kugelschreiber hin und springe auf.

„Der Entschluss, alles aufzuschreiben, ist richtig!“ behaupte ich zwischen Trotz und Verzweiflung.

– wenn auch nicht ganz ungefährlich –

Aber dass nun doch so wenig dabei herauskommt, ist einfach zutiefst enttäuschend!

Ich habe gehofft, dass es mir irgendwie weiterhelfen würde..., ich die Dinge dann klarer sehen würde..., Wunsch und Wirklichkeit würde trennen können...

  
Als Kind...

nicht als kleines Kind, eher so mit neun bis...dreizehn...oder so...

da gab es Momente, wo ich mich gefragt habe. Was wäre, wenn ich mir alles bloß einbilde?

Alles. Einfach alles: Die Welt, mein Leben, alle anderen Leute, Lebewesen...ja sogar die Wissenschaften und die Welten in all den Büchern...

Alles, wovon ich denke, dass ich es gerade erfahren oder gelernt habe, gerade erst verstehe – vielleicht denke ich mir das ja bloß aus?

Binomische Formeln, den Hundertjährigen Krieg, den menschlichen Verdauungstrakt oder dass Das Bildnis des Dorian Grey eine Novelle von einem gewissen Oscar Wilde ist, die ich gerade lese...?

Vielleicht gibt es das alles nicht wirklich.

Nur in meinem Kopf...

  
Aber wirklich geglaubt habe ich das natürlich nicht – und spätestens irgendwelche üblen Scherze meiner Mitschüler hätten mich ja davon überzeugt, dass das eine reichlich haltlose Theorie ist!

Oder ein Wunschtraum.

Das Gefühl stellte sich trotzdem wieder und wieder ein.

  
Im Grunde war es genauso wie ein Déjà vu – aber ein gewissermaßen allumfassendes Déjà vu.

Tja, Descartes wäre im Grab rotiert! Aber das muss wohl ganz einfach die vage Erinnerung daran gewesen sein, dass ich meine frühe Kindheit neu erfunden und umgeschrieben hatte: Eurus gestrichen und meinen armen Spielkameraden Victor in einem Irish Setter verwandelt...

Sherlock! Du erinnerst dich einfach an zu viele Drogentrips!

Klar, der Gedanke, dass es jemanden wie deine Schwester überhaupt geben könnte, kann einen allein schon wahnsinnig machen..., also, nimm's mir bitte nicht krumm.

  
– und übrigens: Wolltest du mir nicht texten?

„Hm, ja, du hast natürlich recht...“, murmle ich, „lass mich das nur eben schnell noch verstecken. Ich kann mich später nochmal dransetzen...“

Wie war deine Schicht?  
Ich bin wach, ruf an, wenn du magst.

SH,

schreibe ich.

  
...ruf an, wenn du magst, ist Unsinn.

Ich wäre besorgt, wenn du dich nicht meldest...

  
Ich bin wach – rufst du mich bitte an?

SH

  
Und Martha?

Ich kann ihr texten, dass sie mich auf dem Festnetz anrufen soll, weil ich auf einen Rückruf von John warte...

  
Bis sich John meldet, ist es schon kurz vor sieben. Die Übergabe hat länger gedauert, weil noch ein Notfall dazwischen gekommen ist, er ist todmüde, aber sonst wäre alles okay, versichert er mir.

Wie es mir geht? Gut und ich würde mich gleich mal bei Martha melden und um acht dann wieder Big Brother Einblick gewähren müssen. Und natürlich Rosie anrufen!

Und...Geige spielen...

Ja, John, ich fürchte, ich werde schon diese Woche wieder hinmüssen. Aber ist ja in Ordnung. Sie tut mir nichts, sie ist bloß...anstrengend...

Also mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken! Und schlaf gut!

Mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme hast du zurückgefragt: Darf ich vorher noch was essen?

Das hat mich zum Lachen gebracht und ich habe gesagt: So viel du nur willst!

Daraufhin hast du vorgeschlagen: Ich möchte heute Abend mein Dinner nicht alleine einnehmen..., also: Wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast...

„Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen!“ hat meine Antwort gelautet.

Dann wieder um halb sieben!

Vielleicht sollte ich auch dieses Gespräch aufschreiben?

Kleine Momente und Erinnerungen, die die Sorgen und die Einsamkeit zumindest kurz verscheuchen können...

Erinnerungen an Zeiten, die zwar nicht wiederkommen, an die wir aber hoffentlich eines Tages werden anknüpfen können...

  
Mit meiner streng geheimen Tabelle werde ich nun aber vorläufig Schluss machen. Das ist jetzt genug Verwirrung fürs Erste!

  
Nachdem ich mich fast ausgehfertig gemacht habe, rufe ich Martha an, frage, wie es ihr gehe.

„Gut – und selbst? Übrigens: Ich brauche nichts.“

Sie ist sehr kurz angebunden. Für ihre Verhältnisse. Und geradezu distanziert.

„Du bist wütend auf Mrs Turner. Das bin ich auch. Ich habe sie nie für eine große Leuchte gehalten, aber doch für...einigermaßen vernünftig und praktisch... Dass sie sich immer so für irgendwelche Promis und für Klatsch interessiert, hab ich zwar nicht nachvollziehen können, aber – es hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen. Ich verstehe, vollkommen, dass du enttäuscht bist.“

„Ja, das ist es wohl, entschuldige, mein Lieber – ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen!“

„Oh, mir geht’s wirklich gut, danke. Und ich bringe dir tatsächlich gerne etwas mit – dann habe ich wenigstens einen Grund, mal vor die Tür zu gehen.“

„Oh, dann werde ich mir selbstverständlich etwas einfallen lassen!“ erklärt sie sich bereit. „Aber warte damit doch noch – bis es wärmer ist... Wenn die Sonne herauskommt, kriegst du dabei wenigstens noch eine Portion Vitamin D ab.“

„Gut, dann komme ich einfach später mal vorbei – oder du rufst nochmal an. Ich muss allerdings um acht noch mit Mycroft sprechen und später noch mit Rosie.“

„Ach, die süße, kleine Maus, ich vermisse sie so!“ jammert Martha. „Ja, ich weiß, ich kann sie anrufen und wir können einander sogar sehen – aber ich möchte sie hier haben! Sie soll meinem Schoß sitzen und –

Entschuldige, bitte, Sherlock...

Es...es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich meine, ich fühle mich fit – bis auf die Hüfte, gelegentlich – aber dann denke ich wieder: Martha, du bist jetzt über Achtzig – und wie lange werden diese grässlichen Regeln noch gelten...?!“

„Ja, ich weiß...“, meine Stimme ist belegt. „Weißt du, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Vorschriften im Sommer lockern können...und dass es dann auch möglich sein wird, sich zumindest im Freien zu treffen. Diese Zeit werden wir nutzen. Und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Ich höre sie tief atmen und kann sie förmlich vor mir sehen, wie sie sich zusammenreißt...

„Du hast natürlich recht, Darling! Ich werde tapfer sein.“

„Ich könnte heute Nachmittag zum Tee kommen...“, schlage ich vor.

„Ach, lass mal. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal eine Woche abwarten – ob Marie es sich vielleicht wirklich eingefangen hat, meine ich!“

„Das würde ich ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie dich angesteckt haben sollte!“ fauche ich.

„Ach, Sherlock... wir haben doch alle...unsere kleinen Schwachpunkte...

Und vielleicht waren sie ja wirklich vorsichtig, sie ud dieser Friseur? – das wissen wir auch nicht...“

„Jedenfalls hilft es nichts, sich jetzt noch darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Mal abwarten, ob sie ihre Einstellung überdenkt.“

„Das hoffe ich doch! Also, dann...wir telefonieren einfach nochmal, das ist sicherer.“

„Wie du meinst, Martha, bis dann!“

  
tbc


	29. Fatale Antwort

Natürlich rufe ich an diesem Morgen Lestrade wieder selber an.  
Irgendetwas Interessantes?  
Kann ich nicht doch endlich irgendwelche Cold Cases bekommen?   
Das Übliche.  
„Ach, übrigens, Sherlock: Hat sich Stella mal bei Ihnen gemeldet?

Ähm, was sage ich jetzt?!

„Stella, wieso – ?! Achso, Sie reden natürlich von DI Hopkins, klar! Nein, wieso sollte sie?“  
„Hm – ach nichts – nur so... Dann einen schönen Tag, soweit das zurzeit möglich ist – ich muss jetzt arbeiten...“

Okay, wer von uns beiden lügt wohl schlechter? frage ich mich.

Aber nicht bloß Greg muss arbeiten – ich muss jetzt auch meinen Laptop hochfahren und für die Konferenz mit Mycroft vorbereiten.  
„Es scheint dir soweit gut zu gehen...“, stellt er mit forschendem Blick fest.  
„Ich bin körperlich und geistig fit. Meine Laune ist der Situation entsprechend leicht unterdurchschnittlich, was durchaus angemessen sein sollte“, gebe ich zurück. „Du dagegen trägst mal wieder das Commonwealth auf deinen Schultern!“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt gequält: „Reden wir nicht davon!“ Fast tut er mir leid.   
„Hör zu, ich hab nicht viel Zeit...du solltest diesen Freitag wieder hin...  
Sie sagen mir zwar, es wäre alles wie immer, dass sie den ganzen Tag Geige spielt und es schön und harmonisch klingt... Nach einem Zufallsprinzip bekommt jeder Mitarbeiter in Sherrinford stichprobenartig alle vierundzwanzig Stunden je zweimal eine Minute lang ihr Zellenmikro auf die Earplugs geschaltet. So überwachen wir ihre Stimmung und minimieren dabei das Risiko, dass sie wieder jemanden programmiert.“

Natürlich kann ich Mycroft nicht sagen, dass ich geträumt habe, dass Eurus mir gesagt hat, dass es ihr genügt, mich erst nächste Woche wiederzusehen!

„Aber du bist trotzdem beunruhigt...“, bringe ich seine weitschweifige Vorrede auf den Punkt.  
„Es würde mir zumindest EINE Sorge nehmen, wenn ich wüsste, dass...Eurus soweit im Lot ist...“  
„Und?“

Da ist noch etwas, da bin ich sicher!

„Einer vom Sicherheitspersonal und die Ernährungswissenschaftlerin, der die Verpflegung der ganzen Einrichtung untersteht, wollen ein paar der Musikausschnitte, die sie gehört haben, kennen. Sie haben unabhängig voneinander angegeben, Passagen aus Wagners Parsifal wiedererkannt zu haben. Allerdings verschiedene Passagen – aber immerhin.“  
„Und?“ frage ich erneut.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Der erste und auch der dritte Akt spielen ausdrücklich an einem Karfreitag!“  
„Und da wäre es Zeit, dass sich der reine Tor auf der Gralsburg sehen ließe?“ vergewissere ich mich spöttisch.  
„Würde dich ein Stück aus Bachs Johannespassion eher überzeugen?“ knurrt er. "Wobei, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, spielt die ja schon am Gründonnerstag...", verbessert er sich.  
„Solange sie nicht ihr altes Musgrave-Ritual anstimmt, bezweifle ich, dass das wirklich eine Botschaft an mich sein soll“, behaupte ich.   
Aber da bin ich mir keineswegs sicher – habe ich mir also mit allem etwas vorgemacht?!  
„Sherlock, ich weiß, dass dir der Besuch letzte Woche mal wieder alles abverlangt hat. Ich würde dir das wirklich gerne ersparen! Aber wir müssen sie...bei Laune halten!  
DU musst sie bei Laune halten, denn du bist der einzige, der das vermag...“  
„Wärst du mal eifriger gewesen bei deinen Klavierstunden! Dann könntest du mich vielleicht mal ablösen...“ stichle ich. „Also schön: Klären wir das übermorgen, je nachdem wie die Berichte bis dahin ausfallen.“  
„Das klingt vernünftig“, gibt sich Mycroft vorläufig zufrieden. „Dann...bis morgen; und mach keine Dummheiten.“  
Ich nicke und trenne die Verbindung.  
„Ja. Ich dich auch, Myckie!“ murmle ich.

  
Ich habe eine Idee für meinen Anruf bei Rosie heute: Ich gehe mit dem Laptop hinauf in ihr Kinderzimmer und setze mich auf den an einen Rasen erinnernden Teppichboden – umgeben von den hier verbliebenen Plüschtieren und anderem Spielzeug, das sie nicht mitgenommen hat: Autos, ein kleines Gebäude aus einigen von Johns alten Legosteinen, bei dem wir keiner Vorlage gefolgt sind, eine Puppe, ein Ritter und ein bulliges Raumschiff. Auch Johns alte Holzeisenbahn ist mit von der Partie und natürlich habe ich meine Geige samt Bogen mit hinauf genommen.

Als dann endlich Rosie auf meinem Bildschirm erscheint, ist es wirklich, als bräche die Sonne durch dunkle Wolken und ich merke, wie sich auch mein Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln verzieht.

„Hello, Shello!“ begrüßt sie mich.  
„Hi, Rosie!“   
Doch dann machen wir beide große Augen.

Nicht nur ich sitze in Rosies Zimmer – sie hat sich heute mit dem Laptop auch in das Gästezimmer zurückgezogen, das sie zurzeit bei Stella und Ted bewohnt! Es sieht wirklich nicht aus wie ein Kinderzimmer, aber wir konnten die beiden Spießer überzeugen, immerhin die Bilder von den Wänden zu nehmen und an die frei gewordenen Haken und Nägel zwei Pinnwände und ein paar Girlanden zu hängen. Außerdem hat sie eine Spieltafel, ein Häuschen aus Karton, um sich darin einzuigeln und ihre beiden Lieblingsbettwäschegarnituren mit Motiven aus Frozen und aus Toy Story mitgenommen.

„Aber du bist ja schon in meinem Zimmer!“ stammelt sie ernsthaft verdattert.  
„Ich bin manchmal hier oben, wenn ich dich vermisse...oder ich sehe mir Fotos an.  
Wieso sagst du „schon“? Wolltest du mir sagen, dass ich hierherkommen soll?“  
Sie nickt. Immernoch fassungslos.  
Oh, nein, jetzt wird sie gleich weinen!

Sie steht auf und läuft aus dem Bild – was soll ich machen?!  
Geige spielen?  
Ja, vielleicht...   
– Das Rosie-Thema – oder was anderes?

Doch da kommt sie wieder!  
„Schau mal, Sherlock!“

Sie setzt sich im Schneidersitz vor die Kamera und hält jetzt ein Legohaus auf dem Schoß.  
Für das Erdgeschoss hat sie weiße Steine genommen und für den ersten bis dritten Stock rote. Die beiden Fenster im ersten Stock sind sehr hoch und es gibt sogar einen Balkon. Unten befindet sich links ein Geländer vor dem Haus, als ob dort ein Souterrain mit einem Lichthof sein könnte. Daneben ist die Haustür und rechts von ihr ist ein kleiner Laden untergebracht: Zwei Schaufenster und dazwischen die Eingangstür, ebenfalls mit Glas. Darüber hat sie ein Stück rot angemaltes Papier eingeklemmt, das fast waagerecht von der Hauswand absteht.

„Hey! Das hast du gut getroffen!“ lobe ich sie.  
„Naja, ich kann ja nur das nehmen, was da ist. Das Lego ist von einem Nachbarn, dessen Kinder schon erwachsen sind.  
Und ich hab versucht, es zu zeichnen...“

Oh, wahrscheinlich ist das das Bild, das mir John neulich nicht mehr gezeigt hat! 

Die Proportionen stimmen zwar nicht ganz und die Hausnummer sitzt nicht in der Mitte der Tür und ist viel zu groß, aber sonst ist es ihr wirklich gut gelungen! Den Balkon hat sie aufgeklebt und hinter dem Geländer hat sie vier Figuren angebracht: Eine kleine Frau im violetten Kleid mit kurzem Haar, einen Mann mit schwarzen Locken, dunklem Mantel und einem blauen Schal und dann natürlich noch einen kleineren Blonden. Die beiden haben ein kleines Mädchen in ihre Mitte genommen, die sie jeweils an einer Hand halten. Auch vor dem Haus sind noch Figuren – sicher kommen sie zu Besuch: Offenkundig Molly, Greg und meine Eltern. Rechts oben über dem Dach schwebt eine hellblaue Wolke mit einem rosa Herzen darin. 

„Das ist ja wunderbar! ...ganz großartig...!“   
Und das meine ich wirklich so!  
„Ich habe sogar ein Lineal benutzt! Und Bleistift und Radiergummi. Aber das ist das Zweite, das erste Bild ist nix geworden, das war dann nicht in der Mitte und zu groß, weißt du?“  
„Ich glaube, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Das ist so toll geworden, das musst du ganz gut aufheben!   
Es ist so schön!“  
„Und du kannst auch erkennen, wer da alles drauf ist?“ vergewissert sie sich. „Es sind nämlich neun Menschen. Auch wenn man nur acht sieht. Na?“ fordert sie mich fröhlich heraus.  
Einer der Momente, wo ich denke, dass Marys viel zu früher Tod wenigstens ein Gutes hatte: Rosie vermisst sie nicht wirklich und sie hat auch nichts davon mitbekommen, wie es ihrem Daddy damals gegangen ist...  
„Du meinst, ob ich weiß, wer in dieser schönen Wolke steckt? Aber natürlich weiß ich das.“  
„Natürlich wohnt Mummy nicht wirklich in einer Wolke, das weiß ich auch. Aber das ist ein Zeichen für sie; ein Symbol.“  
„Und es ist ein passendes Symbol. Gefällt mir wirklich gut.“  
„Ich glaube, Daddy hat es auch gefallen, aber...die Wolke...  
ich denke, sie hat ihn traurig gemacht...  
Aber es würde nichts helfen, wenn ich da was drüber klebe, nicht? Er würde sich erinnern, dass sie da ist...  
...und genau das will ich ja. Dass sie auch auf dem Bild ist. Weil sie dazu gehört.“  
„Das findet dein Daddy bestimmt auch! Lass das Bild bloß so, wie es ist, es ist wunderschön und perfekt!  
Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob uns der Balkon wirklich aushalten würde“, kann ich mir nicht verkneifen anzumerken.  
„Ja, das habt ihr mir ja schon erklärt, dass das eigentlich gar kein richtiger Balkon ist!“  
„Aber du wolltest natürlich, dass man uns alle besser sieht.“  
„Genau!“ strahlt sie – dann wird sie ernst.  
„Ich hab Heimweh, weißt du?“  
„Ja, Süße, das kenne ich auch – und ich vermisse dich auch ganz doll und deinen Daddy...“  
„Ich hab mir letzten Samstag von Onkel Ted zeigen lassen, wie man GoogleMaps und StreetView benutzt! Und da wollte ich natürlich unbedingt auch unsere Straße sehen...“

Ach, Kleines! Das hab doch ich dir zeigen wollen! denke ich.   
Es trifft mich wirklich! Dass es vielleicht lächerlich ist, so zu denken, ist mir egal: Ein Moment, den ich geplant hatte, auf den ich mich gefreut habe, hat ohne mich stattgefunden – und Rosie wird GoogleMaps mit Onkel Ted verbinden. Nicht mit John oder mir...! Das ist einfach nicht richtig!

„Onkel Ted hat gesagt, so etwas hat es früher nicht gegeben; bloß Karten aus Papier und dann waren vielleicht auf der Rückseite ein paar Fotos, aber nur von ganz wichtigen Häusern und Plätzen...und Parks...  
Oh, Shello, ich will wieder heim!“  
„Und ich hätte dich wirklich gerne wieder hier! Aber es ist besser so! Für ein paar Wochen...“

Sie schaut mich mit diesen großen, traurigen Augen an, die mich völlig wehrlos machen können.   
Bitte nicht weinen, Süße! denke ich und bin selbst kurz davor.

„Aber ich bin doch schon ein paar Wochen hier! Wie lange denn noch?!“  
„Hm, vielleicht...nochmal so lange...?“ schlage ich ihr vorsichtig vor.

Entsetzen macht sich auf ihrem Gesichtchen breit und dann stellt sie fest:   
„Du weißt es gar nicht?!“

Und dann fängt sie an zu schluchzen! Dabei hält sie ihre Augen auf mich gerichtet und ich kann nur hilflos zusehen, wie sie da sitzt und nach Luft schnappt und ihr die Tränen runterlaufen.

Ich Vollidiot!  
Wenn ich einfach in überzeugtem Ton gesagt hätte: Vier Wochen, vielleicht weniger! (obwohl mir das sehr optimistisch scheint!) Damit hätte sie umgehen können – aber wie konnte ich ihr auch nur andeutungsweise zeigen, dass ich ihr da auch nicht weiterhelfen kann?!

„Ach, Schätzchen! Ich weiß es halt nicht so genau! Du weißt doch, ich bin bei manchen Dingen richtig dumm – Sterne und Planeten, zum Beispiel!   
Ich verspreche dir, wir kommen dich ganz bestimmt holen, sobald es geht! Spätestens im Sommer! Und bis dahin telefonieren wir ganz oft – so wie jetzt!“

Ich sehe, wie sie kämpft. Sie heult mir nichts vor – im Gegenteil: Sie WILL damit aufhören, schluckt immer wieder, versucht, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie möchte wirklich ganz dringend tapfer sein undmir keinen Kummer machen.  
„Und Daddys Geburtstag?“  
Wenn ich nicht ohnehin gewusst hätte, was sie sagen wollte, hätte ich sie gewiss nicht verstanden.  
„Den werden wir wohl nachfeiern müssen, Schatz. Aber dann umso schöner! Versprochen!“  
Sie wischt sich die Augen, schnieft heftig und fragt mich dann:  
„Aber DU besuchst ihn dann doch!?“

Das trifft mich wie ein Blitz!  
Es sind nur noch sechzehn Tage bis zum 23. April und bis dahin wird sich die Situation bestimmt nicht bessern – im Gegenteil...!  
„Wir treffen uns alle im Internet! Das ist auch mal ganz lustig – bestimmt!“  
Falsche Antwort!

„Das darf nicht sein! Du MUSST ihn besuchen, Shello! Zum Geburtstag kommen Freunde! Wer nicht zum Geburtstag kommt, ist kein Freund! So ist das! Ganz einfach!“ 

Hoffentlich kommt jetzt nicht im nächsten Moment Stella um die Ecke und trennt uns, weil ich Rosie zum Weinen gebracht habe!

„Ja, du hast recht! Aber...“ Ich halte mir den Laptop dichter vors Gesicht: „Sag's nicht weiter! Natürlich besuche ich deinen Daddy zum Geburtstag! Das darfst du aber niemandem erzählen! Das ist top secret, okay?“  
Sie schnieft noch etwas.  
„Achso, klar. Dann ist ja gut. Jetzt spielst du mir aber was vor, ja?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich – was möchtest du denn hören, Süße?“  
„Unser Musikquiz, natürlich! Aber meine Melodie musst du mir auch nochmal vorspielen!“

Mit jeder weiteren Melodie legt sich ihre Aufregung ein wenig mehr – und mir geht es ähnlich. Auch ihre Antworten klingen immer klarer und fester und immer weniger verschnupft.  
Schließlich sind wir fertig.  
„Und jetzt was Neues!“ verlangt Rosie.  
Aber ich bin irgendwie immer noch zu erschüttert darüber, wie schief das heute gelaufen ist: Mir fällt nichts ein. Ich bin regelrecht blockiert.

Parsifal, Johannespassion – ganz bestimmt nicht! Aber was?!  
WAS?!

  
(Eigentlich habe ich ihr vorschlagen wollen, dass sie sich eines der Plüschtiere aussucht – oder auch den Ritter – und dann darüber ein bisschen recherchiert...)

Auf einmal ist es, als stünde Eurus neben mir – aber drei...vier Köpfe größer als ich! – Geige und Bogen in der Hand, schaut mich halb bedauernd, halb herablassend an und dann beginnt sie zu spielen...

Sie ist fünf! rufe ich in Gedanken aus.   
So alt wie ich damals gewesen sein muss, als Eurus anfing MIR zu zeigen, wie man Geige spielt...! Als Eurus fünf war...  
Naja. das liegt für mich immer noch zemlich im Nebel...!

Hoffentlich kommt mir jetzt nicht irgendetwas in den Sinn, was Eurus komponiert und mir letzten Freitag beigebracht hat! Dann müsste ich lügen und einen Titel erfinden!  
Alte südenglische Volksweise, oder so...!

„...Äh..., ja, sicher...ich hab mich noch nicht recht entscheiden können, was ich nehmen soll...  
Lass mal überlegen...“   
Ich schinde Zeit, während ich in mich hineinhorche und zu ignorieren versuche, dass das Ganze doch völlig unsinnig ist!  
Air von Bach*? Na, gut, ich versuch's...! denke ich.  
„Das ist schön! Ein bisschen traurig..., also, nicht so richtig traurig, aber – naja...“  
„Ernst?“  
„Ich weiß nicht so richtig. ...vielleicht wie jemand, der schon sehr sehr traurig gewesen ist, jemand, der gar nicht mehr richtig froh werden kann..., nie mehr vielleicht – aber trotzdem geht es ihm jetzt wieder besser als vorher – verstehst du, was ich meine? Es...es tut nicht mehr so weh. Es ist leichter geworden – auch wenn es immer noch schwer ist...“  
Ich schlucke und räuspere mich, während ich angelegentlich in meinen Notenblättern stöbere, um mein Erschrecken zu kaschieren!  
Eine Fünfjährige sollte eine solche Stimmung nicht so gut beschreiben können!!   
Eine Fünfjährige sollte keine Ahnung haben, dass es eine solche seelische Verfassung überhaupt geben kann!!!  
„Ja, ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst... Das...denke ich auch bei diesem Stück. Es heißt Air – aber im Sinne von „Melodie oder Lied“. Es ist von Johann Sebastian Bach aus der Orchestersuite in D-Dur. Aber auch wenn man bloß Air von Bach sagt, weiß jeder, der ein bisschen Ahnung von klassischer Musik hat, was gemeint ist. Es ist jetzt fast 300 Jahre alt.“  
„So alt?! Das ist ja älter als Mozart!“ Sie scheint zwischen Ehrfurcht und Entrüstung zu schwanken und ich muss fast lachen.  
Okay, dann was Neueres! scheint Eurus schräg über mir zu murmeln und hebt erneut an zu spielen. Ach, Eurus! Bitte! Wieso denn jetzt Sound of Silence**? Wie soll ich ihr den Text erklären?!  
Aber da mir nichts anderes einfallen will, habe ich keine Wahl – so erfüllt wie ich jetzt von diesen Klängen bin, kann ich keine andere Musik denken.  
„Das hab ich schon mal gehört, glaube ich“, überlegt Rosie. „Es ist ein Lied,“  
„Sound of Silence.“  
„Komisch. Ist das das Rauschen, was man manchmal im Ohr hat? Oder was ist gemeint?“  
„Manchmal machen Menschen viel Lärm, reden Unsinn...was sie sagen hat keine Bedeutung – es ist als würden sie gar nichts sagen, aber es ist viel schlimmer als Stille. In der Stille findet man ja wenigstens Ruhe. Aber bei Krach, da kannst du nicht denken und nicht schlafen. Du kannst nicht mal zuhören. Keiner Musik und auch nicht dem, was andere Menschen sagen, die vielleicht nicht so laut reden können, wie dieser Lärm ist. Das Lied beginnt mit der Zeile: „Hallo, Dunkelheit, mein alter Freund, ich bin gekommen, um mich wiedereinmal mit dir zu unterhalten.“ Das muss jemand sein, der gerne nachdenkt, gerne mit sich alleine ist und seine Ruhe haben will. Keinen Lärm, kein grelles Licht. Aber er merkt auch, dass es viele Menschen gibt, die sich einsam und verlassen fühlen, die unglücklich sind. Eigentlich müssten sie nur richtig miteinander reden, einander zuhören, aber sie verstehen nicht, worauf es eigentlich ankommt, sondern kümmern sich nur darum, Geld zu verdienen und es wieder auszugeben...  
So etwa...“  
„Jetzt musst du dir aber wirklich noch etwas Fröhliches einfallen lassen!“  
Das muss ich wohl wirklich!  
Auch Eurus scheint dieser Forderung leicht amüsiert zuzustimmen und mir kommt es vor, als hätte sie gerade die Holzeisenbahn betrachtet.  
Ich brauche einen Moment – und dann kapiere ich es: Das Stück hat wirklich mit der Eisenbahn zu tun: Es ist Skimbleshanks, der Eisenbahn-Kater aus Cats.  
„Das ist mir gerade eingefallen...“; behaupte ich, „wegen der Eisenbahn. Das ist eine Nummer aus einem Musical, in dem lauter Katzen vorkommen und da geht es um einen Kater, der immer die Züge kontrolliert und aufpasst, das alles in Ordnung ist.“  
„So ein Blödsinn!“  
„Aber du hast doch schon von Kater Larry gehört, dem offiziellen obersten Mäusejäger**** in der Downing Street?“  
„Doch, natürlich! Und von Gladstone! Aber die fahren doch nicht mit dem Zug!“  
„Stimmt. Aber schau nachher gleich mal nach, was du über die Katze Felix findest. Sie arbeitet im Bahnhof in Huddersfield in West Yorkshire. Es gibt ein Buch über sie. Aber früher hatte man wirklich oft Katzen an Bahnhöfen und manchmal auch in den Zügen. Wenn es nämlich einen Speisewagen gibt oder wenn Güterzüge zum Beispiel Getreide transportieren dann kann so ein Mäusejäger sehr nützlich sein. Und auf großen Schiffen hatte man früher auch oft Katzen.  
Was grübelst du denn so eifrig, Watson?“ will ich wissen, denn Rosie sieht aus, als würde sie wirklich ganz fieberhaft nachdenken!  
„Was meinst du....?  
Wenn...wir jetzt feststellen würden, dass es hier im Haus Mäuse gibt...,  
ob Tante Stella dann eine Katze besorgen würde...?“  
Ich versuche, mein Grinsen zu bezähmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht würde sie Fallen aufstellen, um die Mäuse zu töten. Ich glaube, das möchtest du nicht. Und die Katze würde sie natürlich auch töten.“  
„Weiß ich doch! Wir essen doch auch Tiere. Genau wie Katzen und Hunde. Aber wir essen auch Grünzeug wie Hasen und Körner wie viele Vögel.   
Ist das Musical "Cats"?  
Ich glaube, Tante Stella hat die Schallplatte.“  
„Schön! Dann könnt ihr sie euch ja mal zusammen anhören!“ schlage ich vor.

Rosie rückt näher an den Laptop und flüstert hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Das wird dann wenigstens nicht ganz so langweilig, hoffe ich!“  
„Denkst du, sie kann uns hören?“ wispere ich zurück.  
„Ich glaube, sie ist die Treppe hochgekommen, als du angefangen hast zu spielen.“  
Ich richte mich auf.  
„Schön, dann lass uns morgen wieder telefonieren, ja? Und heb das tolle Bild von unserem Zuhause gut auf!“  
„Ja, doch! Ganz bestimmt! Und wenn du mit Mycroft sprichst, dann sag ihm, er soll dich nicht so ärgern! Ich merk' mir das nämlich!“ erklärt sie mit warnendem Unterton.  
„Okay, mach ich! Bis Morgen, Süße!“

Ich winke noch, während ich die Verbindung trenne.   
Immerhin zuletzt hat sie wieder gelächelt. Aber ich mache mir nichts vor. Sie wird vorhin nicht das erste Mal geweint haben, seit wir sie weggebracht haben! Natürlich ist es schrecklich dumm von mir gewesen, zuzugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, wann wir sie wieder holen kommen können – aber ohne diesen Fehler wäre sie jetzt auch nicht unbeschwert und glücklich. Das ist nur zu klar.

Ich hätte beinahe mit ihr mitgeweint.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrVDATvUitA"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrVDATvUitA[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgPhVYdo3P0"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgPhVYdo3P0[/link]  
> [link href="http://www.traitor.mynetcologne.de/analyrics/sosI.htm"]http://www.traitor.mynetcologne.de/analyrics/sosI.htm[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXdiARycUtw"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXdiARycUtw[/link]
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://twitter.com/Number10cat"]https://twitter.com/Number10cat[/link]  
> [link href="https://twitter.com/FelixhuddsCat"]https://twitter.com/FelixhuddsCat[/link]  
> Kate Moore, Felix – die Bahnhofskatze   
> (Bei Amazon gibt es einen umfangreichen „Blick ins Buch“)


	30. Variationen zu einem Thema

Auch wenn Rosie zuletzt wieder gestrahlt hat und, als sie mir zum Abschied winkte, noch ihr Lieblingskuscheltier, die Katze Meowliet dazugeholt hat, bereue ich immernoch zutiefst, dass ich sie zum Weinen gebracht habe. Dabei weiß ich, dass das eigentlich gar nicht der Punkt ist: Sie IST dort unglücklich und fühlt sich einsam und verlassen und eingesperrt – ganz unabhängig davon, ob ich ihr eine ungeschickte Antwort geben oder nicht!  
Als nächstes frage ich Martha nach ihren Wünschen und erkenne anhand der Liste und wie sie sie durchgeht, nur zu deutlich, dass sie plant, mich mal wieder zu bekochen und mich außerdem mit frischem Obst und Gemüse zu versorgen. Die paar Schritte durch die Frühlingsluft und die paar zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen heben meine Laune bestenfalls minimal. Martha schlägt mir vor, wo ich doch jetzt ohnehin in Schuhen und Mantel im Hausflur stünde, könne ich doch einen kleinen Spaziergang im Park machen.  
Mir ist nicht danach – auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich recht hat.  
Ich versuche, zur Tagesordnung überzugehen - was mir schon unter normalen Umständen nicht liegt: lästig, langweilig, unerquicklich. Zuerstmal gehe ich meine Mails durch und erkundige mich bei Mike, ob er irgendwas Neues über die Impfstoffforschung mitbekommt.   
(Es ist ärgerlich, denn Mycroft weiß da selbstverständlich viel besser Bescheid – er würde mir allerdings nichts sagen!)  
Anschließend sehe ich die Zeitungen durch; das habe ich die letzten Tage vernachlässigt.  
Deutschland und Frankreich werfen Trump vor, ihnen in China produzierte FFP2-Masken, die sie bereits für ihr medizinisches Personal bestellt hatten, wieder abgeluchst zu haben.* Unterwegs konfisziert oder unter der Hand ein besseres Angebot gemacht - dreiste Methoden aber entsprechend dem Wahlspruch America first. Selbstverständlich will dieser Clown bloß wiedergewählt werden. Die USA weisen die Anschuldigungen vehement zurück.  
Dass Deutschland im Februar China massenhaft Schutzausrüstung gespendet hat, habe ich erst dieser Tage mitbekommen. Im Februar hat es mich noch nicht interessiert. Manchmal ändern sich Situationen rasch und mit ihne die Sichtweisen...  
Nicht nur, dass inzwischen Schulen Masken und Visiere für medizinisches Personal hierzulande anfertigen, jetzt spendet sogar Vietnam Masken an Groß-Britannien, Frankreich, Spanien, Italien und Deutschland. Sie sind den Botschaften in Hanoi übergeben worden...**  
Aber Masken sind längst nicht mehr bloß ein Thema für medizinisches Personal: Auch Arbeitgeber haben angefangen, Mundschutze für ihr Mitarbeiter zu bestellen, darunter Amazon, Marks & Spencer und Sainsbury's - und das, obwohl immernoch seitens des Gesundheitsministeriums entsprechend den Weisungen der WHO behauptet wird, dass einfache Mund-Nase-Bedeckungen gegen das Virus nutzlos seien.***  
Als ich vorhin im Supermarkt gewesen bin, habe ich wieder keine von Marthas Masken getragen – eigentlich unvernünftig, auch wenn ich mir noch so sicher bin, dass ich es nicht habe. Ich sollte es besser wissen und ein gutes Beispiel abgeben (Das wolltest du doch immer von mir, John): Sie sind zumindest besser als gar nichts und schließlich hat es mich doch noch nie gekümmert, was andere von mir denken –   
Naja, wie du einmal so richtig anmerktest: Nicht bei allem...  
Also, gut: Ab dem nächsten Mal.  
Der Guardian meldet den bisherigen Höchststand an täglichen Coronatoten im Land: 854. Damit wären wir nicht mehr weit entfernt von den Zahlen aus Frankreich und Spanien. Laut einer Studie wird für das Vereinigte Königreich die höchste Todesrate von ganz Europa prophezeit.****   
Und ich kann mir den zynischen Gedanken nicht verkneifen: Dagegen hilft auch kein Brexit!

Wirklich konzentrieren kann ich mich nicht - und das liegt weniger daran, dass ich mich vielleicht gar nicht so genau informieren möchte, als an diesem Gedanken, der sich mir wieder und wieder aufpoppt, wie eine lästige Werbung:  
Rosie hat geweint, sie ist unglücklich. Das darf nicht sein! Unternimm etwas!  
Nicht, dass ich bisher gedacht hätte, dass sie gerne dort ist! Und John weiß das gewiss mindestens ebenso gut wie ich – und trotzdem fühle ich mich jetzt unter Druck, ihm beichten zu müssen, was da heute früh passiert ist. Aber soll ich ihm noch mehr Sorgen aufbürden?!  
Es ist so, so grotesk! Da lerne ich meine Distanz aufzugeben, werde fast so etwas wie ein Familienmensch – und dann kommt dieses Virus daher...!

Um die Mittagszeit ruft Mike an. In heller Aufregung. Er hat von einem Kollegen in Oxford erfahren, dass dort Tierschützer letzte Nacht in ein Labor eingebrochen sind. Sie haben die Rhesusaffen aus dem Corona-Testprogramm mitgenommen! Ausgerechnet! Er wäre ja auch kein Freund von dieser Tierquälerei, aber es ginge ja nun manchmal nicht anders...  
Ich lasse ihn eine Weile reden. Ganze dreißig Sekunden. Dann frage ich ihn, ob auch Daten geklaut wurden, irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen zu diesen Studien, Proben, Prototypen möglicher Vakzine...  
"Die haben gehaust wie die Vandalen! Sämtliche Glasbehälter zertrümmert und gezielt Festplatten zerschlagen. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass die Ergebnisse auf den internen Servern in Sicherheit sind, damit sie wenigstens nicht wieder ganz bei Null anfangen müssen. So genau konnte mir mein Kumpel das auch nicht sagen; sie versuchen natürlich, da noch den Deckel draufzuhalten."  
"Und laufen denn nun schon Versuche an Menschen?"  
"Davon gehe ich aus – oder dass sie zumindest kurz davor gestanden haben...  
Moment?! Denkst du, es steckt etwas anderes dahinter? Keine Tierschützer?! – Die neue IRA? Die Russen? Der IS?"  
"Ich weiß nicht..., wäre doch möglich...?" antworte ich nachdenklich.  
"...oder die Umweltschützer sind einfach der Ansicht, dass dieses Virus die Antwort auf das Problem der Überbevölkerung sein muss..., dass wir es...gewähren lassen sollten...weltweit.  
Darwin und so...", spekuliert Mike unbehaglich.  
"Bleib dran, ja? Halt mich auf dem Laufenden!"  
"Ich versuch's – aber was willst du machen? Selbst wenn du die Affen wiederfindest: Die Tests sind in jedem Fall im Eimer..."

Da hat er recht. Außerdem werden jetzt bestimmt die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft werden. Noch einmal wird das nicht passieren.  
Und ich habe wirklich anderes zu tun!  
Nur... Wohin mit den Affen? Heimlich auf Zoos verteilen, etwa?  
Die Täter müssen damit rechnen, dass die Tiere infektiös sind und sie selber zu Superspreadern werden könnten...   
Aber wenn sich diese Tierschützer wirklich nicht an diesen Affen infizieren, dann mit Sicherheit bei einer anderen Gelegenheit...

Während unseres Telefonats höre ich Martha die Treppe heraufkommen – obwohl sie wirklich bemerkenswert leise ist – und kurz darauf ruft sie mich an, damit ich nachsehe, was sie mir vor die Tür gestellt hat. Ich bedanke mich, beteure, dass das zwar sehr lieb von ihr ist, aber sie sich bitte nicht so viel Mühe machen soll.  
Appetit habe ich keinen, verzehre aber trotzdem etwa die Hälfte meines Lunchs. Anschließend arrangiere ich das Obst dekorativ in der Designerschale und schicke dann nochmal eine SMS:  
"War vorzüglich! Danke! Ruf mich an, wenn du dich langweilst!"

Später greife ich wieder zur Geige, überlege, was ich üben könnte und auch, was ich Rosie beim nächsten Mal Neues vorspielen will.  
Das heute Morgen mit dieser Mindpalace-Eurus war definitiv sehr seltsam! Nicht der Bach – aber die anderen beiden Stücke. Andererseits: Ich weiß, dass sich sowohl Cats und weitere Werke von Andrew Lloyd Webber in der Plattensammlung meiner Eltern befinden als auch einige Alben von Simon und Garfunkel. Und meine Erinnerungen an Eurus als Kind sind immernoch sehr rar und sehr, sehr vage...

Ich könnte Eurus am Freitag diese drei Stücke vorspielen, überlege ich, mal gespannt, wie sie darauf reagieren wird...  
Logische Konsequenz aus diesem Beschluss: Ich werde sie alle drei nochmal üben – und sie mir dazu nochmal genauestens anhören...  
Youtube schlägt mir "Sound of Silence" in der Corona-Version vor.  
Stimmt ja: Das ist auf Harrys Playlist gewesen...

"Du musst diesen Freitag wirklich nicht kommen, Sherlock..."  
Irgendwann, als ich gerade dabei bin, über ein Thema aus irgendeinem Klassiker zu improvisieren, ist mir wieder, als stünde Eurus hinter mir und sagte mir das ins Ohr. Augenblicklich vergesse ich alles – ich weiß nicht mal mehr, mit welchem Stück ich mich gerade beschäftigt habe!  
"Warum sagst du das? Ich kann doch Mycroft unmöglich erklären, dass du mir für dieses Mal freigibst?!" widerspreche ich ihr.   
"Du denkst, dass das einfach nur deinem Wunsch entspricht."  
"Es ist großartig, mit dir Geige zu spielen! Es ist ein Privileg, weil du so brillant bist und ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht – so gut als möglich. Du bist meine Schwester."  
"Und Mycroft würde denken, dass du dich drückst."  
"Ich drücke mich nicht. Aber ich kann doch nicht zugeben, dass ich dich in meinem Kopf habe. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich dann auch einsperren."  
Sie lacht und klatscht in die Hände: "Dann hätte ich 24/7 Gesellschaft!"  
Das übergehe ich. Die Vorstellung ist zu unheimlich. Und dann spiele ich ein Motiv aus dem Parsifal, dieses Gralsmotiv; es ist grade das einzige, das mir auf Anhieb einfällt.  
"Wagner?" fragt sie abfällig und rümpft übertrieben deutlich die Nase. "Es gab keinen Wagner bei uns zuhause, weißt du noch? Nazi-Musik. Deshalb."  
"Aber du kennst es."  
Sie zuckt die Schultern. "Mir fiel mal ein Verzeichnis aller seiner Leitmotive in die Hände. Ich war neugierig. Du musst wissen: Ich brauche bloß den Kern einer Melodie zu kennen und weiß sämtliche und vor allem die besten Möglichkeiten, wie die gesamte Komposition aussehen könnte beziehungsweise müsste. Selbst die meistgefeierten aller Komponisten haben es fast immer letztendlich doch vergeigt. Außer vielleicht Bach. Und manchmal Mozart... Die Dodekaphoniker haben sich sehr bemüht, alles perfekt zu machen. Nur dass sich das kaum jemand anhören mag..."  
"Also weißt du doch, ob ein Stück schön ist oder nicht. Das sollte mich bloß einschüchtern.  
Dass du aus jedem kleinen Motiv die beste aller möglichen Kompositionen herausholen könntest, klingt ebenso einleuchtend wie auch unvorstellbar", befinde ich. "Wie dem auch sei: Wenn Mycroft der Ansicht ist, dass ich dich Karfreitag besuchen soll, werde ich das tun. Punkt."

Bin ich eigentlich wahnsinnig, so mit ihr zu reden? Sie ist ein Hirngespinst!  
Oder...?  
Aber was sie über ihre kompositorischen Fähigkeiten sagt, klingt absolut schlüssig!

  
Bis ich dann beim Dinner John via Skype gegenüber sitze, bin ich noch immer unschlüssig, ob ich ihm berichten soll, dass ich Rosie versehentlich zum Weinen gebracht habe.  
Ist das nun Feigheit? Oder will ich es dir nur ersparen?  
Als ich dann sehe, wie du in deinem Essen stocherst, vermute ich, dass du schon Bescheid weißt und dass du noch überlegst, wie du es mir sagen sollst. Natürlich hast du am Nachmittag mit deiner Tochter telefoniert...  
"Es soll doch stellenweise schon zu Triagen gekommen sein!*****" platzt du auf einmal heraus. "Nicht hier, nicht in London. Noch nicht... Bisher war das bloße Theorie! Ich meine, natürlich kenne ich das aus Afghanistan und vorher schon von 7/7, aber ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, sowas nochmal erleben zu müssen! Soweit ich gehört habe, mussten sie noch nicht nach Alter vorgehen, aber bei betagten Patienten mit Vorerkrankungen könnte es auch hier bald eng werden, wenn es um künstliche Beatmung geht! Also pass unter allen Umständen auf Martha auf, versprich mir das, ja?"  
"Das ist doch ohnehin unser Deal!" pflichte ich ihm bei.  
Dann erzählst du doch noch von deinem Videotelefonat mit Rosie: Dass ich ihr Bild so gelobt und wieder so schön Geige gespielt hätte... Und dass du versuchen musstest, ihr begreiflich zu machen, wie man einen Impfstoff gewinnt, was ganz schön knifflig gewesen sei, weil du noch nie versucht hättest, das einem Kind zu erklären!

Später ruft mich noch DI Hopkins an und erkundigt sich, ob ich dem Verschwinden des Dr Carfax nicht doch nachzugehen gedächte. Gefunden hat sie nichts weiter, obwohl sie sich die ganze Nacht mit den alten VHS-Kassetten um die Ohren geschlagen und Plattenhüllen und dergleichen durchgesehen hat. Anscheinend hat sie den Buchtresor trotzdem noch nicht entdeckt.  
In dieser Nacht brauche ich lange, um in den Schlaf zu finden. Immer wieder wache ich auf und frage mich, wieso ich nicht wieder von Eurus träume. Oder zumindest von irgendetwas anderem, was mich derzeit so sehr beschäftigt...  
Ob Rosie schlafen kann? Vielleicht weint sie lautlos in ihre Plüschkatze...!

Das war's!  
Ich stehe auf, laufe durch die Wohnung...

Das Einzige, was mir schließlich einfällt, ist, dass ich in ein paar Stunden aber wirklich damit anfangen will, Aufnahmen zu machen. Also mache ich mich endlich daran, Titel zu sammeln und sie zu Kategorien zusammenzustellen: Aufmunternde Musik, Musik zum Relaxen und Einschlafen, Lustige Musik, Fantasievolles...  
...vielleicht auch eine Youtube-Playlist? Ich kann ja unmöglich alles selbst machen – schon gar nicht in ein paar Stunden oder zwei Tagen...

Mittwoch, 8. April. 8:20

Telefonat mit Lestrade und Skype-Anruf von Mycroft sind erledigt.  
Ich fange früh an mit meinem Projekt, spiele in der Küche, wo die Akustik besser ist als im Wohnzimmer. In einer Pause erreicht mich eine SMS von Martha: Ob ich ihr wohl einen Stuhl draußen auf den Treppenabsatz stellen kann? Dann könnte sie bequemer zuhören.  
Natürlich mache ich das umgehend!  
Um elf melde ich mich bei Rosie. Sie scheint ganz munter und zeigt mir Fotos von Krokussen und Schneeglöckchen in Tante Stellas Garten. Sie hat Frühlingsblumen gegooglet.  
Leider kann ich ihrer guten Laune nicht trauen und bekomme gleich wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Anschließend stürze ich mich gleich wieder in die Aufnahmearbeiten.

  
Ich komme gut voran.  
Aber noch besser ginge es freilich, wenn Martha nicht solche Textnachrichten verschicken würde wie:   
Hast du überhaupt schon gefrühstückt?  
oder  
Kann ich dir was zum Lunch machen? Irgendwelche Wünsche?

Aber ich mag schon deshalb nicht Pause machen, weil ich dann doch wieder einen Blick in die online-Papers werfen würde...

  
Natürlich ist der Höhepunkt des Tages wieder das Dinner mit John, auch wenn wir nur über belangloses Zeug reden - und über ein paar alte Fälle, wobei aber die eigentlichen Fälle fast völlig nebensächlich sind.  
Danach warte ich noch ab, bis ich weiß, dass er in seine Nachtschicht aufgebrochen ist, ehe ich ihm eine kleine Audiodatei schicke. Es ist eine kleine Komposition für ihm..., für uns...   
Ich hoffe, es wird ihm gefallen. Diese Melodie spukt mir schon lange durch den Kopf und an diesem Nachmittag habe ich darüber ein Stück improvisiert, als sie mal wieder so über mich kam...  
Eurus würde sicher etwas daran auszusetzen haben.   
Dass ich nicht das Beste herausgeholt habe aus den Motiven...

  
Wieder liege ich lange wach.   
Der nächste Besuch bei Eurus rückt näher.  
Inzwischen ist es schon Donnerstag, morgen muss ich wieder hin...

Was, wenn ich herausfinde, dass sie mir wirklich sowas wie Gedankendateien mit Zeitschaltuhr in meinem Mindpalace hinterlegt hat?

Oder sollte die Wahrheit noch unheimlicher sein?

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://www.independent.co.uk/news/world/europe/coronavirus-germany-france-accus-united-states-america-taking-face-masks-ppe-shortage-a9447141.html"]https://www.independent.co.uk/news/world/europe/coronavirus-germany-france-accus-united-states-america-taking-face-masks-ppe-shortage-a9447141.html[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.t-online.de/nachrichten/ausland/id_87648648/coronavirus-mundschutz-konfisziert-usa-weist-berliner-vorwuerfe-zurueck.html"]https://www.t-online.de/nachrichten/ausland/id_87648648/coronavirus-mundschutz-konfisziert-usa-weist-berliner-vorwuerfe-zurueck.html[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.granthamjournal.co.uk/news/coronavirus-school-makes-face-masks-for-nhs-workers-9105711/"]https://www.granthamjournal.co.uk/news/coronavirus-school-makes-face-masks-for-nhs-workers-9105711/[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.reuters.com/article/us-health-coronavirus-vietnam-idUSKBN21P1IO"]https://www.reuters.com/article/us-health-coronavirus-vietnam-idUSKBN21P1IO[/link]
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.express.co.uk/news/uk/1265421/coronavirus-face-masks-latest-covid-19-amazon-WHO-public-health-england"]https://www.express.co.uk/news/uk/1265421/coronavirus-face-masks-latest-covid-19-amazon-WHO-public-health-england[/link]
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/07/uk-records-highest-daily-death-toll-from-coronavirus-854"]https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/07/uk-records-highest-daily-death-toll-from-coronavirus-854[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/07/uk-will-be-europes-worst-hit-by-coronavirus-study-predicts"]https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/apr/07/uk-will-be-europes-worst-hit-by-coronavirus-study-predicts[/link]
> 
> *****  
> [link href="https://www.nzz.ch/international/grossbritannien-enthuellungen-ueber-rationierung-von-corona-pflege-ld.1583634"]https://www.nzz.ch/international/grossbritannien-enthuellungen-ueber-rationierung-von-corona-pflege-ld.1583634[/link]


	31. Fluchtversuch

Ich kann nicht schlafen.

Und je länger ich da herumliege und sogar versuche, irgendwelche albernen Einschlaftechniken anzuwenden, desto schlimmer wird es: Ich werde immer nervöser und ärgerlicher – es ist wie eine unaufhaltsame Spirale, die sich höher und höher schraubt. Ich möchte kämpfen oder wenigstens weglaufen!  
Aber beides geht nicht.  
Und schreien oder Möbel zerschlagen verbietet sich von selbst...

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie mein Puls immer schneller wird und mein Blutdruck stetig klettert.  
Gleichzeitig ballt sich in meinem Solarplexus ein kalter Klumpen zusammen und es fühlt sich an, als würde mir der Hals zuschwellen.

Ich kann jeden Moment platzen!

  
Schließlich halte ich es nicht mehr aus, springe aus dem Bett – blind und taub von dem plötzlich aufbrandenden weißen Rauschen in meinen Ohren wanke ich erst zu dem einen und dann zu dem anderen Fenster, reiße sie auf.  
Ich friere nicht mal, mir wird bloß ein wenig übel, aber das ist auch die einzige Veränderung.

Durch mein Gehirn wirbeln allerlei Gedankenfetzen und Bilder...

John, Rosie, Martha, ...Eurus...  
...die Online-News, die schwarze Weltkarte mit den dicken, roten Punkten, all die Grafiken und Listen...

Und dann diese „befreiten“ oder doch eher geklauten Laboraffen...!  
Gut, sie werden auch nicht gefährlicher sein, als gleich viele infizierte besoffene Menschen, oder so – aber...

Schluss jetzt!!!

Ich stürze ins Bad, unter die Dusche – das Wasser ist so eisig, dass mir Luft wegbleibt.

Gegen diesen Sturm, der in mir tobt, hilft das trotzdem nicht...

  
Ich weiß, es ist total unvernünftig, aber ich muss hier raus.

Sofort ertönt Mycrofts Stimme: Sherlock! Lass den Unsinn! Du wirst jetzt nicht draußen herumrennen! Sei nicht albern! Geh wieder zu Bett!

„Halt einfach die Klappe!“ knurre ich, während ich mich hastig abtrockne, um dann rasch in die Klamotten vom Vortag zu schlüpfen und das Haus zu verlassen.

  
Diese Dunkelheit ist immer noch so...  
ja, wie?

Bedrückend?

Ja, vielleicht.  
Natürlich genügt mir das Licht der Straßenlaternen, aber die Leuchtreklamen sind alle erloschen – und das liegt nicht bloß daran, dass es halb drei Uhr Nachts ist...

Es nieselt und die Luft ist eisig, aber immerhin ziemlich frisch.  
Mein feuchtes Haar scheint zu gefrieren, aber das könnte mir vielleicht helfen, wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen.  
Vielleicht bringt es mich runter, wenn ich einfach ein paar Meilen durch die Nacht marschiere...

Bald falle ich in Laufschritt, ich höre mich schnaufen, spüre meinen Herzschlag.

Eine Streife kreuzt meinen Weg...der Wagen biegt ab, folgt mir..., fährt eine Weile auch gleicher Höhe mit mir...  
aber dann dreht sie ab.

Ja, ihr könnt weiterfahren. Ich bin nur ein harmloser Kerl, dem die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, der sich ein bisschen abreagieren muss, nichts weiter...

Vielleicht hätte ich besser einen Jogginganzug angezogen, ein Handtuch um den Nacken, Sneakers...  
Man fällt dann weniger auf, wenn man rennt...

  
„Hey!  
Sherlock, nun mach mal langsamer...!  
Stopp!

Sag mal, was willst du überhaupt hier?!“

Na, toll! Die ganze Zeit denke ich, dass ich nicht schlafen kann, dabei ist das Ganze ein verdammter, beschissener Traum?!“ motze ich keuchend.  
„Und was soll überhaupt schon wieder diese Maskerade?!“

Fake-Faith grinst breit und schiebt mit dem linken Zeigefinger ihre Brille auf dem Nasenrücken hoch.  
„Ach nichts. Vielleicht mag ich einfach das Kleid...  
Vielleicht sehe ich dann ein bisschen aus wie ein Stoppschild?  
Sherlock, hör auf, dich so abzuhetzen.  
Es besteht überhaupt kein Grund, dass du dich so verausgabst!  
Schau nur, wo du gelandet bist!“

Gegenüber hängt eine blau leuchtende Laterne an einem Gebäudekomplex aus hässlichen Kästen.  
Ich kenne das hier...  
Holborn Police Station, richtig...

Ich friere nicht, trotzdem scheint es mir, als wäre mein Schädel taub vor Kälte, als würde es mir eisig durch die Schläfen ziehen...

„Na, komm..., gehen wir ein bisschen...“

Wieso ich mich darauf einlasse, weiß ich selbst nicht.

Ist das hier wirklich nicht real?  
Aber es wäre beängstigend, wenn ich sie nun schon so unkontrolliert im Wachzustand in der Öffentlichkeit halluzinieren sollte!

Ja, Öffentlichkeit! Dass um die Uhrzeit niemand hier unterwegs ist, tut der Tatsache ja keinen Abbruch!

Sie hakt sich bei mir unter und wir spazieren los, wobei sie ihren Stock schwingt...

„Erinnerst du dich...?  
Aber du hast es nicht bemerkt: Zwischendrin hatte ich das Hinken vergessen*...“  
Sie lacht: „Wie stümperhaft von mir...!  
...oder vielleicht war es ja doch Absicht?  
Weil du denken solltest, du könntest mich heilen, weißt du?“

„Ich war wohl zu high...“  
„Ich glaube, das war gerade nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, Brüderchen...!“  
„Vielleicht...  
Vielleicht hab ich es aber auch einfach zu sehr genossen...in diesem Moment...  
Ein Lichtblick in einer finsteren Zeit...der finstersten Zeit, die ich jemals erlebt habe.  
Ja, das war es...“  
„Weil du zum zweiten Mal deinen besten Freund verloren hattest.“  
„Weil du ihn mir zum zweiten Mal genommen hattest. So war das doch.“  
„Touché. Wird nicht wieder passieren.  
Ich mag ihn.“  
„John?!“  
„Sei doch nicht so entsetzt!  
Ja, natürlich: John. Sicher, er ist einfach gestrickt, leicht durchschaubar. Aber sehr...loyal und aufrecht. Geradeheraus. Er weiß, er ist nicht perfekt, nicht überragend – aber er möchte gut sein. Untadelig, hilfsbereit, freundlich...“  
„John ist perfekt, so wie er ist. Er ist ein großartiger Mensch! Der beste, den ich kenne“, verteidige ich ihn.  
„Wenn du's sagst. Ich bin wohl kaum das richtige Individuum, um moralische Integrität zu beurteilen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen: John ist das komplette Gegenteil von mir...  
...hm, ja, vielleicht...  
Ich glaube, das trifft es.  
Ich hab ihn beobachtet, weißt du..., damals an der Bus-Haltestelle Lambeth North...  
Als ich ihm meine Telefonnummer gegeben hatte...  
Er hat ungläubig gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt, aber dann auch sein Smartphone gezückt...  
Aber da sah er natürlich das Foto von seiner Frau mit dem Baby...  
Vielleicht spielte es auch eine Rolle, dass er im Schatten der Christ Church stand...?  
Er ist frommer, als er es wahrhaben möchte...!“

Nur um die Szene nicht zu zerstören, ersticke ich im Keim die folgerichtige Frage: Wie soll ich das wissen können?! Weil ich die Route des 626 Busses kenne? Weil ich weiß, wo John damals zu- und aussteigen musste?!  
Was reime ich mir da bloß zusammen?!

„Hörzu, du musst dir überhaupt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen! Sei einfach für John da und für deine Patentochter, wann immer sie Kontakt aufnehmen möchten. Kümmere dich um Martha und pass auf dich auf. Es ist grade keine Zeit für Drachentöter. Und reg Mycroft nicht auf. Der hat genug Sorgen.  
Dieses Mal wird keiner von euch die Welt retten. Oder London. Oder irgendwen.“

Drachentöter. Woher sollte sie das haben? Das kommt bloß aus meinem eigenen Hirn.  
Also ist das hier nichts, was sie mir implantiert hat.

„Soso! Und das soll mich jetzt beruhigen, ja? Oder gar...aufbauen?  
Nein, als Therapeutin hast du wirklich nicht viel drauf. Bleib lieber beim Geige spielen, darin bist du eine Koryphäe.  
Apropos...: Was soll ich üben für morgen?“  
„Ich sage dir doch: Du brauchst wirklich nicht zu kommen!  
Du kannst ja Mycroft einfach sagen, dass du auf Mrs Hudson aufpassen musst.  
Vielleicht...  
weil sie sonst auch zum Friseur geht oder...  
Ach, was weiß ich, lass dir was einfallen.“

Ja, das ist eindeutig ein Klartraum und als Informationsquelle komplett unbrauchbar!

„Und...hast du wieder irgendwelche Tipps, was ich Rosie Neues vorspielen soll?“  
„Also, sie sollte natürlich The Lark Ascending kennen.“  
„Na, klar! Geht es vielleicht noch virtuoser?!“ spotte ich.  
„Ich sag ja nicht, dass du es unbedingt selbst spielen sollst! Verknote dir mal nicht die Finger!  
Und ein absolutes Muss, was Violinsoli angeht, ist natürlich auch das aus Sheherazade!“  
„Du musst gar nicht so darauf herumreiten, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich als Amateurgeiger allenfalls Durchschnitt bin.“  
„Ja, was soll ich dir denn raten?! The Wheels of the Bus?!“ Sie lacht spöttisch.  
„Vielleicht irgendwas auf halbem Wege dazwischen.“  
„Hm... “O welche Lust, in freier Luft...“? Wie wäre es damit?“  
„Der Gefangenenchor aus Fidelio?“  
„Passt das nicht? Immerhin ist Beethovenjahr, nicht?  
...und unsere Eltern sind eingesperrt – genau wie ich...“  
„Touché...“

Sie bleibt stehen, hat plötzlich aus dem Nichts ihre Geige angesetzt und ihr Stock verwandelt sich in den dazugehörigen Bogen.  
Dann beginnt sie zu spielen.**  
„Hübsch. Kenne ich nicht – was ist das?“ erwidere ich kühl.  
Jetzt bloß nicht nervös machen lassen: Wie kann ich mir selbst etwas vorschlagen, das ich überhaupt nicht kenne?  
Es muss irgendwas sein, das ich verdrängt habe...  
„Nein? Für dich persönlich – nur zur Ansicht. Streng geheim.“  
„Nur zum Anhören trifft es wohl besser...“  
„Das ist der Titelsong eines James Bond Films! For Your Eyes Only.“  
„Oh, ja...als John mit dem gegen Ende unserer langen Bond-Film-Nacht auch noch ankam, war bei mir das letzte Bisschen Aufmerksamkeit aufgebraucht.  
Ein wild um sich schießender Casanova. Kaum passend für eine Fünfjährige!“  
„Hm, das mag sein...  
Dir wird schon etwas einfallen...  
Mal überlegen...“  
„Na, wie wär's damit!“ mischt sich ein frecher Tenor ein. Es ist Jim Moriarty – aber heute trägt er einen irritierenden Schnurrbart! Er hat ein großes Mikro, trägt Handschellen und singt:  
„I want to break free, I want to break free...!“  
„Danke für deinen Vorschlag, aber NEIN danke!“ versetze ich. „Deinen Lügen wäre ich seinerzeit allerdings gerne entkommen!“  
„Wirklich nicht, Jim! Dann – wie wäre das?“ fragt Eurus und beginnt wieder zu spielen***.  
„...warte, das sagt mir was...ich kann es bloß nicht recht einordnen...“  
„Streng dich ein bisschen an, du kommst schon drauf!“  
„Du bist heute nicht sehr hilfreich“, beschwere ich mich.  
„Ja, klar! Um Vorschläge bitten und dann bloß rummäkeln!“  
„Sie ist ein Kind. Trotzdem sollen es keine Kinderlieder sein – die lernt sie schon von anderen Leuten.  
Gut, dann eben sowas wie Greensleeves oder Scarbourogh Fair.“  
„Wollen wir nicht den Weg durch die Brook Street nehmen?“ erkundigt sich Jim vergnügt.  
„Du bist tot“, erklärt Eurus-Faith. Der Geigenbogen in ihrer Hand ist auf einmal ein Florett. Sie sticht zu und mit einem unanständigen Geräusch schwirrt Jim in sich zusammenschnorrend davon wie ein Luftballon.  
„So! Den wären wir los! Schade, dass wir uns zurzeit keine Chips holen können. Du solltest dir nachher welche gönnen, meinst du nicht? Dann denk dabei mal an mich...“  
Damit lässt sie mich stehen und verschwindet in den nächsten Zustieg zur Tube.  
Oxford Circus...  
– um die Zeit fahren bloß Busse – wo will sie hin...?  
Ich gehe ihr nach...

Ich spüre die Vibrationen, höre das Rattern.  
Ja, wieso nicht, es ist bloß ein Traum; also wenn ich das will, dann fährt jetzt eine Tube in die Baker Street. Kein Problem.

Bakerloo North bound. Richtung Harrow & Wealdstone.  
Da kommt schon ein Zug.  
Ich steige ein.

Ein einziger Fahrgast sitzt im Wagen, eine junge Frau: Langes rötliches Haar und Pony, etwas zu stark geschminkt. Bordeauxfarbene Kunstlederjacke über einem quer, unregelmäßig bunt gestreiften Kleid...   
Blaue Augen funkeln mich an. Zwinkern flirtend.

Das ist Johns Buslady! Eurus als Verführerin...!  
Wie kann ich mir einbilden, zu wissen, was sie anhatte? Das Outfit ist ziemlich scheußlich. Vor allem das Kleid. Auch ihr Schmuck...  
Wünsche ich mir das so?  
Warum...?  
John hat mir nur von ihrem Haar erzählt...?

Eine Katze stolziert den Gang entlang.  
Felix? Skimbleshanks? Wer weiß das schon – es ist nicht wichtig...  
Sie wechselt die Farben und schillert in den Mustern der Sitzbezüge der verschiedenen Tube-Linien...  
Und ihre Augen sind blau und wie die eines kleinen Mädchens, obwohl es sich um ein ausgewachsenes Tier zu handeln scheint.

Vielleicht werde ich wirklich verrückt...

Ich habe bereits fast einen ganzen Becher Kaffee intus und starre schon eine ganze Weile übermüdet in meinen Laptop, als mir wieder einfällt, was ich in der vergangenen – vermeintlich schlaflosen – Nacht wieder Durchgeknalltes geträumt habe...!

Dabei ist es so realistisch gewesen. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten.  
Und doch so grotesk.

  
Will ich wissen, was es mit diesem unbekannten Stück auf sich hat?  
Oder mit diesem James Bond Titelsong?

Ich glaube nicht.  
Außerdem kann Rosie keinen übergeschnappten Onkel gebrauchen.

  
Wiedereinmal lese ich, dass irgendwo in Nordengland wieder Funkmasten in Brand gesetzt worden sind. Es geht nämlich die Verschwörungstheorie um, dass das neue 5G schuld am neuen Corona-Virus sei!  
Aber sicher, diese Idioten glauben bestimmt auch an Spiderman, die sämtlichen X-Men und diese ganzen Comic-Mutanten, wie die Kratides-Bande damals...!  
Aber da Radioaktivität Krebs fördern kann, scheint die Idee, dass Elektrosmog und Vergleichbares Mutationen begünstigen könnten, vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig, wenn man nichts von der Materie versteht und krampfhaft nach Ursachen sucht, um auf einen oder mehrere Verantwortliche wütend sein zu können...

„Tja, siehst du, wenn ich dieses Rätsel schon gelöst hätte, dann hätte ich längst Gesellschaft. Angemessene Gesellschaft, versteht sich“, lässt sich Eurus vernehmen. „Also, wenn ich schon herausgefunden hätte, wieso ich so bin, wie ich bin, meine ich natürlich. Dann würde ich dafür sorgen, dass es noch ein paar Exemplare von meiner Klasse gibt.  
Awww, nicht gekränkt sein, Brüderchen...!“  
„Diese Welt ist zu klein für zwei von deiner Sorte!“ brumme ich, aber anscheinend amüsiert sie das bloß.

Weitere 887 sind gestorben und wir werden heute die 8000er Marke an Covid-Toten knacken, lese ich in der Metro.  
Metro – eben deshalb ist mir wohl gerade dieser verrückte Traum wieder eingefallen.  
Ja, so wird es sein...

Gestern habe ich mich um die Nachrichten gedrückt, aber vielleicht ist genau das der Fehler gewesen. Früher hat mir das überhaupt nichts ausgemacht. Jetzt bekomme ich wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mich nicht informiere...!

In Louisiana hat sich eine Frau einen „Cuddle Curtain“**** ausgedacht. So kann sie ihre Enkel weiterhin umarmen, ohne sich anzustecken, falls sie schon infiziert sein sollten.

Nunja... Besser als gar nicht!

„Du musst Daddy an seinem Geburtstag besuchen, Sherlock! Versprich mir das ganz hoch und heilig und mit Pfadfinder-Ehrenwort! Und nicht die Finger gekreuzt! Ich verrat' es auch ganz bestimmt niemandem!“ drängt mich Rosies liebes, aber auch sehr entschlossenes Stimmchen.  
Wie gerne würde ich das...!  
Ich werde es dir wohl erzählen müssen, John... Vielleicht können wir ihr dann einfach sagen, dass wir uns dagegen entschieden haben – oder...?  
Oder ich lasse mir etwas einfallen.  
So etwas ähnliches wie diesen Kuschelvorhang...

  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gegen Ende von TLD, wenn Eurus John erzählt, dass sie Sherlock vorher schon einmal getroffen hat und sie Chips hatten.
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fJ8jGSGIr0"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fJ8jGSGIr0[/link]  
> Ja, sorry, wenn Sheena Easton Bariton wäre – aber die Sologeigen waren alle noch...mittelmäßiger...
> 
> ***  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDM1R7NYKC0"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDM1R7NYKC0[/link]
> 
> ****  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyfdzmkR8co"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyfdzmkR8co[/link] cuddle curtain   
> (Artikel alle nicht erreichbar in Europa)


	32. Maundy Thursday

Auch an diesem Morgen melde ich mich bei Martha und sie meint, dass sie nichts braucht – es sei denn, ich hätte spezielle Wünsche zum Lunch oder so. Habe ich natürlich nicht. Um kurz vor acht gehe ich wieder Lestrade auf die Nerven. Die letzte Gelegenheit, Mycroft zu erklären, dass ich Eurus – warum auch immer – nicht besuchen werde, lasse ich bewusst verstreichen. Vielleicht erhoffe ich mir Antworten wegen meines jüngsten Traumes? Andererseits will ich nicht, dass sie davon erfährt...  
Dann bekomme ich noch eine Textnachricht von Wiggins.  
Hi, Shezza!  
Wanna support UR local dealer? ;-P  
Triff mich beim alten Nelson.  
Logiere jetzt mondän in einem Hotel in der Nähe!  
So long!  
Wenigstens um die Leute von meinem Netzwerk, die sich kürzlich in einem Hotel* haben unterbringen lassen haben, muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen.  
Aber als Kunden wird mich Billy gewiss nicht sehen! Egal ob bei der Nelsonsäule oder wo auch immer.  
  
  
Ich versuche, mich an das unbekannte Stück zu erinnern, von dem die Eurus in meinem Kopf meinte, dass ich es kennen müsse. Es klingt majestätisch und grazil...aber auch sehnsüchtig, irgendwie...  
  
  
Mein virtueller Besuch bei Rosie verläuft...  
wie soll ich sagen? Sie wirkt heiter und ausgeglichen. Aber gegen Ende erinnert sie mich daran, dass ich ihren Daddy ganz bestimmt an seinem Geburtstag besuchen muss.  
Ich verspreche es ihr und hoffe, dass sie mir glaubt. Sie darf es ihrem Daddy natürlich keinesfalls erzählen – nicht bloß, weil es eine Überraschung werden soll, sondern auch, weil es sonst vielleicht Ärger gibt.  
(Über Ostern redet sie nicht. Ist das nicht so wichtig? Oder hat sie es schlicht bereits abgehakt?)  
  
Ich kann dann vielleicht einfach dort in den Ruskin Park gehen, John anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich ganz in der Nähe bin und wir uns vielleicht wenigstens mal auf sechs Fuß Entfernung live sehen könnten...  
Ansonsten hat sie mir einen Vortrag über den Gründonnerstag gehalten. Und ich musste mich sehr zusammennehmen, dazu keine bissigen Bemerkungen abzusondern.  
Jesus hätte an diesem Tag etwas sehr seltsames getan. Etwas, das seinen Schülern wie verkehrte Welt vorkommen musste. Er hätte ihnen nämlich die Füße gewaschen. Und das machen eigentlich nur die niedrigsten Bediensteten. Also wollte er damit sagen, dass wir alle uns so verhalten sollen, als wären wir Diener unserer Mitmenschen.  
„Das ist eine schöne Idee...so in der Theorie. Aber man muss auch aufpassen, dass man sich nicht ausnutzen lässt. Es sind nämlich immer wieder dieselben, die sich die Füße nicht selbst waschen wollen – obwohl sie das könnten...“, kann ich mir nicht verkneifen einzuwenden.  
Daraufhin meinte Rosie:  
„Ja, ich hab Tante Stella dann auch gleich gefragt, wem sie heute die Füße waschen wird!“  
Das kam so herrlich trocken heraus, als wäre sie mindestens 12 – ich musste lachen.  
„Sie fand die Frage gar nicht gut – wie ich mir gedacht habe! Und dann meinte sie: Es muss nicht direkt Füße waschen sein. Ich kann zum Beispiel...für eine Nachbarin einkaufen fahren. Oder Geld spenden, oder jemandem etwas schenken... So wie die Queen!“ – Und dann hat sie mir erklärt, dass das Wort Maundy von mandatum kommt. Das ist Latein und heißt Gebot. Und dass die Queen eigentlich heute 94 Frauen und 94 Männern ein Geschenk geben würde. Weil sie ja fast 94 Jahre alt ist. Was es da für einen Zusammenhang geben soll, verstehe ich nicht. Jedenfalls sind das alte Leute, die irgendwas viel Gutes gemacht haben in ihrem Leben. Aber wegen Corona fällt das aus, weil das ja alles alte Leute sind und die Queen ja auch. Und die Geschenke kommen dann bloß mit der Post.**“ Und dann sah sie mich ernst an und meinte: „Shello, meinst du nicht auch, dass diese Leute ganz furchtbar traurig sein müssen? Nächstes Jahr sind ja wieder andere dran und vielleicht leben sie dann auch gar nicht mehr, selbst wenn sie nochmal eingeladen werden...“  
„Ja..., das ist schon schade...“, gebe ich zu und denke im Stillen:  
Und wahrscheinlich fällt es auch im nächsten Jahr aus...  
„Aber ihr Geschenk bekommen sie wenigstens – und das Virus holen sie sich zumindest bei dieser Gelegenheit schon mal nicht. Du musst ja auch bedenken, dass diese alten Leute Freunde und Verwandte haben. Enkel- und Urenkelkinder. Und erwachsene Töchter und Söhne natürlich. Und die hoffen gerade alle sehr, dass sich ihre Granny oder ihr Granpa nicht mit diesem Virus ansteckt – “  
Ich breche ab, aber ich habe schon zu viel gesagt.  
„So wie wir bei Tante Martha. Und bei deiner Mummy und deinem Dad...“  
Ich räuspere mich verlegen. „Ja..., genau...“  
„Das ist alles so, so doof! Und richtig gemein!“ ruft sie schließlich aus.  
„Ja, richtig doof. Und unfair. Aber immerhin können wir uns sehen. Früher war das anders. Da hat man sich Briefe geschrieben und wenn die Entfernung groß war, hat das Tage oder Wochen gedauert, bis so ein Brief ankam. Da haben wir es schon besser...“  
Ich bin ja selbst nicht von dem überzeugt, was ich da schwafele.  
„Musst du dich morgen wieder von Mycroft ärgern lassen?“ fragt sie mich finster.  
„Ja – das...ist mal wieder fällig...“  
„Und das soll dann ein guter Freitag*** sein! Ha! Ein ganz schön blöder Freitag ist das!“  
„Das wird die Tante Stella bestimmt auch noch erklären...“, rutscht es mir heraus.  
Ich werde es wohl nicht verhindern können!  
„Aber ich verrate dir mal was! Wenn ich am Samstag mit Tante Martha skype, dann backen wir zusammen einen Kuchen – also zwei: Sie einen und ich einen. Anders geht’s ja nicht.“  
„Hey, das ist ja eine tolle Idee!“  
„Tante Stella ist da, glaube ich, nicht so glücklich. Bestimmt, weil sie denkt, dass ich die ganze Küche dreckig mache.“  
„Machst du aber nicht. Jedenfalls im Advent war doch gar nicht viel Dreck!“ beteuere ich. „Und die Plätzchen waren richtig lecker!“  
  
Und ich werde nicht dabei sein können. Und John auch nicht.  
Nicht mal für Martha wird es so sein, wie es sollte.  
  
  
  
Ich höre mir das Solo aus Rimsky-Korsakovs Sheherazade**** an. Dazu habe ich keine Noten.  
Zu The Lark Ascending***** besitze ich sie zwar, aber das gebe ich auch ganz schnell auf.  
Man sollte seine Grenzen kennen.  
Eine Weile verbringe ich mit Übungen. Geläufigkeit, große Intervalle...  
  
Martha lässt es sich nicht nehmen und stellt mir etwas zum Lunch vor die Tür.  
Schnitzel mit Spiegelei und Fritten, dekoriert mit einem Ananasring******. Außerdem noch einen Nachtisch aus Jogurt und frischem Obst und zum Tee drei unterschiedlich dekorierte Muffins.  
(Dabei habe ich noch von ihren Zimtschnecken!)  
  
Sie macht sich Sorgen wegen meines Termins morgen.  
Natürlich tut sie das.  
Gut, dass sie nichts Genaueres weiß.  
Gut, das NIEMAND irgendetwas Genaueres weiß!  
Außer Eurus wahrscheinlich...  
  
Mir fällt jenes geheimnisvolle Stück wieder ein, das mir Eurus in diesem seltsamen Traum letzte Nacht vorgespielt hat.  
Ich bemühe mich, es wieder zusammenzukriegen.... leider bin ich da auch nicht mehr so sicher...  
  
Also, informiere ich mich, was es für mehr oder weniger neue Möglichkeiten gibt, Melodien zu identifizieren*******, und probiere einiges aus. Vergeblich.  
Vielleicht habe ich es zu schlecht im Gedächtnis behalten? Schließlich habe ich es bloß geträumt. Oder es war eine Art akustisches Déjà vu und ist mir bloß im Traum bekannt vorgekommen –  
Nein, das ist Unsinn...  
  
Jetzt könnte ich noch versuchen, irgendeine Community zu fragen, ob sie das wiedererkennt. Aber wieder stellt sich die Frage, ob ich es ausreichend genau im Kopf habe.  
Falls es nicht sowieso etwas ist, das mir Eurus bei einem meiner Besuche beigebracht hat!  
Nur woher habe ich dann die Assoziation, dass es anders instrumentiert sein sollte...?  
  
  
  
  
Als später Martha anruft, bin ich erstmal alarmiert und frage sie, ob irgendwas passiert sei.  
„Nein, gar nichts! Das ist es ja eben! Mir ist langweilig!“ bekomme ich zur Antwort und muss beinahe lachen.  
„Das verstehe ich gut“, sage ich. „Übrigens, der Lunch war köstlich – aber ich habe noch was für heute Abend übrig. Und auch noch Zimtschnecken. Und du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Da war letztes Mal halt... Nunja...: Es waren sogar für einen so außergewöhnlichen Kopf verstörende Nachrichten, schätze ich... Du wirst Samstag mit unserer Rosie backen, hab ich gehört? Sie freut sich schon riesig!“  
„Und ich erst! Leider hat Stella bloß eine Osterlamm-Form. Keinen Hasen. Aber selbstverständlich werde ich ihr einen Hasen machen!“  
„Und da brauchst du doch noch Zutaten? Kein Problem!“  
„Oh, nein, danke, ich habe noch alles. Sogar noch Kuvertüre und so.  
Ach, ich wollte, es wäre schon so weit! Von Morgens bis Nachts nur Corona, Corona, Corona!  
Und da soll man nicht durchdrehen!“  
„Ich hab gestern die Nachrichten geschwänzt. Und heute...hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Früher habe ich immer nur nach interessanten Fällen gesucht...“  
„Du bist eben erwachsen geworden, mein Junge!“  
„Ja, vielleicht...  
Hast du...mal mit Mrs Turner telefoniert inzwischen...?“  
„...naja...  
zweimal bin ich nicht rangegangen – sehe das ja auf dem Display, dass sie das ist...  
Danach hat sie es nicht mehr versucht...  
Aber sie muss einsehen, dass das rücksichtslos und verlogen war! Sowas geht einfach nicht! Nicht JETZT! Und töricht war es obendrein! Wenn sie sich wenigstens mit jemandem getroffen hätte. Jemanden zum Geburtstag besucht – oder wenn sie zum Beispiel wegen Rückenschmerzen eine Massage gebraucht hätte. Sowas eben...  
Ach, es ist einfach ärgerlich, das Ganze!  
Naja, und dann höre ich Radio oder lese die Regenbogenpresse im Internet – und dann bin ich doch wieder bei Corona, Corona, Corona.  
Es verfolgt einen.  
Da haben sie jetzt gestern oder vorgestern einen Kerl zu zwölf Wochen Knast verurteilt, weil er drei oder vier von diesen Masken geklaut hat! Ich meine, ist das zu fassen? Klar, das ist jetzt zurzeit nicht dasselbe, wie wenn einer aus dem Hotelzimmer alle Shampoofläschchen mitnimmt aber – vielleicht wollte er bloß seine Familie schützen?!“  
Ich räuspere mich unbehaglich.  
„Ja, davon habe ich heute früh auch gelesen...das ist letzten Sonntag gewesen. Die Security hat ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt. OP-Masken und Desinfektionsmittel. Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass er ein Wiederholungstäter ist und schon so einiges auf dem Kerbholz hat: So gering der Geldwert dieses Materials normalerweise auch sein mag: Zurzeit ist beides rar. Und unter Umständen lebensnotwendig.  
Ist dir übrigens aufgefallen, dass das an Johns Krankenhaus passiert ist...?********“  
„Was – wirklich?! Nein, das muss ich überhört haben!  
...und ich schätze, dass das jetzt alles ändert – !“ ruft sie verblüfft aus. Ich kann ihr Kopfschütteln förmlich vor mir sehen.  
„Ich meine, eben hat mir dieser Gauner noch leid getan. Ein bisschen zumindest.  
Aber jetzt?  
Ja, du hast recht. Dann ist es wohl sinnvoll gewesen, ein Exempel zu statuieren! So geht’s nicht!“  
  
Wir quatschen noch ein bisschen und dann meint sie, dass sie mich jetzt aber wieder an meine Arbeit gehen lässt.  
Meine Arbeit? Nunja...  
  
Eigentlich könnte ich Eurus morgen einen von den Muffins mitbringen. Oder alle...  
  
Moment mal! Martha backt am Samstag einen Osterhasen...  
...Aber selbstverständlich werde ich ihr einen Hasen machen!  
Genau das hat sie gesagt!  
Heißt das, dass sie sich Sonntag in ihr Auto setzen und ihn ihr bringen will...?  
Dem werde ich wohl nachgehen müssen.  
Hoffentlich bin ich dann dazu in der Verfassung...  
  
  
Gerade als ich überlege, was ich noch üben könnte, klingelt mein Smartphone. Es ist Molly.  
Dass sie direkt anruft – noch dazu mitten am Tag und nicht textet oder mailt, geschieht selten...  
„Hallo, Molly! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
„Ja, äh, danke – mit mir soweit schon. Hallo, Sherlock! Und wie geht’s dir so?“  
„Gut. Aber es gibt doch einen akuten Grund, wieso du anrufst...“, vermute ich.  
„Hmmm, ja... Also..., ich muss dich zwar enttäuschen, denn es ist nicht so, dass ich jetzt ein Mordopfer auf dem Tisch hätte, aber –  
Ach, eigentlich sollte ich dich damit gar nicht belästigen. Wahrscheinlich ist gar nichts und außerdem geht mich das auch gar nichts an.“  
„Molly! Jetzt rück schon raus damit!“  
„Ja, also, Lisa ist nicht –  
ich meine Professor Skinner ist nicht erreichbar...  
Und vielleicht sollte ich dir das gar nicht sagen...“  
„Ist das...eine Kollegin von dir?“  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Ihr Name ist alle Nase lang in den Medien! Sie ist Virologin. Und eigentlich wollte sie mit mir gestern früh über einige meiner Befunde sprechen, die ich ihr gemeldet habe. Sie ist sonst super zuverlässig und pünktlich, aber jetzt ist sie einfach nicht erreichbar. Wenn ich wüsste, wo sie wohnt, dann könnte ich vielleicht Nachbarn bitten, mal nachzusehen. Ihre Kollegen – ich weiß nicht, ich finde, sie haben irgendwie so...ausweichend reagiert.“  
„Also, du denkst, ihr muss etwas zugestoßen sein? Vielleicht wurde sie einfach positiv getestet und niemand soll es wissen?“  
„Ja, schon...  
Aber dann müsste es schon ziemlich übel sein, meinst du nicht? Und dann so von einem Tag auf den anderen? Schließlich wissen wir doch inzwischen, wie schnell sich der Zustand verschlimmern kann – da hätte sie doch noch versucht, abzusagen – es sei denn, dass sie vieles vorhatte und das nicht mehr so wichtig war wie andere Dinge. Andererseits ging es ja dabei nicht um mich, sondern um meine Ergebnisse... Aber ich habe im Labor angefragt, ob dann vielleicht Dr Michael Cross zu sprechen sei – der ist sozusagen ihre rechte Hand, aber da hab ich noch nichts gehört...“  
„Hm, wenn du meinst, kann ich ja mal versuchen, meine Nase in diese Angelegenheit zu stecken...“  
„Ja, ich weiß, das ist jetzt ungünstig – du musst morgen wieder hin, hm? Tut mir leid...“  
„Ach, was, schon gut. Gib mir halt mal die Privat- und die Dienstanschrift von dieser – “  
„Oh! – oh, du warte mal! Da meldet sich jetzt doch jemand als Vertretung! Ob ich gleich zur Verfügung stehe – aber sicher doch! – Du, Sherlock, ich muss Schluss machen! Danke, dass du mir helfen wolltest! Und alles Gute für Morgen! Meld dich mal wieder! Ciao!“  
Und dann hat sie auch schon die Verbindung getrennt.  
  
Dann also nicht.  
  
  
Oder sollte da jetzt noch ein weiterer Arzt verschwunden sein...?  
Oder gar zwei...? Wenn dieser Cross auch nicht erreichbar ist...  
  
Und die Sache mit den Laboraffen...?  
  
  
  
In meinem Traum letzte Nacht bin ich in Holborn gewesen...  
Und falls da ein Zusammenhang bestehen sollte, dann ist das mir zu nächstliegende Ende des roten Fadens... Dr. Dr. Carfax – oder besser seine letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsorte.  
  
Ja, das ist es, wo ich anfangen sollte...  
Dann kann ich Molly ja immer noch fragen, ob sie mir die Adressen schickt.  
Fotos werde ich ja sicher im Web finden...  
  
  
  
  
Keine Stunde später bin ich wieder in Carfax' Gegend. Seine Wohnung brauche ich mir wohl nicht noch einmal anzusehen, aber seinen Arbeitsplatz, den Chef, die Kollegen – und vor allem dieses Forschungsinstitut, ob sie dort etwas von ihm wissen...  
und diese italienische Klinik vielleicht auch...  
  
  
„Mister Holmes?!“ ruft eine Frauenstimme hinter mir – so auf sieben Uhr.  
„Oh, Sherlock, sind Sie das wirklich?!“  
Gerade habe ich mich umgedreht, als sie auch schon auf mich zu kommt: Eine nicht mehr junge Krankenschwester, dunkelblond mit Pony und Haarknoten und über das ganze runde Gesicht strahlend.  
„Schwester Cornish!?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://www.london.gov.uk/press-releases/mayoral/rough-sleepers-to-be-offered-hotel-beds-to-isolate
> 
> **
> 
> https://context.reverso.net/%C3%BCbersetzung/deutsch-englisch/Mandatums
> 
> https://www.gala.de/royals/briten/queen-elizabeth-68-jahre-im-amt---doch-das-hat-sie-noch-nie-getan-22258468.html
> 
> ***
> 
> Karfreitag, englisch: Good Friday
> 
> ****
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kaQNPPuizs
> 
> *****
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1loUnWixwo
> 
> ******
> 
> https://blog.teufel.de/lied-suchen/
> 
> *******
> 
> Der Mindpalace-Lunch aus Tso3: Etwa bei Minute 59 zu sehen.
> 
> ********
> 
> https://twitter.com/cpsuk/status/1247519897027932160
> 
> Einige der Artikel, die ich damals gelesen hatte sind inzwischen unauffindbar oder kostenpflichtig geworden. Deshalb bin ich es jetzt leid. Also am 5. 4. gegen 11:20 wurde Lerun Hussain von der Security des King's College Hospital auf frischer Tat ertappt, als er 3 OP-Masken von einem Materialwagen klaute. (Andere Quelle: Vier Masken und Desinfektionsmittel.) Der Materialwert war zwar sehr gering, aber abgesehen davon, dass es sich um lebensnotwendige Mangelware handelte, war LH bereits Wiederholungstäter.
> 
> https://www.standard.co.uk/news/crime/man-jailed-stealing-coronavirus-face-masks-a4410231.html
> 
> https://www.mylondon.news/news/south-london-news/south-london-man-jailed-stealing-18061435 (March ist aber natürlich ein Fehler!)
> 
> https://www.wandsworthguardian.co.uk/news/18366700.clapham-man-jailed-stealing-face-masks-london-hospital/
> 
> Lisa Cross und Michael Skinner sind Virologen, deren Namen häufig in den britischen Medien auftauchen. Verschwunden sind sie allerdings nicht! ;-)


	33. NHS Blue(s)

„Mister Holmes?!“ ruft eine Frauenstimme hinter mir – so auf sieben Uhr.  
„Oh, Sherlock, sind Sie das wirklich?!“  
Gerade habe ich mich umgedreht, als sie auch schon auf mich zu kommt: Eine nicht mehr junge Krankenschwester, dunkelblond mit Pony und Haarknoten und über das ganze runde Gesicht strahlend.  
„Schwester Cornish!?“  
„Genau! Wie geht’s Ihnen denn? Soweit gut?“  
„Nun, deutlich besser als das letzte Mal, wo wir uns gesehen haben!“  
„Na, das will ich aber auch hoffen! – Wie schön...!“  
Das Strahlen geht etwas zurück.  
„Richtig. Eigentlich sind Sie ja Kinderkrankenschwester...“, stelle ich mit einem Blick auf ihre Tracht und das Namensschild fest.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln versichert sie mir: „Glauben Sie mir, Sherlock, NIEMAND wollte am Saint Caedwalla* bleiben, als herauskam, dass Smith nicht bloß ein höchst unangenehmer und bisweilen gruseliger Zeitgenosse war – sondern der vielleicht größte Serienkiller aller Zeiten! Und natürlich wurde das Haus inzwischen umbenannt. Ich meine, geht’s noch? Ein Schutzheiliger für Mörder? Und das bei einem Krankenhaus? Da hört sich doch alles auf! Und eigentlich hab ich immer schon am GOSH** arbeiten wollen! – Und nun ist mein Glück – ...naja...“  
Ganz plötzlich bremst sie sich. So als wäre sie gedanklich gegen eine Wand gelaufen... Seltsam.  
„Tatsächlich hab ich die Tage an Sie denken müssen, Sherlock...  
...hätte Sie sogar beinahe angerufen und gefragt...“   
Sie verstummt erneut. Ihre Stimmung hat sich komplett gedreht; sie scheint mir sogar kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
„Aber! Was ist denn passiert? Sie brauchen – ...einen Detektiv...?“  
Ein leicht wackliges Lächeln hellt ihr Gesicht auf. „So bescheiden? Naja...wahrscheinlich ist gar nichts...  
Ich hab mir da bloß was eingebildet...“  
„Nun sagen Sie schon...! Wissen Sie was, ich begleite Sie ein paar Schritte, Sie müssen ja zurück zur Arbeit...“  
Sie nickt und wir schlagen den Weg zum Kinderkrankenhaus ein. Doch als wir den Queen's Square erreichen, steuert sie an dem schwarzen, eisernen Zaun entlang bis zu einem der Tore. Ich passe mich ihrer Richtung an, wir betreten die kleine Grünanlage und folgen einem der mit Bänken gesäumten Wege. Die sonst so einladenden Sitzgelegenheiten sind mit Flatterband symbolisch abgesperrt, wie kleine Tatorte. Gelbe Schilder informieren über den Grund. Also setzen wir uns jeder auf eine Seitenlehne – zwischen uns ein Mülleimer und mehr als genug Abstand.  
Ich warte.  
„Ich habe –  
aber Sie dürfen nicht lachen, ja...?  
Ich habe mich verliebt. Es war Freitag, gegen Abend – ich bin erst ein paar Stunden später losgekommen, aber direkt nachhause wollte ich dann auch noch nicht..., also bin ich hier auf- und abgelaufen... Dabei gehe ich sonst eigentlich immer zum Russel Square Garden...aber vielleicht nur, weil ich das kleine Café dort mag...und das hat ja jetzt zu...  
Ich bin also hier herumspaziert... Und da war er...  
Es war ganz seltsam... und wunderbar! Dann haben wir uns in den Pausen getroffen und Samstagabend sind wir spazieren gegangen. Wir haben uns einige der blau erleuchteten Wahrzeichen*** angesehen, die Towerbridge, das London Eye, die Shard...!  
Ein magischer Lichtblick in dieser dunklen Zeit...! Letzten Donnerstag ist die Beteiligung weit höher gewesen – aber...  
Naja...  
Da war ich...noch allein und es war eben eine Anerkennung für uns alle, aber...  
Ich weiß, das ist ungeheuer albern: Aber Samstagnacht kam es mir so vor, als wäre das nur für uns zwei... für UNSER erstes Date...  
Er hatte für Wein gesorgt und ich hatte was zu essen mitgebracht. Hühnchen Tikka Masala in einem Thermosbehälter. Manchmal haben wir uns versteckt, aber dann meinte Alex, das wäre ja auch kein Problem, er würde einfach sagen, dass wir erst kürzlich zusammengezogen seien...  
Aber trotzdem, das war...nervenaufreibend. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich eine Einbrecherin oder sowas!  
Deshalb...  
Ja, das mag unvernünftig sein, wir hatten sogar überlegt, uns mal...richtig...heimlich zu treffen...  
Bei mir eher nicht, ich hab ja nur ein klitzekleines Apartment. Wohnklo mit Kochnische, wie man so sagt. Aber er wohnt hier ganz in der Nähe...  
Also, zumindest hab ich das gedacht..., aber vielleicht...  
Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Sie zuckt traurig die Schultern, steht auf und geht in entsprechendem Abstand an mir vorbei. Es bedarf keiner Aufforderung und wieder laufen wir nebeneinander her, als gingen zwischen uns zwei weitere unsichtbare Leute.  
„Also: Er meldet sich plötzlich nicht mehr?“ hake ich nach.  
„Ghosting nennt man das wohl!“ erklärt sie mir bitter. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade der große Männermagnet bin!“ Sie lacht selbstironisch. „Aber es war so..., es fühlte sich so...  
Wissen Sie was, ich hab mich dann sogar gefragt, ob das am Ende irgendeine Betrugsmasche gewesen sein kann! Aber ich wüsste nicht, wozu? Und es fehlt nichts – was denn auch? Außerdem war er ja nie bei mir zuhause oder auch bloß an meinem Spind im GOSH. Ich hab mich auch zu nichts überreden lassen..., irgendwas Unrechtes zu tun, etwa – aber wozu auch? Er ist bestimmt wirklich Arzt – das hätte ich doch gemerkt!  
Vielleicht ist ihm ja einfach ne Hübschere über den Weg gelaufen. Oder eine Ex hat es sich anders überlegt.  
Ist vielleicht besser so...“, seufzt sie. Es klingt eher sarkastisch, als würde sie sich selbst ernsthaft dazu überreden wollen, das zu glauben. Trotzdem sage ich:  
„Hm. Das weiß man nie. Schon möglich. Ein Arzt also...?“  
„Sogar ein Doktor-Doktor! Carfax. Ambrose Alessandro Carfax.“  
  
Ja. Das dachte ich mir schon...!  
Natürlich sage ich das nicht.  
  
„Haben Sie es schon mit einer Vermisstenanzeige versucht?“  
„Naja, wer bin ich denn, dass ich das tue? Da hat er doch sicher Menschen, die ihm näher stehen, die das längst gemacht haben würden, wenn sie –  
allerdings ist grade gar nichts normal...  
Also, versuchen kann ich's ja mal, nicht...?“  
  
Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken und erkundige mich, was sie über ihn weiß.  
Die Adressen des Arbeitsplatzes und auch der Wohnung stimmen, außerdem forscht er wohl tatsächlich noch nebenher, wie ich vermutet hatte, an dem Institut in der Nähe! Sehr viel mehr weiß sie aber auch nicht. Immerhin, dass die Mutter wohl in Mailand wohnt; doch von einem italienischen Krankenhaus ganz in der Nähe hat er nichts erzählt.  
  
„...und...Sie haben keinerlei Vorzeichen bemerkt? Dass sich seine Stimmung ändert, oder...dass er...vielleicht weg muss?“  
  
Sie seufzt. „Ach, wissen Sie, Sherlock: Stimmungsschwankungen haben wir doch im Moment alle! Man kann sich ja schließlich nicht pausenlos über dieses Virus aufregen und davon runterziehen lassen. Aber es holt einen dann doch immer wieder ein!  
So ging es ihm wohl auch. Zumindest wirkte das auf mich nicht anders.  
Aber wegmüssen...? Zu seiner Mutter, meinen Sie – oder weshalb?“  
„Also...da, war etwas?“ frage ich.  
Sie bleibt stehen und zückt ihr Smartphone. „Ich hab Fotos...  
Verraten Sie mich nicht! Wir haben den Abstand nicht immer eingehalten! Aber er hatte es ja schon, grade erst vor wenigen Wochen und ist jetzt erstmal immun, also...  
Hier!“  
Sie hält mir ihr Telefon hin.  
„Und noch zwei nach vorne – ich kann Ihnen die Bilder natürlich schicken, wenn das irgendwas hilft bei der Suche...“  
Natürlich erkenne ich Carfax sofort, aber auf diesem Bild ist er ein wenig zerzaust und im Mantel, doch er lächelt. Ziemlich unbeschwert sogar – gemessen an der aktuellen Situation. Etwas dünner und blasser als auf dem Foto von den Bewerbungsunterlagen, wo sein Lächeln mehr distanziert und proffessionell verbindlich wirkte. Es folgt ein Paarselfie, bei dem sie Wange an Wange in die Linse grinsen und dann noch ein Porträtfoto von Schwester Cornish, das wohl Carfax selbst aufgenommen haben muss.  
„Er wollte dann Sonntagmorgen ein Foto von mir. Es sollte ein hoch aufgelöstes Porträtfoto sein. Ich war etwas verwundert – wir wollten uns ja schon am Nachmittag wieder treffen!  
...aber er meinte, es würde ihm viel bedeuten – er könne sich dann in jedem finsteren Moment vergewissern, dass es mich gibt und dass er mich wirklich kennengelernt hat. – und dann dachte ich: Vielleicht will er das Foto ja auch seiner Mutter schicken und sagt mir das bloß nicht, weil er befürchtet, dass ich sonst denke, dass mir das alles viel zu schnell geht...  
Aber danach...  
Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben...!“  
Sie zerdrückt ein paar Tränchen, richtet sich aber auch gleich zu ihrer maximalen Größe auf und sieht mich an.  
„Also, Sie halten es für denkbar, dass er mich nicht...wirklich sitzenlassen wollte, sondern...  
Aber was?“  
Ich lächle entschuldigend und zucke die Schultern.  
„Sie haben ja meine Nummer, wenn Sie mir das Foto schicken möchten...  
Aber geben Sie auf alle Fälle eine Vermisstenmeldung auf.“  
„Ich muss jetzt wieder rein... Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie was in Erfahrung bringen – bitte!“  
„Aber ja! Machen Sie's gut – und stecken Sie sich nicht an!“  
„Sie auch. Und grüßen Sie Dr Watson...“  
Ich nicke bloß. Das werde ich natürlich nicht tun. Erstens braucht John nicht zu erfahren, dass ich – wenn auch mit ziemlich gebremstem Eifer – am Ermitteln bin und zweitens will ich ihn nicht ausgerechnet an diese irrsinnige Zeit erinnern, als er vor Trauer fast durchgedreht ist und mich bis aufs Blut gehasst hat – wobei Letzteres aber wohl hauptsächlich auf Eurus' Einfluss zurückzuführen gewesen ist...  
  
Ich sehe ihr nach.  
Ihre Schritte sind jetzt wieder rasch und lang, als sie energisch auf ihre Wirkungsstätte zu eilt.  
  
Carfax! Und er war zumindest bis Sonntagvormittag wirklich noch hier – er hat bloß geschwänzt! Und das so nahe an seinem Arbeitsplatz und nicht bloß in seiner Wohnung?! Das ist dreist...!  
Weshalb musste er weg...?  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie einfach so versetzt hat, dass er zuvor bloß mit ihr gespielt haben soll.  
Denn, wie sie so richtig bemerkt hat: Er hat sie weder bestohlen, noch sie zu etwas überredet. Ein Nichtmediziner hätte sie um Schmerzmittel anbetteln können zum Beispiel – aber ein Arzt? Klar können Ärzte auch Hintergedanken und unlautere Absichten haben, aber bei Schwester Cornish war für jemanden wie ihn nichts zu holen.  
  
  
Ich bleibe nochmals kurz stehen und texte Molly:  
Schick mir die Adressen von diesen Virologen. Vielleicht  
Was vielleicht?  
Mir fehlt die Zeit, dem heute noch nachzugehen. Und nach meinem Termin morgen...  
Wer weiß, wozu ich dann noch zu gebrauchen sein werde...  
  
  
Und dann stehe ich auch schon vor Carfax' letzter bekannter Wirkungsstätte, der königlichen Klinik für integrative Medizin: tatsächlich liegt sie direkt westlich neben dem GOSH. Da ist es eigentlich verwunderlich, dass Carfax Schwester Cornish nicht schon viel früher über den Weg gelaufen ist.  
Eine sehr repräsentative, pathetische Fassade aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert baut sich vor mir auf – aber von so etwas lasse ich mich nicht einschüchtern. Außerdem habe ich keineswegs vor, das Hauptportal**** zu benutzen. Ich gehe weiter und an der nächsten Ecke finde ich schon eine Zufahrt für Ambulanzen und Warenlieferungen, die wohl beide Einrichtungen gleichermaßen nutzen. Doch zurzeit ist überall nicht viel los – und überall kann ich gleichermaßen auffallen. Trotzdem versuche ich, so zu tun, als wäre es völlig normal für mich, dieses Gebäude auf diesem Weg zu betreten. Zumeist funktioniert das, aber in dieser verrückten Zeit ist nun mal nichts, wie es war und schon die übernächste Schwester fragt mich freundlich aber bestimmt, was ich denn hier möchte.  
Zunächst behaupte ich, dass ich mich bei meinem ehemaligen behandelnden Arzt bedanken will, der mir sooo gut geholfen hat. Ein Dr Carfax – ob sie mir wohl sagen könne, wo ich den finde? Oder wann er wieder Dienst hat...?  
Zuerst habe ich keinen Erfolg. Als ich dann auf einem Lageplan habe herausfinden können, wo ich Carfax' Vorgesetzten finden kann, sehe ich plötzlich DI Hopkins – und verdünnisiere mich so schnell ich kann. Ich will keinesfalls mit ihr zusammentreffen!  
  
Ich disponiere also gleich mal um und beschließe, dass ich zunächst das Forschungsinstitut in Augenschein nehmen will. Inzwischen weiß ich ja definitiv, dass er auch dort zu Gange gewesen ist und das dürfte aufschlussreicher sein als sein regulärer Job. Auf dem Weg dorthin, nach süd-süd-ost die Boswell Street hinunter komme ich auch gleich an diesem italienischen Krankenhaus vorbei. Ist ja alles hübsch nah beieinander!  
Doch als ich die irritierend leere A40 erreiche – sonst ein sehr unübersichtlicher Verkehrsknotenpunkt, wo stets dicht an dicht Pkws und Linienbusse auf einer asymmetrischen Kreuzung drängeln, bemerke ich sofort, dass da etwas faul ist. Da steht eine auffällig unauffällige Rostlaube neben einem offenen Müll-Container, so dass man diese Karre aus der Fahrtrichtung von Westen zu mir hin nicht sehen kann. Bei diesem Vehikel steht jemand mit einem Handy, spricht, lauscht, linst verstohlen um die Ecke des Containers... Davon abgesehen sind die Fahrbahnen aber wie leer gefegt. Ich gehe zunächst vorbei, als interessiere mich das alles nicht. Später erst mache ich einen Bogen und pirsche mich dann von der anderen Seite an den Container heran. Ich brauche nicht lange zu warten, bis die „Beute“, der hier aufgelauert werden soll, erscheint. Es ist ein weiß-blauer Laster, den ein Logo aus einem von einem Paar schützender Hände umgebenem Äskulap-Stab ziert. Von der anderen Seite des Containers betritt nun ein Fußgänger die Fahrbahn: Mit zwei Krücken. Es ist der Typ von eben und der hat wirklich keine Gehhilfen nötig! Die ersten paar Yards scheint er zügig und sicher unterwegs zu sein, also kein Grund zu bremsen für den sich nähernden Laster. Aber dann: Der Kerl mit den Krücken wird langsamer, bleibt stehen...wankt, schnauft weithin sichtbar – dann dreht er sich dem herannahenden Truck zu, hebt dann die Hand und lässt dabei die Krücke fallen... und bricht schließlich zusammen. Da rennt auf einmal ein Paar auf die Straße: Sie eilt dem so plötzlich Erkrankten zu Hilfe, er dagegen gibt dem Brummifahrer wild winkend Zeichen, dass er anhalten soll.  
Dann geht alles sehr schnell: Der Trucker öffnet die Tür und macht noch etwas unentschlossen Anstalten auszusteigen, als ihn auch schon jemand von hinten anspringt und auf die Straße schleudert. Doch da bin ich auch schon da und schnappe mir meinerseits den Angreifer, der sich gerade hinters Steuer klemmen will. Ich verpasse ihm eine und wuchte ihn zur Tür raus. Vor mir auf der Straße vollzieht sich eine Wunderheilung und von dem Gehbehinderten bleiben bloß noch die Krücken auf dem Asphalt zurück. Auch das Paar flüchtet: Sie sprinten alle drei hinter den Container zu der bescheidenen Rostlaube, die ich auch aus dieser Position bloß erahnen kann. Selbstverständlich habe ich mir schon vorhin das Kennzeichen eingeprägt.  
„Jetzt links abbiegen. In etwa 500 Fuß haben Sie Ihr Ziel erreicht. Das Ziel liegt links“, informiert mich das Navi – und ich könnte jetzt einfach dorthin fahren, auf das Gelände dieses italienischen Krankenhauses, aber stattdessen fahre ich hinter dem Container schräg auf den Gehweg und keile die Gangster ein. Sie bremsen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht alle buchstäblich ihre Köpfe zu verlieren, wären sie unter dem Laster durchgefahren! Da höre ich aber auch schon mehrere Sirenen näherkommen. Krankenhaussecurity eilt herbei, eine Ambulanz brettert ebenfalls schräg auf den Bürgersteig und versperrt den Gaunern nun auch noch den Rückweg vollends. Dann kann ich auch die Streifenwagen sehen.  
  
„So, nicht, Leute!“ brumme ich zufrieden, denn dem Logo nach zu urteilen, hat der Brummi medizinische Ausrüstung geladen. Ob es nun schlichte Op-Masken sind oder vielleicht sogar teure Beatmungsmaschinen ist gerade egal: Diese Lieferung wird jedenfalls mit bloß minimaler Verspätung an ihrem Zielort eintreffen!  
  
  
  
Doch womit ich nicht gerechnet habe: So eindeutig und übersichtlich sich diese Situation sich den neu hinzugekommenen Personen auch darstellen müsste: Als die Handschellen klicken, bin auch ich dabei und lande bis auf weiteres auf der Polizeistation von Holborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Abk. für Great Ormond Street Hospital
> 
> **  
> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caedwalla
> 
> ***  
> https://www.standard.co.uk/insider/royals/queen-elizabeth-clap-for-our-carers-selfisolation-windsor-castle-a4406026.html
> 
> Mit dem letzten Foto in der zweiten Reihe beginnt eine Bilderstrecke dieser blau erleuchteten Sehenswürdigkeiten.
> 
> ****  
> https://www.google.com/maps/@51.521537,-0.1212573,3a,90y,326.98h,105.57t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s5z8khaxq1NHxUfi0vzuP3g!2e0!7i16384!8i8192


	34. Fesselndes Erlebnis

Während die Bande gleich mal einen Anwalt verlangte und sofort in Schweigen versank, wobei das Paar und der Fahrer der Rostlaube so taten, als würden sie ihren Komplizen, der ebenso wie der Trucker in eines der umliegenden Krankenhäuser abtransportiert wurde, nicht kennen, wurde ich einstweilen in einer Ausnüchterungszelle geparkt. Und das, obwohl ich meinen Ausweis vorgelegt hatte. Smartphone, Brieftasche und Schnürsenkel nimmt man mir natürlich ab.  
Da stehe ich dann mitten im Raum herum, um möglichst nicht mit dem unappetitlichen Ambiente in Kontakt treten zu müssen, und warte. Es gibt ein Fensterchen, das etwa ein Viertelquadratmeter groß ist, eine dünne, Matte mit wasserfestem, abwaschbarem Kunststoffbezug, die auf einer in die Ecke gemauerten Bank liegt, die wie alles andere auch weiß gefliest ist. Gegenüber gähnt ein Edelstahlklo; ohne Deckel und von fragwürdiger Hygiene. Es ist eisig kalt, aber das ist ganz gut so, sonst würde es nämlich noch viel mehr stinken...  
  
Wenn ich nur wieder rechtzeitig zum Teledate mit John zuhause bin, denke ich, denn ich will nicht, dass er davon erfährt.  
Nach 37 Minuten höre ich Schritte und wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wird, aber zunächst bekomme ich erneut Handschellen angelegt und werde von einem Zivilen und zwei Uniformierten in ein ziemlich genau 12 Quadratmeter großes, fast quadratisches Zimmer mit einem Tisch und mehreren Stühlen geleitet.  
Ja, alles ist relativ! Dieser Raum stellt ein enormes Upgrade dar! Immerhin hat es hier 15 oder 16°C, etwa 10 Stunden zuvor ist zuletzt durchgewischt worden und es riecht bloß nach ein wenig neuerem Schweiß, zumal der Typ in Uniform erst jetzt das Fenster schließt, welches freilich vergittert ist.  
Doch die Verbesserung ist selbstverständlich bloß graduell, wenn nicht gar vermeintlich, nicht wesentlich, denn es handelt sich nichtsdestoweniger um einen Verhörraum, wo ich ein weiteres Mal erkläre, was vorgefallen ist.  
Unaufgefordert. Ich will schließlich baldmöglichst hier raus.  
Was ich zu dieser Zeit dort gewollt habe und wie ich habe wissen können, dass gleich ein Überfall stattfinden werde? will man von mir wissen. Natürlich antworte ich auf ersteres, dass ich spazieren gegangen sei und auf letzteres, dass ich nur die Position des Fahrzeugs und das Verhalten der beteiligten Personen habe beobachten müssen, um zu begreifen, was da im Gange gewesen sei.  
Der Officer, der dabei sitzt und sich karge Notizen macht, hat meinen Perso neben seinem Block liegen. Alle tun, als sage ihnen der Name auf diesem Dokument überhaupt nichts und als sei der einzig interessante Punkt bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit, was ich während des Lockdowns hier verloren habe.  
Hätte ich mich mal gleich in diesem Forschungsinstitut umgesehen, statt erst moch Carfax' Arbeitsplatz auszusuchen! Dann wäre zwar der Truck mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gehijacked worden, weil ich mich dann wohl im Inneren des Gebäudes befunden hätte, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich dann jetzt nicht von der Polizei festgehalten.  
Obwohl, wer weiß.  
Ist ja nichts Neues bei mir.

Allerdings kann ich mich zunehmend weniger des Verdachts erwehren, dass hier sowohl Theater gespielt wird als auch auf Zeit...  
Und im Gegensatz zu mir, haben die Herrschaften davon reichlich!

Ich höre, dass sich draußen entschlossene Schritte nähern, als sie die Tür fast schon erreicht haben, bemerken es auch der Officer und der Sergeant in Zivil. Sie wechseln einen Blick, wobei der Officer zu fragen scheint: Soll ich was machen?  
aber dazu ist es bereits zu spät: Kurzes, zackiges, zweimaliges Klopfen und dann wird die Tür auch schon geöffnet und eine sehr vertraute Gestalt mit einer Mappe in der Hand betritt forsch den Raum.  
"Tach, die Herren! Chiefinspector Lestrade, ich bin hier, um William Sherlock Scott Holmes abzuholen. Ich benötige ihn dringend für eine laufende Ermittlung."  
"Wir sind aber hier noch nicht – "  
"Eine Mordermittlung. Mord hat ja wohl immer noch Priorität – auch in diesen verrückten Zeiten, also, keine Diskussionen.  
Kommen Sie schon, Holmes, Ihre Brieftasche und Telefon habe ich hier, wenn Sie mir jetzt noch seinen Ausweis rausrücken würden...?"  
Gregs Ton erlaubt keine Widerworte; dabei würdigt er mich keines Blickes, als hole er bloß einen Gegenstand aus der Asservatenkammer ab. Er sieht müde und zerknittert aus und als sei ihm jeglicher Humor abhanden gekommen.

Hast du etwa wirklich einen Fall für mich? Das wäre zu schön...!

Doch ich bin sehr skeptisch!  
Natürlich erhebe ich mich trotzdem und ignoriere die verärgerten Blicke.  
Die zwei sollen sich nicht so haben. Das bedeutet weniger Papierkram für sie.  
"So, wenn Sie dann mal Ihren rechten Fuß hier auf den Stuhl stellen würden", befiehlt Lestrade kühl, während er die Akte auf den Tisch – ...  
obendrauf liegt – eine elektronische Fußfessel!

Ernsthaft, Greg?!  
Einen Moment bin ich schockiert, geradezu verletzt, aber dann...  
Mycroft, natürlich: Mycroft! Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet?!

"Vergessen Sie bitte trotzdem meine Schnürsenkel nicht, Chiefinspector!" erinnere ich ihn kühl, während ich meinen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche stelle.   
"Habe ich ebenfalls hier, das können Sie später erledigen, Holmes", entgegnet Greg, während er mir die Fessel anlegt. Ein paar Kontrolllämpchen leuchten nacheinander auf, wie eine winzige Ampel.  
"So, und nun kommen Sie schon, wir wollen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

Draußen öffnet er mir die linke, hintere Tür seines Wagens – es ist, seit ich ihn kenne, nun der vierte silberne BMW – und ich steige widerwillig ein.  
Während Greg um sein Auto herumgeht, bemerke ich im Rückspiegel einen hämatitfarbenen Jaguar F-Type mit drei Männern in dunklen Anzügen darin, der dreieinhalb Autolängen hinter uns parkt. Greg öffnet die Fahrertür, steigt ein und setzt sich.  
"Anschnallen", kommandiert er.  
"Schon klar. Alles nur zur Tarnung", brumme ich.  
"Nicht alles, Sherlock. Die Fußfessel ist ernst gemeint."  
"Bitte – WAS?!" rutscht es mir heraus. Die Empörung gilt jedoch mehr Mycrofts dreister Übergriffigkeit, als dem Kadavergehorsam meines alten Freundes.  
"Bis morgen früh im Heli, ja. Und die Herrschaften hinter uns, die Sie sicher inzwischen längst bemerkt haben – sowie noch weitere Kollegen von denen, werden schön aufpassen, dass Sie das Haus bis zu Ihrem morgigen Termin nicht mehr verlassen."

Ich bin sogar zu frustriert, um Gregs Grammatik zu verbessern.  
Aber Hauptsache ist, dass ich pünktlich zuhause sein werde.

"Ach ja: Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass der Empfänger für diese neuartige Fußfessel mit dem neuesten Schnickschnack an Firewall und Störsender-Blabla ausgestattet ist, so dass niemand sie hacken und irgendwie austricksen kann!“  
"Hey, ich hatte nicht vor zu kneifen!" blaffe ich Lestrades linkes Ohr an.  
"Und ich habe heute eigentlich frei!" schimpft dieser zurück an den Innenspiegel gewandt zurück. Er sieht mehr gequält denn wütend aus.  
"...obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt, nicht weiß, was ich mit dieser freien Zeit anfangen soll...", setzt er leise hinzu und der Ausschnitt seines Gesichts, den ich sehen kann verliert ein wenig an Härte.  
"Vorräte einkaufen?" schlage ich vor.  
"SIE denken ans Essen?!" spöttelt er.  
"Ich müsste mir jetzt eigentlich noch was zum Abendessen holen..."  
"Hm... irgendwelche Präferenzen?"  
"Indisch?"  
"Amjadia*?"  
"Ausgezeichnete Wahl."

"Aber Martha geht's gut, ja?" erkundigt er sich nun.  
"Abgesehen von der ganzen Situation, ja..."  
"Schön... Und Sie? Bei Ihrem akrobatischen Einsatz eben? Nichts geprellt oder gezerrt, oder so?  
"Greg, ich bin 43 nicht 73!"  
„...aber hätte ich ja schon gerne gesehen..., den Stunt...“  
Und dann grinsen wir beide; unsere Augen treffen einander im Spiegel. 

„Wir sind bald da, wissen Sie schon, was Sie wollen?“  
„Hm..., Lamm Vindalo!“  
„Sicher?“  
„Naja, es geht schwer auf Ostern zu....“  
„Ich meinte eigentlich den Schärfegrad!“ grinst Greg.

Als er später vor dem Amjadia, einem unscheinbaren Laden in einer kurzen, versteckten Einbahnstraße namens Picton Place hält, bedient er doch tatsächlich die Zentralverriegelung.  
Wohin sollte ich denn wohl gehen, Greg?!  
Der Jaguar fährt langsam vorbei und parkt dieses Mal ein Stück vor uns vor dem Ping Pong an der Ecke, allerdings, ohne sich etwas aus dem chinesischen Restaurant zu holen. Ist wohl nicht erlaubt – und würde auch hässliche Flecken machen.

Es dauert gar nicht lange und Greg steigt wieder ein und reicht mir eine Tüte nach hinten.  
„Schon gut, ich lad Sie ein.“  
„Hm, danke...“, murmle ich irritiert. 

„Sie hätten neulich ruhig damit rausrücken können, dass DI Hopkins Sie angefragt hat. War mir doch sowieso klar.  
Woher jetzt dieser Sinneswandel?“ fragt er, als er nach rechts in die James Street abgebogen ist – noch eine Einbahnstraße – und das wird gleich so weiter gehen. Manchmal hat man einfach keine Wahl.  
„Langeweile, nichts weiter...“  
„Hm...“ Er hat so seine Zweifel, lässt es aber dabei bewenden.  
„Übrigens haben Sie recht. Was den Supermarkt angeht. Ich brauche dringend noch einen großen Schokoladenosterhasen...“  
„Das ist kurzfristig, Grandpa!“  
„Vorsicht, mein Lieber!“ Doch dann seufzt er nur leise und brummt: „Scheiß Corona!  
Passen Sie auf sich auf, morgen...“  
„Mir tut sie nichts.“  
„Hoffentlich.  
Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wer der Superhacker hinter der Waters-Family gewesen ist. Und sie hat sie sich nur des Nachnamens wegen ausgesucht...! Das muss man sich mal vorstellen!“  
„Niemand kann sich Eurus vorstellen!“  
„Hm, ja – wohl wahr...  
Na, wenigstens steht man dieser Tage nicht im Stau!“  
Wir sind soeben auf die Baker Street abgebogen und fast tut es mir leid, dass unsere Fahrt in wenigen Minuten enden wird.

  
„So, da wären wir. Ich bleibe noch hier stehen, bis Sie im Haus sind.“  
„Immer so gewissenhaft!  
Übrigens dürfen Sie sich wirklich gerne mal bei mir melden, wenn Sie einen Fall haben. Ich werde auch bestimmt nicht wählerisch sein!“  
„Nun gehen Sie schon, Ihr Essen wird kalt. Und grüßen Sie John von mir - ...wenn Sie ihn sprechen...  
Ich könnte das ja heute früh...  
Vergessen Sie's –   
Ich kann ihn ja selber die Tage mal anrufen...  
Jetzt würde man sich wohl schöne Feiertage wünschen...“  
„Rohe Eiertage, Greg!“ 

  
Jetzt beeile ich mich wirklich, ins Haus zu kommen. Ich will mich noch kurz rasieren und kämmen und vielleicht auch was anders anziehen. Ein Pyjama-Oberteil vielleicht? Nein, das wäre zu dick aufgetragen.

Doch schon vor der Tür merke ich, dass mein Zeitplan torpediert wird: Mycroft ist oben. Er hat seinen Wagen zwar um die Ecke parken lassen, aber ich weiß trotzdem Bescheid.

„Hast du dieser Tage nichts wichtigeres zu tun, als mir die Zeit zu stehlen, Bruderherz?“ schimpfe ich schon, während ich die Treppen hinaufstapfe.  
Er antwortet nicht. Natürlich nicht, denn er ist zu bequem, seine Stimme zu erheben, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist. Oder in den seltenen Fällen von überwältigender Empörung. Er wartet, bis ich das Wohnzimmer betrete.

Da steht er also und wirft aus einiger Entfernung einen Blick auf meinen Notenständer.  
„Ich hielt es für angebracht, mich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, dass du dir deiner immensen Verantwortung bewusst bist...!“  
„Nachdem du das erledigt hast, kannst du ja diesen ungastlichen Ort wieder verlassen!“ entgegne ich rasch. „Genügen dir deine Wanzen nicht mehr?“  
Er wendet sich zu mir um und mustert mich kritisch – mit zurückgelehntem Kopf, damit es den Anschein hat, als könne er auf mich herabsehen.  
„Das Internet ist inzwischen voller Violinsoli jeglicher Qualität: Von absolut grässlich bis weltklasse-virtuos ist jede Nuance dabei...  
Was soll das Grinsen?“  
„Ich stelle mir dich gerade im Homeoffice vor. Untenher mit Schlafanzughose und Schlappen an deinem Schreibtisch. Hinter dir die obligatorische Bücherwand. Encyclopedia Britannica versteht sich. Köstlich. Du hast mal wieder zugenommen. Das kommt davon, wenn man sowohl auf Gürtel als auch auf gut sitzende Hosen verzichtet. Bleibst du deshalb lieber unsichtbar, wenn wir skypen, Big Brother?“  
„Spar dir die Häme. Morgen Abend erwarte ich deinen Bericht. Ab jetzt will ich wissen, was ihr gespielt habt, also halte deinen Hirnskasten zusammen!“  
„Oh, du willst wissen, was gespielt wird...! Tjaja! Wer wüsste das nicht gerne!“   
Ein recht hilfloses Schnauben entfährt ihm, doch dann:  
„Geh nicht zu spät zu Bett, Kleiner!“  
– und damit lässt er mich alleine und das ist die Hauptsache,  
so denke ich, doch dann dreht er sich einen Schritt jenseits der Türschwelle nocheinmal um und erklärt:  
„Übrigens, er weiß es“, trumpft er auf. „Ich hab es ihm nicht gesagt, ich habe John lediglich angerufen, um ihm schöne Feiertage zu wünschen, weil ich mir ein Bild davon machen wollte, wie sein Befinden und seine Situation zu beurteilen sind.  
Zuerst war er ein wenig erstaunt, aber dann unterstellte er mir sofort Hintergedanken.  
Moment?! Sie suchen Sherlock!? Natürlich suchen Sie Sherlock! Er ist ausgegangen! Na, und?! Bei mir ist er jedenfalls nicht! Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun?!“  
„Er ist eben verdammt klug.  
Übrigens: Du imitierst ihn gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber mir machst du nichts vor. Das war genau deine Absicht: Er SOLLTE ja auf die Idee kommen, dass du ihn nur meinetwegen kontaktieren würdest!  
Intrigant! Nur gut, dass du nicht über Eurus Fähigkeiten verfügst! DUU – wärst viel gefährlicher!“

Das hat gesessen.  
Jetzt sieht er wirklich gekränkt aus.  
Macht aber gar nichts.

Aber dass John weiß, dass ich aus gewesen bin – offenkundig ohne mein „offizielles“ Handy – das gefällt mir weniger...

„Wo warst du heute?“ platzt er dann auch gleich heraus, als wir einander wenige Minuten später auf unseren Bildschirmen sehen.  
„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen!“ kontere ich und versuche, dazu versöhnlich zu lächeln.  
„Lenk nicht ab, Sherlock! Sei jetzt ehrlich: Hast du ermittelt?“

Ich könnte dich jetzt anlügen.  
Problemlos.  
Mitten in dein blasses, zerfurchtes Gesicht hinein.  
Geradewegs in deine stahlblauen Augen...  
...nein...  
Nein, kann ich nicht.

„...ich...  
okay, also, ich hab mich nur erkundigen wollen...über eine Person, die verschwunden ist. Weiter nichts. Und ich wollte einfach mal eine Weile herumlaufen können, ohne ständige Beobachtung...“  
„Sherlock, wir hatten einen Deal! Kontaktminimierung!“  
„Aber daran halte ich mich doch!“  
„Ehrenwort?“  
„Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?!“ frage ich entrüstet zurück. „Außerdem, du bist doch hier derjenige, der sich pausenlos in Gefahr bringt!“  
„Weil das ein Killer ist, gegen den du nichts ausrichten kannst, deshalb! Deshalb haben wir die Rollen getauscht! –   
...auch wenn der Vergleich sehr stark hinkt...“  
„Der braucht einen Rollstuhl, dein Vergleich!“ höre ich mich brüllen.

Verdammt, John, ich will keinen Streit mit dir...!

Ein kleines, knappes Nicken zeigt mir, dass auch du einlenken willst.

„Ich versteh doch, dass du das tun musst...  
Es ist nur...“

Meine Augen sind auf meinem gefüllten Teller geradezu festgesogen – es fällt mir wahnsinnig schwer, den Blick zu heben und dir in die Augen zu sehen:

„John, ich würde am Liebsten einfach kommen und dich da rausholen...!“

Das Blau deiner Augen schmilzt...

„Das weiß ich doch, Sherlock...“, flüsterst du mühsam. „Und ich würde gerne dafür sorgen, dass du deine Schwester nicht mehr besuchen musst...“

„Aaach, schon gut! Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, wirklich!“

Es herrscht wieder Frieden zwischen uns. Du kommst nicht noch einmal auf die Frage zurück, wo ich gewesen bin und weshalb. Du fragst nach Martha und erzählst von deinem heutigen Telefonat mit Rosie und ich dir natürlich von meinem.  
Nur dass ich vermute, dass Martha an Ostersonntag zu Rosie fahren will, das sage ich dir nicht.  
Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, was ich diesbezüglich unternehmen soll.

„Ich werde mir erlauben, an dich zu denken, wenn ich nachher versuche, einzuschlafen“, informiere ich ihn.  
„Ja, mach das – wenn es dir hilft...  
Stell dir vor, ich komme nachhause...dann umarme ich dich ganz fest...“  
„Wie ein Schraubstock! Bis meine Rippen um Gnade betteln!“  
Du musst lachen. Perfekt!  
„Richtig: Alle vierundzwanzig!   
...alles Gute für morgen...“  
„Ich werde Eurus von dir grüßen!“  
„Meld dich einfach, sobald als möglich!“  
„Mach ich! Gute Nacht!“  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock...“

  
Martha hat mir getextet und wünscht mir viel Glück und gute Reise.   
Ich schreibe zurück und versichere ihr, dass alles gut gehen wird.

  
Am nächsten Morgen werde ich selbstverständlich wieder pünktlich abgeholt und nach Sherrinford geflogen. Dort lasse ich das übliche Procedere über mich ergehen. Alles ist wie immer.   
Nervös bin ich trotzdem.  
Wird Eurus merken, dass mir ihr Abbild durch meinen Gedächtnispalast spukt?  
Oder weiß sie das längst?  
Oder war das sogar ihr Werk...?  
Und: Werde ich mir merken können, welche Stücke wir spielen?  
Und was, wenn nicht?

Welche Schlüsse wird Mycroft daraus ziehen?  
Ich will versuchen, es zu vermeiden, an ihn zu denken, denn sollte sie es merken, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich beobachtet fühlen.  
Natürlich wird sie ohnehin beobachtet. Natürlich wird sie auch abgehört. Aber kein Mensch darf riskieren, ihr mehr als bloß ein paar Sekunden lang zuzuhören.  
Außer vielleicht Mycroft.  
Bei mir ist das etwas anderes, denn mit mir will sie ja spielen und das ist wohl das Einzige, was sie besänftigen kann.  
Es ist ein bisschen wie bei Odysseus und den Sirenen, geht es mir duch den Sinn.   
Niemand darf ihnen zuhören – weil es jedes Mal eine Katastrophe gibt: Die Seeleute sind immer ganz verzückt von ihrem Gesang und steuern in ihr Verderben. Aber Odysseus wollte sie trotzdem hören. Er befahl also seinen Leuten, sich die Ohren mit Wachs zu verstopfen und einfach dem geplanten Kurs zu folgen, während sie ihn selbst an den Mast fesseln sollten, so dass er auf ihre Verlockungen nicht würde reagieren können.

Ich versuche einfach, so zu sein wie sonst auch immer. Ich lasse mich auf die Motive und Melodien ein, die sie interpretiert oder improvisiert, folge ihren Vorgaben, biete ihr Variationen an.

Es wird leichter, anscheinend bekomme ich langsam Übung...  
...und vielleicht lerne ich ja dazu und meine Art zu spielen und ihre Melodien weiterzuspinnen gefällt ihr besser und besser...  
Ob ich vielleicht sogar bald ohne Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelattacken davonkommen werde...?  
Es fühlt sich ganz danach an.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon spielen – es hat etwas von Fliegen oder zumindest von Tauchen... wie ein dreidimensionaler Tanz ohne Boden...

Wieder beginnt sie eine neue Melodie...  
Doch ich kenne sie!

Das...!

...das ist dieser James Bond-Titelsong!  
Das ist...

[align type="center"]„For your eyes only,   
can see me through the night  
For your eyes only,   
I never need to hide...“[/align]

Und dann sehe ich plötzlich etwas auf Eurus Kopf...quer über ihrem Scheitel...!  
Ein Haarband.  
Ein helles, geflochtenes, lilablaugrünes Haarband.  
DAS Haarband...!  
Das Haarband aus meinem Traum, das Mummys Haarband so sehr gleicht...!

„Das ist nicht möglich...!“ stammle ich lautlos – zumindest ist mein Eindruck, dass das lautlos gewesen ist...

Das kann nicht sein...!

Und wieso?!  
...wieso höre ich auch noch den TEXT**...?!

  
Und dann verstehe ich es –   
Nein! Nein, verstehen wäre maßlos übertrieben – wer könnte das jemals verstehen?!?  
Aber was hier nicht stimmt, begreife ich jetzt...

Was hier...gespielt wird...!

Die Geigenvirtuosin hinter der dicken Panzerglasscheibe, die mir zulächelt und die so zauberhaft spielt...

...sie ist durchsichtig...

Durchsichtig wie eine Projektion..., wie Pepper's Ghost...!

  
Ich nehme all meine Konzentration zusammen...,   
fokussiere mich...  
fixiere das Bett, die Wand hinter ihr...   


  
Eurus verschwindet vollends.

Ich lege mein Instrument beiseite, tue, als müsse ich meine Schultern lockern, würde aber weiterhin aufmerksam zuhören...  
Ich verschränke die Finger in meinem verspannten Nacken – und dann, ganz unauffällig, als ich sie wieder löse und dann sie Fingerspitzen an meine Schläfen presse...,   
halte ich mir für einen Moment die Ohren zu:

Der Klang verändert sich kein bisschen!

Das Geigenspiel findet nur in meinem Gehirn statt...!

  
[align type="center"]„For your eyes only,   
only for you  
You'll see what no one else can see,   
and now I'm breaking free  
For your eyes only...“[/align]

  
Mein Herz hämmert schneller und schneller gegen meine Rippen  
wie ein Trommelwirbel!  
Der Schock saugt alle Kraft aus meinen Knochen und Muskeln, es ist als würde ich schlagartig schmelzen und zerfließen, als mir klar wird:

[align type="center"]  
Eurus ist gar nicht mehr da...   
[/align]

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉
> 
> *  
> [link href="http://www.amjadia.co.uk/#"]http://www.amjadia.co.uk/#[/link] 
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-d&q=for+your+eyes+only+lyrics"]https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-d&q=for+your+eyes+only+lyrics[/link]  
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/For_Your_Eyes_Only_"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/For_Your_Eyes_Only_[/link](Lied)


	35. One Fled from the Cucoo's Nest

Ich falle...

So fühlt es sich an – und ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt!

Dieses Mal ist es allerdings, als würde ich ins Bodenlose fallen – und zwar durch ein Vakuum. Da ist kein Wind, der aufwärts an mir entlangrauscht; und unter mir wartet weder eine riesige Luftmatratze noch unerbittlich harter Asphalt.  
Nur eine Art strudelndes Nichts.  
Ein schwarzes Loch...

Aber dieses Gefühl erscheint real, dieser komplette Verlust an Kontrolle oder auch nur an irgendeiner Art von Halt.

Dennoch sehe ich diese Zelle vor mir. Diese verlassene, leere Zelle, mit diesem unverschämten Blick auf das Bett. So als würde sie synchron mit mir in die Tiefe rauschen.  
Dabei gibt es da nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen.   
Nicht mal Eurus' Geige...

  
Wie habe ich sie bloß mit einem Smartphone ausstatten können?!

  
Schreie ich?

Angebracht wäre es wohl...  
Aber ich höre nichts davon.

  
Wie hat sie das gemacht?!  
Damals hat es keiner für möglich gehalten, aber inzwischen...?  
Mycroft hat die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so optimiert...!  
Und bestimmt hat er die Hälfte davon selbst dem neuen Gouverneur verheimlicht.

  
Aber Eurus hat sich bestimmt auch optimiert...  
Sie macht jedem vor, dass sie hier ist und den ganzen Tag Geige spielt...!

Nur, wie ist sie hier überhaupt weggekommen?!  
Das ist schließlich immer noch eine Festung – auf einer Insel weit draußen auf dem Meer...!

Und vor allem...!  
Was hat sie vor?  
Wo will sie hin, ausgerechnet jetzt...?!

Was, um alles in der Welt, soll ich nur tun?!

  
Kann ich etwas tun? Kann irgendwer noch etwas tun – ist es nicht längst für alles zu spät?  
Sie ist ausgebrochen!  
Und dieses Mal wird sie nicht zurückkommen – wieso sollte sie?!

Und sie ist wirklich in meinem Kopf...

Irgendwie jedenfalls...

Und ganz anders, als wenn ich mir nur jemanden als Berater oder Diskussionspartner vorstelle...

Was von mir, ist überhaupt noch ich?  
Was von mir ist überhaupt noch da?!

Ich zittere vor Scham und vor Entsetzen:  
Bin ich nur noch eine leere Hülle?  
Eine halbverfallene Ruine, durch die der Wind pfeift?

Und weil ich so ein Idiot war, wird sie das nun mit jedem x-beliebigen menschlichen Wesen anstellen, das ihr bei ihrem Plan dienlich sein kann?!

  
Aber...WELCHEM Plan...?!

Sich an Mycroft rächen?  
Aber dazu hätte sie längst Gelegenheit gehabt.

Es könnte alles sein!

Sie könnte zum Beispiel zu einer radikalen Umweltaktivistin geworden sein.   
Und was täte der Natur besser, als wenn die Weltbevölkerung drastisch reduziert würde?  
Ein bis zwei Milliarden wären doch mehr als genug...!  
Im Rahmen eines solchen Vorhabens würde sie doch eine Auslese treffen wollen, oder...?

  
Und natürlich hat sie mir deshalb mitgeteilt, dass ich sie nicht zu besuchen brauche...  
Nicht heute.

Heißt das, dass sie …  
vielleicht will sie ja doch bis nächsten Freitag zurück sein...?!  
Vielleicht hätte ursprünglich niemals auffallen sollen, dass sie ihre Zelle verlassen hat?  
...so wie damals...!

Und was ist mit Mycrofts Begründung?  
Sie hätte etwas aus Parsifal gespielt, was selbstverständlich bedeute, dass sie mich am Karfreitag zu sehen wünsche...?

Und wenn er das erfunden hatte?

Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm!

  
Und bisher bin ich ja auch alle zwei Wochen hingeflogen. Die Idee mit dem Wochenrhythmus war neu; nur der besonderen Situation geschuldet...

Also, was?  
Macht sie bloß einen Ausflug und will nächste Woche wieder hier sein, als wäre nichts gewesen?  
Kann das sein...?

  
Und deshalb hatte ich heute auch nur leichte Beschwerden   
– bis eben jedenfalls! –   
weil ich ihr gar nicht wirklich begegnet bin...!

  
Okay...  
keine Panik, erstmal.  
Denk nach...

Damals hätte sie überall hingehen können. Sich alles nehmen, alles haben, alles ansehen, hören und – wer weiß? – jedes Instrument ausprobieren zum Beispiel – und jeden Menschen bezirzen können...  
Aber ihr war nur eines wichtig: Sie wollte zu mir und mich zu ihr bringen und endlich einen Spielkameraden haben und endlich verstehen, was dieses eine Geheimnis ist, das sie nicht versteht und das ihr offenbar fehlt, während praktisch alle anderen es wie selbstverständlich beherrschen...  
Diese eine Kunst, die sie mit ihren schier übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten ihrem unfassbar mächtigen Geist nicht zu erfassen und nicht auszuüben vermag…  
Sie hätte alles tun können – sie hätte ein gefeierter Star werden können, als Schauspielerin oder Popstar oder die größte Geigenvirtuosin aller Zeiten, oder die unfassbar genialste Forscherin der Welt, gegenüber der Newton, Einstein und Hawking sich bloß wie kleine Volksschullehrer ausnehmen. Oder auch eine Spitzenpolitikerin, die eine Weltmacht lenkt. Sie hätte sogar die nicht bloß graue, sondern unsichtbare Eminenz hinter sämtlichen großen Staatsoberhäuptern werden können, ohne dass es irgendjemand auch nur im Entferntesten geahnt hätte...  
Nicht mal mein großer Bruder.

Doch ihr Ziel bin einzig und allein ich gewesen...

Ist es dieses Mal also...  
wieder etwas Persönliches?  
Wieder etwas komplett Irrationales, Emotionales und im Grunde zutiefst Menschliches?  
Auch wenn es vielleicht auch dieses Mal zunächst eher völlig unmenschliche Formen annimmt...?

  
Mir ist speiübel und schwindlig...  
mein Körper ist von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, aber das Zittern kommt nicht von der Kälte.  
Mein Herz flattert herum wie ein verschreckter, gefangener Vogel in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig.

  
Ich fasse es kaum, dass ich trotzdem immer noch auf meinen Füßen stehe.  
Das ist mindestens ebenso unbegreiflich, wie der Umstand, dass offenbar kein Mensch außer mir bisher bemerkt hat, dass Eurus ausgebrochen ist...!  
Was heißt hier „ausgebrochen“?  
Alles wirkt unbeschädigt.

Und doch hat sie sich befreit...!

  
Ich müsste Alarm schlagen, aber...

Niemand könnte irgendetwas tun!  
Es ist längst zu spät...!

...und mich hat sie offenbar schon so weit manipuliert, dass ich entschlossen bin...,  
...sie zu decken...?

Ich will Mycroft nicht verraten, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Zelle ist...  
...warum?

Weil ich Angst vor seiner Reaktion habe...?  
Oder weil ich Angst vor IHRER Reaktion habe?

Dann wäre es wenigstens noch mein eigener Wille...!   
(wenn auch nicht mein im ethischen Sinne freier Wille, aber meine bewusste Entscheidung.)

Nicht ihrer...!

Aber ist es das...?

  
Mit tauben, zitternden, eiskalten Fingern hebe ich mein Instrument wieder auf und spiele das Musgrave-Ritual – so als könne das die richtige Frage sein, um eine Antwort von Eurus zu bekommen...eine valide, verlässliche Antwort...  
eine beruhigende und tröstliche Antwort...  
Wie komme ich bloß auf so eine Idee...?!

  
Doch obwohl die Silben teils nicht auf die Phrasen der Melodie passen wollen, höre ich jetzt Teile dieses Filmsongtextes...!  
Wie kann das sein?

...und wieso verstehe ich ihn jetzt teilweise ganz anders...?  
Beinahe so, als könnte er wirklich zur Situation passen...?

  
For your eyes only, can see me through the night  
For your eyes only, I never need to hide  
You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new  
I never felt until I looked at you...

Wie du mich ansiehst, lässt mich die Nacht überstehn, vor dir muss ich mich nicht verstecken, du siehst in mir so viel, so viel Neues, das ich erst fühle, seit du mich ansiehst...

  
For your eyes only, only for you  
You'll see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free  
For your eyes only, only for you  
The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me  
Only for you, only for you

Du wirst sehen, was niemand je sah, jetzt befreie ich mich,   
Ich weiß es jetzt: Es ist nötig, dass ich Liebe in mir habe – nötig für dich!  
All die Fantasie, die du in mir freigesetzt hast – sie ist nur für dich!

  
For your eyes only, the nights are never cold  
You really know me, that's all I need to know  
Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine  
But you won't need to read between the lines

Wegen deiner Augen allein sind die Nächte nicht mehr kalt.  
Du kennst mich wirklich, mehr muss ich nicht wissen.  
Vielleicht bin ich ein offnes Buch, weil ich weiß, dass du mir gehörst.  
Aber du wirst gar nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen müssen...

  
Wie kann sich das anfühlen wie ein Aha-Erlebnis? Wie ein großer Durchbruch?  
So als hätte ich einen Code geknackt und dieser Text würde alles erklären?  
Das ergibt keinen Sinn!

Und falls doch: wer wäre wer?   
Eurus ist es doch wohl, die in mir liest...!  
Oder die mir ein Märchen erzählt und der ich verfallen soll...

Ich...?  
Ich würde sie kennen...?  
Das ist eine fast schon blasphemische Idee!  
Wie sollte irgendein Mensch ihre Gedanken auch nur im Entferntesten nachvollziehen können?!

Leidenschaften, die in ihr zusammenstoßen?  
Und ihre wilde, vernachlässigte, verschüttete Seite...

  
Eurus, die Intelligenzbestie,   
Eurus, das Superhirn...,   
Eurus, der Dämon...

Aber das eigentlich Bedrohliche und Zerstörerische, das sind immer ihre Leidenschaften gewesen, ihre Gefühle, ihre Sehnsüchte, ihre Ängste...

Es hat nie jemanden oder etwas gegeben, woran sie sich hat halten können.

Sie war die Überfliegerin, die nicht landen kann.  
wie das kleine blaue Holzflugzeug, mit dem sie als Kind spielte...  
Wie das kleine Mädchen in der Boeing voller schlafender Menschen, das sie uns vor ein paar Jahren vorgaukelte...  
Und genauso verlassen...

Aber das ist nur irgendein Liebeslied!  
Nur ein dummer, kleiner Song!  
...gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so dumm, wie manch anderes, was in den letzten hundert Jahren so die Charts gestürmt hat...

Jedenfalls ist es nicht gerade Johann Sebastian Bach.  
Aber den hab ich ja Eurus zufolge sowieso nie verstanden.

  
Also gerade, weil es so untypisch ist für sie: Sie will mir damit etwas sagen – es soll dieses Mal keine Botschaft sein, über deren Code ich mir lange den Kopf zerbrechen muss – sondern eine, die ich rasch verstehen soll....!

Also...  
Keine voreiligen Aktionen.  
Keine Panik.

Sie muss gewollt haben, dass ich begreife, dass sie sich befreit hat. Zumindest für den Fall, dass ich sie doch heute schon besuchen komme.  
Vielleicht...  
vielleicht wird sie mich zu gegebener Zeit auch noch mehr wissen lassen...?  
Wenn sie irgendeinem Menschen auch nur ein wenig vertraut, ohne dass sie ihn völlig manipuliert hat, dann wahrscheinlich mir...

  
Ich nicke der leeren Zelle zu, sage: „bis bald“, packe Violine und Bogen zurück in den Kasten.  
Bei meiner Ankunft hatte ich meine Tasche links vor der Scheibe bei der kleinen Drehschleuse abgestellt, damit niemand sehen sollte, dass ich Eurus zwei von Mrs Hudsons Muffins übergebe.  
Jetzt packe ich sie verstohlen wieder ein, damit niemand stutzig wird. Schließlich hat nicht mal Eurus so eine Aktion einkalkulieren können und solche Gebäckstücke verzehren sich nicht von allein!   
Natürlich streife ich nun wieder einen Mund-Nasen-Schutz über.

Auf wackligen, schwachen Beinen mache ich mich auf den Rückweg, lasse mich erneut kontrollieren und passiere mehrere Wachposten und noch ein Metallscanner-Portal.

Man wünscht mir Frohe Ostern und eine gute Heimreise – dann geht es mit dem Aufzug aufs Dach, wo der Hubschrauber wartet.  
Als die Kabine beschleunigt, ist mir als würde mein Herz und auch der Magen abwärts sacken und mein Gewicht meinen Beinen jetzt doch zu viel werden.

Als ich endlich oben im Freien stehe, strecke ich die Hand aus, um den Bodyguards und Paramedics zu bedeuten, dass sie noch einen Moment warten sollen, denn ich will die Maske abstreifen, um ein paar Mal durchatmen zu können.  
Vielleicht komme ich so gerade noch um einen Zusammenbruch herum...

Nein...  
wohl nicht.

Muss die Tasche absetzen – vorsichtig – die Stradivari...

  
Als ich wieder zu mir komme, habe ich eine Atemmaske auf dem Gesicht, Lärmschutz auf den Ohren und liege festgeschnallt auf dem Rücken. Der Helikopter hebt ab.  
Eine Sanitäterin beugt sich über mich und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu.

Moment...!  
Wie war das noch? Wie viele Personen sind an Bord?

Natürlich gefällt ihr nicht, dass ich den Kopf hebe und drehe, um mich umzusehen – 

Aber das ist auch gar nicht nötig.

Mit einem Mal habe ich ihr Bild vor Augen: Eine Sanitäterin zu viel!  
Nicht jetzt – letzte Woche auf dem Rückflug!  
Sie ist selbst für diese Jahreszeit noch auffällig blass gewesen, Anfang vierzig, schlank, mit blauen Augen und hochgestecktem, dunklem Haar...  
Aber ich nehme sie erst jetzt wahr!  
Hätte ich sie gesehen, die frappierende Ähnlichkeit wäre mir aufgefallen – hätte mich sogar erschreckt.  
Ich habe sie nicht gesehen – doch jetzt ist ihr Bild in meinem Kopf.

In der Bibel heißt es irgendwo etwa so: Ihre Augen wurden gehalten, so dass sie ihn nicht erkannten – muss in irgendeiner Ostergeschichte vorkommen, wahrscheinlich die, wo der Auferstandene die zwei Jünger in ihr Heimatdorf begleitet.

Wie auch immer – sie ist schon seit einer Woche draußen!

Sie ist vor aller Augen hinausspaziert, mit Mycrofts Leuten und mir nach England geflogen und am Rand von London auf einem MI-5-Stützpunkt von Bord gegangen. Bestimmt vollkommen unbehelligt!

Ich muss mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Und dann höre ich sie wieder in meinem Kopf spielen.   
Was Quatsch ist, denn es sind viele Streicher und auch noch ein paar andere Instrumente beteiligt.  
Es ist dieses Stück, von dem sie meinte, ich müsse es kennen.

Aber natürlich...!  
Das ist eine Nummer aus dem Soundtrack zu Star Trek – The Motion Picture.

Oh, sie liest wirklich in mir wie in einem Buch – und manchmal schreibt sie auch etwas hinein!

Wir wissen also beide, dass der Kontakt meines Geistes zu dem Ihren sich für mich ähnlich verheerend angefühlt hat, wie Mr Spocks Versuch, seinen Geist mit dem Vejurs, der Maschinenintelligenz aus dem All, zu verschmelzen.

  
Es ist also nicht meine Schuld...!

Wieder muss ich fast lachen.

Wie hab ich auch bloß annehmen können, dass sie es nötig hätte, von mir ein Smartphone zugespielt zu bekommen?!

Sie hat natürlich längst Bescheid gewusst über das, was draußen vor sich geht.  
Das Verhalten der Wachen, der Pfleger, der Reinigungskräfte –   
sie hat ihre Gedanken und ihre zusätzlichen neuen Sorgen gelesen.  
Und als sie mich letzten Freitag empfing, hatte sie alles längst geplant.

...oder die Idee, dass ich ihr ein Handy hineinschmuggle...kam von ihr...!

  
Aber ergibt das einen Sinn?  
Sie hätte irgendwen dazu benutzen können – irgendwen, der das niemals bemerkt hätte.  
Oder die, natürlich.

Also ist es wohl doch allein meine Initiative gewesen.  
Gut...  
...oder auch nicht, wer weiß das schon...

  
Dann hat sie das alles nur gespielt!  
Diesen Gefühlsausbruch, letzte Woche! 

Vielleicht nicht...!  
Vielleicht war da doch ein Detail, das ihr neu war und das sie erschreckt hat:  
Dass unsere Eltern nicht bloß nicht mitgekommen sind, sondern dass Mycroft sie weggesperrt hat!

Immerhin: Das kann sie in meinen Gedanken nicht gelesen haben, denn dazu habe ich allenfalls ein paar ganz vage Hypothesen...

  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Überschrift spielt natürlich auf den Film "Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest" an.
> 
> (Hier stellt der deutsche Titel ausnahmsweise mal eine akkurate Übersetzung dar. Leider hilft das in diesem Fall nicht besonders, da man im Deutschen den Kinderreim nicht kennt und auch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt bei Kuckucksnest nicht unweigerlich an eine geschlossene psychatrische Anstalt gedacht hat.)
> 
> Und natürlich habe ich keinerlei Rechte an dem bereits andernorts erwähnten Titelsong "For Your Eyes Only"


	36. Wie der Hase läuft...

Irgendwie habe ich es dann doch auf meinen eigenen Beinen aus dem Helikopter ins Innere des Krankenhauses geschafft, wo ich freilich mit einem Rollstuhl empfangen wurde.

Und ihr habt alle nicht die geringste Ahnung! war im Grunde alles, was ich denken konnte.  
Und mir vornehmen, mich unauffällig zu verhalten...!

Es war seltsam, denn ich fühlte mich eigenartig leicht und erheitert, so als wäre ich ein klein wenig bekifft oder so; und ich musste mich zusammennehmen, um nicht wenigstens zu lächeln oder gar wissend vor mich hin zu grinsen. Was trotz der Maske bestimmt aufgefallen wäre.  
Dabei hätte ich mir wohl eher Sorgen machen sollen, oder?  
Aber hätte das irgendetwas geändert?  
Wohl kaum!  
Eine Ärztin, die meinen Kreislauf während des Rückflugs überwacht hatte, machte mit dem Empfangskomitee die Übergabe, erwähnte dabei auch meinen negativen Schnelltest von heute früh und der Kollege aus der Klinik ordnete ein EEG an.  
Nichts Neues. So ist das bis vor drei Wochen einschließlich ja meistens gelaufen!  
Natürlich muss ich jetzt leicht die Stirn kraus ziehen und genervt sagen:  
„Das ist absolut unnötig!“

Manchmal ist ein gutes Gedächtnis wirklich äußerst praktisch. Am schwersten fällt es mir allerdings mich an die genauen Kontraktionen meiner Gesichtsmuskeln zu erinnern. Ansonsten mache ich alles so wie die Nachsorge bis vor dem Lockdown immer abgelaufen ist.

Nur: Wenn mich Mycroft fragt, was wir gespielt haben...  
Ja, erinnern kann ich mich schon, aber was, wenn er sich die Mühe macht, meine Angaben mit den Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungsanlage zu vergleichen?  
Wird sie überhaupt etwas aufgezeichnet haben außer MEINEM Spiel? Wie sollte sie?!  
Oder kann Eurus auch sie überlistet haben? Vielleicht hat sie schon lange Aufnahmen von unseren Sessions gesammelt, für den Fall, dass sie sie einmal brauchen wird, um auch die Technik wieder auszutricksen?   
Ja, wieso nicht!

  
Obwohl ich meinen Widerwillen praktisch permanent zur Schau stelle, lasse ich doch alles über mich ergehen. Bloß keine Zeit vertrödeln! Ich will schließlich so bald wie möglich nachhause! 

Schließlich werde ich in ein Krankenzimmer geschoben und protestiere noch:   
„Ich muss mich nicht ausruhen! Außerdem kann ich das Zuhause viel besser!“  
Das soll keine zweistündige, verspätete Mittagsruhe werden – sondern ein Verhör mit Mycroft. Das ist mir klar.  
Umso erstaunter bin ich dann jedoch, als mich Anthea empfängt. Falls sie hinter ihrem Mundschutz lächelt, dann ohne Beteiligung der Augenpartie. Sie nickt zunächst bloß und wartet ab, bis man mich ganz dicht an das Bett geschoben hat. Ich mache eine abweisende Handbewegung und die Schwester tritt einen halben Schritt zurück und beobachtet schweigend, wie ich aus dem Stuhl ins Bett klettere, eine Andere bringt derweil meine Tasche, Mantel und Schuhe, die sie auf, beziehungsweise unter einem Stuhl platziert. Schließlich verlassen beide den Raum und schließen die Tür.   
„Willkommen zurück, Mr Holmes! Ihr Bruder lässt ausrichten, dass er verhindert ist, und Sie möchten ihm doch per Mail eine Liste der Musikstücke zukommen lassen. Er wird sie dann gegenchecken, sobald er Zeit dazu findet.  
Irgendetwas, das er noch wissen sollte?“  
Ich tue, als würde ich einen kurzen Moment nachdenken: „Nein. Nein, gar nicht. Das vorige Woche ist wohl eine Ausnahme gewesen.“  
Sie nickt und geht.

Es würde nichts bringen, wenn ich versuche einen Aufstand zu machen, also mache ich ein wenig die Augen zu, und versuche, mich zu entspannen...

  
Ich fühle mich überraschend gut.  
Erstaunt richte ich mich auf und sehe mich um. Es ist immernoch hell.  
Oder wieder?  
Hoffentlich nicht...!

Und wieso bin ich so gelassen?   
Eurus ist...raus.  
Sie ist irgendwo da draußen unterwegs.

Und auf mir lastet die Bürde, das als einziger Mensch auf der Welt zu wissen...  
Also wieso...?

Also wieso erfühlt mich das mit...  
ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das nennen soll.

Aber vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut soll. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach erstmal zusehen, dass ich hier herauskomme, dass ich nachhause komme, ehe doch vielleicht noch jemand misstrauisch wird – oder ehe meine Stimmung vielleicht doch noch umschlägt!  
Also schwinge ich die Beine aus dem Bett, warte noch einen Moment, ehe ich aufstehe, ziehe Schuhe und Mantel wieder an und verlasse mit meiner Tasche das Zimmer.  
„Wir können dann“, sage ich und nicke dabei der Wache vor der Tür zu und er erhebt sich sogleich.  
Schließlich will er auch nachhause.

  
Es ist tatsächlich noch Freitag, wie mir wenig später ein Blick auf die Uhr des falschen Taxis, in dem ich nachhause kutschiert werde, verrät. Ich hole mein iPhone heraus und schreibe eine WhatsApp an John:  
„Bin schon auf dem Heimweg. Es geht mir gut. Tele-Date heute Abend? SH“  
Leider läuft das Radio und so erfahre ich ganz nebenbei, dass weitere 980 Menschen im Vereinigten Königreich gestorben sind, nachdem sie sich das Coronavirus zugezogen haben und das jetzt schon 8.958 Tote zu verzeichnen sind. Dagegen konnte Boris Johnson aus der Intensivstation wieder in die normale Isolation zurückverlegt werden.  
Wie sagte Rosie so treffend: Und das soll ein Guter Freitag sein?! 

Die Straßen sind wie ausgestorben, wenigstens kommen wir so reibungslos durch; und als ich gerade die Haustür hinter mir schließe, ist es erst kurz nach vier. Ich zögere noch einen Augenblick und entscheide mich dafür, gleich persönlich Martha Bescheid zu sagen und lasse die Treppe links liegen – als auch schon die Tür aufgeht.  
„Sherlock! Du bist es ja wirklich! Du bis wirklich schon da!?“ staunt sie erfreut.  
Ich nehme die Maske ab.  
„Ja. Und wie du siehst, geht es mir gut. Bei dir irgendwas Neues?“  
„Nein, gar nicht...  
Magst du nicht einen Moment reinkommen?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht, gerne...“, antworte ich. „Ich bin ja auch zumindest vor etwa acht Stunden noch negativ getestet worden.“  
Sie zieht demonstrativ eine ihrer selbstgenähten Masken aus der Schürzentasche und sagt:  
„Und ich war auch brav inzwischen“,   
ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückzieht, wo sie mich dann gleich ins Wohnzimmer bittet.

„Du hast Probe gebacken?“ stelle ich schnuppernd fest.  
„Genau. Weißt du, ich war nicht ganz sicher wegen dieser kleinen Form... Ich komme gleich wieder!“  
Wir sitzen sonst immer in der Küche.   
Und falls ich recht habe, kann das die beste Gelegenheit sein, ihr Vorhaben anzusprechen, also folge ich ihr, statt mich zu setzen.

Der Küchentisch befindet sich im Belagerungszustand: Martha hat achtzehn Hühnereier gekocht und eingefärbt. Ein fertig gebackener Hase sitzt auf einer Platte. Seitlich sind ihm Stücke von Alufolie unter den Leib geschoben worden, ehe er ein hellbraunes „Fell“ aus Milchschokolade erhalten hat, das jetzt noch feucht glänzt. Ein weiterer noch nackter Hase hockt auf einem Drahtgitter zum Auskühlen.  
Und die Backröhre ist auch noch in Betrieb.  
Gerade ist Martha damit beschäftigt gewesen abzuwaschen. Was ich allerdings nicht im Bereich der Spüle sehe, ist die Hasenform: Weder die beiden Hälften, noch die Stifte zum Zusammenstecken oder die Stützen.  
„Sherlock, du musst mir wirklich nicht helfen! Ruh dich aus...“  
„Fleißig, fleißig! Drei Hasen?“  
„Naja..., du sollst doch auch einen haben...und ich dachte...so zur Versöhnung für Marie und...  
...meinst du, man könnte John einen schicken? Wenn du ihn zum Beispiel zur Brindisa bringst und die ihn dann beliefern? Sonntagmittag...?“  
„Eine nette Idee, Martha“, sage ich.  
„Ja, nicht? Das dachte ich auch...!“  
Sie gießt das sprudelnde Wasser in die Kanne. Ihre Hand zittert leicht und ich denke nicht, dass es am Gewicht des Kessels liegt.  
„Aber Tassen kannst du aus dem Schrank holen, Darling, du weißt ja wo sie sind...“  
„Oder könnte es sein, dass du am Sonntag zu Rosie fahren willst, um ihr diesen hübschen, braunen Hasen zu bringen?“  
Der Kessel kommt scheppernd zum Stehen und Martha starrt mich entgeistert an. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.  
Ich kann nicht anders:  
„Ich würde gern mitkommen, weißt du?“

Und dann nehme ich sie in die Arme. Wenigstens kurz.

Später sitze ich am Schreibtisch bei einem Tee und einem der weit gereisten Muffins, die Eurus nicht mehr bekommen hat.   
Es fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an, aber ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken.  
Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt die Musikliste für Mycroft zusammenstellen.  
Wiedereinmal will er eine Liste! Mycroft, der Listenreiche!  
Das kann warten. Ich habe heute noch Schonzeit!

Stattdessen sehe ich mir Fotos an: Von John, von Rosie, von John und mir, von uns Dreien...

Eine Nachricht von John.  
Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Satz und ich schaue sofort nach:  
„Sorry, ich muss gleich wieder weitermachen, aber schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast!  
Bin erleichtert, zu lesen, dass es dir gut geht.  
2130? Aber nur, wenn du nicht zu müde bist.   
Ily“

Ich muss schlucken.  
„Ich dich auch, John...“

„Halb zehn. Aber nur, wenn DU nicht zu müde bist!  
Ich liebe dich auch!“

Aber dass ich mit Martha zu deiner Tante fahre, das kann ich dir nicht sagen...

Bis dahin noch mehr Fotos von dir anzusehen, dazwischen noch in deinem Blog zu lesen und daran zu denken, wie unerreichbar du zurzeit für mich bist, das hilft mir, in die Stimmung der letzten Tage zurückzufinden und mich kaum noch daran zu erinnern, welch ungeheures Geheimnis ich seit wenigen Stunden hüte...!

„Du siehst ja sogar erstaunlich fit aus!“ stellst du erfreut fest, als wir uns dann via Skype treffen.  
„Aber du bist ziemlich fertig...“, erwidere ich bedauernd.  
„War kein so guter Tag heute...“, gibst du zu, „aber lassen wir das! Ich bin jedes Mal so froh, wenn ich erfahre, dass du diesen Termin wieder hinter dir hast!“  
„Es war dieses Mal wirklich wieder gar nicht schlimm!“ beteuere ich.

...aber was ich dann machen soll, wenn sie nächstes Mal doch auch noch verschwunden ist, weiß ich nicht! setze ich innerlich hinzu. 

„...und...wie geht’s Martha?“  
„Gut. Sie freut sich schon auf morgen!“  
Du lächelst schmerzlich: „Da wäre ich auch gerne dabei...  
Weihnachtsplätzchen backen, weißt du noch?“  
„Aber sicher! Und glücklicherweise haben wir ja davon auch Fotos!“  
Doch du schluckst nur verstohlen und stocherst in deinem unansehnlichen Kantinenessen, doch dann höre ich dich ganz leise:  
„Ich vermisse euch so, euch beide, weißt du? So sehr, dass es manchmal wehtut...“  
„Und wenn es deshalb wehtut, weil du dir zu viel zumutest?“  
Ich frage mich, wo das jetzt so schnell hergekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat diese Rückfrage schon lange auf ihr Stichwort gewartet!  
Du lächelst schief: „Nein, nein, das kann ich noch ganz gut auseinanderhalten...  
Und morgen besorge ich mir mal wieder was Anständiges zu essen, glaub ich...“  
„Ich überlege, ob ich nicht morgen Martha beim Backen assistiere. Und wir könnten die ganze Aktion aufnehmen...“  
„Ach, das wäre großartig! Da würde ich ja vielleicht auch noch in den Genuss kommen!“  
„The Great British Bake Off ** – dieses Mal nicht auf Channel 4!“ kündige ich an.   
Du grinst und ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen wirst:  
„Martha regt sich immer noch jedes Mal auf, dass sie im Vorspann nicht genügend Himbeeren für diesen Schokoladenkuchen haben!“  
„Ja, es ist aber auch immer dasselbe!“ stimme ich ihm in übertriebenem Ton zu.  
Aber das ist alles nicht witzig.  
„Du bist sogar zum Essen zu müde, hab ich recht?“  
„Ja..., hast du... Aber mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen! Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass wir uns schon heute wieder sehen können...“  
„Und das können wir morgen wieder!“ entgegne ich rasch. „Weißt du was? Lass uns doch einfach morgen zusammen frühstücken, was denkst du?“  
Deine müden, geröteten Augen richten sich auf den Bildschirm und die Oberlider heben sich gleich ein paar Millimeter.   
„Wenn man geniale Lösungen haben will, sollte man sich an den einzigen beratenden Detektiv der Welt wenden! Das denke ich!“

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://metro.co.uk/2020/04/10/uk-death-toll-rises-another-953-leaving-nearly-9000-dead-12538798/"]https://metro.co.uk/2020/04/10/uk-death-toll-rises-another-953-leaving-nearly-9000-dead-12538798/[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.gov.uk/government/speeches/health-and-social-care-secretarys-statement-on-coronavirus-covid-19-10-april-2020"]https://www.gov.uk/government/speeches/health-and-social-care-secretarys-statement-on-coronavirus-covid-19-10-april-2020[/link]
> 
> **  
> [link href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_British_Bake_Off"]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_British_Bake_Off[/link]  
> Seit 2017 anscheinend auf Channel 4. Der Vorspann ist wohl derselbe wie bei uns, dem Foto nach zu urteilen.


	37. Fieber

War das grade die Haustür...?

Halb liegend habe ich mich auf dem Sofa geflözt und in meiner Fotosammlung gestöbert.

Das ist ein schöner und nicht zu unterschätzender Nebeneffekt eigentlich...  
Wenn ein Kind da ist, werden ständig Fotos gemacht, denn man will ja keinen Moment und keine Entwicklungsphase verpassen – aus den letzten fünf Jahren habe ich daher auch zig Mal mehr Fotos von John als aus der Zeit davor.

Ja, jetzt höre ich die innere Tür des Windfangs und kurz darauf das leise Knarren der untersten Stufe...  
Ich klappe den Laptop zu.  
Vorsichtig stehe ich auf...  
Das ist mir auch schonmal leichter gefallen, mich nachdem ich stundenlang in einer orthopädisch fragwürdigen Stellung zugebracht habe, mühelos und geschmeidig zu erheben. Ich fühle mich verbogen und eingerostet wie ein altes Fahrrad...  
Da sind eindeutig Schritte zu hören, die sich zu mir die Treppe heraufschleppen. Nur ein einziges Paar Füße. Ein schwerfälliges Stapfen, ein wenig arhythmisch...  
Es sollte mir also nicht allzu schwer fallen, mit dem Eindringling fertig zu werden. 

Lautlos und ohne Licht zu machen in der verbleibenden Zeit an einen Revolver zu kommen, ist jedoch wenig aussichtsreich. Die Krücke ist irgendwo oben – ja, richtig: Wir haben sie zuletzt als Minigolfschläger benutzt. Rosie hat sich ziemlich geschickt angestellt.   
Im Frühling wollten wir unbedingt mal wieder Minigolfen gehen...  
...eigentlich könnten wir doch in Stellas Garten ein paar Löcher graben...?  
Aber jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, um abzuschweifen – der Notenständer?   
Nein, den würde ich bloß verbiegen, das labile Ding!   
Wenn er halb zusammengelegt wäre, vielleicht.

Wer konnte so geräuscharm ins Haus kommen und – 

Und wenn es Eurus ist?!

Sei nicht albern! Diese Schritte –   
Aber was weiß ich schon von Eurus' Schritten?   
Sie hat immer diese Schläppchen an, aber als falsche Faith...

Vielleicht gehören dieses Mal einfach schwerere Schuhe zu ihrem Kostüm?   
Oder sie sind ihr zu groß, oder...

  
Kurz entschlossen pirsche ich mich nun doch an den Lichtschalter neben der Tür heran...und in dem Moment, als sie sich öffnet – !

Verdattert pralle ich zurück. Der unangemeldete Besuch, der jetzt in der Tür steht, ins Licht blinzelt und über mein verdutztes Gesicht schmunzelt, ist

„John?!“  
„Ausgezeichnete Deduktion!“  
„Was – ?!  
Was machst du hier?!“  
„Ich wohne hier?“ gibt er halb amüsiert, halb verwundert zur Antwort. „Oder...hast du mich inzwischen durch Irene ersetzt?“

Was ist hier los?! schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

 _„Sorry, schlechter Scherz, mein Lieber! Komm her...“„Ich werde mir erlauben, an dich zu denken, wenn ich nachher versuche, einzuschlafen.“_  
 _„Ja, mach das – wenn es dir hilft..._  
 _Stell dir vor, ich komme nachhause...dann umarme ich dich ganz fest...“_  
 _„Wie ein Schraubstock! Bis meine Rippen um Gnade betteln!“_   
  
Oh, klar, das wird es sein...!  
Bereitwillig eile ich in deine ausgebreiteten Arme und ehe ich mich noch fragen kann, wie echt oder unecht sich das wohl gleich anfühlen wird, schnappe ich schon überrascht nach Luft:  
Ich spüre nicht bloß den kräftigen Druck deiner zärtlich-groben Umklammerung – da...stimmt einfach alles: Ein leichtes Beben, Atembewegungen und dieser schwache Luftzug, der jetzt unterhalb meines linken Ohres schnauft, etwas Feuchtigkeit von Schweiß und von Regen, die ich auch riechen kann, dazu Desinfektionsmittel und dein After Shave –   
Du lässt los – klopfst mir noch zweimal, jetzt wieder ziemlich kumpelhaft, auf den Oberarm – wendest dich ab und gehst durch die andere Tür direkt in die Küche, wo du jetzt ebenfalls das Licht anmachst.  
„Haben wir irgendwas da? Ich bin am Verhungern!“

Was ist passiert?!  
Denk nach! Denk nach; was ist mit John los?! 

Hat er hingeschmissen? Hat er's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten?  
Oder hat er am Ende einen richtigen Nervenzusammenbruch und weiß nicht mehr, was los ist?!  
Hat er...die Pandemie jetzt komplett verdrängt, um sich einbilden zu können, dass er einfach so nachhause kommen kann, wie man eben als arbeitender Familienvater nach seiner Schicht nachhause kommt, zu seinem treusorgenden Weibe – oder in dem Fall einem etwas unordentlichen aber nichtsdestoweniger treuen und sich sorgenden Detektiv?!

Das ist NICHT witzig!

  
Aber das muss es sein oder...?

John würde nicht weglaufen!

Mein John würde nie und nimmer weglaufen, wenn er gebraucht wird –   
das wäre ja, als würde er desertieren...!

Ja, er...ist wohl durchgedreht...

...oder...

Mir ist kalt – ich habe gedacht, es wäre einfach die mangelnde Raumtemperatur und dazu der Schrecken, aber...  
Jetzt wird es mir klar!  
Dein Körper ist so warm gewesen!   
geradezu heiß!  
...zittrig und verschwitzt...  
...und deine Stimme, die klingt so ein bisschen...ich weiß nicht...

Oh, bitte, nicht...

Ich seh dich vor dem Kühlschrank stehen...  
„Brrr, kalt da drin“ stellst du grinsend fest und hustest kurz. „Willst du auch noch was?“  
„Erm, nein danke, ich...mach uns mal Tee, ja?“  
„Das erste vernünftige Wort, das ich heut höre!“  
Ich nehme den Wasserkocher von seiner Station und gehe zur Spüle. Beiläufig frage ich:   
„Wie geht’s dir? Du siehst müde aus...“  
„Gut, gut...“  
„Doppelt gut?“ hake ich ratlos nach.  
Inzwischen hast du die Tupperdose mit den restlichen Zimtschnecken entdeckt, entfernst den Deckel und nimmst sie dann mit an den Tisch, wo du sie direkt an deinem Platz absetzt, so als hättest du vor, sie leerzufuttern.

Wieder husten – in die Armbeuge. Es klingt trocken, trotzdem...irgendwie so, als käme er von weit unten aus dem Brustkorb. Anders als jedes Husten, das ich bisher gehört habe!  
Gruselig...

Um Himmels willen, was mache ich jetzt?  
Ich werde uns beide isolieren müssen!  
Backen ist gestrichen, der Besuch bei Rosie ist gestrichen   
und Martha darf auf gar keinen Fall hier heraufkommen!  
Morgen früh rufe ich gleich im King's College Hospital an und sage, dass John Symptome hat; dass er sich einfach auf schnellstem Wege in Quarantäne begeben hat und deshalb so plötzlich verschwunden ist – das wird schon gehen...

Aber was mir wirklich Sorgen macht, ist dein Zustand, John!  
Bist du durchgedreht? Halluzinierst du?   
Ist das Fieber wirklich so hoch?  
So hoch, wie es sich angefühlt hat?  
Ich weiß es nicht!

Und dabei sitzt du vergnügt, wenn auch etwas schlapp an meinem Küchentisch und beißt herzhaft in eine Zimtschnecke...  
„Sie...sind inzwischen doch schon etwas trocken...“, sage ich hilflos.  
„Hm, hätten mehr Zimt vertragen können..., deutlich mehr Zimt. Ich mag Zimt...“

Da haben wir's: Der Geschmackssinn ist futsch!  
In den Buns ist nämlich jede Menge Zimt!

Und was mach ich, wenn du mich gleich nach Rosie fragst?  
Was sie zum Abendbrot hatte?   
Ob sie gut einschlafen konnte   
und was ich ihr für eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt habe?!

Während ich mich der Aufgabe, brodelndes Wasser in zwei Henkelbecher mit Teebeuteln zu gießen, widme..., fühle ich Panik aufsteigen.  
Kann ich dir einfach sagen:   
[style type="italic"]  
John..., reg dich jetzt bitte nicht auf..., aber...ich fürchte, du hast dich angesteckt.   
Ist okay – also, ich meine – natürlich nicht, aber ich werde mich um alles kümmern, in Ordnung...? [/style]

Oh, verdammt, ich weiß es nicht!

Ich versuche, mir vorzustellen, wie du wohl reagieren wirst.   
Es leugnen?   
Ja, vielleicht zuerst schon.  
Aber wenn ich dann sage:   
[style type="italic"]John! Du hast Fieber, trockenen Husten und dein Geschmackssinn ist fast weg – und wie fühlst du dich sonst? Es hat dich erwischt!   
Verdammt...! Verdammt, du hast recht! Oh, Gott, was hab ich getan – ich hätte nicht herkommen dürfen! Scheiße, Sherlock, ich bin so ein – !  
Nein! Nein, John, ich bin froh, dass du hier bist! Dass du dich nicht alleine irgendwo verkrochen hast!  
Trotzdem!  
Jetzt ist es nun mal passiert und du bist zuhause, es ist gut so![/style]

Ich möchte dich in die Arme nehmen – Corona hin oder her!

Stattdessen werfe ich verstohlen noch einen Blick auf dich, während ich die Teebecher nehme und auf den Tisch stelle. Wir brauchen noch Milch aus dem Kühlschrank...

Auf ein leises, unwilliges Ächzen hin drehe ich mich wieder zu dir um.  
Matt legst du die angebissene Zimtschnecke neben die Schüssel auf den Tisch.

„...mh...mir ist nicht gut...  
Ich glaube, ich bin so fertig, dass ich es nicht mal merke...“

Jetzt! Sag es jetzt! denke ich.

„Ich muss ins Bett, sorry, Sherlock...“

Dann geht alles ganz schnell: Im nächsten Moment bin ich an deiner Seite, kann die Hitze deines Körpers neben mir spüren. Dein Gesicht sieht jetzt bleich und eingefallen aus, Schweiß perlt auf deiner Stirn und indem du aufstehst, um dich rasch ins Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen, verlierst du auch schon das Gleichgewicht.  
„Ich hab dich!“ versichere ich rasch und schnappe dich, ehe du fallen kannst.   
„Ich bring dich erstmal ins Bett, dann sehen wir weiter...“, erkläre ich in hoffentlich beruhigendem Ton, während ich mir deinen Arm um meine Schultern lege.  
„Scheiße, Sherlock...!“ keuchst du erschrocken – und ich weiß, eben ist der Penny gefallen!  
„Ich fürchte, ich hab...!“  
„Shhh, ist schon gut!“  
„Verdammt, nein!“ schreist du und willst dich losreißen.  
„Lass! John, bitte – ist doch jetzt sowieso zu spät...!“  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht!“ Es ist fast schon ein Heulen und das erschreckt mich sogar noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass du mich gerade eben weggestoßen hast...!  
Ich sehe, wie du zur Tür taumelst, Richtung Treppenhaus...

John! Bleib hier! sollte ich schreien – stattdessen bin ich wie erstarrt.

Aber dann bleibst du tatsächlich stehen, ringst mit unheimlich rasselndem Keuchen nach Luft, suchst am Türrahmen Halt..., drehst dich zu mir um:  
„Verzeih mir, bitte...“, beginnst du, leise krächzend.  
Dann brichst du zusammen, schlägst krachend auf, ehe ich dich erreichen kann.  
Ich schreie.

Und dann hänge ich plötzlich in meinem Sessel am Kamin – !

Mein Herz beginnt, hektisch durch meine Brust zu stampfen und ich brauche dringend Luft.  
Am ganzen Körper zitternd, versuche ich mich aufzurichten, aber obwohl ich bereits begriffen habe, dass alles bloß ein Traum war, bin ich dazu nicht in der Lage.

Du bist überhaupt nicht da! Selbstverständlich bist du nicht da!

Und du bist auch nicht krank.  
Was aber leider überhaupt nicht selbstverständlich ist...! 

Hoffentlich..., hoffentlich hat es dich nicht erwischt..., noch nicht...!

Und dann muss ich weinen.

Ich könnte nicht mal sagen, ob es Erleichterung ist..., oder doch Angst, denn früher oder später muss es dich doch erwischen! Etwas anderes zu hoffen, wäre hochgradig naiv, noch dazu, wo viel zu wenig Schutzkleidung und Masken zur Verfügung stehen...!  
Ein bisschen ist es aber wohl auch die Einsamkeit..., die Sehnsucht.

Ach, John, ich vermisse dich so...!  
Es fühlt sich an, als wären wir schon wochenlang getrennt und es ist kein Ende in Sicht...!

Aber ich werde dir auf gar keinen Fall erzählen, was ich da eben geträumt habe!

  
Dann gelingt es mir, mich aufzuraffen. Erschöpft und durchgeschwitzt schlurfe ich zum Fenster und reiße es auf – ein Schauder überläuft mich, aber das ignoriere ich, ich brauche Luft...  
Allerdings dauert es kaum drei Sekunden, ehe ich anfange, vor Kälte zu schlottern. Es hilft nichts: Fenster zu! ...und dann so schnell wie möglich unter die Dusche...

Einige Minuten später krieche ich völlig kaputt ins Bett.   
Bis zum Frühstück muss ich mich dringend erholen – du darfst auf keinen Fall was merken!

  
Mein armer Sherlock...! höre ich dich in bedauerndem Ton sagen. Ich bin okay! Überarbeitet und so, ja – aber okay. Ich pass schon auf! 

Ich habe mir nicht ausgedacht, dass du das sagen sollst, aber es ist plötzlich da.  
Es tut gut, keine Frage – aber...  
kann das vernünftig sein?  
Sollte ich nicht besser vorsichtiger sein?   
Laufe ich nicht Gefahr, mich so daran zu gewöhnen, dass ich mich irgendwann in eine Scheinwelt verstricke?  
Schließlich war ich so drei Jahrzehnte lang fest davon überzeugt, dass Redbeard ein Irish Setter gewesen ist und dass ich nie eine Schwester gehabt habe!

Aber damals warst du noch ein kleiner Junge, als du dir das eingeredet hast! versuchst du mich zu beruhigen und setzt dich zu mir auf die Bettkante.  
Und jetzt hör auf, dir dein geniales Hirn zu zermartern und ruh dich aus!  
Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück...

  
Einige Stunden später sehe ich dich dann wirklich vor mir – wenn auch nur auf dem Bildschirm meines Laptops. Es ist schon fast halb elf, aber du hast heute wieder Spätschicht.  
Blass und unrasiert, noch etwas fahrig, aber lächelnd.

„Morgen, Sherlock! Du siehst aber noch nicht ausgeschlafen aus. Spätfolgen von Eurus?“  
„Nein – naja..., also: vielleicht, ein bisschen...“, stammle ich überrumpelt und versuche zu lächeln.  
„Guten Morgen, John. ...ist das denn genießbar...?“  
Die Frage bezieht sich auf das Kantinenfrühstück, das du dir da organisiert hast.  
„Och, der Frühstücksfraß geht eigentlich. Und ich war jetzt zu faul, zu Costa's zu laufen, bloß um mir Frühstück zu holen...  
oder eher Brunch.  
Du wirst ja hoffentlich später nochwas Anständiges essen...?“

Ich habe mir Kaffee gemacht und eigentlich eher zu Dekorationszwecken noch einen Muffin hingestellt.  
„Ja, klar – wenn ich Martha beim Backen assistiere, wird sich das gar nicht vermeiden lassen. Aber ich war auch schon einkaufen. Sie brauchte dann doch noch ein paar Zutaten.“  
Kein Wunder! Sie hat ja schon drei kleine Kuchen gebacken gestern!  
(Und sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob Rosie einen weißen oder einen hellbraunen Hasen bekommen soll. Und was für ein Schleifchen? Sie hat einige Bänder zur Auswahl: Hellblau, mittelblau, rosa – oder doch klassisch rot...?)  
Und dabei habe ich doch noch auf die Schnelle in österliche Formen gegossene Schokolade besorgt, um nicht selbst mit leeren Händen dazustehen.  
Wenn du wüsstest, Greg...!  
Natürlich habe ich sie schon jetzt gut versteckt. Selbst wenn dir in den Sinn kommen sollte, dir zu wünschen, ich möge mich doch lieber in unser Wohnzimmer setzen, weil das dann für dich gemütlicher aussieht, würdest du keinen aufrecht stehenden weißen Hasen mit einer Weste in Cadbury-Lila zu sehen bekommen und auch keine bunt verpackten Mini-Eier in einem dekorativen Körbchen...

Ach, ich muss mich zusammenreißen, damit ich mich nicht verplappere!

„Gut...“   
Du nimmst einen Schluck Kaffee und obwohl du weißt, was dich erwartet, ziehst du ein bisschen eine Grimasse.  
„Schwarze Galle mit Adrenalin!“ behauptest du.  
„Vielleicht versuchst du's ja doch nochmal mit Zucker!“ schlage ich vor.  
„Sherlock...?“ erinnerst du mich warnend mit schlecht kaschiertem Grinsen.  
„Es war nicht der Zucker!“ verteidige ich mich schmunzelnd.

Ach, es tut gut, dich so normal zu erlegen! stelle ich insgeheim fest.

Erleichtert sehe ich dir zu, wie du eine Gabel voll Rührei verspeist, dann ist ein halbes Würstchen an der Reihe.  
„Schmeckt nicht überragend – aber dafür wie immer. Und das ist ja zurzeit entscheidend, nicht?“  
„Allerdings...!“  
Der Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht ist verblasst – jedoch nicht so sehr wie gewöhnliche Albträume das tun. Dazu ist die Gefahr zu real und zu greifbar nah.  
„Ich hab mir heute früh noch keine Nachrichten angetan, muss ich sagen.   
Holt mich ja noch früh genug ein...“, gestehst du. „Und ich hab mir gesagt, ist vielleicht auch besser so, wenn ich gleich noch Rosie anrufen will...“  
Ich nicke: „Sie merkt, wenn du schlecht drauf bist...“  
Trauriges Schmunzeln, zögernder Blick nach unten...  
„Bei dir doch auch...“  
„Oh...“  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Was habe ich mir eigentlich eingebildet?

„Ja, sie...sagt mir manchmal, dass du...traurig bist...  
und ob ich dich denn auch oft genug anrufe, weil...ich wäre ja der, der weniger Zeit hat, deshalb müsste ich das machen!  
Sie ist schon toll, was?“  
„Sie ist fantastisch!“ stimme ich dir zu.  
„Und dir geht’s wirklich gut?“ fragst du nochmal skeptisch nach.  
Irgendwie hast du ja recht: Da ist nicht nur dieser Traum, der mich noch nicht ganz losgelassen hat, da sind auch die Zweifel wegen morgen und – ja, vielleicht auch einfach sowas wie Reisefieber: Allzu weit weg ist es zwar nicht, aber zurzeit fühlt es sich so an. Zurzeit ist alles weit weg, irgendwie...

  
Wir plaudern noch ein wenig und verabreden uns wieder für halb zehn.  
Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken, dass ich plane, am Sonntag mit Martha raus zu Rosie zu fahren – ich habe dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen, dir gegenüber und obendrein ist mir klar, dass ich das Ganze wohl in sträflich kurzsichtiger Weise noch überhaupt nicht zuendegedacht habe, wenn ich mir einbilde, dass wir das durchziehen können, ohne dass du jemals davon erfährst und ohne dass Rosie daran Anstoß nehmen wird, dass zwar Martha und ich gekommen sind – du aber nicht, weil du niemanden anstecken willst...  
Aber bloß hinfahren, ein Osternest abstellen und dann heimlich still und leise wieder verschwinden – das wäre doch einfach...  
...schade...!  
Letztlich maßlos enttäuschend...

Wenn Rosie klar werden würde: Sie sind dagewesen! Und ich habe es nichtmal gemerkt!  
Hätten sie nicht wenigstens an den Gartenzaun kommen können?   
Oder zumindest an die Scheibe klopfen...!?

Nein, das wäre erst recht bitter...  
Aber bei ihr aufzukreuzen – ohne ihren Daddy...?

Vielleicht wird Martha es sich ja auch doch nochmal überlegen?  
Wenigstens haben wir nichts versprochen – das sieht bei Johns Geburtstag schon ganz anders aus...!

Ich fühle mich buchstäblich hin- und hergerissen.   
Vorbildlich werden wir uns nicht verhalten, wenn wir morgen fahren, so viel steht fest!   


tbc


End file.
